


Ice Fantasy - A fresh start

by ElvennM



Category: Ice Fantasy Destiny, 幻城 | Ice Fantasy (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Comfort, F/M, Family, Forgiving, Hurt, Love, Politics, Romance, Tender Sex, Vaginal Sex, exploring relationship, overcome upbringings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 93,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvennM/pseuds/ElvennM
Summary: Thanks to his ancestor Xian Xue, Ying Kong Shi awakens in the past of the Ice World. To change the wheel of destiny, Xian Xue offers him the chance to save the Fire Princess. When Ying Kong Shi takes it, the lovers immerse themselves in a new beginning with old issues. The Ice Prince has to deal with the guilt he has accumulated in two lifetimes, along with political obstacles that threaten his fragile relationship with his Fire Princess. Will he be able to overcome his upbringings and misguided beliefs to finally live up to Da's unconditional love?
Relationships: Yan Da/Ying Kong Shi | Li Tian Jin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1 - Back home

**Chapter 1: Back Home**

The first thing he felt was cold snow and a painfully clear air in his lungs. He gasped and blinked, recognizing slowly that he was back, at home in the Ice World. Then Ying Kong Shi noticed with a shock his surroundings, obviously he was at the same forest clearing where so much had happened uncountable years ago. But how was that possible? The last thing he remembered was stepping into Time Stream in Ka Suo’s stead, holding the withered Blood Red Lotus in his hand. He had known the Time Stream Yan Zhu had opened would take him somewhere. But only the blooming Blood Red Lotus had the ability to send someone back in time. While Ying Kong Shi was struggling to find an explanation, he suddenly saw a turquoise flash transform into a man in the distance. The person turned around and revealed a familiar figure – the man looked very much like him. Certainly, there were a few subtle differences, the posture, the feathered hair ... but the face was the same as his. Slowly, Ying Kong Shi managed to adapt to the situation, and he nodded. He really seemed to be in the past. The man in front of him had to be Xian Xue, his ancestor, who must have sensed his coming. He quickly considered what he knew about Xian Xue. He was a Snow Bird Spirit who once had been She Mi’s most loyal friend. But Ying Kong Shi couldn't remember anything else. Didn't he have something to do with Yan Zhu too? There had to be a reason, after all, why the first Fire Queen had chosen this time in the past for her return.

The man came closer now, his facial expression showed a thin smile, mixed with something like pride, making Ying Kong Shi feel as if the snowbird had known all along that his descendant would appear in this time and place. Ying Kong Shi smiled back. He wondered for a moment how he could stay so calm. But his counterpart seemed to be friendly, and exuded a sovereignty that he had otherwise only felt when he was with Ka Suo. Ka Suo ... something tightened in him when he thought of his brother. Just a few moments ago he had seen his face shrinking under him. He forced the rising grief down, and sighed. The Ice Prince had already accepted on earth, if only with difficulty, that his brother had chosen his wife and his mortal life over a new life with him. Ying Kong Shi straightened up resolutely. If he was completely honest with himself, he had always suspected that his brother would rather chose to become immortal for Li Luo than living an immortal life in solitude without his love.

And he had, albeit differently than expected, finally fulfilled the promise he had made to Ka Suo. His brother had his freedom. Ying Kong Shi breathed in the cold, familiar air of this special place that had been his refuge in his childhood. The moment of grief subsided, giving way to new feelings that filled him with confidence. There was peace and curiosity about what this fresh start had in store for him. The restlessness of thousands of years of planning and struggling and sacrificing to win his brother back faded, and gave way to a strange realization: He was now free, too. He remained silent, making his ancestor even smile wider. There was something playful and bright in the Bird Spirit’s eyes that reminded him of his grandmother. It was hard not to like him from the start. With a sweeping movement of his arm, Xian Xue gestured for him to sit next to him on a fallen tree. Then his ancestor began to speak in a pleasantly deep voice that somehow sounded more mature than his own.

“It’s nice to meet you at least, Ying Kong Shi, after having watched over your shoulder for an eternity. I hope you don’t mind that I would like to have a chat with you before you dive into your new start.“ Ying Kong Shi frowned, as he tried to understand this strange remark. But then, again, there was a cheerfulness in Xian Xue’s eyes, showing affection and understanding. The curiosity won over his pride, and Ying Kong Shi and Ying Kong Shi decided to be quiet for now and listen to what his relative had to say to him. He nodded and was amazed to hear what Xian Xue had revealed to him.

Xian Xue provided him with all the details since he had stepped into the energy stream in the other dimension. The first surprising thing Ying Kong Shi came to understand was that his ancestor had at times lived inside of him, witnessing his struggles of growing up, the tragedies he had faced as an adult, and the sacrifices he had made in the other dimension. By finally, by entering the Energy Stream that was linked with the fire dimension, Shi had lost consciousness, making it easy for Xian Xue to gain control over his descendant’s body. The Bird Spirit had used the withered Golden Lotus Sculpture to create a new body for himself, as he had been a wandering soul in the other dimension since he had crashed his body in the Prison Rock on Lian Qiu Rock Island. Then he had dragged Ying Kong Shi along with him, changing the course of the stream away from Mars to the other planets and to the dimension rift, collecting on his way all he needed for a past that shouldn’t be exactly as the one before. Shi frowned: “You tell me that we’re back in the past. But how is that possible? In the other dimension, the Blood Red Lotus had already withered, and lost its ability to turn back time.” Xian Xue smiled sadly, and took a small branch to draw cycles in the fresh snow. “To really answer your question, I’ll better start at the beginning…

In my past, ten thousand years before you even were born, I learned about the Blood Red Lotus the same way you did when I found a hidden book in Yuan Ji's library. By that time, the immortal tribes had already risen against the merciless and cruel rule of our king. What the first immortal, your father, hadn’t known back then was that She Mi, whom he believed to be his most loyal comrade, was the secret leader of the uprising. Yuan Ji unfortunately found everything out, and the worst war of all times came upon us like a thunder. She Mi faced Yuan Ji in a fight and was seriously injured. But still he succeeded to make his wish to the Hidden Lotus along with his allies from the Dream-, Bear-, Spirit-, Healer- and Fire-Tribe to get rid of Yuan Ji. Right after Yuan Ji’s Sealing, I found my friend She Mi unconscious and badly wounded.

Yan Zhu, who had been my best friend for years, and to whom I had told my secret knowledge of the Blood Red Lotus, made me believe that I could save She Mi by sacrificing myself to that mystical rock to gain that mystical flower. I didn’t know by then that she had been influenced by the Hidden Lotus to turn against us. You know, there is a rule… if you want something from the Hidden Lotus, you have to pay with something of equal worth. When we sealed Yuan Ji, she went, well mad, in a way. Anyway, I trusted her, and I crashed myself against that Prison Rock and died.

My surviving spirit crossed the dimensional line, and I woke up with the seed of the Blood Red Lotus bound to my soul. Unfortunately, I was trapped in the void of the other dimension for a long time. The seed in me was still young, far from blooming. Gradually, I learned to use its wondrous abilities and started to wander between the dimensions as a disembodied spirit. I even learned to hide myself in other bodies, which showed to be a practical skill in my… investigations. I wanted to understand why everything had turned out so bad for us. Back in the Ice World, I found out that my sacrifice at the Rock on Lian Qiu Rock Island had uncovered something that had been hidden inside of it for centuries: it was the Ice Fire Rock, the most powerful existing artifact of the ancient Ice Fire Clan. Yan Zhu knew about this when she had led me to believe my sacrifice would save She Mi.

You must understand that Yan Zhu was a very friendly person before the Hidden Lotus had poisoned her mind. Unlike me, she had always liked to read, and she had read the _entire_ ancient book that was hidden in Yuan Ji's library.

With its help, she discovered all the secrets about the Blood Red Lotus, the Mystical Rock on Lian Qiu Rock Island and the Ice Fire Rock hidden inside that could only be gained by the sacrifice of a most loyal subject. When I was dead she took the exposed Ice-Fire-Rock, as she planned to subjugate all the tribes with its power. She didn't expect her touch to break the stone in two parts. One became the Holy Item of the Ice Tribe, the Six Leaf Ice Crystal, which flew inside She Mi’s body and healed his wounds. The other part became the Holy Fire Source of the Fire Tribe. Although Yan Zhu hadn’t achieved her goal of supreme domination, she was by far stronger than before, thanks to the Holy Flame.

When Yan Zhu’s father, the Fire King, died of his battle injuries shortly after contributing to seal Yuan Ji away, she was crowned the new queen, as no one in the Fire Tribe dared to question her leadership with her new powers. It didn’t take her long to provoke the first conflict by blaming She Mi for having known her father’s condition and yet hadn’t prevented him from taking part in the sealing ritual. All the tribes knew back then, that the fire king had voluntarily taken part because of his friendship with She Mi. But reasoning with Yan Zhu didn’t help. Instead, the Fire Queen attacked the Ice Tribe only few months after the war. Her attacks forced She Mi into action. He didn’t want to hurt neither Yan Zhu nor her people, which recently had been friends and allies. That’s why he used the Six Leaf Ice Crystal to create the mighty Ice Wall to prevent the Tribes from fighting. However, he felt guilty, that by retreating behind the wall he left his allies in the Mortal Realm unprotected from the attacks of the Fire Queen. Still weakened by his wounds She Mi used his last magical powers and divided the Six Leaf Ice Crystal, the essence of all life, and gave one leaf to each of the five leading mortal tribes to increase their power to protect themselves. Only one leaf remained with the Ice Tribe.

After using up his spiritual power he took his last remaining resource – his body – and transformed it into seven parts of the Magic Cube. He assigned the parts to his most loyal clan members and instructed them with the task of choosing the kings of generations to come – as he wanted to ensure that whoever sits on the throne would also share his commitment to the well-being of the Ice Tribe. After uncovering all of this over many years, I understood that only _I_ could have a tiny chance of turning the wheel and end that war again, and that maybe one day I could risk a fresh start, having carefully weighed the price of making another wish to the Blood Red Lotus within me.”

  
"So that's how it all happened ..." said Ying Kong Shi with a thoughtful expression. "But what I don't understand is that Yan Zhu turned against you. As far as I can tell, you, she and She Mi were childhood friends. It seems odd that the Hidden Lotus just poisoned her mind as a result of She Mi’s wish, and planted hatred in her against you. How was it possible that your friendship was so easily erased?" Xian Xue shifted back and forth on his tree trunk, and looked guiltily at Ying Kong Shi. "Now comes the part that I’m least proud of. As I set out to think through a new wish to end the war between Ice and Fire, I began to use my soul-wandering skills to explore the motivations for everyone involved. I started with Yan Zhu and discovered the reasons that enabled the Hidden Lotus to choose her and the Fire Tribe as a counterbalance to Yuan Ji's sealing.” Xian Xue sighed. Ying Kong Shi noticed that the Bird Spirit struggled for some reason to continue the revealing of the past.

“It is as simple as it is sad. I failed to notice that Yan Zhu was not only my best friend from my childhood. She had also fallen in love with me. I don’t know exactly when it started, as I was too young and wrapped up in the circumstances. Back then, I only knew that she cared deeply for me, and I saw her as my only family I ever had. But it all changed when I started to develop a brotherly friendship with She Mi. I guess she felt rejected, when I brought him with me to our playgrounds. She was increasingly irritable when She Mi officially made me his right hand man, and I had less time to be with her. You know, for the first time in my life, I felt important, being in the middle of the secret uprising, and I felt needed as a leader. I forgot some of our meetings or I was late. Yan Zhu was too proud to speak to me openly about her hurt feelings, and I was too ashamed to talk it through with her, knowing deep down that I was somehow the source of her new misery. I actually knew all along that our friendship by far exceeded the limits of a normal friendship. I mean, we walked for hours, holding hands. She even slept in my nest some nights when I felt lonely, and that for years. She taught me to read and write. And she was never impatient with me, even if I wasn't the smartest bird. But I simply was… not ready. She Mi teased me with my ‘jealous girlfriend’, and I was embarrassed. I started to pretend there was nothing between us and suddenly she wasn't that close to me anymore. At night, when I had time to think, I missed her so much. But during the day our tactical planning continued. If I had had more time, I would surely have made up with her soon. I had the plan to confess my feelings to her after the war and to ask her if she wanted to be my wife. But then Yuan Ji attacked, and I never got another chance to have a clarifying talk with her.

What does it do to a person's feelings after having felt love for someone for years? When do you stop hoping that the other one will realize it? When does constant disappointment lead to pain so deep that the feeling of unrequited love turns into hate? I've asked myself that many times, Ying Kong Shi. I believe Yan Zhu was not the victim of the Hidden Lotus, but _mine_ for my boundless stupidity. I should have talked to her when I had the chance. But I was overwhelmed by those complicated and new feelings for her, and I was scared that I couldn’t concentrate and commit myself fully to the task She Mi assigned me with. What a vain bird I was! I went the easy way in which I dedicated myself to She Mi. It was me who broke her heart. All the Hidden Lotus had to do in this disaster was to increase her loneliness and hatred, and, by breaking the Ice Fire Rock, to put the Holy Fire Source in her hands to step up as a new serious opponent to She Mi.”

Xian Xue took a deep breath and avoided his descendant’s gaze. Suddenly the Bird Spirit didn't look so young and lively anymore, Ying Kong Shi thought. “What did you sacrifice to the Blood Red Lotus afterwards, when you made your wish?” He asked, changing the topic to give his ancestor a break from the sad memories. Xian Xue shifted his head. “The gaining of the Blood Red Lotus follows different rules as the Hidden Lotus, as it is against the time stream to go back to the past in order to change the present. In the end, the Blood Red Lotus can’t guarantee to the speaker of the wish that his or her actions won’t end up in the exact same course of events. Instead, the Blood Red Lotus requires the wishing person to face past mistakes by learning from them and finally letting old issues go, for that’s the only way to a fair and balanced life for us immortals. So it’s all about accepting our personal loss and our own wrongdoing in it. By that, we can develop the wisdom to overcome our upbringings, our bad habits and even our poor morality that may be the initial cause of all trouble. Only through finding inner balance and connecting to our own spirits we can really change the past, not turning again to extreme actions as easy solutions, not letting fear, loss and obsession reign over our minds, but wisdom, hope and love.”

Ying Kong Shi remained silent. He noticed that Xian Xue hadn’t answered his question at all, and had instead preferred to lesson him about the nature of the Blood Red Lotus. He wondered what had been important enough to be an outbalancing sacrifice to this new beginning. What had his ancestor lost? Ying Kong Shi took a deep breath. Xian Xue’s explanation had stirred up again one of this most known feelings – it was guilt. Slowly he closed his eyes, remembering details and moments of the sweet times with his dear brother. Although he had had one of the best examples of a good person in front of his nose throughout his childhood, he hadn’t adapted his beloved brother’s way of thinking. Instead, he had developed the attitude that Ka Suo’s high morality and compassion made him vulnerable, even left him incapable to lead the life he really wanted. The better Ka Suo became on his way to adolescence, the more Ying Kong Shi wanted to shield his brother from his weak side. This had left the younger Ice prince with the feeling of responsibility that, one day, he would do those tasks for his brother that a morally thinking person couldn’t handle. After all, Ying Kong Shi had willingly adapted to the role as the bad guy, the shadow, since no one in the Ice Tribe had ever treated him friendly and he owed them nothing. In the end, he even had adapted to his mother’s ways in twisting, bending and manipulating others, and he had felt secure in taking Ka Suo’s well-being as justification for his behaviour.

Ying Kong Shi sighed, and picked up a branch from the ground, too. His brother had never asked him to commit ruthless actions, only to be freed from the burden of royalty and an externally determined life. He could see now, that it had been himself who had started the chain of causation that led to terrible fates such as his own death, his resuscitation, Ka Suo's death, and the death of both the women he ever had cared for. _Yan Da_ … He flinched back as this unwanted memory tried to surface. Ying Kong Shi twisted the branch until it broke in two. He stared at the two branches that he now held in his hands. He had also broken the whole Ice Fantasy World into pieces by going to that other dimension to gain the Blood Red Lotus. Worst of all, he hadn’t really felt remorse back then, as his blind obsession for Ka Suo had left no place in is heart for self-reflection. Again, he had justified his doings with his hopes to bring his brother back to a past when the world would never have been broken by him. The only regret he was able to feel back then…

The flashback hit his heart like a fist! Again, he watched her die in his arms. He would never forget the look on her face as she confessed her love for him with her last breath. Behind painfully closed eyelids he witnessed again how she disintegrated into nothingness with no senses left to hear his too-late answer.

The crystal morning produced a gush of wind, and brought him back to the tree stem and the here and now with Xian Xue. The talk to his ancestor revealed in a very uncomfortable way his own weaknesses. “You’re telling me all of this to remind me that the decision to come back without brother and take his place will turn out equally bad as before if I don’t… change. You want me to think it through this time, so I will not spoil this second chance by acting like I used to… I know I have manipulated the people around me in the worst ways. You know I had my reasons, if you have been watching over me through all of those times. But I truly never liked all the scheming and plotting. I sometimes was simply not able to find better solutions, given the circumstances. So what do you suggest? How can I change myself to be the great King my brother sees in me?” Xian Xue didn’t answer. The snow bird just stared at him, and smiled as he suddenly got up.

“The sun has already moved higher, time is getting short now, and I can’t serve all the answers for your questions on a silver tablet. This is your new beginning, not mine. I want to give you one advice, though. Watch out for good advisors, and when you find them, make them your loyal friends, and take good care of them. They may be the only thing stopping you from making a bad decision again, based on your underdeveloped moral concepts of the past.” Ying Kong Shi flinched. He was not used to someone speaking to him in that punitive tone. Xian Xue did not give him the opportunity to express his anger, as he continued to speak: “When the blooming period of _my_ Blood Red Lotus began, I made all my wishes I so carefully planned for thousands of years. This is the start of what I wished for. I brought you back to _your_ past, to the last day of the War with the Fire King. And I used the creative powers of your withered Blood Red Lotus to bring back some of Ka Suo’s allies which died in the war. You will meet them in the new timeline. I filled them in with all my knowledge of your and my past. They will be loyal friends and advisers to you, as they were once to Ka Suo. And they will help you deal with your new tasks.”

Ying Kong Shi sensed a swing of hesitation, and turned to face his ancestor directly. “I still can't quite believe that you made it possible for me to return. And I don't quite understand your motives either why you haven’t chosen to go back to your own past. More than that, I feel that you’re holding something back. What are you keeping from me?” Xian Xue stared at him, his facial expression was enigmatic. “Ying Kong Shi, remember I brought you back to your own past. At the moment, you are not fully part of the reality of this world. But as soon as you connect with your former self, you become irrevocably a part of it. In only a few minutes you will be witnessing your own fight with the Fire King again. And the Fire Princess will still be alive.” Ying Kong Shi’s eyes widened. An arrow of hope raced almost painfully through his body, and made his heart skip a beat. Xian Xue eyed him closely and took a step towards him. “To make sure you can safe her, I made a new Six Leaf Ice Crystal – the essence of all living things and an endless power source in its healing natures.” With a swift move of his hand, he produced she shiny and familiar form out of the air. In the now completely surprised eyes of the Ice Prince, the familiar powerful structure of the most powerful artifact of the Ice Tribe was glistening brightly.

“Ying Kong Shi, I know you love her, but you never allowed yourself this love because of your brother. Unfortunately, our lives and our tragic love stories are similar in many ways. But in this reality, you are no longer forced to be Yan Da’s enemy, for you two are the last surviving leaders of the Ice and Fire Tribe and the designers of the future. Use the Crystal as you see fit. I hope you will find the courage to change your fate for the better, by opening up to the people around you. Consider me as a bad example. I failed to understand that the guilt I felt piling up inside me every time we met was because I loved her but didn't dare to explore my feelings. Had I tried to do both my friends justice, and to talk to them more freely, we maybe would have found a way to live in peace. Instead, I must live forever with the fact that Yan Zhu started the war between Ice and Fire because I betrayed her love for me… Please don’t hide under your own pile of guilt you accumulated in two lifetimes. Trust that everything can be forgiven. And never forget the meaning of the Blood Red Lotus: Only by facing your own mistakes will your fate truly change.” With these words he flipped the Ice Crystal towards Ying Kong Shi, and, in a turquoise flash, transformed himself into a Snow Bird. Its croaking rang in Ying Kong Shi’s ears even as the huge animal was high up in the sky, heading to the distant mountains of the Ice World.


	2. Chapter 2 - Someting lost, something gained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,  
> This is my first fanfiction. I hope it can heal some of the hearts that were as broken as mine by the ending of Yan Da and Ying Kong Shi in Ice Fantasy and Ice Fantasy Destiny. I'd love to read your thoughts, feel free to comment. However, stay positive and respectful, as you'd like to be treated yourself. Best wishes, Elvenn!

Chapter Two: Something lost, something gained

  
He still looked at the Ice Crystal, thinking and weighing his next actions, as there suddenly was a change in the air. He quickly looked up, and saw his own body floating incredibly fast through the branches of Snow Fog Forrest. It didn’t need a second glance to see that his younger version had gone mad and fully out of control. He remembered that only minutes before he had lost his brother. He remembered all of it. Yan Da had taken the chance to snatch away Huo Yi, her despicable father. And there they came through the woods. He could hear her trying to encourage her father to walk. That voice… it made him realise that he really was back. And then he saw her, her face twisted in fear and pain as she prevented her father from stumbling. Ying Kong Shi admired sadly how she still tried to be a good daughter. How many times had she been horrified by her brothers’ and her father’s actions, their cruelty and their coldblooded killing, stealing and lying? As Yun Fey, he had witnessed how she had desperately tried to act like them, and failed more than often, loathing herself, as she was always turning against her good and kind-hearted nature. She had feared to show this side of her, knowing they would only regard her as a weak and useless woman.

Time was running short now, as the familiar scene developed. None of the party in front of him seemed to notice the second Ying Kong Shi only few steps away. He clenched his fist, wishing to have more time to think it through. As his former self lashed out in fury and Yan Da stepped in, begging him for her father’s life, he felt unsecure and lost, as the simple look at her in her stunning armory brought up the traumatic feelings of the past. He knew what would happen in seconds. How the hell could he intervene? He stepped forward. Xian Xues words echoed in his mind, while he watched Huo Yi smacking his lips, an evil demon considering his beloved and only daughter be his next meal and power source. Then it all happened quick, Yan Da was hit from behind, showing a burning and growing hole in her core. Ying Kong Shi could see his own distorted face as the power of the fire king chained him with Yan Da in a soul-eating row. He witnessed again the determination and pain on Yan Da’s face, as she - with impossible strength - freed the other Ying Kong Shi from the veil with a blast of her magic, enabling him to finally kill the Fire King with his Soul Devouring Sword.

It was this moment that Ying Kong Shi stepped forward and melted with his younger self. It did take him only the blink of an eye to adjust, feeling that he now had irretrievably connected with the new timeline. He quickly turned and, seeing her already stumble, made his move to catch her in his arms. “Ying Kong Shi, I saved you once again, hurry up and thank me.” “Yan Da”, he replied, being again lost in the impossibility of the moment. Her eyes flickered in pain. “I am sorry, I have to go now.” She sobbed. “I can’t play with you anymore. I can’t light up fireworks for you anymore.” As she raised her hand to touch his face, the Ice Prince fell the tears again well up in him. “We’ll see,” he whispered. He grabbed her even tighter and, by swirling his left hand, produced the Six Leaf Ice Crystal. With his power he guided the magical form to sink in the centre of her body, followed by a single glittering tear that dropped from his chin. As he checked her face again, she saw that she stared at him in confusion and pain. “Yan Da, please know that you are my dearest and prettiest friend, and I won’t allow you to be separated from me again.” With this, he released the power of the holy item inside her, making her immediately tense with pain. The magic flooded through her body in a bluish light. As it finally hit her core, he could feel her vastly powerful fire spirit merge with it, turning the mingling blue and red colours into a soft golden and warm glow. It concentrated, swirling and turning into a ball of flashing power, solidifying in the process of healing her fatal wounds. Once it reached its peak, Ying Kong Shi closed his eyes at the flashing brightness. The magic rolled over them with the noises of thunder, followed by an abrupt silence, as they both collapsed into unconsciousness.

Yan Da woke up first. His hand was still under her back, his face and body turned to her, only centimetres away. With some effort she raised herself in a sitting position. She shook him by his shoulder. As Ying Kong Shi showed no reaction, she felt her fear rise. She roled him on his back and made a quick inspection of his body. As far as she could tell, he had no major injuries. “What did you do…?” Yan Da murmured in confusion. Then her memories hit her, and with sudden fear she reached at her belly. It was fine, although she could still smell the odor of burned flesh lingering in the air. Her father’s body was not around anymore, as Ying Kong Shi had smashed him with an incredibly hard blow of his sword. The whole clearing actually felt quite peaceful, if there only hadn’t been her own blood staining the snow. She felt odd _there_ where he had put _it_ , like something was whirling inside her belly. She focused on her spiritual sight - and gasped “Six Leaf Ice Crystal!” With wide eyes she turned her head to look at Ying Kong Shi’s sleeping face. Not long ago, her spies had informed her that nurturing an ice nucleus to become a Sixe Leaf Ice Crystal was one of the few things Ying Kong Shi had never accomplished, due to his Ice-Fire Blood lineage. Also, it took time to breed one. How could he possibly have had one in his pocket, the only magic item in this world which with irrefutable certainty could heal a deadly wound like hers?

Yan Da shook her head, and tried to think it through. Maybe he got it from his brother? But Ka Suo had been on a long journey to Spirit Snow Mountain the past weeks. She had observed him and his friends nearly all the time, she could never have missed him to produce a second Six Leaf Ice Crystal. And the other one Ka Suo had made in the past to secure the Ice Wall had only a few hours ago been used by the Old Ice King as a weapon against her father. So where had it come from? And why had Ying Kong Shi implanted such a powerful and rare object in her body instead of securing the Ice Wall again? Considering the war situation they were in, it seemed an odd waste, and something that hardly fit to the always tactical thinking of Ying Kong Shi. But on the other side, had he not just come back from being Li Tian Jin? Maybe he was still confused. Unless…

She hated to be lured again down that road. “Don’t let your feelings for him lead you to wishful thinking again.” She whispered with a curse to herself. It took her some unbelievingly painful moments to restrain her upcoming hopes again. Yan Da sighed with grief. With her despicable father gone, there was no one closely related to her left. There was nothing she could do as she felt the tears well up and, for a moment, Yan Da felt terribly lonely and empty. Her tears fell down in plenty, as she crouched closer to Ying Kong Shi’s unconscious body, and touched his cheek with her shaky hand. Just once… Knowing that he would never let this happen while awake, she leaned forward and kissed the Ice Prince’s lips, leaving a small blood stain where she had placed hers. When she straightened up again, she didn't feel as miserable as before. She pulled herself together. After his many rejections, she had made up her mind to lock her love for him deep down in her heart. But she would always be there for him when Ying Kong Shi needed her. After all, he had saved her life again and given her a mighty gift. She decided to give him something in return. Finding a comfortable sitting position by his side, she raised her arms and reached inward. She smiled, as she noticed that she still possessed the infinite Holy Fire Source of her ancestors, now completely intertwined with the live-giving essence of the Six Leaf Ice Crystal. Their condition seemed to be quite stable. Testily, she let her energy flow. It felt _alive_ , as if it wanted to be born. Out of her sudden need to create she formed a little seed. It was easier than she thought. The magic spread in golden and turquoise strings from her fingers, causing it to transform into a small but beautiful cherry blossom tree. As she planted her creation in the blood she had left on the snow, its little blossoms took on the same deep color. Pride rose in her, as she admired her creation. “You can cut it out, but as long as I live this cherry tree will re-grow again, Ying Kong Shi. I will make sure that there will never be a future in which you’ll be able to forget that my blood was shed here – and I was saved by you.”  
The battle was still on-going as Yan Da retreated from Snow Fog Forrest to the open lakeside. As she wanted to follow the battle sounds, her attention was suddenly caught by two women in the distance, crouching under the ancient cherry tree. As her vision got used to the bright sunlight, she could identify them as Li Luo and Lang Shan, both wheeping over Ka Suos body. So he is dead… she thought, not knowing what to feel. It had always been hard to see the tall Ice Prince as an enemy, not only because of his bond with Ying Kong Shi but also because of his kind and thoughtful actions. Suddenly, a turquoise stream of light appeared, transforming into the shape of a man. She could only see his back, but his shape seemed oddly familiar. With her cloaking ability, she sneaked up on the small group. Yan Da noticed that the stranger talked intensely to the two women. She witnessed a remarkable change in their expression, as Lang Shan and Li Luo seemed to agree to something big. “… will be different, but it will be better than it was on this world. I made sure of that”, was all she overheard, before Ka Suo’s body vanished with the two women. As Yan Da left the scene in wonder and thought, she didn’t see Xian Xiu turn and look after her with a knowing smile.


	3. Chapter 3 - The end of the war

Chapter 3: The end of the war

  
“After committing despicable crimes in devouring the souls of immortals, including my 9 brothers, in killing the Old King of the Ice Tribe, the Young King Ka Suo and many respected leaders of the gathered tribes, my father, King Huo Yi, was only hours ago killed by Prince Ying Kong Shi. If it weren’t for him, I would also have been devoured by my father, and couldn’t stand before you right now. As I owe my life and gratitude to Prince Ying Kong Shi, the Fire Tribe will immediately stop any actions of War against the Ice Tribe and its allies. I do mourn the losses of brave and good-hearted souls on both our sides. I feel ashamed that I wasn’t able to stop my family’s course of war. You have every right to hate and despise us. But I sincerely hope that you, the leaders of all the assembled tribes, can give the Fire Tribe the chance to prove themselves as partners in peace. I am ready to enter soon into peace negotiations with all the tribes to discuss how the Fire Clan can provide compensation for its acts of war. As a vote of confidence, I place myself in the hands of the Ice Clan until the start of the peace negotiations. I await your safety guard in the middle of the battlefield near the old camp for the injured. Last but not least, Prince Ying Kong Shi was left unharmed in Snow Fog Forrest and should already have returned to you by now, fully cleared from Yuan Ji’s curse. I am willing to share any information on that matter, and probably many more, that will help to clear the chaos of the last weeks. I hereby announce the end of the war. Fire Army, retreat from the battle ground!”

With this, the recording switched from the projection of the Fire Princess high up in the sky to her figure, as she stepped down from a rock. With a powerful gesture, she created a huge dislocation spell, and let her army walk through to the Fire Kingdom in a long row. When some of them tried to move the heavier battle gear, she shook her head, obviously ordering them to leave the catapults behind. “Incredible”, Ying Kong Shi heared Xing Gui’s voice remark in an admiring tone. He turned around, and looked at her curiously. She had appeared only shortly after him, giving him a knowing look. Her second life was obviously Xian Xue’s doing, as well as the appearance of Huang Tuo, the leader of the Healer Tribe, the assassin Yue Shen, and Piang Feng of the Eagle Tribe. All of them had died on the battlefield, he was quite sure of that. And none of them had asked any questions after gathering in the Throne Room in the Ice Palace. Considering that only few hours ago, he had still been under total control of Yuan Ji’s Curse, seeking angrily to kill his beloved brother as revenging act for his and his mother’s previous death, the situation seemed crazily calm.

Another gasp by Huang Tuo echoed from the walls, as the scene showed Yan Da closing the dislocation spell with her magic. She then began to wander around on the battlefield, healing immortals of every tribe that came in reach of her hands. No one dared to attack her, as the scattered warriors saw that she was able to heal even fatal injuries. “Why is she so powerful?” Huang Tuo whispered, totally fascinated by the scene in front of him. Ying Kong Shi turned towards him, with a proud and calm face. “I healed her wound by implanting the Six Leaf Ice Crystal into her.” He felt everyone staring at him suddenly. “You did what?” Huo Tuang's voice sounded slightly upset now. “You didn't have to implant it into her body! It would have been enough to unleash the crystal's powers to heal her!” Ying Kong Shi looked insecure, which was not often the case. “As you know, I'm not a healer. I am not familiar with the finesse of working with the Ice Crystal. I also didn't have the time to come up with another solution. She was already dying when I connected with my younger body. And besides,” he added with a smaller voice, “it somehow felt right to give it to her.” Huan Tuo starred at him, and then at the others, scratching his head. “Look”, his fiancé Yue Shen pointed to the magic screen in front of them. The recording changed the angle, and then there was a cut. Next, the battlefield could be seen again, only that no one except for the dead lay on the ground anymore. Yan Da looked around, and readied herself for another spell, as it seemed. But then she frowned, as she watched a Snow Bird fly to the ground. She seemed to listen to a voice only to be heard by her. She suddenly shook her head, with a stubborn expression on her face. She lifted her arms again, ignoring the birds croaking, and slowly, a little bit clumsily, created a spell with a turquoise color. “Ice-Fire-Clan-Spell!” Piang Feng yelled out lout, watching with narrowed eyes.

The spell Yan Da created was unusual, even Ying Kong Shi had to admit that. With fascination, he saw icy Particles spread in circular waves out of her body, wiping out every fire on the battlefield. The smoke cleared, as the ice particles rose high into the sky, melting with the clouds, to finally fall down again on the battlefield as a soft rain. The blood stains were slowly washed away, as the ground took in the most welcome moisture. “Even with the Six Leaf Ice Crystal, she should not be able to cast a powerful weather spell like that. Xian Xue told us, that only the strongest of the Ice-Fire-Clan-members were able to cast such spells.” Xing Gui murmured. Next, the safety guard of the Ice Palace came into view, armoured to the teeth, and obviously scared of the Fire Princess. She stood there, completely wet, with her back to the group of at least twenty men. Slowly, she turned her head, smiled, and began to sway. It was only thanks to the fast reflexes of the captain that she didn’t fall to the ground. He captured her in his arms, and put an already unconscious Yan Da on a stretcher. The recording went blank, and left the group of watchers behind in an uncomfortable silence. Ying Kong Shi smiled a thin smile. Though he had always considered her fighting skills to be admirable, her magic had never impressed him. He couldn’t help but feel proud of her. How could she possible be that strong? And why had Xian Xue tried to intervene when she cast the ancient Ice-Fire-spell? How had she learned it anyway? His friend had gone through some astonishing changes in a short period of time. His mind wandered back to the moment he had woken up in Snow Fog Forrest…

_Confused he looked around. His eyes hurt, his head too. “Yan Da”, he called out with a flat voice and looked around. The Fire Princess was nowhere to be seen. An icy panic crept up his chest. Did he not manage to safe her? Had she already died, her body again disintegrating into nothingness, as he remembered the scene out of his time perspective from long ago? His gaze fell on the ground. Her blood was still present, as well as a small but beautiful cherry tree with blood red blossoms growing on its tiny branches. He gently touched the flowers, and could immediately feel her steady heartbeat. He gasped, and looked closer at this wonderful creation she had left behind. “Yan Da, thank you. This time I will truly make it up to you, I promise.” He inhaled deeply, and froze instantly. He tasted blood on his lips, and smelled the sweet smell of her body along with it. She had kissed him, he knew that for sure. She had finally managed to steal that from him, after Ying Kong Shi had prevented her first kissing attempt hundreds of lifetimes ago, for her probably still fresh in mind. He smiled, and if somebody had watched him in this moment, his face would have shown a convincing happiness that hadn’t been there for billions of years._

Ying Kong Shi straightened his back to shed away the memories as he heard the noises from outside the throne room. Yan Da’s escort had arrived. He wondered why she had blacked out, but was sure that Xian Xue would have interfered if Yan Da’s condition had been problematic. Now he became aware again of the group in front of him. They all were about to leave the throne room to check on the Fire Princess, but Ying Kong Shi’s moving hand closed silently the doors.

Piang Feng, Xing Giu, Huo Tang and Yue Shen turned, puzzled, to meet Ying Kong Shi’s icy glare: “Tell me, why are you alive, and how much do you know?” The group looked at each other, trying to avoid his uncomfortable staring eyes. Like a lion hunting its prey… Xing Gui thought. She knew she had to be careful with Ying Kong Shi, as she had been well instructed by Xian Xue. Although she felt intimidated, she pulled herself together and stepped forward. “My prince, I confirm our deaths as well as our reawakening by Xian Xue. We all were summoned in the time stream before he released you. He collected us from the spheres of souls, starting with me. He filled us in with practically every detail since the day you left Ice Blade City billions of years ago to get the Blood Red Lotus. To be honest, we found it difficult to believe him, but he showed us your memories of the time in the other dimension. Furthermore, he shared with us his memories of the time before you showed up in that other reality, for he had been long before you in there. We experienced how he slowly defoliated the mysterious ways of the Blood Red Lotus, how he spent uncountable years to carefully consider and plan the gains and therefore the losses of a new wish-to-be. We spent years in the time stream with him, but it didn’t take long for him to convince the four of us to start a second life as your loyal subjects, as he helped us to understand your actions of the past. He taught us all about your motives to become king: Yuan Ji’s curse, your memory loss, even the ancient history of the Ice-Fire-Tribe and the circumstances between She Mi, Yan Zhu and Xian Xue that led to the Ice-Fire-Tribe to be separated into two tribes.”

Xing Gui looked around, and continued to speak after a reassuring nod by Piang Feng. “But it weren’t only the four of us. As the stream connected the other dimension with ours, he went back and forth to fetch other available souls to talk to. We couldn’t risk making plans for this fresh start by second-guess missing details, so we explored their knowledge. Xian Xue didn’t want to disturb some souls, since we already knew they lived happily as immortals in the other dimension, such as your brother, Lang Shan, my brother Xing Jiu and Chao Ya, the Leader of the Spirit Tribe. This also applies to Liao Jian, the former leader of the Bear Tribe. Xian Xue told us, that he was on earth, too, but had not yet met you, Ka Suo and the others. As his soul learned about Chao Ya’s presence in the other world, he didn’t want to leave it. Some gave up their lifes in the other dimenson to come to the Ice Fantasy World again.” With that she looked meaningful at Yue Shen who was holding hands with Huo Tuang from the Healer Tribe. “And finally, some weren’t given new chances, as they had already commited despicable crimes while alive, as Huo Yi, Shuo Gang, Yan Zhu, and many others of the Fire Tribes’ warlords. We searched for your mother, but as we learned from other souls, she had given herself to the cicle of reincarnation, starting afresh at the lowest point as a shell to make up for her life’s mistakes. As for Yan Da…”she suddenly felt her throat dry, as it came to her. “What is it?” asked Ying Kong Shi, not looking at her, but blinking with his eyes, a small hint that showed he didn’t expect good news.

Xing Gui gulped, and looked down. “It may not please you, my Prince, but she refused a third life.” She waited a moment for a reaction, but as Ying Kong Shi didn’t move, she continued in a low voice: “She told us, that she had been a lifeless soul for billions of years, always hoping for you to find a way to resurrect her, as Ka Suo had accomplished to do for you. When you eventually came to that other dimension and to the Limitless Space of the Fire Tribe, she was full of hope that you would resurrect her to finally be with her. But it turned out, that this was not the case. Shortly after her Awakening, she was suppressed by Yan Zhu, leaving you two again on opposite sides. She tried to keep the damage small that her ancestor caused, but failed because Yan Zhu was too powerful, resulting in several killings of Li Luo during her mortal incarnations. When the first Fire Queen even tricked you into hibernation for 2000 years, Yan Da was in despair and loneliness, and it never stopped, even when you woke up again you weren’t able to sense something was wrong with her. When Xian Xue found her after her second death, she was already wishing for her soul to end. She said that hearing your last words, confessing your love for her, was sweet yet unbelievingly painful. She considered herself not to be capable any more of bearing the rules of fate, to win your affections meaning her to die... Instead, she came up with the idea to store her memories into my brothers’ Magic Cube. She wanted you to have the possibility to reunite her knowledge with her younger form in this fresh start, in the case the knowledge of the mysteries she learned from Yan Zhu might be needed one day. Xian Xue agreed, and made, with the help of the Blood Red Lotus, a copy of my brother’s Magic Cube. He then gave it to me, making me the keeper of Yan Da’s memories and feelings. But her soul has dissipated, finally able to rest.”

Xing Gui ended, her voice trembling with her final words. Ying Kong Shi looked up, his face unmoved: “Thank you for your detailed report, and your commitment to this new beginning. I appreciate you all standing by my side, as you once stood by my beloved brother. I hope, through you, I can manage my duties to the Ice Tribe better than before. Now go, care for Yan Da. Report to me later about… everything.” Without any further curlicue, he left the throne room, leaving the doors open for them to go, too. Xing Gui was deeply troubled and proud at the same time, her speech had been perfect, she had trained it a thousand times before. Whether Ying Kong Shi had believed her words because she had perfected her skills as a liar, or because he had been too distracted by the bitter information she had fed him, she couldn’t tell. Anyway, it would probably not matter any time soon, since the chances were high that he could not overcome his fears or his odd inclination to blame himself for everything, nor his self-opinion to not be worth of love. So for now, she wouldn’t have to worry of giving him Yan Da’s last gift…


	4. Chapter 4 - Joined spells

Joined Spells

Ying Kong Shi stood high above the Palace grounds on a deserted balcony and watched his four new helpers care for the tiny figure in red. He could feel his heart freeze stone-hard. It had been his fault. He had made her give up on him, although she knew of his love in the end. With Xing Gui’s revelation, his worst fear had come true: He had been too abusive, too hard, too non-attached, for too long. And there was no redemption, no going back. She had made sure of it. He was close to laughing out loud in despair, as he became aware how absurd it all was. He had payed all the prices to be with his brother again. But in the end, he had lost him, and her, too.

He remembered the day she had found him at the lake. He had been so young, only seconds a grown-up man. As he woke up in her tent, her overconfident and manly behaviour were at first frightening and repulsive to him. But as he got to know the Fire Princess better while playing his role as her servant Yun Fei, he started to feel attracted to her fiery femininity as well as to her good-hearted and playful nature. He didn’t know it was the beginning of love. He even told himself that his feelings were a side effect of the drug Yan Da was giving him. So he struggled to keep his feelings in check, and adapted to her teasing, sometimes even erotic advances, by showing her an unimpressed cold shoulder. What a fool he was to think it would work! He remembered how that fiery warrior had bypassed his line of defense in only days, slowly burning a way in his heart. During the short time he had spent with her, Yan Da had lived up to every aspect of a strong friendship that he only had so far shared with his brother. By then she had already started to become a threat to his love and plans for Ka Suo, making it more difficult to protect her but still be loyal to his brother, causing him to reject her even more so as not to further encourage her love for him. How often had he feared that Ka Suo could find out he had feelings for the enemy? His fear that Ka Suo could love him less, even suspect him being a traitor because of Yan Da, had been the strongest cage to his feelings towards that stubborn girl. Threat or not, he never had the heart to harm her when it came to confrontations. Even when she hit him with her whip out of anger and disappointment, he couldn’t hurt her. It had been like running against the Ice Curtain. There was simply no getting through. In the distance he saw a giant Snow Bird sailing in the updrafts of the evening, and he couldn’t help but to think: _what will you put me through?_

A knock on the door made him turn around. It was Huang Tuo, the chief healer of the Healer Tribe. “Prince Ying Kong Shi, I’ve come to report to you about the condition of Princess Yan Da. She is awake again and unhurt, but very weak. Unfortunately, she won’t allow me to diagnose her unless she hears your permission to do so in person.” _Very clever_ , he thought. She didn’t know whom she could trust in the castle. She would definitely expose the secret of the Six Leaf Ice Crystal in her body only to his most loyal servants. Although he didn’t feel comfortable after Xin Gui’s words, he agreed to join the healer and went down. They had brought Yan Da to one of the better guest quarters. As soon as he entered, he sent all the guards out, leaving only Piang Feng, Xing Giu, Huang Tuo and Yue Shen with him and Yan Da in the room. Yue Shen was busy trying to hold Yan Da down, as the Fire Princess obviously wanted to leave the bed. When the Ice Prince entered, she blushed. He knew her well enough that it was not out of romantic feelings, but out of shame being in such a weak condition.

  
“Yan Da, although you declared peace today, you seem to oppose my allies nevertheless.” He told her with an earnest face but a mocking tone. Yan Da flashed an angry look at him, but she stopped her weak attempts to get up. It made him almost laugh to see her that lively and at the same time weak to the bones. Ying Kong Shi nodded towards Huang Tuo, who then nervously caught Yan Da’s wrist. With a sigh she allowed the healer to diagnose her. It didn’t take seconds for him to open his eyes wide in surprise. He moved his hands over her body, sensing her spiritual condition, and finally spoke: “This is impossible. We didn’t see this coming!” The others, including the Ice Prince, glared curiously at him. “She’s bearing the Holy Fire Flame of the Fire Tribe’s ancestors, and somehow it has merged with the Six Leaf Ice Crystal that Ying Kong Shi gave to her.” The room fell silent. “To be honest, it seems that the merging is still going on.” With this, he lifted his hand, and showed a projection of a spinning Ice Crystal traversed by a calmly burning yellow flame. “What do you mean?” asked Xing Gui. Huang Tuo pondered his head. “It means, that the two power sources are transforming into one. And by what I can tell, it happens quite fast, as there must be something else to ease the merging. I guess it will be only days till the two power sources become inseperable.”

“That does not explain her weakness”, Ying Kong Shi said in an irritated voice. “Well,” Huang Tuo cleared his throat, “I guess it’s her still active weather spell that drains her spiritual power.” The Ice Prince’s eyes took on a deadly glare, with long steps he went to the huge panoramic window and cast the curtains aside. What it revealed was hard to grasp. Huge rain clouds had followed Yan Da to the castle and had already melted most of the snow. The ground steamed, as the rain seemed to be warm. A gust of wind entered the room from far below, bringing with it the sweet smell of rain and soil. Yan Da felt very uncomfortable, as five pairs of eyes turned slowly around to her. She quickly adapted to the situation and proclaimed in a provocative tone: “What, are you afraid of a little bit of water?” But she fell silent when she saw Ying Kong Shi’s concerned face. “Better you stop it, before your spell weakens you more!” He went to the bedside and pulled her out of the bed. She had managed to follow him two steps reluctantly, as her knees gave way. Thanks to his quick reflexes he caught her body and gathered Yan Da in his arms. He carried her to the huge panoramic window and dropped her, still supporting her, with one hand at her shoulder. Yan Da had gone even paler than her usual alabaster tone of skin. He could tell she was not very far from collapsing. “Yan Da, stop it!” he demanded against the upcoming wind. Yan Da lifted her hand, and focused, but then shook her head with some effort. “I don’t know how.” She looked at him, and he saw fear creeping in her eyes. “All right, this is a powerful spell of the ancient Ice-Fire Tribe. Maybe we can do something about it together.” He quickly stood behind her and let her lean against him. As her head rested on his shoulder, he raised his hands with hers. Together, he let their joined hands make a quick and powerful swirl, finally completing it with a thrust of their palms forward against the wind. Through the powerful gesture a turquoise light erupted. It took some minutes, but slowly, the rain got less, until it turned into a featherlike shower again.

  
“That must be enough for now”, Ying Kong Shi said, feeling a little exhausted, too. Yan Da looked up at him gratefully, and, after giving her a reassuring look, he led her slowly to the table. They all set down, looking at Yan Da. “How do you feel?” Xing Gui asked with a shy voice. “Better. I must admit that I followed intuition when I cast the weather spell. I am still not sure how I was able to do it. Since my healing, magic doesn’t seem to feel as limited in me as before. All I wanted was that miserable war zone to be washed clean from the blood.” Piang Feng, who hadn’t talked much until now, asked in an awkward voice: “So what exactly are you now? Have we by chance turned you into a member of the ancient Ice-Fire Tribe?” She looked confused and angry. “What do you mean by we? As far as I can tell, it was the Ice Prince here who healed me with the Six Leaf Ice Crystal! Don’t blame me for this unexpected development.” When Pian Feng just looked at her contemptuously, her anger was compounded by uncertainty. “If it’s making you nervous that I hold such a power inside me, than I will remove it, for I can’t allow it to be an obstacle to the peace negotiations. After all, the Fire Tribe’s people deserve and need peace as all of your clans do“. She tried to grab at her core, but Ying Kong Shi caught her wrist, preventing her from casting another spell. “Yan Da, if you do that now, the raining spell will continue to feed on your spiritual energy. It’s safest if you keep your two new spiritual powers for now, until we know how to dissolve the clouds. Besides,” he cast a sideway look to the Eagle Spirit, “Piang Feng and my most trusted allies here won’t spread word of your condition. I trust you to not use your new abilities against the Tribes as you have announced to commit yourself to peace.“ Yan Da nodded slowly, not overhearing the warning behind his words.

“Anyway,” Huang Tuo refered to the Fire Princess, “it looks like a heavy weather outside. I assume that, if not fed again by too much of your magic, the clouds will someday vanish in its natural course of weather change.” Piang Feng mustered her again. He knew from many talks with Xian Xue, that she was a key figure to the change of this new world. But he couldn’t quite bring himself to like her. She was overall imposing, the exact opposite to the woman he once fell in love with. For his taste, Yan Da was too fiery and stubborn to be treated as an ordinary harmless woman, nor an ordinary princess, and that made him feel uneasy with her around. When he saw her staring back at him, with a thoughtful expression, he hurried to break the eye contact. “It’s getting late, go refresh yourself and rest, as I need you tomorrow. I suspect we will have to deal with even greater problems than today”, the Ice Prince announced. Slightly confused, the four allies got up. Yue Shen looked doubtfully between Ying Kong Shi and Yan Da. When there was no further reaction from the Ice prince, she hurried to nod. “Your majesties”, the four bowed quickly and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5 - First love, first desire

First love, first desire

Ying Kong Shi watched them leave, finally able to relax a bit when the door shut. He quickly set opposite of Yan Da, and, stretching out his palm towards her, checked her body again with his magic. Although she looked puzzled and nervous, she did not mind. The Ice Prince took a closer look at the Six Leave Ice Crystal. It seemed to burn in a turquoise light without melting. And there, in the middle of the swirling structure, he saw a perfectly round shape spinning along with the ice and flames. A flashback appeared before his eyes. He saw himself at the clearing, shedding a tear, which dropped from his chin onto the Ice Crystal. He smiled. “What’s so funny?” Yan Da asked in an offended tone. He looked up at her, and answered in a low and soothing tone: “It seems, even if you have decided to end the war peacefully, you seem to be the winner after all.” She stared at him, weighing his words. “What’s wrong with you?” She asked him in a sharp tone. His eyes blinked, and he quickly looked away, smiling one of his small sad smiles. “What’s there to be wrong with me?” He asked back. Yan Da cocked her head to one side, letting her long and silky hear flow over her shoulder. She looked him directly in the face, and saw that she had guessed right. He seemed different, matured. But his eyes looked weary, and not as bright as she remembered them. “Is it the loss of your brother?” She guessed, as she didn’t want to stir him. He managed to look up to her, glad to the bone that she still knew him so well, yet at the same time feeling uncomfortable that she managed to glance directly through his billions of years old shell. He smiled again, only with the corner of his mouth. “Yes. I never thought of a time that he wouldn’t be here with me anymore.” Yan Da nodded with empathy. “I could never imagine that, too.” She sighed deeply. “After all, I learned to know him a bit as I followed him to Illusion God Mountain. At first I disguised myself, and watched him master every obstacle with his friends, who treated him like family. I wished back then that my brothers had only once in their lives cared that deeply for me.” Ying Kong Shi could hear the bitterness in her voice, which made him look up to her. Yan Da leaned back, pouring herself a glass of wine from the table.

“When they finally arrived at Yuan Ji’s Palace, I sneaked in with them, because father had ordered me to steal the Hidden Lotus for him. Cloaked, I overheard a conversation between the mad immortal and Phoenix. Your biological father revealed that he didn’t want to bring you back at all, for he wanted to be the only almighty king. He also stated to Phoenix, that, for the Hidden Lotus to bloom, the blood of all rightful heirs of the ancient tribes was needed. It was then that I decided to give up on my father’s orders. I sided with your brother, knowing that my blood was required to resurrect you, too. He simply accepted my help. He even persuaded his friends to trust me, and let Huang Tuo heal me. I don’t know how he possibly could be so sure back then that I could be trusted. But he seemed confident, as if he knew something I didn’t.” Ying Kong Shi listened, it was soothing to hear her speak of his brother so highly, and that she had also come to like him, even if it was only for a short time. She glared at the blood red fluid, then she emptied her glass in one go. It reminded him of the day they once spent at the shores of a lake in the mortal realm. She had emptied many cups like that, while he played the One Leaf Bamboo Flute to distract her from her dark thoughts.

Ying Kong Shi smiled. “Do you remember the advice I gave you once concerning your path?” The Fire Princess briefly nodded, staring at a spot in the distance. Ying Kong Shi chose a softer tone. “You left your family's despicable path and turned against them, even though you knew you would end up alone. How do you feel about that now, since I finally killed your father? Do you have any regrets?” She turned her head, and looked at him astonished, even angrily. “I might be a woman, but I never was a romantic fool. I always knew that no good came out of the way father trained us to achieve our wishes at all costs. I hate now that I let myself be bent and put down again and again for just a little attention of my relatives. I thought it was natural, that the youngest bird in the nest is treated badly. I knew nothing of love or trust. It was you who shook me up that day. You made me believe that I could eventually free myself from the feeling to be worth only the dirt under their shoes. But then you left me…” She looked down to the floor, clenching her fists in her lab. “Anyway, the answer is no! I don’t regret it. I only regret that I protected them, so they could continue their evil tasks for so long.”

They both fell silent for a moment. Ying Kong poured himself a glass of wine, too. He needed something to get along with her honest words. In that other dimension, he knew she had had something to do with the troubles Li Luo and his brother went through during their reincarnations on earth. It had been the first time in his life that he felt unsure if she could be trusted. Only that it never had been her… but her ancestor Yan Zhu, the first Fire Queen. What a misery that they had lived on the same strange planet for two thousand years, and he had never managed to discover her true identity. All the time Yan Da had been imprisoned in her own body, never really free, always kept on a short leash. He had wondered so many times about her strange behavior, but he just hadn’t understood her little hints. He might have been able to free her if he'd just looked more closely instead of just worrying about the strategic plans that concerned his brother. He grabbed the glass and, for the first time in his life, drank up all like she did. Yan Da looked puzzled at his empty glass.

“I have some regrets, too”, Ying Kong Shi admitted. “That day, when I woke up and found you in the custody of the Bear Tribe, you learned about my true identity. You were so upset and felt betrayed, though our friendship had been real from the start, at least for me. Although I couldn’t be Yun Fei for you anymore, I should have continued being your friend. I regret that I avoided you instead of talking to you. Maybe we could have been able to find a solution to our family’s dispute.” Yan Da opened her eyes wide in surprise, not sure if she could trust her ears.

“And the day, you asked me as Li Tian Jin to leave with you, I should have done so. At least, my brother would not have had to sacrifice himself to break Yuan Ji’s curse. I could have tried to discover my memories with your help. I somehow knew despite my loss of memory that I could trust you, even if I couldn’t really figure out our… relation. It could have ended up different, me and you simply not being there.” Staring, he poured both of them another glass of wine. Yan Da found it increasingly difficult not to show her confusion and joy at his words. When she reached for the glass, her hand trembled slightly. Should she really believe him? The Ice Prince had always been a master in tricking others. And something was so wrong about that Ying Kong Shi in front of her. He had talked to her more than ever before, as if all the words had built up in him for a long time. Not knowing if she should dare to say something nice, which could easily make him back off, she just smoothed her dress and straightened her back. “So, you won’t take revenge on me?” She asked with a firm expression. He looked at her, and frowned uncomprehending. “Don’t you remember that it was me who inflicted the last wound on your brother, right before his death? I didn’t mean that fire blast to harm him badly. But only a short time before was I granted the Holy Fire Source of the ancestors to capture father, and it was the first time I used it. I underestimated its power, as I lashed out at Ka Suo in defence. I swear I only wanted to protect my unworthy father.”

“Yan Da,” he said softly. “I never saw it that way, and won’t start now. I will not make you responsible for his death, not even partially.” She gulped down her grief, and looked at him with intensity. “You never saw it this way? What is it with you? Why do you act and talk, as if your brother’s death is some long gone story? Why do you allow this conversation at all, it really isn’t you to talk to me that much.” He put his glass to the lips to win some time, for he had no answers to her questions. He definitely would not tell her of the many years that lay between their timelines. It was too early, and he was afraid she would act like the older Yan Da, giving up on him at last.  
“Tell me,” She tried to push forward, “did you speak the truth when I was in your arms after my father's attack? Do you really see me as your friend? Is that the reason why you healed me? Or was it all just a trick to take advantage of my feelings for you?” He had expected and feared her to bring this up. He put the glass down, staring at it. As he remained silent, the Fire Princess felt her disappointment and bitterness rise again. The way she glared at him now left no doubt about her seriousness and her anger.  
“The war is over, Ying Kong Shi. I already made it clear that I want peace between the Ice and Fire Tribe. It’s best for our people, but isn’t it also the best for us? We can finally be real friends, free of anything that held us back in the past. Why do you keep behaving so cruelly, and leave me in the dark about your feelings? If you don’t like me, then go on, say so. I can take it. But Ying Kong Shi, I am done begging anyone for love in this lifetime. At least show me that much respect. In case you haven't realized it, I'm no longer the docile fire princess. I am the rightful new leader of the Fire Tribe, and your soon-to-be partner in peace.“ With this, the Fire Princess got up and left the table. She opened the doors to the vast balcony of her guestroom. She went out in the night and clenched her fingers around the stone railing of the balcony. Yan Da wanted to scream. But instead, she stayed in that well-known disappointment in silence, as she watched the clouds in front of her starting to rain again, a mirror to her sadness. Suddenly she sensed him close behind. As light as a feather she felt his hands, as they lay down on her shoulders. Surprised she stood frozen, not knowing how to react to his touch. She waited for his next move. When none came from him, she testily moved her body back in slow motion, and, infinitely careful, leaned her bow against his cheek. She noted with relief that he did not reject her closeness.

Ying Kong Shi felt incredible unsecure. Which words should he use? Love? Friendship? Longing? Remorse? As he had made his mind up to follow her, he was still searching, but he felt it so difficult to express his feelings for her in words. As none good came, he decided to give it a try, closing in on her by touching her shoulders. All his focus was on her now, and he felt his heart beat fast. She seemed not to mind, as she even moved closer and leaned against him. He remembered the joy when hugging his brother, and the warmth when cradled by his mother. But with her, it felt like shaking ground. “Yan Da, please don’t confuse my insecurity with hesitation. My expressions in Snow Fog Forrest were sincere. You may not know it, but I never had a friend like you before. I don't know how to deal with you now after years of pushing you off me. I don't deserve your friendship nor your love. I've hurt you so many times and made you think you mean nothing to me. How am I supposed to find words now that can fix this between us? Can you believe me when I tell you it was hard for me, too, to suppress my feelings for you? Can you even imagine forgiving me someday? Or at least let me try to make it up to you?”

She didn’t answer right away. Instead, she slowly turned under his hands, her eyes fixing on his. Never breaking eye contact, she gently and slowly rested a hand on his chest. A picture shot through his head, how she once had put her arm around his neck in a dominant gesture to kiss him by force. “You’re good?” She asked him, when she suddenly felt his tension. Ying Kong Shi looked down on her, and nodded with a troubled look in his eyes, betraying his words. Yan Da smiled. Her fingers came up slowly, and, without any of her former dominance, she caressed his cheek. “For you, I can do anything”, did she manage to answer at last. Her words made him smile, he had heard them before in another reality. Slowly, her right hand wandered to the back of his head, pulling his neck gently towards her. Her forehead touched his, giving both of them a moment of infinite peace.

He closed his eyes and immersed himself into the safety and affection she radiated. Her simple and special gesture made a feeling of deep trust spread within him. He felt his tension disappear, and his longing for her rise. Time slowed down as he raised his head and gave her a smile she had never seen before on his face. Yan Da’s heart stumbled, and she felt herself losing in his sapphire eyes. Ying Kong Shi raised his hand and caressed her chin the way she used to do when he was simply Yun Fei to her. With his thumb he testily stroked her lower lip. It felt smooth and warm. There was no fear left, as he lowered his face and searched for her lips. He placed his first kiss on her. Yan Da responded sweetly, her lips softening under his.

Then something inside of him gave way and flooded his mind like a stream of light. Like eating or sleeping, he felt the need to protect his Fire Princess, to care for her. He wasn’t prepared, as his long locked up love rushed up through every corner of his body and mind. He parted from her lips to look into her deep amber eyes. They had a feverish glow, showing him her love and desire for him. Determined, he leaned in again, kissing her, tasting her full lips. He felt heat rise up from their bodies. He took her face in both of his hands and moved even closer to her. Her body trapped between him and the railing now, Yan Da felt like melting, giving way as his kisses made their tongues suddenly meet. Waves of lust burned down to her core.

  
Ying Kong Shi felt her heat under his fingers. She was so responsive, her hands now caressing his waste. He became deeply excited, as Yan Da sighed in his mouth and tilted her head to one side, exposing the alabaster-coloured skin of her neck. “You want me to kiss you there?” He softly whispered in her ear. Instead of an answer, she put her arm around his neck, gently pulling him down to her. Her scent was even more intense there. Roses? Passion flowers? Sweet and warm. Yan Da closed her eyes and rewarded him with a small moan, as he started to place light kisses on her neck to her collarbone. “Ying Kong Shi,” he heard her whisper weakly, as he suddenly noticed hot rain drops to fall from the sky. It took only moments for them to be wet, and her body to collapse again. Quickly he took her in his arms and carried her inside.


	6. Chapter 6 - Confessions

Confessions

He put her on the bed, and took her hand, quickly checking her spiritual condition. The stream of power flooding from her had increased again. “I am alright, I guess.” Her words betrayed her, as she shivered from a sudden coldness. He quickly removed her shoes and wet upper gown, shoving her under the bed’s blanket. Then he removed his own, and joined her. He dared no to look closer at her body covered in the thin red fabric of her underdress, because he still felt his heart pondering. Instead, he cradled her back to his chest and took her in his arms. Like him, she was still burning hot, but it didn’t take long until she relaxed, and started to share with him a rhythm of breathing. She then turned again, facing him with an unreadable expression. “I am sorry. I should have known that my spell, based on intuition, would react to my… feelings. But Ying Kong Shi, let’s have some serious talk! Even if you make my heart race, I cannot believe that you are out of a sudden happily in love with me. In the morning of this day, your brother died, and you seem not to be that devastated about it. I don't want to sound ungrateful, for you saved me from death, and I truly want to believe what you just said to me. But neither as Ying Kong Shi nor as Yun Fei did you ever show your feelings towards me. You always made it clear that you only saw me as your enemy. So tell me, what has changed?”

_I hope you will find the courage to change your fate for the better by not withdrawing from the love of the ones around you. I also hope that you won’t be a coward, and hide under the pile of guilt you accumulated in two lifetimes. Remember the meaning of the Blood Red Lotus: only by facing your own mistakes will your fate truly change._

He remembered Xian Xue’s words clearly. And then, Ying Kong Shi began to talk. He left out nothing. No moment with her did he forget, as he recapitulated his thoughts for her, the feelings she made him feel from the first day they met. He didn’t refer to the good sides only. He wasn’t able to look at her face, as he described how he had suppressed his growing affection for her for the sake of his brother in the role of Yun Fei. The guilt he felt every time they had met, and he called her his enemy. The shame he felt when he couldn’t hurt her, even if it would have been better for his brother. The fear he felt, whenever he tried to protect her but was afraid to be seen with her. But also how relieved he was every time he saw her again, unharmed. The self-loathing and shame he felt when Huo Yi told him he was his son, and at that moment he realized that he was in love with his own sister. It was the only good thing about learning to be Yuan Ji's son later, that he now knew they weren't related. How he came up with plans, involving Xing Gui, to get her off the battlefield before his death, so Yan Da wouldn't get caught between the lines. How happy he was, as he forced Ka Suo to kill him under the old cherry blossom tree, because he truly believed that his miserable life and deeds had finally led to something good – the restauration of Ka Suo’s spiritual power. But he remembered that he heard her cry for him in his last moments, trying to get through the Shield Spell. And that he had missed her.

Somewhere along his story, Yan Da silently started to cry. He took her in his arms and watched the rain falling from the clouds. When he admitted that he had no memories of his afterlife as a sword spirit, she shared her memories with him. The magical records she showed him made both of them laugh! How greedy he had been for a taste of her spiritual power, and how he had loved to play with her innocent and funny games! She showed him how she had convinced his mother to believe that Yuan Ji would never wish for his resurrection, and how that made his mother turn against the crazy immortal in order to protect her son. This brought him quite a relief. In the end his mother had committed a selfless act for the benefit of her son, and had probably saved everyone in the Ice World, including him and his brother. He saw Yan Da how she gave her blood along with his brother and his friends for the Hidden Lotus to bloom, and how she encouraged the small Sword Spirit to be brave in the final moments before his resurrection.

He then continued to describe the first time after his resurrection, knowing nothing of his past life. How he, confused as he was, had instinctively journeyed to the Fire Tribe, as if deep down he knew that she would be there to help him through. But her father had found him first, leading him to believe that Ka Suo had killed both him and his mother. He told her, that as Li Tian Jin, he had been confused and annoyed by her hints that she shouldn’t trust Huo Yi’s words. But he had felt her need to protect him, and had started to like and trust her for it. When his narration slowly came to the end of the war, he asked her for a break, pretending to be tired, as it was already way past midnight. But the truth was that he had no clue how to serve her the worst part of the story after her death, as he remembered it.

In her memories, she never had died on that clearing. She never had lived billions of years as a bodyless soul in that other dimension, while he slept in the infinite space. She had never been resurrected to only face the same fate again: in her life, being used as an instrument of murder and betrayal by her master, leaving her to be his enemy. And in her death, being the ultimate sacrifice for him to live on. He had only recently understood that her love for him had always been his greatest burden. He never had turned to her, not because he didn't feel love for her, but because he loved his brother more. He simply hadn't wanted to risk his love for her to grow, too, so he had pushed her away, hurt her, lied to her, made her believe he hated her, for uncountable years. And she hadn’t forgiven him that. The old Yan Da had preferred to return to the endless space of the Fire Tribe as a sorrowful soul rather than begin a new life, as Xian Xue had offered her. Her fear had been too great that fate would play her the same cards again, and the sheer prospect of that had made her want to stay dead. He knew that was the crux of the matter, the real meaning of the Blood Red Lotus. He would have to tell her, someday. And he would have to overcome his fear that the Yan Da in his arms would hate him for it and turn away from him. He sighed deeply, as he watched her falling asleep. He knew she would ask more questions. She had always been able to tell when he was keeping something to himself. But it had to wait. Tonight, he would allow himself to sleep peacefully, maybe for the first time since growing up.


	7. Chapter 7 - A fatherly figure

A fatherly figure

  
In the early morning, Ying Kong Shi stood up from the bed, tugging the blanket around Yan Da to keep her warm. Then he went outside again, to watch the weatherfront that had turned into white puffy clouds that let the sun's rays through in thick beams. He wasn’t surprised to see him, sitting on one of the gargoyles. Xian Xue played with a small glimmering rock, throwing it in the air to catch it again. Without breaking his game, he asked: “So you have made up your mind, uh?” Ying Kong Shi tried not to show his annoyance for his ancestor to intrude in his private sphere like that. “What do you mean?” He asked back, catching the stone easily that was suddenly thrown to him. “You chose to make her live, instead of letting her die again. You know she will never let you off the hook for that? Are you aware that, by saving her, you have only increased her love for you?” Ying Kong Shi looked sideways. “I don’t know why this is any of your business.” He threw the rock back, a little harder than necessary. It didn’t impress his ancestor, who seemed to have at least the same level of reflexes as himself. “I told you before the consequences of my failures to show my love to a woman.” “But you haven’t told me the whole story, right?” Xian Xue sighed, facing Ying Kong Shi directly. “Of course. Not matter how long we talk, consider me an old bird. I tend to forget sometimes…” Ying Kong Shi couldn’t prevent a small smile to appear on his face. “Tell me then, what you do remember?” Xian Xue frowned, and shook his head. “Maybe another time. But I am not in the mood today for ancient history. I am more interested how you feel after your sudden discover of … passion.” The Ice prince’s cheeks flamed up. “You….!” He clenched his fist and suppressed his upcoming wish to attack the weird bird. Xian Xue smiled broadly. “It was not hard to assume what was going on between the two of you, as a tropical rain showered down on me some hours ago.” He looked up into the sky. “At least, her first creation, this mighty band of clouds, has not proven to be a complete flaw. After all, it helped as a chaperone that your long pent-up feelings for one another did not lead from the first kiss to the dishonor of the fire princess.”

  
Ying Kong Shi felt shame rising up in him, at his ancestor’s words. He let go of his fists, and turned to Xian Xue. “I would never harm her that way.” “Wouldn’t you? Would she mind? Her soul is used to sacrifice everything for you, and not getting anything back. You think that she is overly protective over sacrificing her virginity compared to her life when it comes to you?” His ancestor took a step forward. “Ying Kong Shi, never forget, that Yan Da’s situation is still unsecured. To establish a stable peace, she will have to face not only the judgement of the Tribes, but also her generals. I assume not all of them will support Yan Da as their new queen. I am curious: how you think it will benefit her to be seen as your concubine, maybe as your price for her war debts? And even if you married her first, would that help her win the trust of her people, considered to be not a proud leader but a leashed dog by her new master's side?”

  
Ying Kong Shi took his time to answer, as he fought down his fury. When he did, he was calm like an ocean in winter. “Thank you for your advice, I can see now that you have really thought it through, as my new allies have explained it to me. I will take your advice then, but know this: I have just promised to the Fire Princess that I will always be there for her. As you said, I have to change myself to change the past, and I have a feeling, that the outcome will not only be my doing, but hers, too.” Xian Xue looked surprised by his words, but also content. He started to smile wide. “Good boy,” he muttered, leaving both of them in an awkward situation. He then threw the small shimmering stone again to him. Ying Kong Shi looked closer at it, and saw a small house inside the hard transparent material. “This is one of Yan Da’s dreams. It was, for some reason I don’t know, strong enough to transform a stone at Illusion Snow God Mountain. Keep it, maybe you can use it to impress her one day. And, Ying Kong Shi, I have no objection that you two want to experience your love. But then be a man too, and don't let political skirmishes stand in the way of your marriage. Make her your wife, with flesh and soul. But then make it official too. And don't get her pregnant until she's recognized as Queen of the Fire Tribe and you've had your wedding night.” With this, the Bird changed again in his actual form and was in seconds gone out of sight.


	8. Chapter 8 - A new friend

A new friend

  
When Yan Da woke up, Ying Kong Shi was already gone. She found a letter on the table, next to a beautiful bunch of all kinds of flowers to eat, telling her that he had went to prepare for the peace negotiations, and would come back in the evening to spend time with her, if she liked. Yan Da was happy, maybe happier than ever before. The memories of the night still rang in her… he had finally opened up to her. He had made sure that this time she would know every inch of his feelings for her. Although he did not directly refer to the classical three words, he found thousands more to tell her that he had always loved her. But although they had talked for hours, she couldn’t help but feel that some things just didn’t add up. She definitely suspected that he hadn’t told her all. But that would have to wait for another night. Quickly, she rang a bell, and with the help of some servants got cleaned and dressed up in a simple yellow and gold-trimmed outfit, consisting of soft and tight riding trousers and a tunic that went to her knees. She let her hair fall free, as there was no need to style for battle. At last, she took a matching golden coat. She called for a messenger bird, and sent it to her father’s generals. Quickly she got information about the well-being of her tribe. Gao Yuqing, the general who was head of the part of the Fire Tribe’s army she commanded, sounded nervous, as he told her that four of the other generals had expressed their displeasure over her voluntary stay at the Ice Palace to underline her wish for peace till the start of the negotiations. She calmed him, and promised to take care of this problem personally. After giving some orders, they parted, both in a better mood.

As she was not a prisoner, she explored the castle after a short breakfast. Two guards followed her, but she didn’t complain. After all, most people here were frightened of her, and seeing the guards could only help the citizens feel safer with her being around. She finally found the horse stables where some horses were saddled for the day. She admired the animals' good condition and scratched the ears of a particularly attentive horse. Yan Da was still wondering who of the highborn ice-dwellers rode brown horses when she saw a group of kingdom guardians come around the corner. The woman in front looked very much like Li Luo. But that couldn’t be her, she had seen her leave with Ka Suo…

The group stopped when they noticed Yan Da. The woman in front stepped forward and bowed her head, as to show her respect. “Greetings to you, Fire Princess! My name is Lu Zhao, I am the first Kingdom Guardian, and since this morning the new general of the mortal forces, as Li Luo has vanished along with King Ka Suo and Princess Lang Shang.” Was there a knowing look on her face? Yan Da couldn’t quite tell, as the woman turned around to introduce her companions. “Ride on, I will join you later,” she ordered the 2 other Kingdom Guardians. When the others had left, she turned to Yan Da with a smile. “You seem to like my horse.” Yan Da nodded, and soon a conversation about riding and caring for horses started. Yan Da found it intriguing to meet a female warrior who had also lived a life among men. The day went on, and the topics changed from horses to weapons, martial art techniques and finally to the flaws of men. Lu Zhao expressed her opinion that she believed most men to be worse soldiers than women, because they put their ego first before the true devotion to their duty. Yan Da fully agreed on that, as she had seen her brothers and father act exactly that way. When they finally parted, Lu Zhao seemed sad. “I know we’ve only recently been enemies. But I need you to know that I had a dream, in which Li Luo spoke to me. She told me that she had moved on to another world, where she and Ka Suo could live a happy life as mortals. She asked me to watch over Ying Kong Shi and you, and made me her successor. She told me that, unlike your father and brothers, you were never a real enemy of the Ice Clan. She said you were born into the wrong family because you never shared your father's or your brother's values. Li Luo told me to look for you and then judge for myself what kind of person you are. And I have to say, you remind me a lot of my old comrade in arms. It may be a leap of faith, but I like you. Come to the mortal kingdom soon after the peace negotiations are over. Let us eat meat, drink alcohol and take a hot bath with the boys under the bright stars of the night." Yan Da smiled. "A great suggestion that I will definitely come back to. And Lu Zhao ... thank you. This peace has already paid off for me in meeting you." Lu Zhao reacted a little embarrassed and blushed. But as she got on her horse and rode away, she turned around and waved wildly: "I'll meet you soon, fire princess!" When Yan Da watched the fighter rode away, she felt as if she had made a new friend.


	9. Chapter 9 - Fairytale Forest

Fairytale Forest

  
It was late afternoon when Yan Da was still thinking about meeting Lu Zhao. How strange it was that the Kingdom Guardian had had a dream about Li Luo. Her mind wandered back to the grove of cherry blossom trees under which Yan Da had last seen Li Luo. Could there be more to Lu Zhao's dream? Had she really left this world voluntarily to start over with Ka Suo somewhere else? And had Lan Shang chosen the same path, since she had experienced so much suffering here from Ka Suo and Shuo Gang? Yan Da sighed. It wasn't good for her to have so much time. She always ran the risk of brooding over all kinds of things. Her father had always kept her busy during the last few weeks of the war, and she had never felt useless. But here in the Ice Palace she found it annoying to be so completely without duties. Also, she felt unbalanced because of the lack of exercise today. She tensed her muscles and pressed against the ground. Then, with accelerating speed, she left Snowblade City, turning to the golden mountains. Apologizing to the guards, for she wasn’t in the mood to wait for them, she created herself ice blades at her boots, as she felt the shore of a frozen lake under her feet. She moved in long strides, and felt incredibly alive, enjoying her speed. It didn’t take long to get to the woods, where she continued on foot, to finally stand in front of her tree again. It had grown considerably. As she looked at the higher branches, she gasped. The blossoms had turned into fruits. She picked some and offered them to a group of bypassing children. At first they were afraid, because they knew from Yan Da's sky projection at the end of the war who she was. But she won them over by sitting under her tree, and telling them stories about a fire princess who had never been loved. So she had decided to love herself and do better. She became a feared fighter who eventually turned against her terrible relatives to end the Great War, and, in the end, she was saved by a charming Ice prince, who she fell in love with.

  
While the children sat with her and listened to the adventures of the Fire Princess, Yan Da used her magic to slowly warm up the ground. She let green grass grow, for the children to be able to sit without getting gold. She smiled happily, as she noticed how easy it was for her to create and shape her surroundings. She became curious how far she could go with her new powers, and went on as new ideas popped up in her head, turning one by one into reality under her diligent hands. Slowly the formerly white area around the Blood Red Cherry Blossom Tree took on a fairytale shape, with colourful flowers and green tendrils that hung from tree to tree and invited to climb. Little warm pools arose under the magic play of her fingers, and the air became warmer and warmer. The sun was already low, when she left with the children of the Ice Tribe, and promised to return to her creation.


	10. Chapter 10 - Assassination attempt

Assassination attempt

Back in her quarters, Yan Da found a bath already prepared for her. She admired the thoughtfulness of the ice tribe’s servants, and quickly undressed. When she let herself slide into the warm water, she immediately felt comfortable. Various fine soaps and different fruits were arranged on a tray, and next to it was a decorative large, red and white snail shell. She curiously took the shell in her hand, and looked at the beautiful shape, as she had never seen any like it before. She took it to her ear and listened for a while to the reverberant noises of the sea waves inside. The sound was intriguing, and she felt the need to dive deep to see the wonders at the bottom of the sea. Slowly, the Fire Princess slid deeper into the bath tub until her head was completely under water. She was at peace, enjoying the beautiful reflexions around her. She didn't even notice that she stopped breathing. The last thing she felt was a slight flutter in her stomach, before she passed out. She didn’t feel the coldness that spread over her body in tiny white ice crystals in a protective cover.

Ying Kong Shi Ying Kong Shi looked up from his royal desk, which was overloaded with messages and suggestions for the upcoming peace negotiations. Today’s preparations had gone well, and some of the tribes had already sent their envoys to Snowblade City - a sure sign that the other tribes were very interested in a stable peace. Soon he would be leaving his work to go back to her. After he had revealed his feelings to her last night, he had found it difficult not to think about her. Hopefully none of his advisors in the Ice Clan had noticed his longing looks at the cloud front, which was constantly changing. Now that he was alone, he could give free rein to his tendons. He thought about what he had told her and what not. He only hoped he would find the courage to tell her the whole story someday.

When the alarm bells rang in the palace corridors, he felt a deep restlessness rise within him. The weather front outside had darkened, and thick heavy snow fell from the sky. _Yan da_ , it shot through his head. Something was wrong with her. Without hesitation he stormed out of his room and joined the palace guards heading towards the guest wing. He was passed by a group of soldiers who escorted Huang Tuo. One look from the healer was enough to convince Ying Kong Shi that something terrible had happened. "It’s Yan Da, I was informed that Xing Gui found her unconscious in the hot tub," he told the Ice Prince. Ying Kong Shi felt a surge of fear. When they finally entered the room, the leader of the Dream Clan was struggling with two guards to pull a figure out of the tub, completely covered in ice crystals. The long, frost white hair with the unmistakable hair ornament revealed that it was truly Yan Da. With only a few steps he was by her side and helped to pull her out of the ice-cold water. The fabric of her bath towel was frozen. The initial fear slowly turned into panic. What had just happened here? Had someone from the Ice Tribe attacked her?

"Throw back the covers," the healer ordered Xing Gui. With joined forces they heaved her figure onto the bed. Huang Tuo immediately began to examine Yan Da. Ying Kong Shi felt numb, as if the world closed in around him. He didn't even notice that the healer was talking to him. Finally he awoke from his stupor when Huang Tuo grabbed his arm. “The ice spell must be interrupted, Your Majesty. Please help to warm her up, but slowly, so that her organs won’t be damaged.” Ying Kong Shi nodded and carefully prepared his spell. Turquoise light slipped from his fingers, gently enveloping Yan Da. Connected to her in this way, he could feel her heart beating slowly but steadily. He sighed with relief. Xing Gui shooed the guards out of the room and ordered the soldiers to keep watch outside and not let anyone in. When she saw Yue Shen come around the corner with Piang Feng, she briefed them on what had happened and gave them instructions to lock down the palace. It was clear that someone had tried to kill the Fire Princess. Yue Shen promised to initiate an immediate investigation, and Piang Feng suggested to search the palace grounds from above. Quickly the friends parted, and Xing Gui went back in the room.

Inside, Ying Kong Shi and Huang Tuo continued to stabilize Yan Da. The ice crystals gradually disappeared, revealing her dead pale body, her lips blue with cold. She wasn't breathing. The healer opened her mouth and let his bright magic flow into her lungs. When his fingers pulled on the spell, a great gush of water left Yan Da's mouth. She opened her eyes and gasped heavily. Coughing, she tried to straighten up, only to weakly fall back. Ying Kong Shi sat behind her to support her. He let warming magic flow over her back while Xing Gui ordered more blankets and braziers from outside. Slowly it became a little quieter in the room, only the low sobbing of Yan Da could be heard. Ying Kong Shi stroked her head reassuringly, a sight that his new friends had to deal with. Xing Gui cocked her head, puzzled by the sudden affection that the Ice Prince publicly displayed. The two had apparently grown closer in a short time. Huang Tuo handed the fire princess a glass of hot medicine. When she couldn't hold the glass with her clammy fingers, Ying Kong Shi supported her and put it to her lips. In small sips she drank the warm, slightly bitter liquid, and finally began to speak in a rasping voice. “What happened?” “We were hoping you could tell us. I found you motionless at the bottom of the Hot tub, the water was freezing and you were completely covered in ice,” said Xing Gui. Gently she stepped closer and took the Fire Princess' hand. "Yan Da, did you see anyone? Has someone attacked you?” Yan Da shook her head, visibly trying to sort her thoughts. “I was alone in my room. The maidservants had given me a hot bath and I was delighted. I didn't feel threatened at all. I would certainly have noticed if someone had tried to sneak up on me.” Ying Kong Shi looked down to her. "What's the last thing you remember?" He asked her. She reported how she had taken a decorative clam to listen to its sounds of the sea. After that, her memories went blank. Huang Tuo stepped to the tub and saw something shimmering at the bottom of the icy water. Carefully he lifted the object with his magic and dropped it into his hand. It was a large, extraordinary clam. He was about to lift it to his ear when Xing Gui took it from his hand. "Don't!" She ordered him. She focused her perception on the shell, and discovered the powerful magic that was woven into it. “It's not a normal clam. It contains a powerful spell that is sure to serve an ominous purpose. We will ask the Mermaid Clan about it. I will be eager to hear their words. After all, the Mermaid Clan hates Yan Du surely the most, as her father has killed the Predor Mermaid, and her brother took Lang Shang’s virginity.” Xing Gui looked directly at the others now. “But these are just suspicions. I promise to find out who did that to you, Yan Da. Until then, I'll keep the clam as evidence.”

  
When he heard Xing Gui's words, Ying Kong Shi suddenly felt very reminiscent of her older brother. Xing Jiu had also always been interested in tracking down the inexplicable circumstances in the palace. He had eventually uncovered Ying Kong Shi’s responsibilities in the events. Suddenly, Ying Kong Shi was very happy to have Xing Gui on his side. "Do that, and report to me as soon as you find out anything useful," he instructed her. “Your Majesty,” she nodded briefly, and left. The liquid Huang Tuo had given to Yan Da made her fall asleep quickly. Finally, the two men retired to the table and quietly exchanged views about the attempted murder. “I think Yan Da has been under a powerful influencing spell. This made it possible for the murderer to drown her without leaving any traces. According to the condition of the puffy skin on her hands, she was in the water for at least half an hour before Xing Gui luckily found her.” Ying Kong Shi nodded, his forehead furrowed in concern, as the healer continued. “I think the Six Leaf Ice Crystal protected her by lowering her body temperature. This enabled her body to survive until she was saved. Ying Kong Shi, it was indeed good that you implanted it in her body.” The Ice Prince smiled briefly at the healer's words of praise. "Apparently, yes. Still, I didn't think anyone would try to kill her so soon after she ended the war for all of us. Not that I'm not aware of how hated the Fire Tribe is among the other Clans. But to hold Yan Da responsible for all acts of the Fire Clan in spite of her efforts to bring peace seems inappropriate," he stated.  
“Maybe there is more to it? We should consider other reasons for someone to seek revenge on her, maybe for something she or one of her relatives had done in the past?” Again, the Ice Prince nodded. “I also think that this is very likely. The tribes that hold particular grudges against the Fire Tribe would not risk to make her a martyr for her supporters at this time. It has to be about something more personal… ”His voice trailed off, as he looked over to the sleeping fire princess, lost in thought, enumerating all those who might be suspects. There weren’t many. Fortunately, she had played a subordinate role in the clashes between the Fire King and the other clans. Even before, it never had been her way of harming others. She had threatened her opponents many times, but she seldom tortured and never killed anyone, other than her brother. When he thought it through, it seemed much more likely that Yan Da might be held responsible for Shuo Gang's actions, such as dishonoring Lan Shang. “Ying Kong Shi, you should rest, too,” Huang Tuo said softly. “With the peace negotiations and a murder investigation coming up, we will all be very busy tomorrow.” Ying Kong Shi blinked, as usual the only sign on his face that showed some hidden emotion, and showed the hint of a smile. “What’s up?” the healer asked. “You never liked my much in the past. But now I feel that you are concerned about me. I can only hope that I can live up to your expectations this time.” Huang Tuo leaned forward, and gave Ying Kong Shi a reassuring smile. “After what I learned from Xian Xue, you already have.” With this, he got up. “I think we won’t be needed anymore. Shall I call for Yue Shen to guard the Fire Princess?” Ying Kong Shi shook his head. “No need, I will guard her myself.” He saw the puzzled look on Huang Tuo’s face, turning into a sheepish smile. “I see. Nice that she has finally won you over. But be careful, women are dangerous beings, I can tell by experience.” With a meaningful expression on his face, he went to the door. “Huang Tuo, let it be your best guarded secret for now, understood?” “Of course, your Majesty.”


	11. Chapter 11 - Sweet awakening

Sweet awakening

The next morning, Ying Kong Shi woke up sweating. Seeking instinctively for the warmest place, she had managed to lie close to him, one arm over his chest. Her hair had dried, and was spread over his own white strands. At first, the Ice Prince was quite confused, but then, her peaceful face made him relax, too. _What a beautiful mess_ , he thought, smiling. Carefully, he moved her body a bit, checking on her vitality. She felt warm everywhere, but not feverish. Her cheeks had slightly taken on the color of fresh roses, her lips, too. She didn't look like she had nearly drowned a few hours ago. He wished he could talk to her now, but he didn’t dare to disturb her sleep after suffering so much the day before. Instead, he started to talk to her in his mind.

_I've known your beautiful face for thousands of years, and I could always look away without giving in to the constant pulling of my heart. Just look where we are now. I have the feeling that everything is the other way around. When I look elsewhere, I feel my gaze drawn back to you. You once asked me in the other dimension why I would only care about my brother and never about you ... The truth is, I've always cared of you. I tried to protect you, to keep you out of the line whenever I could. But you were so stubborn, you wanted to meet me and be there for me, even if it meant risking another hostile encounter between our tribes. And I have to admit that deep down I was always happy to see you. Every time we met it hurt more to go. It was an agony to which I got used over time, like a wound that never heals. But I had accepted it, that to win my brother I would always have to loose you. Yet, it was almost like having to cut out an ever-growing part of myself that couldn't stop loving you. And it frightened me to the bone that you could have such an effect on me, even though our encounters were much shorter compared to the entire childhood that I spent with Ka suo. I was so scared that if I gave in to my love for you even once, it would wash away my love for brother, similar to what happened to him when he met Li Luo. But now ... when I hold you in my arms like that, I start to believe that Ka Suo knew my feelings for you. More than once he watched the way I looked at you and how I behaved towards you. When he made it clear to me, after your second death, that he would always choose Li Luo and not me, and he encouraged me to build my own life, did he know that I still had the chance to return to you? A chance to love a woman as deeply as he loved Li Luo? But what will happen when we fall in love just as much? It's already difficult for me to imagine being apart from you. What will happen if we give in to that love? Xian Xue warned me about this, but also encouraged me to be close to you. I am so confused. How can I achieve that in the current political situation? How can I dream of making amends for all the feelings that have been held back when I can't even protect you from an attack on your life? Why can’t it be a little bit more easy? I would love to touch you, fall completely in love with you. I want to experience everything with you..._

Ying Kong Shi sighed and laid his head back on his pillow. Although he felt happier than he had been in a long time, his thoughts dragged him down like heavy weights. He was so overly aware of her body at his side. The principles of love-making had not precisely been part of his royal lessons. But he knew enough… A memory came to his mind, when once he and Ka Suo saw two horses mating. They had both laughed nervously and made jokes to cover up their embarrassment. Young as he was, Ying Kong Shi had asked his big brother how the mare could let it happen, since it looked very rough. Ka Suo had smiled at him and assured him that the mare would have run away long ago if she didn't like it. Ying Kong Shi wished his brother to be here. How he missed to talk to him, for it had always been comforting, no matter what the topic was. But now there was nobody left that he dared to ask about the natures of love. He blinked his eyes several times to shake off the memories when he suddenly noticed Yan Da was staring at him cheekily, a superior smile on her face. In shock he backed away. She straightened up and supported herself on her elbow. "Good Morning." she smiled broadly at him. "Is this our new habit of waking up in the same bed?" Ying Kong Shi felt his cheeks glow. When she moved up to him, he swallowed hard. "Don't worry, I won't eat you up." Suddenly she turned very pale as she remembered her father's actions in a flash. "I'm sorry," she said, covering her mouth with dismay and shame. Now it was his time to move to her, taking her wrist. “Yan Da, it’s alright. As I said before, I’m not holding you responsible for any of your father’s doings.” he rubbed her arm gently. “We’ll see what the other tribes think of that matter soon enough,” she said, almost defiant. He lifted up her chin to look her straight in the eyes. “Don’t worry, the interest in this peace is huge, and I will be there to prevent the tribe leaders from giving the Fire Tribe an excessively hard time.”

He then shared with her the details of yesterday’s events, including the status of the investigation. “So far, we haven’t found any suspects, or too many, if you want to see it that way. Practically everybody in the castle has lost somebody during the war, and could hold personal grudge against the Fire Tribe. Right now, Xing Gui is investigating the matter with the shell. We will surely find out more about the assassin. Until then… I will be around at night. I will not discuss this, neither with you nor with anyone else. I know it is inappropriate for me to be here with you. Your reputation is important to me, so I will make sure that nobody notices my presence here. As long as you are here, I'll leave your room early in the morning. Furthermore, I have chosen some of the old maidservants of the Queen to care for your needs, for they are well-known in the palace, and deeply trusted. In the day time, Xing Gui and Yue Shen will guard you.” Yan Da was baffled. “Ying Kong Shi, I appreciate your precautions. I would do the same for you, if it was the other way round. But see, I have fully recovered already from being under water yesterday. Thanks to the Six Leaf Ice Crystal, I feel as strong as before, maybe even stronger. I sense, that with the merging of the two power sources inside of me, my spiritual energy grows day by day.” She placed his hand on her belly, letting him feel the soft magic vibrations that spread out from within. The gesture was intimate. He felt the warm pulsation resonate in his body, making him groan. Yan Da looked at him in surprise, and she blushed visibly. He didn't pull his hand away as he slowly let her sink back into the pillow and leaned over her. He kissed her, a shy and soft kiss. When he let go of her, Yan Da saw a longing in his eyes as never before. Gently she touched his cheek, and smiled. When he at last smiled back, she quickly got up and kissed him deeply. Ying Kong Shi closed his eyes and immersed himself in the moment. Time stood still for him when their kiss caused a heat in him that he had never felt before, and yet felt like home. He had been the traitor to kings, the destroyer of the ancient Ice World, and it had taken millions of years for his heart of ice to warm up. And there was only one woman who had done it with her fire and dedication. When he gave in to her beautiful kiss, he could feel his own passion for her rise. He kissed her almost roughly, and made her open her mouth to moan. He gave Yan Da no time, as he gently let his tongue slid into her mouth. This was still new to both of them, and made them gasp. He leaned his head back briefly, and looked at her with a questioning look. It was only when he saw the same passion in her eyes that made his heart race that he kissed her again. But this time he slowly turned to her neck, since he already knew that she particularly liked it. Yan Da reached into his silky soft hair and pulled him gently closer to her. He started sucking on her sensitive skin. His reward was her sharp breath and her trembling under his hands. It took her some effort to shove him away. She shot at him a passionate but mischievous look: “Tell me, Ying Kong Shi. Have you ever seen a beautiful princess like me?” Her question made him smile warmly. He took his time to react, brushing a strand of hair from her face. When he finally answered, he found the words she had written in his heart long ago, and never dared to read. “Never, my fiery princess, in all of my life. I've encountered many women, but none of them matched you. In every aspect, you are incomparable, my most beautiful and beloved friend.” Hearing this, she felt pushed to her limits. There was no room in the world that could hold her love for him, and, with tears in her eyes, she embraced him as if never to let him go again.


	12. Chapter 12 - New leaders

New Leaders

The day brought new guests from all kinds of tribes. Everyone wanted to take part in the peace negotiations, or was at least curios what the main tribes suggested as peace solutions. The lockdown of the palace had been lifted as no perpetrator could be found. But the Palace Guard had visibly been reinforced, and controlled the main gate in heavy armour. Piang Feng and Xing Gui were standing on one of the upper balconies, and overlooked the scene. The clouds hang in some distance, making the sky look close, and the sun to beam down in beautiful rays. They both enjoyed the moment of peace. They had spoken to the new Mermaid Saint, who turned out be quite a young woman. Her name was Yu Lian, and she played her new role as best she could, even if she was obviously overwhelmed. She had explained to Piang Feng and Xing Gui that she had only been elected the day before as an interim leader, because Lan Shang was still missing. No one had seen her after she and Li Luo were freed from the hands of Li Tian Jin's henchmen by the Fire Princess. The young monarch didn't say it out loud, but it was clear that she blamed Yan Da for Lan Shang's disappearance. When she heard about the attack on the Fire Princess, and Xing Gui presented the mystical clam to her, Yu Lian was nevertheless seriously shocked. "It's a Whisper Shell, a powerful tool used by the mermaid assassins to get rid of particularly protected enemies in the past. It can confuse someone so much that the person listening to its sound may put his or her life in danger without even realizing it. The use of the Whisper Shell was severely limited by the former Predor Mermaid, as she was against those methods. As far as I know, it has not been used in the last 10,000 years. To this day I didn't know at all that it still existed. I only saw it once in a book.” she informed them. Piang Feng frowned. "Who in the Mermaid clan had owned it last?" The young Mermaid Saint replied that the Mermaid Assassins had probably kept it, but they had all died by the Fire King’s devouring flame. There was no one left they could ask. “Do you suspect us to try to kill the Fire Princess?” She asked directly. Xing Gui looked her in the eye, and shocked Piang Feng with her next words. “Of course we do. But I can assure you, that we look not only in your direction. After all, we all have lost someone through the acts of the Fire Tribe. Yan Da may have more enemies that will turn their hatred against her, now that her father and brothers are all dead. Right now, we can’t exclude anyone from the investigation, which will make it hard for us. So thank you very much for sharing your knowledge. I am sure that you will think it through, and that I can count on your cooperation in this in the future, right?” The young Mermaid Leader nodded, a little intimidated, although the two women seemed to be nearly of the same age.

After the brief conversation, Xing Gui looked thoughtful. Piang Feng turned to her, and admired her long hair floating in the wind. She didn’t look that fragile any more as the young woman of the Dream Tribe he had journeyed with to Illusion Snow God Mountain. After all, she had died in the war, too. And she had some penances to do for sabotaging their trip and joining the crazy immortal Yuan Ji to save her brother from a bad end. Eventually, she had paid a bitter price, losing her brother’s trust and her life, too. So he wasn't surprised that she had matured. The way she moved and spoke with clarity, even authority, reminded him so much of her brother. She must have missed him very much, just like he missed Chao Ya. He even missed Liao Jian, his rival from the Bear Clan. Over time he had learned to value him as a friend and to accept him as the protector and fiancé of Chao Ya. But it was hard for him to know that he would never see either of them again. However, he had a little consolation: They were not dead, but lived a peaceful life in that other dimension, not overshadowed by war. “Do you believe what Yu Lian said?” She asked out of a sudden, interrupting his thoughts. “My gut tells me that she is a good girl. She seemed genuinely surprised when she saw the Whisper Shell. But I also believe she hates Yan Da and will try to question her as part of the peace negotiations about Lan Shang's disappearance. "Don't worry about that, I'll relieve Yan Da." Piang Feng looked over at her, confused. "How?" Xing Gui smiled quietly at him, and made him look into the magic cube. After she showed him a sequence, he looked up in surprise and smiled in relief. "This is sure to blow everyone's mind. Is it thanks to Xian Xue's foresight?" He asked her. She shook her head that her pony flew. "No, I suggested it." He took a step towards her and grabbed her shoulders a little stormy. "You are just as smart as your brother!" Xing Gui smiled. She was happy about the praise. When he didn't let go of her shoulders in his enthusiasm, they both became aware of their closeness and stepped back, embarrassed. "Let's go back to the palace and report to Ying Kong Shi." He offered her his arm, and when she hooked herself on to him, she noticed a flutter inside her, making her smile shyly.


	13. Chapter 13 - The determination of women

The determination of women

Yan Da was furious. After Ying Kong Shi had reluctantly left to meet his daily duties as the current leader of the Ice Clan, she had received her ambassadors. Among them was her most loyal general, Gao Yuqing. He had told her that some of the other generals were taking advantage of her absence to quarrel with one another and increase their positions of power. One of them had already disappeared without a trace. The situation was serious, and without a stern hand there would soon be fighting among the troops. No one had yet dared to question her position as the new leader. But at a private evening banquet the evening before, the four most problematic generals had gotten drunk and loudly announced that they would not let themselves be led by a weak would-be queen. They had voiced their displeasure that Yan Da had called the army back instead of seizing the hour to subjugate the weakened tribes. It hadn’t been the bad news that got her. It was the fact that she herself did not know whether she was capable of bringing such a misguided race of warriors back to morality and virtue. How should she restore the honour of her clan when her own generals ridiculed her belief in friendship and peace? How could you teach someone that those virtues were a better option in the long run than to cling to principles like "the winner takes it all"? It had led her clan down a dark path, and it would definitely doom them all if they continued following it. Worried, she embraced herself.

_What would you do, Ying Kong Shi?_ She asked herself. He was certainly not a good example of a virtuous leader, but he had always known how to get out of difficult situations. She looked out the palace window and saw the heavily armed warriors in the courtyard. The attack had thrown her off course more than she had admitted to herself. In her mind's eye she saw her brother smile at her pityingly, and that made her anger rise again. _Shuo Gang, I will not stop fighting for my goals. After all, I've got further than any of you. I'm still alive while your actions led to your downfall._ She straightened up and made a decision. She wouldn't sit here and wait for the peace negotiations to begin while the political situation in Fire City turned to her disadvantage. She had lost too much to watch her clan fall back into the hands of power-hungry and belligerent men. Resolutely she reached out for her battle gear when there was a knock. The person entering at her request was Yue Shen, the Assassin of the Healer Tribe. The woman with her dark aura moved fluidly towards Yan Da. "Princess. I've come to keep you company." “You mean to babysit me. Ying Kong Shi underestimates me when he thinks that I will fall for another lousy trick of the attacker." Yue Shen smiled when she heard the combative and also a little defiant announcement of the Fire Princess. “Your majesty, I think our Ice Prince is well aware of your fighting skills. But since we still don't know who it could be, and since the attacker probably has access to ancient and mystical weapons, we have to be prepared for everything. I'm sure that we can both fight off a new attack better together than alone." Yan Da looked Yue Shen in the eyes. "Yes ... I remember your martial arts from our encounters. You impressed me back then. I am relieved that we can finally see ourselves on the same side. I think we'd both be hard to beat in a fight." Yue Shen returned the Fire Princess' frank gaze, and smiled proudly. "Thank you. I am also glad that I no longer have to regard such a good fighter as you as my opponent." Yue Shen looked over Yan Da's armor. "Are you planning to go anywhere, Fire Princess?" Yan Da felt caught. It seemed that nothing escaped this attentive, clever woman. "I'm not planning anything, I just wanted to take care of my armor," Yan Da lied. "Well, I am happy to assist you, if you like, even if I'm surprised how you want to take care of your armor. I don't see any care paste here, nor any rags," remarked the assassin with mock surprise. Yan Da stared at Yue Shen. Then she snorted angrily. "Enough of dancing around. You already saw through my intentions. Yes, I plan to leave the palace for a short time before the start of the peace negotiations, even if it might be dangerous, considering the attack yesterday. But urgent issues in Fire City need my attention."

Yue Shen replied with extreme politeness: "Tell me about it. Sometimes it helps to discuss a difficult situation in order to prepare for it." She offered the surprised Yan Da a chair. To her own amazement, the Fire Princess actually sat down. No one had ever been interested in her thoughts or plans before. With a last considering look, Yan Da finally began to talk about the problems with her generals. The assassin's face showed genuine outrage when Yan Da described the questioning of her leadership. "We were aware that there could be problems with the acceptance of you as queen. But we thought it wouldn't turn out that bad as you are not the first female leader in the history of your tribe." Yan Da looked up, surprised and suspicious. "What is that supposed to mean?" Yue Shen caught the fire princess's gaze and realized that she had made a mistake. After all these years in the timestream, they had discussed the events with Xian Xue so much that she now knew much more about the history of the Fire Clan than this young Yan Da in front of her. She hurried to defuse the situation. “When we interrogated Shuo Gang, your brother made fun of me as a female interrogator, saying that I would remind him of his ambitious little sister, who also liked to slip into the role of a man instead of acting like a _real_ woman. He told us that the unlikely event of you defeating your brothers would mean you would be only the second Fire Queen in all of Fire Clan's history. That fact alone would prove that men were much more suitable as leaders than women.” Yan Da clenched her fist. “Sure, that would definitely be something Shuo Gang would say.”

When she met the assassin’s gaze again, she made up her mind to put the newly won trust in that woman to the test: “So, you know how important it is that we women stand up for ourselves. What are you going to do? Are you going to report to Ying Kong Shi and put him in the disadvantageous position of having to arrest me shortly before the peace negotiations? Or will you let me go unhindered to the Fire Tribe to secure my leadership there?” Yue Shen cocked her head. "The best thing is to find a way in the middle. I cannot just let you go, otherwise I will fail my prince’s orders to protect you. Therefore I will accompany you and secure your safety as best as I can. I'll send a message to his majesty about our departure and your reasons for leaving, and I'll make sure Ying Kong Shi doesn't get it until we're gone. What was the mortal saying again? It is better to apologize afterwards than to justify yourself beforehand.” A big smile spread across Yan Da's face, which Yue Shen returned, showing a determined expression. Their pact was sealed with a nod. Huang Tuo had always been a man who was unsure about how to deal with women. And he of all people had chosen one of the most difficult and stubborn women as his partner. When he saw Yue Shen's face, he knew that once again she was up to something he couldn't stop her from doing. Without asking her about her plans, he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. When they finally stopped kissing, he looked steadfastly into her beautiful, blushed face. “What do you need?” was all he asked. Yue Shen loved him for his high acceptance of her. She felt bad about him being alone, but she knew that he would only be a hindrance to her on the way into the dangerous Fire Kingdom.

"Thank you! Please pack me a kit so I can take care of wounds. I also need supplies for 3 days. I'm going to the Fire Tribe with Yan Da to help her secure her leadership position there, as the revolts against her are starting earlier than we expected. Please give Ying Kong Shi und Xian Xue these letters from me, once we’re gone half a day." Huang Tuo swallowed hard and hugged her again." I will take care of it. Give me two hours for the preparations. And please come back to me. You know that you promised to marry me. Don't let war be the reason again why we can't be together.” With that, he let go of her and walked out. Yue Shen knew that his words were enough to encourage her to open the gates of hell herself, should it be necessary, just to return to him. A mirror broke in the lower levels of the Ice Palace. The dark figure in front of it barely controlled its anger. Not only had she survived the attack! No, even just a day later the Fire Princess had looked like life in bloom. How was it possible that that cursed woman hadn't drowned? The Whispering Shell was one of the oldest artifacts used by the Mermaid Assassins. Through the paravan, she had seen with her own eyes how Yan Da had succumbed to the magic of the shell and slipped into the hot tub. Another precious bottle flew through the air. Impossible! The assassin slowly came to her senses. She took a deep breath. She would get to the bottom of it. Even a powerful Fire Princess had her weaknesses. And then she would finally avenge her mistress, the Predor Mermaid, her sisters who had been killed by Huo Yi, and Lan Shang, the sweet innocent princess who had been molested by the despicable Shuo Gang. With this new determination, a grim grin crossed the young woman's pale face, furrowed with anger and thirst for revenge.


	14. Chapter 14 - A clear sky

A clear sky

It was evening, and apricot-colored light covered the Ice Palace. The sun was already low, and Ying Kong Shi was looking forward to taking Yan Da for a walk to her Cherry Blossom Tree. He had heard from the children in the courtyard that Yan Da had created a little green paradise for the little ones there. He had smiled when he heard the new generation of Ice Tribe members speak so admiringly of Yan Da. It had shown him once more what a wonderful person she was. And thanks to this new beginning, she was finally allowed to show her good sides without fear of being seen as weak. Curious and with an ease that was still new to him, he was about to set off when he stopped as if petrified. Why was the Ice Palace so illuminated by the sun? Slowly the Ice Prince turned and saw that the cloud front had disappeared. He knew even before Huang Tuo knocked to hand him over the letter that Yan Da had left.

"You cannot follow her and rush to her aid with an army. She would be despised all the more for it. Sorry, this is not your fight, Ying Kong Shi!" The Ice Prince paced up and down in front of his ancestor. He had called him over immediately after reading the letter. Piang Feng and Xing Gui had also joined with Huang Tuo. "I am aware of the political situation, but what should stop the rebelling generals from capturing them on the spot? Even with her new strength and Yue Shen's support, Yan Da cannot stand against her own army." Xing Gui swallowed when she saw that the Ice Prince in his worry could not keep the dazzling spell up. With one yellow and one blue eye, he stared at his advisors. "We don't necessarily have to support them with violence," suggested Xing Gui. "A public political statement, issued as a message to the entire Fire Folk, that the Ice Clan thanks the Fire Princess for the peace that has finally returned, could secure the support she needs from some fickle tribe members." “But this won’t win over the radicals that are opposing her right now with their growing powers”, answered Piang Feng. Suddenly Xian Xue turned and looked sternly around. “Have you ever heard the word ‘trust’? Do I need to remind you that we have discussed this over and over again? Even in the time stream, we judged Yan Da's chances of winning her tribe over as good, even though we didn't have the faintest clue at that time that she would one day have two sacred sources of power within her! It is still Yan Da that we are talking about. The one who survived _him_ ,” and with that he pointed to Ying Kong Shi, “at least for a while. She survived her family's scorn, overcame the despicable principles of Huo Yi, and turned into a respected warrior with a golden heart. On her trip to Illusion God Mountain, she managed to spy on you all for weeks through her highly developed camouflage magic. Don't act imprudently and risk to blow their cover if the chances are good that Yan Da and Yue Shen will manage to sneak into the Fire Kingdom unnoticed. And when it comes to a confrontation with the renegade generals, neither of them will be a match for these two women.” Ying Kong Shi looked at him petrified. "So you're suggesting that we let them take care of things on their own with no backup and plan B, with an unknown attacker on the tail?" Xian Xue held up his hands in defense. "No, of course not. But there is another way than helping our friends with an army or a public message." And he set about explaining his plan to them.


	15. Chapter 15 - Guardians of their hearts

Guardians of their hearts

Yan Da and Yue Shen had finally reached the border of the Ice Kingdom. In order not to attract attention through the use of magic, they had covered the way on fast horses. At first they had talked a little, but as the distance from the Ice Palace grew, the Fire Princess had become silent. Yan Da noticed that the clouds were following her, and her guilty conscience towards Ying Kong Shi seemed to shape the forms above growing dark and thick. The rain wasn't long in coming. The spell demanded more magic from her again, although she was now much stronger than three days ago. When they finally set up their night camp under an overhanging rock that protected their small fire from unwanted looks, she turned her gaze inward. The Ice Crystal in her burned brightly. She felt that something was coming that she couldn't control. And it would happen soon. If she was unlucky, it would thwart her plans to take over the leadership of her clan.

To get her worries out of her mind, she turned to Yue Shen. "Our rest shouldn't last too long. As soon as we are in the Mortal Kingdom, we can use a dislocation spell to shorten the way to the border of the Fire Kingdom. From there on I protect us with a camouflage spell. Although this is almost unnecessary, because at dawn the guards are usually very sleepy.” “Aye”, said the female assassin, and sat with crossed legs. “I take the night watch, so you can rest. Your strength will be required for the spells tomorrow.” Yan Da nodded and lay down on her blanket by the fire. When she silently asked for it, a small spark skipped over onto her hand and turned into a spinning ball of light. She sent it away in the dark sky of the night. Yue Shen’s gaze followed it till the spark was too far away to be seen anymore. "Is that a light for Ying Kong Shi?" she asked in a low voice. "Yes. He should know that we are fine ..." _and that I miss him_ , she added in her mind. "Are you two in love?" Yue Shen asked without frills. "Yes. But it's not ... public." Yue Shen was surprised about the honest answer. In a hesitant voice she said: "Do I have permission to speak freely?" Yan Da nodded and looked at the woman with the dark aura that almost blended her figure with the night sky. "Ying Kong Shi can become a good king despite his past deeds. I'm sure of that. But he needs guidance. He's been unbalanced all his life, and was always prone to commit extreme acts for his brother. We all suffered as a result. Indeed, worry I feel that he cannot tell love from passion, any more than obsession from selfless devotion. Xian Xue taught us that any extreme act leads to an extreme counter-act. I worry that, one day, for love he will do something terrible again. Then who will be able to stop him, as strong as he is?”

Yan Da Yan Da frowned, and a slight discomfort was mixed with genuine admiration for her travel companion. "At the moment I'm not sure if there is an answer to your question. I'm not even sure that I'm not just dreaming what we've got lately. I had to watch for so long how he only cared about his brother. It was only through his actions that he sometimes showed me he cared about me. He saved me countless times, even when I stood in his way in his plans for Ka Suo's welfare. But he never punished me for it, even though he could have just killed me. So I held on to the thought that it was his way of showing his love for me. When I think about it, I wonder which of the two of us is crazier, him or me. Any other woman would have turned away from him because of her hurt feelings, but I would have died for him all along, even if there was no further evidence of his love. Maybe I am the one who has to wonder if I know the difference between obession and love.” Yan Da saw that Yue Shen had turned away slightly. "Are you crying?" The Fire Princess asked in shock. Yue Shen shook her head, but then nodded with a sad smile. "Who am I to judge you. For my love for Huang Tuo, I would die too." _And I've already done that_ ... she thought to herself. Yue Shen turned around in irritation when she heard Yan Da laughing softly. "How about we make another pact: Let us swear that we will remind each other at our moral compasses when we run the risk of taking extreme measures out of love? Let us swear to remind each other that we don’t live only to love a man, but to do our jobs.” Yue Shen started to join the laugh. "It can't hurt if we protect each other's hearts, just in case no one else does." With this promise, the night fell over their little camp, and Yan Da wondered why it suddenly seemed to her that she was making a new friend every day, after a life of loneliness.


	16. Chapter 16 - A light of hope

A light of hope

After talking to his closest advisers, he went to her Cherry Blossom Tree. Xian Xue had made a bold proposal. But it was good nonetheless, and Ying Kong Shi had agreed to it. While the others were preparing everything, he sat down under the now huge tree, where all the seasons mingled wildly. When he touched the bark, he felt her heartbeat again. _At least she's fine_ , he thought to himself. Still, he felt the disappointment her disappearance had brought with it. Why hadn't she reached out to him to discuss the problems in the Fire Tribe? Did she want to show her independence from him? Or was she afraid he wouldn't let her go? Was it a sign of a lack of trust? Completely confused, he climbed into the top of the tree just as he had done as a child to pass the time. Cherries were hanging on the branches up here and he ate some of them. Suddenly it was as if she were with him. Through the comforting effect of the cherries he seemed to be able to perceive his surroundings more clearly, because suddenly he saw a small light flying towards him. He caught it in the palm of his hand. He couldn't help smiling as the ball exploded in tiny fireworks. There never had been a time, either as Yun Fei, as Ying Kong Shi, as a sword spirit, or as Li Tian Jin, when he had not understood the meaning of her fireworks. He wasn't alone anymore. _Please, never give up on me again, Yan Da. As I won’t give up on you. Even if you haven’t told me about your plans, I will be there for you… I’ll watch over you, my love. As long as I live._

The sky was still full of stars when Yue Shen woke up the Fire princess. Their journey went quick as planned, and brought them to the outposts of the Fire Kingdoms. Well hidden through Yan Da’s cloaking spell they entered the Fire Territory without sound or sight. Yan Da decided against the direct route to the palace when she saw signs of poverty and disease in the first village. Her people suffered from the consequences of the long war. The children were too thin, the old too stooped, and the strong without hope. Her father, the late King, had always kept her busy guarding the borders. Her gaze had always been directed outward, not inward. Now it seemed to her that for the first time she was really seeing her people. What a foolish princess she had been! They passed a field full of withered fruits, more arid pastures followed. The rivers had dried up and there was shortage everywhere. But worst of all were the faces of the tired and melancholic immortals. Yan Da’s heart burned with anger. The holy fire should keep warm, not burn everything down. When had the meaning of fire changed so much to be just a tool of destruction? As she absorbed the grief of her people, she felt how the sources of power within her almost erupted. The pain caught her off guard. She stumbled and managed to catch a branch of a dead bush so as not to fall. "Yan Da, what is it?" Yue Shen asked concerned. The fire princess shook her head and leaned against the branch. "It's all good, I'm just a little battered from the trip," she lied. Yue Shen was smart enough not to say anything when she saw the look on Yan Da's face. "I’m fine, let's move on, we'll be at the palace soon." Yue Shen nodded, and gave Yan Da an arm, which the Fire Princess reluctantly took. Soon they passed the Fire City guards without incident. However, the two only relaxed a little when they finally found themselves in Yan Da's spacious rooms. Yue Shen whistled through her teeth when she saw the wealthy furniture. "You seem to have an exquisite taste, Fire Princess." Yan Da shrugged and sat down on a divan. With her eyes closed, she cast a shielding spell. Their presence would go unnoticed for the time being. Yue Shen prepared a simple meal and brought out two bottles of wine. The two women strengthened themselves and then discussed their next steps. As a camouflaged messenger, Yue Shen would send a message to the generals that the Fire Princess wanted a report on the current state of the Fire Kingdom and that she and her entourage would arrive the next evening. They would wait for the generals' reaction and in the meantime gather information about their intentions. A spell transformed Yue Shen's clothes into the simple garb of the house servants of the Fire Palace. She then went to put her plan into action. Once Yan Da was on her own, she looked into the distance through the large arched window. The landside was interspersed with sharp rocks, lava flows rolled down the mountain slopes, and the sky was black with soot and smoke. She couldn’t remember ever the sun to break through that black carpet. Far away she could see her own cloud front, which she had left behind at the borders of the fire realm. The spell pulled at her strength, a constant reminder of the powerful magic of the Ice-Fire Clan she barely had control of. It was only four days since Ying Kong Shi had saved her and had killed her father. Sometimes she seemed cut off from her feelings, as if it all happened a long time ago. She knew she should feel grief over the loss of her entire family. But she just felt a strange regret. As tired as she was, she lay down on the divan again and turned her gaze inward. The Six Leaf Ice Crystal was spinning faster than she knew it to be. The sacred fire seemed to have withdrawn into its structure, and in the center she could see a transparent pearl shimmering like a small diamond.

Xian Xue stood under the cherry blossom tree that Ying Kong Shi was sitting on. He whistled once, and the Ice Prince quickly climbed down from the branches. Back on the ground, he felt a sudden change in Yan Da's heartbeat through the bark. Xian Xue also seemed to feel it, and he smiled again that unfathomable, knowing smile that he knew of this ancestor from their first meeting. "Is she in danger?" Ying Kon Shi asked. Xian Xue looked at him in amazement. Had he still not figured it out? "I think there won't be a moment in the near future when Yan Da is really safe. Don't give too much on her heartbeat, maybe she's just in a training combat with Yue Shen,” he replied evasively. “Now hurry up, you don't want to be late, do you?” Reluctantly, Ying Kong Shi let the matter rest and went back to the castle with the Snow Bird Spirit.

They had disguised themselves as servants. Not the most genuine idea, but it always worked. Ying Kong Shi, Piang Feng, Huang Tuo and Xing Gui entered the Fire Palace through a side door. Xing Gui had found out about it, while she had been imprisoned here months ago. As she had to work as a servant, she came to know every corner of the Fire Palace. Quickly, they blended in the stream of the other servants. As it turned out, a large banquet was being held. The generals had been enjoying Yan Da's absence for days, celebrating and dining every evening as if the palace was theirs. It made Ying Kong Shi angry at the way they behaved. When he, Piang Feng, Xian Xue and Huang Tuo were assigned to the guards by a troop leader with a wink, he had to pull himself together so as not to blow his cover. Angrily he clenched his fist. Xing Gui had taken another door, and was already out of sight. He knew she would be careful. But Piang Feng turned a few times, as Ying Kong Shi noticed. It seemed the Eagle Tribe Leader had found another woman to put his interest on.

Xing Gui took one of the wine carafes and went into the throne room. The seven generals of the former fire king were seated at the festive table. At first sight it seemed like a happy celebration. But the new leader of the Dream Tribe was quickly able to find the more moderate generals, whose facial expressions revealed that they did not feel comfortable in their own skin. There were three who just laughed out of politeness at the other's tough jokes. "Imagine, my dear friends, the spoiled princess is honoring us with her visit this evening. I am curious whether she will dare to come alone, or whether she will bring the young Ice Prince's army with her as a precaution. It's no secret that she's been longing for him for a long time. If she should marry him, then at least she would be out of the way. But no, she demands a detailed report on the current situation.” Indignantly, the fat general threw his wine goblet on the floor and immediately had a slave pass him another. "So I ask you, my friends: Are we going to allow our strong kingdom to fall into the hands of a weak woman? Hmm? Or would you prefer that she never arrived at the palace? For my part, I have decided to make it hard for her to come back. I sent my troops to pick up and arrest her as a traitor. It is her fault that we shall now bow to a stupid peace. We would no doubt have won the last battle against the Ice Kingdom and its allies without any difficulties. They were just a ragged bunch of weaklings that Huo Yi had an easy time with. While I must admit that our last king was completely crazy about eating the souls of other immortals, at least he did a good job, and left the Ice and the Mermaid Clan severely weakened. Both clans have now none of their former leaders. As soon as we get Yan Da out of the way, we will mobilize the army again and attack them. What do you say my brothers? Are you on my side?” The moderate generals looked embarrassed, and even the ones who also longed for power looked a bit unsure. Gao Yuqing, Yan Da's most loyal general, was about to reply when the palace messenger stormed in. "Generals, I hereby announce the premature arrival of the Fire Prin ..." He never finished the sentence. Yan Da entered the room with long, confident strides and shooed the messenger aside. She was in full combat gear, and her long black hair was artfully braided back at the sides in her usual combat hairstyle. Behind her, Yue Shen, also armed to the teeth, entered the room, followed by four soldiers from the palace guard. The Fire Princess's eyes glowed red with anger as she raised her voice. "Since when do I have to keep to a schedule when I want to enter my own house?" She ruled at the messenger, who shrank back in fear. Then she threw back her cloak and turned to the surprised generals with a smug smile.

"I see. As soon as the cat leaves the house, the mice dance on the table. General Dong Yunlan, would you like to summarize for me what plan you have just called the other generals to? And please, make way. You have yourself seated at the head of the table, which is, in case you forgot, my place.” The experienced general blinked briefly, but quickly overcame his uncertainty, and started to laugh. His laugh grew even louder, making his belly shake. With a smile no less provocative than hers, he got up and took a step back. "Of course, your Highness! The seat is yours to take. As for the summary… we just asked ourselves whether we want to surrender to the will of a weak woman and traitor who stole our well-deserved victory after thousands of years of fighting the Ice Tribe!” The last words he had shouted out loud. When he made a gesture to the guards and shouted "Arrest her," Yan Da acted with lightning speed. She reached back and took out her whip. When she reached up to strike, she turned her upper body around its own axis in an almost serpentine motion and released the tail of her extraordinary whip. In a spiral movement, she fought the surprised soldiers and two generals off. General Dong Yunlan stared at her with wide eyes. The last unfaithful general quickly moved to his side, while the three loyal generals stood protectively in front of Yan Da. "It is good to have you back, Your Majesty," one of them greeted her with a visibly relieved expression. She gave him a friendly nod, then turned her attention back to her opponents. "How inconvenient that you’ve sent your troops to the border to intercept my escort. For a clever general you let yourself be fooled by the tactics of an oh-so inferior woman. Now I don't even need an army to overwhelm you.” She smiled coldly as he slowly crawled back. But then a double door opened behind him and a squad of soldiers ran into the room. Triumphantly, the renegade general was about to order an attack when Yue Shen brought him and his ally down with a lightning-fast attack. A needle stuck in Dong Yunlan’s throat, and he was clearly having trouble breathing. "Stop immediately," yelled Yan Da in a magically amplified voice that went through marrow and bone. Time itself seemed to freeze at her order, as Yan Da looked gloomingly at the generals at her feet. "So you don't want to acknowledge my leadership? You don't want peace among the tribes because of your vanity? Look at yourself, you're not even a warrior, you're a weak subject. And yet you belittle me?" She cocked her head and her dark smile intensified, as she looked up at the sky.

"I will grant your wish for power. You and your henchmen shall have your war… I will give you an army of millions of soldiers. You shall forever be able to look down on the peace you hate so much. And I, the weak ruler of this Kingdom, won’t interfere in you fighting each other forever to decide your supremacy. The winner takes it all, right? But I guarantee you, your ruthless way will cause many losses. But the heat of the Holy Flame shall give you the power to let your soldiers rise again, so that you can satisfy your insatiable greed for war forever.” Yan Da's words made the blood freeze in the general's veins. Her words hadn't sounded like an acknowledgement but a curse. The hairs on the back of his neck slowly straightened as the air around Yan Da charged with a tremendous force. Even the bystanders stepped back, as they also noticed that something mysterious was going on. Out of the corner of her eye Yue Shen saw how the four soldiers who had entered the hall with them slowly approached. She opened her eyes wide in surprise as she recognized her friends, including Huang Tuo. But she didn't have time to shout at them, as Yan Da began to glow, forcing everyone around to step backward. The light in her center became so bright that even her filigree spine could be seen. Her face was twisted in pain, but determined. With her scream the power in her discharged in a blinding light. The golden spell spread like a wave, penetrating everything and everyone around Yan Da’s figure for miles, quickly reaching the mountains and the land beyond.


	17. Chapter 17 - The Ice Fire Rock

The Ice Fire Rock

When Ying Kong Shi, cloaked as one of the guards and still blinking from the explosion of light, finally located Yan Da in some distance, he saw her figure bathed in divine light. Though she was still surrounded by soldiers, nobody moved, and silence fell over the court. The Fire Princess’ hair floated silently from her shoulders in long dark strands. It was no longer black, but interspersed with golden and white colors. When she opened her eyes, the shock hit Ying Kong Shi to the core. One of her eyes was yellow and the other blue. She stared directly at him, as if she somehow had sensed his presence. When he silently admired her, he couldn’t help but feel like he was witnessing the birth of a goddess. A smile slowly spread across her face for him. Abruptly, Yan Da turned around and stretched out her arms towards her cloud front. An eerie spectacle of the forces of nature began as the mighty and dark clouds quickly approached. The spell, which she introduced with a complicated arm movement, bathed the four renegade generals in a bright light. Their feet slowly lost contact with the ground as the men were lifted up by Yan Da's power. Their bodies floated higher and higher until they finally disappeared into the swirling clouds. Shortly afterwards lightning and thunder rolled over the sky, and it started to rain. Yan Da raised her hands again and sent the elemental force over their heads towards the parched plains. As they had all seen before when she had used the weather spell for the first time, icy particles were now again spreading out of her body in circling waves, cooling down the lava streams and taking the steaming smokes and ashes with them high into the sky. When the spell melted with the clouds, the ashes finally fell down again on the Fire Kingdom as a soft dirty rain, nourishing the ground that had been barren for a long long time.

Ying Kong Shi saw Yan Da frowning at her spells. When she finally turned to give him another smile, fear crept up in his heart, he already knew she was up to someting. He started moving when she reached within her and took _something_ out. It was no longer the Six Leaf Ice Crystal, nor was it the Holy Fire Source. It was a smooth, fist-sized, translucent stone. Yan Da bounced off from the ground and was gone in an instant into the clouds. Lightning and thunder were the answer as an invisible battle broke out up there. Ying Kong Shi didn’t hesitate to follow. In the swirling clouds he saw the Fire Princess fighting with the generals at a distance. The Ice Prince jumped and joined the fight, just in time. When one of the men tried to attack the Fire Princess from behind, Ying Kong Shi caught his sword and forced him to back off. Yan Da used the chance and cast another spell. Astonishment spread across the generals' faces as their bodies quickly dissolved into thousands of raindrops.

"Thank you", Yan Da said to him with a smile on her face. He quickly overcame the distance between them and grabbed her shoulders. “Thank the gods you are fine! Why did you just leave without telling me? I was so worried.” He closed his arms around her in a relieved hug. When she returned the hug, she whispered in his ear, "Don't be angry, please. I was worried you would want to keep me from coming back here before the peace negotiations.” Ying Kong Shi took a step back and put his hand on her cheek. "I would never interfere in your government affairs. But let's discuss that later. Yan Da, what are you up to?" She felt his fear, and she looked down on the stone in her hands. Ying Kong Shi followed her gaze with his eyes. "The Ice Fire Rock", it finally dawned on him. Surprised, she looked up. “You seem to know more about it than I do. I don't have a name for it. Did you know this would happen when you planted the Six Leaf Ice Crystal in me?” When Ying Kong Shi shook his head with honest eyes, she sighed. “I just feel that it must mean something that it has grown in me. At the right time, the two sources of strength have united in me, coming to my aid. To be honest, I had to release it, because I wasn’t able to contain it any more. It feels, like something desperately wants to be born." She looked around. "Ying Kong Shi," she whispered. "I released the power, now it needs to be shaped. Will you once and for all stop being my tribe’s enemy and help me to use the Ice Fire Rock to recreate my burned kingdom?"

Ying Kong Shi caught her eyes with his troubled look. ”Yan Da, It’ not that I don’t want to help. Please think about it. The Six Leaf Ice Crystal has healed the damage you sustained in your core only four days ago. What if the wound reappears, once the Ice Fire Rock has left your body permanently?" Yan Da frowned, weighing his words. "My ancestors and my whole family destabilized the world with their war. My people suffer, there is shortage everywhere. Right now, the Fire population cannot support itself on the basis of a parched land. Furthermore, the Fire Tribe will not be able to pay any war compensation to the other tribes if I do nothing. This will make the peace negotiations very difficult. And you know as well as I do, that my hungry countrymen will soon start again to invade the Mortal Kingdom and the Endless Sea in order to feed their starving children with their stolen goods. That will fuel the war again. Even if my life would be the price to pay, I would do it. But, please, Ying Kong Shi, don’t assume the worst outcome. I feel that Ice Fire Crystals has given me my health back, and, even more, I feel like it has recreated me, too. Why would the magic of the Ice Fire Rock put effort in restoring me, but not keeping me in good shape once it is put to use?”

As if history were twisting itself again, she brushed her knuckles briefly against his cheek - a reassuring gesture he'd given her in the other dimension when they'd talked about the potentially deadly effect the blood red lotus had on his body. Ying Kong Shi weighed his options, his conflict was clear to see. _If I'm quick enough, I can put a sleep spell on her to get her out of here._ But then he remembered Xian Xue's words. “ _Only through finding inner balance and connecting to our own spirits we can really change the past, not turning again to extreme actions as easy solutions, not letting fear, loss and obsession reign over our minds, but wisdom, hope and love.”_

He blinked with his eyes, as he often did when trying to force his emotions under control. "If you are sure, then I trust your judgment, and I will do my best to contribute to your wish.” _But I will not let you die again,_ he thought to himself. “How can I be of help?” was all he asked. Yan Da nodded in relief. "As I have always seen it, my country is not lacking in magic, but in balance. The counterbalance to fire is water, that I brought with me in plenty." With these words she gestured to the masses of clouds around her. "But the fire down there is too strong. It has to be tamed, otherwise the water will evaporate and the coolness will turn into heat. Only the magic of Ice Fire Rock can create the balance. I have already released the magic, and I can wield it to change the landscape. But will the change be permanent? Won't the heat of the fire regain the upper hand and wither everything again? Ying Kong Shi, I think the problem literally goes deeper. I believe that the real imbalance lies in the earth of the Fire Kingdom, where the hottest Fire is raging. I think the solution is to dissolve the Ice Fire Rock to give the power of balance and creation to the land itself. I have reshaped the former generals into cloud spirits, so the clouds have an own source of magic. From this day on forward, I don’t have to fear the clouds draining my magic. But, as I am their creator, the clouds will always follow my will. I will command them to release the raindrops on the areas that have been particularly disfigured by the drought and heat. Once the Ice Fire Rock is dissolved, I will add it to the rain, so every single drop will share the Ice Fire Rock with the nature spirits that are sleeping in our barren Fire Kingdom. I hope that with the Ice-Fire-Rock as a source of strength they can help me to tame the fire. There is only one problem: I don’t know how I can dissolve or melt it. Even if the stone contains the power of creation, it seems to be immutable itself. Your knowledge of the Ice Fire Rock may come in handy. Can you tell me how to melt it?” Ying Kong Shi knew there would be no going back for him once he answered her question. He felt the familiar numbness creeping into his heart. Would he now contribute to Yan Da losing her life again? Or would it change her fate, if he stood up for her this time instead of rejecting her? He straightened up and decided to take the more difficult path this time. _Xian Xue, I hope you won’t make me regret this_. “The Ice Fire Rock is immune to destruction and decay. Ice and Fire cannot harm it, weapons cannot scratch it. The only thing that can melt the Submerged Casting Rock is the blood from the sacrifice of a most loyal subject.”

Her eyes grew wide. “You mean, I will really have to –,“ he caught her arms by the wrist. “No! Others have tried it this way. They gave their live to the Ice Fire Rock in the belief, that their sacrifice would rectify their craving to obtain this huge power and to fulfil their personal wishes with it. But this is no real balance, is it? Why should a small life, even if it’s one of royal blood, be a proper sacrifice to that huge power? All that have eagerly crushed themselves on that rock, ended up leaving even more destruction behind their chosen path. And it didn’t do them any good either, because they were drawn to an unimaginable distance, where they had to live millions of years on their own. Not as a punishment, as I was told, but to become wiser. But it didn’t help them to see the truth. To obtain the power of creation, you need to worship the life in you, too. The power of creation doesn’t want us to disregard our own worth. On the path of blind loyalty, you will never find true balance.”

The Ice Prince had started to tremble as he spoke. He didn't seem to notice how a glittering stream of tears ran down his cheeks. He had gripped Yan Da's wrists so tightly that they began to hurt. When he finally blinked and came to himself, he let go of her immediately. "Sorry, did I hurt you?" She shook her head. Slowly she raised her hands and wiped the tears from his face with her thumbs. "I've never seen you like this before. It almost seems like you're no longer the selfish, arrogant boy who would sacrifice anything and everything for his brother. Ever since you saved me in the clearing, I've wondered if you're still Ying Kong Shi. How can you know all this? How can you just stand in front of me and show your emotions? I always believed I was caught between men who misused me for their selfish goals. And I let them use me, out of love. Until recently you were no different from my father and my brothers. Did my love for you soften your heart after all? Can I hope so much that you have now recognized that your own imbalance has destroyed everything what you wanted to achieve? Ying Kong Shi, if this is just a ploy to get hold of the Ice Fire Rock, then I swear you should have let me die in the clearing. I can no longer lead a life in which I have to fear you. I can no longer lead a life in which I cannot trust you. I can no longer lead a life in which my love for you threatens to be my downfall. Because this time, I am the mother of my people under our feet. Will my love for you finally be the ruin of all of us?"

With shaking hands, Ying Kong Shi kneeled down in front of Yan Da. “I already swore that I will make it up to you this time. I cannot proof that I have changed. I cannot prove that I haven’t given the Ice Crystal to you because I’d hope the Ice Fire Rock would somehow be the outcome. But if you still want me in your life, although I don’t deserve it, I beg you to give me your trust once more. Yan Da… I could have chosen to let you die in the woods, along with your father. I could have gone rid of all my enemies in one move. It’s only that I never could see you as my enemy. You were always there for me. Please, let me be now there for you, too. After all, you were the one that taught me the difference between love and obsession. Even when you despised your father, you tried to save him and me. You have always played on both sides. What a fool I was, to think I couldn’t trust you because of that. It was your will to rescue Ice and Fire alike, so we could truly be friends one day, that made you step up for all of us. My true guilt is that I misjudged you for an eternity. Yan Da, I love you! From this day on, all that is important to you will be equally important to me. I swear that I will never waver from your side again. I swear that in time of conflict, I will always work together with you to find the best solutions. And if you choose to go into peril, let me walk by your side, for that’s the place I wish to be.”

When she heard his words, her two-coloured eyes started to shed tears, too. Yan Da was pale, when she fell to her knees, too. “You love me? You do?” “Yan Da, I love you, with all my heart.” She fell in his arms, like she was drained from all strength, and slung her arms around his neck. He took her in, embracing her finally with all the truth of his feelings. Ying Kong Shi closed his eyes and enjoyed her presence that seemed to fill all his senses. When she finally wanted to break away from him, he pulled her closer again. "Not yet ..." he whispered gently in her ear. He kissed her forehead lovingly. He took her beautiful face in his hands and kissed her gently with a smile. "Yan Da, will you accept my oath? You know from this day on you will not get rid of me," he said with a smile. The corners of her mouth lifted as she nodded to him. Then a mischievous look crossed her face." I am excited to find out what your vow exactly means to both of us. For now I accept it. But don't think that I won't let you suffer for the cold shoulder you showed me in the past. I will test your oath and see if you can bear as much closeness as I expect you to. "A big smile crossed Ying Kong Shi's face. "Well, I will do my best to complete all tasks you’ll set to me within the framework of my oath." Yan Da nodded again, and set her back straight.

"Then let's start with the problem in front of us. How can we dissolve the stone?" Ying Kong Shi cocked his head and thought through Xian Xue's words again. "I believe that the power of the stone is only completely released when the sacrifice is balanced. What you give has to be, in the judgement of creation, an equivalent to the power of the stone. Since we both have the opposites of Fire and Ice within us, it seems to me as if we were both together be more fitted to be a sacrifice than only one of us alone. But I don't want us to die to give rise to life down there. I want us both to see our life not as a sacrifice, but rather our love as a gift that should be reflected in everything we create with the power of the stone. What is more worth than our promise that we will not use the power of the stone against the world or against ourselves? Furthermore, we should include the promise that we will appreciate the power of creation: We shall not try to bring back what we have lost through our own fault, but rather create something new as proof that we are learning from our mistakes.” His words resonated in her heart. That was exactly what she had always wanted. She had the feeling that everything her family had accused her of being weak, now turned out to be her greatest strength. "I understand..." She reached for one of her throwing knives that stuck in her armguard. The cut she caused in the palm of her hand immediately began to bleed profusely. From her clenched fist, she let her blood drip down onto the stone, which responded with a golden glow. "For the sake of all living, for the balance of Ice and Fire, let love be the power that creates us all anew..." muttered Yan Da. Then she gave him the knife, and he repeated her words. When the stone began to dissolve, they joined spells and sent the fine drops with raised arms into the clouds. As the power of creation rained down on the Fire kingdom, Ying Kong Shi saw the rivers fill, the earth quivering and trembling to close the infinitely deep cracks that criss-crossed the land, and steam rising from the gradually cooling lava flows. The humidity rose steadily, and with it the ever-present smell of fire seemed to slowly dissolve.


	18. Chapter 18 - The power of creation

**The Power of Creation**

It took all day. The fire was hard to tame, but together they slowly formed the world around anew. Deep down, on the ground, the children started to play in the huge puddles. The houses began to shine as the ashes were washed away by the rain, and the warmth of the fire in the earth fed the plants to grow. By the end of the day, the destructive extreme of fire had been transformed into a warming source of life. The landscape that stretched below them was golden and green. Here and there volcanoes still sparked off in the distance, far away in the heights of the mountains. But there were other Mountains with sparkling white glaciers on top, too. The Fire Kingdom itself gave birth to the most wonderful flowers and animals. The new land they created looked very much like Yan Da, Ying Kong Shi thought. It was like her: wild, hardly tenacious, yet generous and warming, playful and strong at the same time, and infinitely beautiful. As Yan Da had been the vessel of its birth, she seemed to have the stronger bond to the stone’s creational powers. Ying Kong Shi helped her out as best as he could, but he saw how much strength it took her to focus and shape this raw power all day. Her hands kept moving to restrain or encourage their creations to find inner balance. All the time he stood by her side. Together they determined the course of the rivers that gathered in numerous lakes, created forests and safe places for the children to play, leveled areas to become fertile meadows, and crushed the pointed sharp monoliths in the outskirts to dust.

As the sun went down she gradually weakened, and he felt her trembling, as suddenly her legs gave way under her. He had known that only the limits of her great stamina would force her to stop. Prepared, he caught her in silence as she fell into his arms. When he gently slid back with her to the Palace below, she was already deeply asleep from exhaustion. Xing Gui, Yue Shen, Huang Tuo, Xian Xue and Piang Feng had witnessed the transformation from the palace’s high towers. When Ying Kong Shi moved towards them, they helped him gently and respectfully to carry Yan Da into her chambers. Huang Tuo examined the Fire Princess’ body and confirmed that, except for a mild blood loss, she was very healthy. After closing her wound, Yue She and Xing Gui retreated with Yan Da and washed her body and carefully cut off her excessively grown hair to her waist. When Yan Da was finally well taken care of and in bed, Ying Kong Shi asked everyone to rest. His friends took the hint and retired into the adjoining rooms. The loyal Fire generals were instructed by the Ice Prince to gather news from the Fire villages and to report the next day. Finally he closed the wide double doors, and left the whole world outside. He, too, felt exhausted. But he felt restless. What he was allowed to testify today lay beyond his imagination. He had never met an immortal who could use the power of creation like Yan Da. And she had allowed him to be a part of it. When he watched out from the palace window, he felt proud that together they had created something so big and beautiful. Who would have known that the last descendant of the Fire Royalty would succeed to bring balance to fire and ice?

 _The flame has more colors than just red. In the hot interior it burns blue as ice and leaves the same scars as its counterpart. Only between the blue and red does the flame burn yellow, in equilibrium ..._ Ying Kong Shi frowned. Where had these words come from out of a sudden?

“Is it you, old bird? Show yourself!” he demanded into the air. Ying Kong Shi saw Xian Xue materialize in front of him. His ancestor had the same expression on his face that he had given Ying Kong Shi when they first met some days ago. The Ice Prince turned to him and smiled a weak smile. “Had a good day?” He asked Xian Xue mockingly. The bird spirit sat on a divan and took same graves out of a bowl. “Yes, not bad. At least the view over the Fire Kingdom wasn’t as boring as normal. Nice work, you two…” Ying Kong Shi’s face stayed emotionless, as he looked back to Yan Da sleeping in her huge bed. “Why has her appearance changed?” he asked his ancestor. “You mean, why her eyes are now like yours? I think you know the answer. But if you really need to hear it from me… Yan Da has been recreated to her original form. She is now like you. You two are the last survivors of the Ice Fire Clan and the last to use the power of creation." Ying Kong Shi clenched his fist and exhaled sharply as he tried to process this information. “Why? Tell me, what is this all truly about?” Xian Xue eyed him compassionately and sighed. “It seems the time has come to tell you the whole story. You, and she, have been wandering around for so long… You once were so happy, at least I was told so. But who is left to know it all? It's all in the past, when the world was young…” His ancestor's gaze turned inward, allowing Ying Kong Shi's mind to see the vivid alien images that had once been reality.

 _Your Tribesmen were Yuan Ji's first creation. There were only few of you, and he created them out of the two driving elements, fire and ice, as equals to himself. Those first immortals were happy and innocent, and thrived in the world their father had made for them, Illusion God Mountain. He gave them powers to shape his creation. And they used it to build lands and seas, mountains and woods, heights and depths. Two of his creations, a man and a woman, fell in love. No one knew a name to that feeling yet, but all of their fellow tribesmen felt it to be a beautiful and powerful emotion. And it spread and infected others. The first descendants of the Ice Fire Clan emerged from the love connections. It is said that it was with these children that Yuan Ji's jealousy of his creation began because he was born into reality alone._ _The two_ _lovers wanted to please their maker, and sought his approval by joining their powers to create a gift for him. It was the Ice Fire Rock, a tool to create the mightiest wonders. In Secret, they had hoped he would create himself a wife to experience love, too._

_But when Yuan Ji realized that their joined magical powers were able to make a tool of this might, he became very anxious and angry the two would end up stronger than him overpower him one day. All out of his fear of competition he came to the conclusion that the Ice Fire Clan was a failure. He decided to weaken the powers of his subjects by taking one of the two elements from each of them. With this, he ended the era of the Ice Fire Tribe. The cut went deep, and destroyed the social ties of families, friends and lovers. Eons have passed since then, and the souls of the Ice Fire Clan still miss each other. Their longing determined all of their reincarnations, never able to overcome the separation, never uniting because of opposing positions. The two lovers managed to hide the stone before they were separated, in order to prevent Yuan Ji from destroying it, and to leave their descendants with hope, that one day, eventually, binary stars would meet again._

When he opened his eyes again, Ying Kong Shi stared at his ancestor. He didn’t move for a long while _._ When Xian Xue thought he wouldn’t move at all, his descendant spoke in a hoarse voice _._ "So the two lovers were ..." Xian Xue nodded. "Yuan Ji took the fire from the man, and he became cold and distanced. He took the ice from the woman, she became unpredictable and ambitious. At first they tried to get along because she was pregnant by him. But Juan Yi incited the misunderstandings between them again. There was no official war in those days, but the result was the same. The Ice and Fire clan moved far apart. The forest they had inhabited became empty and cold. The Ice King later made an image of the forest, you know it as Snow Fog Forrest. His memories of his mate haunted him and his heart was restless. One day, it was reported, he transformed into a Xian Xue Bird and flew away. As for the first Queen of Fire, no one knows what became of her. Her descendants said that she too had gone to forget her memories and to fly free as a firebird. But their reincarnations never forgot to miss its other half… .”

Xian Xue sighed. It was always painful to go back. Ying Kong Shi still set there, frozen and deep in thought. “Ying Kong Shi. I am sorry to share this burden with you. But you had a right to know the past. I hope you understand now, why I support your love. After all, it once had been mine, too.” With this, the snowbird left, and the Ice Prince sat there for quite some time, staring at the world, and wondering what the future might hold for him and Yan Da.

In that first night of its creation, the sleeping land awakened. Nourished by the Ice Fire Rock, the nature spirits opened their eyes and helped the creation that took place. Slowly, in every corner of the country, little lights showed up, and the wind and the creatures sighed in relief. Xing Gui watched at the Magic Cube in Front of her, and sighed, too. Although Ying Kong Shi and Yan Da had confessed their feelings for each other, Ying Kong Shi hadn’t come clean with her concerning her past life in the other dimension. The leader of the Dream Tribe was still burdened with the Fire Princess’ memories of the other dimension, and the task she had assigned her with. Slowly Xing Gui watched the projections in the air around her. She cried tears as she witnessed the violation and sadness the Fire Princess had had to endure. Xing Gui was so filled with emotion that she did not see the hidden figure watching everything in the darkness from a corner of the room. A mean smile played on the lips of the person who was exactly memorizing the floating pictures in front of her.


	19. Chapter 19 - The prize of cowardice

The price of cowardice

The next morning they both woke almost simultaneously. The morning was golden. Noise was in and out of the palace. The light of the sun shone through a clean sky and directly through the delicate bed curtains. Ying Kong Shi had decided not to look for another place to sleep. Even if he had been nervous about lying down next to her again, he also knew she expected him to. After all, he had promised her that he would always be by her side. And the matter with the assassin was still not resolved. Until then, he would always have an excuse if she teased him about where to sleep.

A smile appeared on her face as he grabbed her hand and kissed her. "Good morning, Yan Da." She opened her eyes and, as before, he was shocked by the two colors he saw. "What, is someting wrong?" Yan Da had noticed his expression, and jumped out of the bed. She went to her dressing table, and looked in the mirror. She said nothing, only her trembling hands betrayed her confusion. Slowly he stepped behind her, and let his dazzling spell fall from his eyes. Both faces in the mirror now showed a strange resemblance. He grabbed her golden and white hair strands and let them fall forward over her nightgown. "Look what the most beautiful creation of the Ice Fire Stone is." When she stayed motionless, he put an arm around her shoulder, and turned her around. "Come on, let’s have breakfast and talk it over." She nodded. She quickly cast a camouflage charm over him, and then rang for the servants. Trays were pushed in and she ordered the servants to arrange them on chairs around her bed. Then she sent them out. As Yan Da tried to turn around, she felt his hands lift her up with a swing. "So that's it. Not a day has passed since my oath and you want to have breakfast with me in your bed!" He exclaimed with a broad smile.”

Yan Da turned deep red as he carried her to the bed and carefully laid her on her side. Then he slipped in himself. He wondered where he got the courage from to treat her so playfully. But he had already woken up with that ease in his heart that made him dizzy. And her embarrassed smile spurred him on in a strange way. He took a fruit from the table and let her bite into it. The juice that dripped from her chin formed a red trail on her white skin. He leaned over and kissed the sweetness away. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. He only froze for a second. Then he let the fruit fall and wrapped his hands possessively around her waist. Their kisses quickly became passionate. Ying Kong Shi's heart pounded as he slowly pulled her sleeping gown from her shoulders. His hands wandered over her body as if by themselves. Through the soft fabric he felt her flat muscular stomach, her ribs, and finally the exciting soft curve of her breasts. As his lips made their way down from her neck, she suddenly pushed him back onto the bed with all her strength. When he protested, she sat on top of him and pinned him under her.

She gently put a hand on his chest and whispered: "Wait. Have you thought this through? As far as I know, it has been customary for the last ten thousand years for the next Ice King to pick a woman from his tribe or the tribe of the Mermaids. How can we possibly be together? As soon as you officially ascend the throne, the Mermaid Clan will take it as an insult if you turn from this millennia-old tradition to make me your wife. Also, the leaders of the other tribes may not accept me as the new Queen. As you are the supreme leader of the Three Kingdoms, they might force you to dethrone me. What should stop them from making such a demand? Who should vouch for me? If you do, they will lose confidence in you. And besides that, it will be difficult for you to ascend your throne anyway. You have been under Yuan Ji's curse for the past few weeks. It will take effort to explain to everyone that you are not a traitor. It will also be difficult to credibly explain to them that it was not you who killed Ka Suo, but my father. The only witnesses were Li Luo, Lang Shang and me. Nobody will believe me. As for the other two, I believe they left this world. They met with a strange figure under the ancient Cherry Blossom Tree. I could hear only little of what they were saying, but it sounded as if the stranger made them an offer to leave this world to start again somewhere else. I know that sounds odd, but I swear to speak true. They also took Ka Suo's body away. So there is no evidence left that can proof that my father’s magic caused his death. Now that the two women are gone, guess who has last been seen with them? It was me! I freed them from Li Tian Jin’s henchmen. Everybody will believe that I have killed them as an act of war against the Ice Tribe!” 

When he saw that the increasing panic her eyes, he grabbed her arm. “Yan Da, calm down, please! Believe me that I too have thought that our future will not be easy. But look what we both did together! Look out of the window! Yesterday we fundamentally changed your kingdom. Isn't that proof that we're both strong together? We will find a way to pacify the clans and overcome all issues. And I will leave no doubt that after I ascend the throne I will stand up for the Fire Tribe. If necessary, I will ask Xing Gui to turn my memories of the last few minutes with Ka Suo into a dream. His words will legitimize me to take the throne. And look at yourself! I always knew you were a gem in the middle of coal and ashes. When I was Yun Fei, I started to believe in you, even love you. And that made you the enemy I feared most. I always knew that I had it not in me to hurt the only kind and good heart in the royal family of the Fire Tribe.” He smiled, as he hugged her even more. “Yan Da, you were my curse, for you reminded me that I couldn’t cross a line in my immoralities that I found necessary to protect Ka Suo. Now I don’t see you as a curse anymore, but my greatest blessing, and that means you can win the others for you, too. How can they not love and respect you, once they get to know you? It will be your actions from this day on that will make it all possible. I think, the power source of the goddess of creation is not her magic, it’s her heart!”

Hearing him speak these words, Yan Da was finally able to calm down. When she pulled out of his embrace, she smiled at him, sniffing. He wiped her tears from her face and kissed her forehead lovingly. "Thank you for encouraging me so much. And you are right. I will not rest until I have proven to everyone that I really am the peaceful ruler I promised them to be with the end of the war. Nonetheless, I'm going to need your advice, and more than today's encouragement, to win the tribes’ trust.” Suddenly she looked at him shyly. “As for the other thing… you may think badly of me, but after yesterday I know that I refuse to imagine a future in which I have to watch you marry another woman. So… remember your oath that you made to me yesterday. I expect you to put your efforts in making me your rightful wife. I will not settle for anything less.”

His eyes became dark blue, almost threatening, and Yan Da became uncomfortably aware that she was still sitting on top of him. "Yan Da, I made this oath because I love you. It is also my sincere wish to officially marry you one day, as soon as we have forged political ties to hold up this peace. But you should know that, from now on, there is no worldly authority that can force me to consider myself as anything less but your rightful partner. No political framework can force me to bond with someone else against my will. If it is your wish, I'll accept us to not go any further. But you know as well as me that since our first kiss there has been a passion between us that I can hardly put into words. I feel like I am dry wood, and just one look from you is enough to ignite me. It's not lust that drives me crazy, but the feeling that it's not right to keep the two of us still apart. If we don't deserve to be together, who does?”

Yan Da stroked a strand of hair from his forehead and gave him a thoughtful look. "You're such a sweet talker. Sometimes I think you're not the Ying Kong Shi I remember anymore. But then I look at you and I feel like I've always known you. That's one of my reasons why I will not give myself to you until everything between us is clearer. I think you are hiding something from me, something very important. Please never forget that I am not Lan Shang. I grew up among men, who have repeatedly used me for their goals. Even if I admit that I feel the same yearning for you, I won’t let myself be convinced as long as I have the slightest doubt that something is wrong with you. So what about an agreement? The day you tell me the full truth, I'll be ready to give myself in to you.”

Her words hit him to the core and all the lightness of the morning was gone. He couldn't hold her gaze any longer as the old guilt arose in him. He swallowed, and finally nodded. "All right. I will comply with your request." He forced a smile. "I was going to explain some things to you over breakfast anyway." He reached out and poured them some tea. "Long ago, there happened to be a man and a woman from the Ice Fire Tribe that were the first to discover love ..." He told her everything he had learned from Xian Xue the night before. He also revealed that he had been in contact with his ancestor for a while, that it had been him to give Ying Kong Shi the Six Leaf Ice Crystal to heal her. He also told her of the Blood Red Lotus that his ancestor had gained by his sacrifice at Lian Qiu Rock Island, and that he had revived Xing Gui and the others to help him to become the new King of the Ice Tribe.

The more he told Yan Da, the more he became aware that he was only able to tell her half of the truth. The way she suspiciously focused on him reminded him of the Yan Da of the other dimension, who had chosen death over the possibility of another life with him. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself that he could trust this Yan Da in front of him, it wasn’t enough to reveal his failures to her in her second life. So he left it all out, carefully staying as close to the truth as he could risk. When she asked him why Xian Xue hadn’t just resurrected Ka Suo when he was in the possession of such a powerful item like the Blood Red Lotus, there was a knock on the door. A little too quickly, Yan Da found, he cloaked his presence with a spell. She hid her two-colored eyes and let her servants in. As they started to clean and dress her for the day, she felt that he had already left the room.


	20. Chapter 20 - The coronation

The coronation

“I hereby announce Princess Yan Da as the new and rightful heir to the throne of the Fire Kingdom. Her deeds and her power brought us the end of the war and healed our country from the consuming rage of the last King’s mad fire. May her crown be a symbol of peace and prosperity for all of us. May her wisdom ensure the well-being and future of our children." With these words, General Gao Yuqing placed the crown on her head and gave Yan Da her royal symbol, a new staff. It was not terrifying like the old black one of her father, but golden, with a socket at the end that resembled a dragon holding up a three-colored flame. The loud "Long live the Queen" of the crowds on the palace’s forecourt echoed towards her. As she raised the staff to greet her people, they cheered, and fireworks turned the sky into bright colors. Yue Shen smiled and Xin Gui looked curiously at her face. "What is on your mind, dear friend?" asked the leader of the Dream Clan. "I believe that her staff is well chosen. I believe she will be a good queen for her nation, who will bring about justice and peace with the strength of a dragon.” Xing Gui smiled, and nodded at Yue Shen’s words.

It had only been two days since Yan Da and Ying Kong Shi had used the Ice Fire Rock and made the kingdom bloom again. Since then, events had rolled over. Letters from the Ice Palace had called for Ying Kong Shi and his friends to return quickly, as preparations for the peace negotiations had been completed and all participants had gathered. As Ying Kong Shi insisted Yan Da to be crowned first, so that no one at the peace council could question her legitimate participation, there hadn’t been much time to prepare for the coronation of the Fire Queen. But in the end the Fire Council and the generals had succeeded in giving the important event a suitable festive setting. As Xing Gui remembered with amusement, only one thing had been important to Yan Da. She really had wanted a huge fireworks display. “What do you think, Huang Tuo?” She asked the Leader of the Healer Tribe. Yue Shen's fiancé didn't look like he particularly liked the noise and bright colors above their heads. “To be honest, I hope that our wedding won’t include such a noisy element.” Yue Shen smiled, and silently took his hand. As Xing Gui saw the affectionate gesture, she felt a sting inside of her. How she longed to be loved by somebody, too. As long as her brother had been around, she had never felt the need of a bond with another man. Not that she liked him in that kind of way. But it simply had been enough for her childish heart. Now she was grown-up, and she was all alone. She glanced sideways, and noticed Piang Feng’s gaze. He had obviously been staring at her for some time. Now he blushed cutely, as he felt caught. He managed a smile. “Even though I am an Eagle spirit, I can’t help the feeling that the most beautiful things are not to be found in the skies, but here on earth.” His innocent words masked another truth, and now it was her turn to blush. When his fingers secretly brushed hers, she took his hand without hesitation. So they stood together until the crowd of celebrants slowly dissolved and they were called into the throne hall for the actual festival.

Large braziers had been set up in the great throne room, over which large tufts of herbs hung. Their nourishing essences evaporated as a mist and exhilarated the immortal guests, some of whom were eventually ambassadors from the other clans. Ying Kong Shi watched as the new leader of the Bear Clan enthusiastically inhaled and patted himself on the chest in front of Yan Da. Apparently, the handsome man in the bearskin was very impressed by the Fire Queen. When he waved to his servants to bring forward a heavy chest, Ying Kong Shi stepped also closer to get a better look. Inside were two golden bracers set with rubies. The leader of the Bear Clan helped her put on the bracers, which upset Ying Kong Shi deeply. How dare he touches her. The bracers had been made for Yan Da, as it turned out. They looked great on her. When the leader of the Bear Clan leaned over to whisper something in her ear, a look of surprise appeared on her face. She seemed honored by his words, because suddenly she smiled and bowed slightly to him. Ying Kong Shi watched the whole evening as guests of honor presented her gifts. He patiently waited until all presents had been given to Yan Da. Then he nodded to Piang Feng, who made the hall gong ring with a powerful thud.

"The Ice Prince greets the Fire Queen." Ying Kong Shi stepped forward and bowed deeply to Yan Da. When he straightened up, he smiled proudly at her. "My respect goes to you, Yan Da, Bringer of Peace, Goddess of Creation, and Tamer of the Unholy Fire. I am proud to finally be able to count you among my friends. Only few people know that you have tried numerous times to find peaceful solutions to our tribes' conflicts since the first day we met. Even fewer people know that you saved my life more than once, not out of tactics, but out of compassion. I want all immortals to be able to see you as I do. Therefore, I have commissioned my best scribe Yun Fei and some of my friends to write down a summary of the encounters with you. My gift shall be this book that becomes reproduced at the very moment. I will see to it that it is soon distributed in all three kingdoms, until the last immortal recognizes your good heart. Your and my story shall be the basis for peace and ignite friendship between all the tribes and the Fire Clan.” With that, he handed her a book crystal which, in addition to her story, contained beautiful illustrations of her. Yan Da's face beamed and she nodded approvingly. "Prinz Ying Kong Shi, thank you very much for this very personal present. I really do hope that, in the future, there will be time to read this book together." As the crowd applauded, he made a sign for the musicians to continue. Curious, the first guests came closer and marveled at the book. Yan Da was soon surrounded by a cluster of immortals and they had no choice but to exchange a secret smile. They would have time to talk later. But he didn't know whether to look forward to it. The fear crept back into him that she would press him further to tell him what would surely drive her away from him.

When he got tired of all the hustle and bustle, he retired to the balcony secretly. As he half-expected, it wasn't long before Xian Xue joined him. He had wrapped himself in a splendid cloak for the celebration, and the tips of his feathers were decorated with gold. Ying Kong Shi was mildly astonished by the appearance of his ancestor. "Vain peacock," Ying Kong Shi greeted him. Xian Xue smiled. "I won't miss an occasion like that to show my handsome appearance. You have made quite an impression in there. Yan Da will be very pleased, for now. But if you continue to keep secrets from the Fire Queen, she will one day get surely very angry with you. Who knows if she'd find me suitable to comfort her when she finds out what a coward her Ying Kong Shi is.” Suddenly, the temperature of the air around the two men dropped some degrees. His voice was more like a growl when the Ice Prince finally answered. "Don't test my limits, ancestor. Another word like that from you, and I will understand your insult as an invitation to tear your feathers out.” The bird stepped forward, and stared unimpressed in Ying Kong Shi’s eyes. “If you do choose to do so, it will only expose your shame and weakness once more. Whatever you do, don't blame me for being the cause of your bad mood. So far you've done a good job with this fresh start. But your new lies make you both vulnerable. She'll find out one day, and the deeper she'll love you by then, the worse the wound will be. It will cause a deep abyss between your hearts. I wonder which bridge you want to come up with in order to get back to her, then.” Ying Kong Shi clenched his fists, and suddenly, all his anger seemed to vanish. He looked at Xian Xue, and his eyes showed nothing but despair. Xian Xue grabbed his descendant's arm. "I think you need to clear your head. Come on, I know something that always helps."

With these words, he let his magic flow into Ying Kong Shi. Before the Ice Prince was even aware of his new form, the great Xian Xue Bird pushed him over the castle wall and he fell down. It only took a moment for Ying Kong Shi to spread his wings and swing himself into the air after the other bird. Once he realized his own speed, a wild sensation shot through him. Xian Xue's bird form carried out daring flight maneuvers between the smokes of the firework. When he began to do the same, the fear of losing everything in the end had lost its grip on him. It was long after midnight, when Yan Da finally went to her chambers. Quickly she undressed and put her travel clothes on. Tomorrow the peace negotiations would start. When she was done with her preparations, she summoned the generals to her quarters and gave them her last instructions for the time of her absence. Then she went outside to meet her friends and her travel escort. This time she traveled with significantly more luggage. She couldn't believe how many chests had been packed for her. In the entourage were her servants, her ambassadors, her bodyguards and even a pre-taster. When Gao Yuqing led her to a luxurious carriage in which Xing Gui and Yue Shen already sat, she almost laughed out loud. All her life she had fought against being made a lady. And now she was forced into exactly this role on the very first day as Queen. Yan Da sighed and reluctantly got into the carriage. When she looked back again, she turned to her general. "Where is the Ice Prince?" Gao Yuqing gave her a strange look as he pointed his finger at a snow bird soaring high in the sky. What is he doing up there? Disappointed, she closed the curtain as the entourage began to move.


	21. Chapter 21 - The first day of the peace negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys,  
> I really would love to hear how you like this story so far. I look forward to your comments. I hope you enjoy and keep on reading. I will try to publish new chapters regularly. Yours, Elvenn!

The first day of the peace negotiations

The hall of the Ice Palace had been furnished with tables on which recording crystals and scrolls of all kinds were now piled. Servants rushed to attend to the high ranking guests that stood around in small groups. The nightly return to the Ice Palace had been uneventful, despite the size of their entourage. Yan Da was now standing in her chambers with Yue Shen and Xing Gui. The women discussed in which kind of dress the Fire Queen should show up to the Peace Council. It shouldn't seem too warrior-like, but it still had to be imposing. Yan Da finally decided for a long golden yellow dress and a matching sleeveless coat with a high stand-up collar. She let her silky long hair flow openly over her shoulders. The gold of her strands went very well with the rest of her robes. With staff and crown, she looked extremely remarkable. As soon as she had finished dressing, there was a knock on the door, and the servants let Ying Kong Shi enter with his companions. He too had dressed up for the occasion. His hair was tied back in a complex braid pattern. He had chosen not to wear the royal crown as he had not officially resumed royal office. However, after Xing Gui had shown the dignitaries of the Ice Palace the recordings of Ka Suo's last words and, along with Piang Feng, Yue Shen and Huang Tuo, described the events of Ying Kong's Shi's resurrection and Yuan Ji's curse, they had accepted his legitimate claim to the Throne. The coronation had already secretely been scheduled for the time after the peace negotiations.

When Ying Kong Shi entered, he stopped and stared at the beautiful figure in front of him. Yan Da turned completely to face him, and smiled cautiously. _Have you ever seen a beautiful princess like me?_ The flashback seemed to stop time. Finally he smiled, and stepped up to her. "It seems the Fire Queen has found a new style that even suits her more." With that he offered her his arm. Her sweet smile revealed the dimples in her cheeks as she clung to him. Ying Kong Shi felt his heart flutter as he looked down at her. Right now he would have died for a kiss from his beloved fiery companion.

"Your Majesty, is it proper that you take me to the peace negotiations?" _So you came to protect me from the sharks in the shark tank?_ Ying Kong smiled the brief smile with which she had become so familiar. “Nothing less is fitting. You are not only my partner in peace, but also my most important guest. I will leave no doubt that the Ice Tribe is just as interested in the bond between our tribes as the Fire Tribe.” With that, the two turned around and left the room. Yue Shen watched them go. When she saw Xing Gui's look, she knew that Ying Kong Shi's words had not only seemed almost like a marriage proposal to her.

When Yan Da entered the throne room with Ying Kong Shi, all participants stood up and greeted the two leaders. Fanfares rang out, and the mostly friendly expressions of the assembled clan leaders mingled with real admiration as they saw the beautiful Queen of Fire in her festive dress.

As soon as they had taken their seats the negotiations began. It soon became clear that all tribes, without exception, were willing to make peace with the Fire Tribe. However, the demands of the clans against the Fire Tribe differed. Ying Kong Shi had to argue a few times to keep the demands from getting too excessive. Most of the time, however, the tribes agreed to help with the reconstruction of destroyed villages or were willing to accept a multi-year tribute payment as compensation. In order not to burden the fire tribe too much shortly after the war, Yan Da was given a two-year period before the first repayments should take place. When the first day of negotiations was successfully over, most of the faces of the leaders present seemed satisfied. Only the Mermaid Saint showed no emotion. Her advisors seemed upset when she left the room. Ying Kong Shi noted the young leader's behavior with discomfort. The Mermaid Clan had demanded the highest recompensations of all tribes. This was not surprising, as this tribe had suffered most from Huo Yi. However, some of the requests seemed inappropriate. Yan Da finally consented after Ying Kong Shi had again moderated the Predor Mermaid when setting the repayments. After that busy day Ying Kong Shi invited his friends and Yan Da to the balcony of Phantom Sky, and they celebrated the successful day together. After the first friendly drink, Yan Da suddenly looked a little unsettled around the group. “Ying Kong Shi told me that you lost your life in the last war. I am so sorry that it was my family that caused this desaster. I wish I could have stopped my father earlier. I understand that you had help by Ying Kong Shi’s ancestor, who revived you and used mighty magical items to make this fresh start happen. I would like to meet Xian Xue, who has done you so much good.” “That can be arranged,” said a voice behind her. When she turned around and saw the Snow Bird Spirit, her face showed boundless astonishment and… _recognition_. _Did I just imagine the flash in her eyes?_ Ying Kong Shi thought.

Xian Xue’s face, however, was not nearly as controlled as Ying Kong Shi knew it from his ancestor. He stepped up to Yan Da with slow steps and bowed. A light wind came up and moved the feathers in his hair. They stood facing each other for a long time when she finally offered her hand to him. “Welcome, respected elder. I want to thank you for giving all of us here this new beginning. Without your Six Leaf Ice Crystal, which Ying Kong Shi used to heal me, I would no longer be alive. ”Xian Xue broke out of his numbness and smiled. “Thank you, your Highness! Believe me when I tell you that since the day you were saved there has not been a moment that I have not enjoyed seeing you live happily. Your ancestor was very close to me, and I am glad that with your life I can give back at least something of what she once gave to me.” Ying Kong Shi was amazed to see that his ancestor's hands trembled slightly as he took out a narrow wooden box. “I brought you a gift on the occasion of your coronation.” With these words he presented to her a quill that ended in a silver-plated point on the keel. “This is one of my head feathers. If you write with it, you don't need any ink, because the feather feeds on my blood. Everything you write I will know. Rest assure that I will always watch over you and Ying Kong Shi and will rush to your aid if you notify me. ”The friends approached in admiration as Yan Da accepted the quill with great awe. "What a wonderful gift," she whispered. "I will always carry it with me, Xian Xue." Ying Kong Shi watched the scene in front of him with mixed feelings. He found the two of them to be quite close, considering the short time they had known each other. On the other hand, he could also see how a heavy weight seemed to fall from the shoulders of his ancestor. His lips were pressed together as he looked at Yan Da. _He still loves her after all this time. Why has he not returned to his own time with the might of the Blood Red Lotus and the might of the Withered Blood Red Lotus? Then he would now be with Yan Zhu ... Why did he give us this chance instead_ _?_ As Yue Shen went around refilling the glasses, the almost epic mood visibly lifted and laughter and happiness filled the Phantom Sky. That evening it wasn't just one drink. When the new friends finally separated, none of them had any more doubts about creating a better future together.

Late at night, after everyone had gone to rest, Ying Kong Shi sneaked back into Yan Da’s rooms. He only longed to be peacefully by her side, watching her in her sleep. He didn't want her to question him about the past again. That had to wait until after the peace negotiations. His hopes were in vain as he found her sitting in her bed, cuddled between white furs and pillows. She was reading his book and had a big smile on her face. When she saw him, she patted the space by her side. The Ice Prince smiled and made himself comfortable next to her. “Will you give Yun Fei my thanks when you see him? Yesterday he surprised me with the best present of all.” She said teasingly. Ying Kong Shi grinned and nodded. "I wonder… what did the leader of the Bear Clan whisper in your ear?" asked Ying Kong Shi curiously. “He told me that he was very sorry that there was a time when I was treated badly by his clan. He said that he would give me the opportunity to compete against him at any time, so that all the men of his clan can witness my honor in battle and my martial arts.” Ying Kong Shi raised his eyebrows and nodded appreciatively. "Why didn't you visit me after my coronation?" She suddenly changed the subject. “I needed some fresh air after all the festivities. Have I offended you?” She shook her head. “I was just worried that our last conversation might be the cause of you avoiding me. Even before the coronation, I hardly saw you." He looked into her eyes and his heart grew heavy. "Yan Da, I have to confess something to you. I still haven't told you everything. I know that I owe it to you not to leave you in the dark about the past. But I have committed terrible deeds. I am absolutely sure that you can't forgive me all of it, no matter how much you love me. That's why I was so scared about your suggestion on that morning a few days ago. What if I confess everything to you, but you hate me afterwards? What if you can't see me anymore as the man you’ve chosen to love? The Fire Queen gave him a thoughtful look. Then she raised her hand and pinched his cheek. “Don't worry too much! I'm used to a lot from Ying Kong Shi. You've treated me badly in the past and yet I fell in love with you. And even if you had treated me a thousand times worse, still I would find a way not to hate all of you. For example, I could leave Ying Kong Shi behind and build a house at the lake with Yun Fei. We’d start a family with lots of children. Or … I would go on a journey with Li Tian Jin and explore the wonders of Illusion God Mountain. I would care for him, so his madness and desires would torture him less.” She smiled broadly at him, and he forced himself to smile back. "So be it. I promise you, Yan Da, that after the peace negotiations, I will tell you the rest. Is that acceptable to you? ”After she had said yes, he took her in the crook of his arm, and he read the book to her until they both fell asleep.


	22. Chapte 22 - The second day of the peace negotiations

**The second day of the peace negotiations**

“Yesterday we reached an agreement with the Fire Queen about the war compensation. I congratulate us all on this important step, and I thank Queen Yan Da for her willingness to cooperate. Today we would like to collect suggestions on how we can rebuild the relationships between the tribes so that peace is not only words on paper, but can also reach our hearts. I urge the tribes to come forward with their ideas now”, announced one of the dignitaries of the Ice Tribe to the Council of Peace. “I would like to be the first to make a proposal,” said the leader of the Bear Tribe. I want to suggest a major sporting competition every year. The host should always be the winner of the previous year. Everyone can participate, the tribal affiliation does not matter. The winners should have the chance to train the next generation in martial arts in a joint fighting school for all tribes, which we shall built at a place where all kingdoms meet. The winners should also be honored at the end of each festival with a prize and a speech of the present Tribe Leaders. Since Queen Yan Da has ended the Great War, I would like to honor her by giving her the opportunity to hold the first Combat Festival. If you all agree, we will have something to look forward to after the peace negotiations. I will welcome the opportunity to get to know you better as the new leader of my tribe.” The Bear Chief's proposal was greeted with applause and enthusiastic shouts, and after a short vote it was adopted. "We would like to be the next," said the leader of the Healer Tribe. Yue Shen looked encouragingly at Huang Tuo. “I spoke to Queen Yan Da. Many of her Tribesmen were seriously wounded in the war. Most of the members of the Fire Tribe are malnourished or ill. I would like to send some emissaries from the Healer Tribe to the Fire Kingdom to improve the health situation and teach new healers. In return, the Queen has agreed to use both the craftsmanship of her smiths and the excellent steel of the Fire Kingdom to develop new surgical instruments and thinner acupuncture needles. Both sides will benefit. Of course, every healer from the other tribes can join the exchange of knowledge and goods. I will announce the time of departure of the embassy in a few days through the Messenger Owls. We also want to hold an annual meeting at which all healers should have the opportunity to exchange their latest achievements. The members of all tribes are to be treated for free at this meeting.” This proposal was also accepted without dissenting votes.

The next to stand up was Xing Gui. “The Dream Tribe can offer consolation. While we are all trying to treat each other as best as we can now, we cannot hide from the fact that we were enemies only days ago. Thanks to Queen Yan Da, the horror has finally come to an end. But we all have to deal with our traumatic memories. So that not only the body but also the spirit can heal, the Dream Tribe holds an open night every week for all members of all tribes. We will offer to read the dreams and help to process the memories.”

The ideas went on. The Spirit Tribe offered to mediate between warring soldiers and their families in order to avoid feuds. Some smaller tribes got involved and suggested setting up schools for orphans. Cartographers were asked to list and publicize the areas that the Fire Clan should officially be allowed to enter. When finally only the Mermaid Clan and the Ice Clan remained, the young Predor Mermaid stepped forward. "Even if the general mood has been very peaceful since the beginning of the peace negotiations, almost amicable towards Queen Yan Da, I don't want you to be fooled about the peculiar monster she descended from." When Yan Da heard this, she tensed slightly. "It was her father who broke She Mi's law: An immortal must not increase his power by devouring the spiritual power of another immortal. We know that Huo Ji not only devoured his own children, but also tried to consume Prince Ying Kong Shi's spirit. He killed the old Ice King in the same way and my predecessor along with her elite unit of mermaid assassins and advisors. Tell me, honored members of this council: Do you find it just and fair how Yan Da got away yesterday? Since when have our friends' lives been devalued and exchanged for small peace compensations? Is the desire to punish Yan Da not natural? Instead, she was officially crowned the Queen of the Fire Kingdom as her father's successor. Except fine words we have so far no proof that the Queen has not inherited the same madness as the whole of her deceased family. Therefore, I ask you seriously: do you want to take the Fire Clan so easily into your heart? Who will take responsibility should the Fire Tribe relapse again? And there is one more thing I want you to consider: Yan Da was last seen with our Princess Lan Shang and Queen Li Luo. They have been reported missing since then. There is also no trace of King Ka Suo's body. Shouldn't we investigate this thoroughly before we let a former enemy into the heart of the kingdoms?"

The peaceful mood turned into a murmur that went through all the ranks of the participants. Some looked thoughtful, others nodded grimly. Ying Kong Shi gripped the arm of his chair so tightly that his knuckles were white. Yan Da looked over at him with a worried expression. He nodded encouragingly to her. When the Queen of Fire finally rose, the whole room fell silent in an expectance.

“Respected members of the Peace Council, I am aware that you have received my request for peace very benevolently. I think we all know that the losses we have suffered can never be equitably offset through war compensations. We are talking of destroyed families and lost friends, of violated daughters and raided villages, of betrayal and unspeakable atrocities for more than ten thousand years. To reiterate them here would take the focus of peace and turn this council into a court of justice. I, too, could list what my clan has suffered for thousands of years. But isn’t it better to work together to break down the mountains of guilt and hatred than to sow new discords in which we condemn each other? I want to take away your fear that I am like my father. I want to tell you how my brothers were sweet little children until my father's twisted principles corrupted them forever. I would like to tell you that there was a time when my people not only knew the drums of war as the only music, but played wonderful zither melodies to the art of graceful dancers. But it would still be just words, right? As for deeds, they take time. All I ask of you is to give me and my people the chance to show you our other sides. I don't believe in peace overnight. But I believe that with constant devotion to friendship and peace one can reach any heart.” With this, she looked at Ying Kong Shi. Even if he showed no movement to the outside, she could see in his eyes that her words had touched him.

“With regard to Li Luo and Lan Shang, I can only say that I freed them from Li Tian Jin’s henchmen. I brought them to the old Cherry Blossom Tree, where I saw them last.” “And I can confirm that,” they all heard the voice of the Ice Prince say. “I saw the Queen of Fire arriving with the two women at the battle site under the tree. After Ka Suo’s death, I set out to confront the escaped Fire King. I also saw Li Luo and Lan Shang under there for the last time.” A murmur went through the crowd as everyone realized that Yan Da could not possibly lie, since her description matched with Ying Kong Shi’s words.

The Predor Mermaid looked over at Yan Da sharply. "But why did you free the two women in the first place? At that point, you were still under your father's command, and Li Tan Jin was his ally. Did you decide to betray your father?” Yan Da’s gaze grew angry, her amber eyes glowed. “To make it clear: I didn’t join the war to help my father to conquer the Ice Tribe and its allies. Immediately before the war broke out, I learned that my father was eating the souls of immortals. I asked for help from my ancestors, who gave me the Holy Flame, an incredibly powerful artifact of the Fire Clan. And they assigned me to bring my father back from the war to be convicted to death on the spot in the Fire Clan. I still believed back then, that I could convince my father to leave his evil path. I took my chances and snatched King Huo Yi away from the battle with Ka Suo and Ying Kong Shi, as he was badly hurt. But my hopes were soon betrayed. When Ying Kong Shi caught up with us, I tried to stop them from attacking each other. My father saw this as treason. He attacked me from behind and almost devoured me. If Ying Kong Shi hadn't stepped in and killed him, then I wouldn’t be here anymore."

  
When Predor Yu Lian tried to reply again, she was interrupted by Ying Kong Shi, who had meanwhile stood up. „Enough. This is supposed to be a peace negotiation. I find it regrettable how you, Predor Mermaid, are taking advantage of this hopeful meeting to question Queen Yan Da. I am well aware that you think the Mermaid Clan has been hit the hardest by the Fire Tribe. I want to remind you, though, that I lost my dearest brother, all my siblings, my mother and old King and Queen due to this conflict, along with many dear and trusted subjects, such as Xing Jiu, Xing Gui’s brother, who was my brother’s closest friend and advisor. And Chao Ya, the former Queen of the Spiritual Tribe. We will never be able to listen to her beautiful music again. We also have to renounce Chief Liao Jian's bravery and friendliness for all time. The leader of the Bear Tribe will never again raise his mug with us to toast to a better tomorrow. We’ll never see their children running carefree on the meadows of this world. But it is thanks to the Fire Queen’s good heart that we, the survivors of the war, will have a chance to finally rest. We will be able to concentrate on the beautiful aspects of life. You may not be aware of it, but after Huo Ji's death, Yan Da could have returned to her army and finally subjugated us all, for the Fire Army outnumbered the united army of the tribes by far. But she did not. That is all the evidence we need, that she cannot be compared to her war-loving family members. I hereby want to state clear, that anyone who tries to put this peaceful event into a disguised trial against the Fire Queen will answer to me first.” The Predor Mermaid looked uncertain at her advisors. They shook their heads imperceptibly, and the leader took a deep breath. “I only wanted to pay my predecessor and my missing princess the respect they deserve in trying to shed light on this matter. You may all find me very persistent, but, as a demonstration of your good intentions, Queen Yan Da, allow me one last question. I can understand that the Holy Flame of the Fire Tribe empowered you to heal countless soldiers and create a huge portal into the realm of fire to relocate your army. But how can a fire aristocrat cast a weather spell?”

The room suddenly became deadly quiet. Apparently, all clan members had asked themselves this question, but accepted not to receive any information about it for the time being. Now, unexpectedly, Piang Feng stepped forward with Xing Gui, who proudly cocked her chin. “It may now be my turn to shed light on the disappearance of Lan Shang and Li Luo. I have a message for all of you from the two of them, and I ask you all to be patient. I promise that afterwards a lot of things will be clearer.”

With these words she held up her staff. A spell materialized as a large reflecting surface, on which the faces of Queen Li Luo and Princess Lan Shang could be seen. "Greetings to all of you who have fought for my husband King Ka Suo and the peace," Li Luo began. "It grieves my heart that King Huo Yi has taken our leaders, the old and the new king, from us. But we were all aware that this could happen. It is now up to me to declare to you the succession according to the will of Ka Suo. Prince Ying Kong Shi, who through the joint efforts of all clan leaders, including Princess Yan Da, has been revived from the dead, is now finally freed from Yuan Ji's curse. He is to take the king's throne in Ka Suo's place and bring the peace that our people need so desperately. I ask you all to support him well and wisely.” Now she turned her face to Lan Shang, who looked at peace with herself. “My dear members of the Mermaid Clan, the Predor Mermaid and many of our sisters including the Mermaid Assassins died by the hands of King Huo Yi. I know that you are all expecting me to take the place of the leader. But I decided to go on a different path with the King and Queen. Because of Ka Suo's good deeds, the gods of fate decided to reward him. He is granted a new life. But it will be in another world. Only in this way can we leave behind all the suffering of our lives and previous incarnations and start anew. I am happy that I have this chance. If you think of me, you should not mourn, for I live, even if not with you. Don't blame me for my decision. But I have watched the Predor Mermaid for many years and I never discovered any of her qualities to lead in myself, but in one of the novices you know by the name of Yu Lian. She is still young, but she has the same strength of character as our late Predor Mermaid. I hope you can give her your loyalty as you gave it to me.” She smiled and looked once more directly into the reflecting surface. “I go with forgiveness in my heart. You too forgive yourselves. The war between ice and fire started long before any of us. But it can end with us now, if you want it.” Now Queen Li Luo came into focus again. “Don't forget that peace means work. The relationship between ice and fire will only get better if you approach it as if you were married. Have patience and trust. Don't be petty and intransigent, but generous and understanding. Try not to criticize the differences, but rather enjoy the similarities. Love bridges everything, including supposed opposites. It is Ka Suo's and also my will that Princess Yan Da is to be honored for the path of peace that she has paved for us. We therefore propose an alliance between ice and fire. And we suggest this peace to be sealed on the basis of a marriage between Ying Kong Shi and Yan Da. In this way, hate can become love. Please respect our will and go hand in hand from now on. Our love accompanies you. ”With these words the picture faded and left an astonished crowd.

Neither Ying Kong Shi nor Yan Da saw any of this. Their eyes were too focused on each other. The Ice Prince slowly rose from his throne and approached Yan Da. When he stood next to her, his closed mouth formed a sly smile. When her face began to shine too, he grabbed her hand and held up her clasped hands. Jubilation broke out that filled the whole throne room. Even the Predor Mermaid was moved. When she motioned to Piang Feng to sound the gong, the room went quiet again. “I have to say that I did not expect these findings. It puts the events in a new light that I first have to think thoroughly through. But I would like to declare that I will follow the peace instructions of the princess and will not bring any further charges against the Fire Queen. I leave it to Princess Yan Da whether she wants to answer my last question or not. "

Xing Gui stepped forward again and raised her voice. “Yan Da cannot answer this question because she cannot know herself. But I've already investigated. In his desperation, the former Ice King used the Six Leaf Ice Crystal from the Ice Wall against the Fire King. When Huo Yi tried to devour his daughter's spiritual powers, Prince Ying Kong Shi killed him with his sword. Under that mighty blow, the body of the Fire King shattered, and the remnants of the Six Leaf Ice Crystal in him were carried over to Yan Da. I believe this transformed the ancestral Holy Fire into the powers of creation. It was only this morning that the Fire Queen informed me that she was recently able to cast spells that nourish life. You will be amazed at the miracles she has performed in her country since the end of the war.” With these words, Xing Gui showed spellbound images of the Fire Kingdom in the air. Loud, surprised exclamations could be heard when the Peace Council saw the wild, fertile nature and the green plains of the renewed Fire Kingdom.

  
The Mermaid Saint turned to the leader of the Dream Tribe. “This is truly amazing information that you have shown us, Xing Gui. You have my respect for your efforts! Thanks to you, we will reassess the situation. We congratulate Queen Yan Da on her new strength and the support she receives here in the Peace Council. Please, let me think it all through, how the Mermaid Clan wants to shape its relationship with the Fire Clan. I will come up with a proposal soon.” With that, she sat down and her advisors did the same. The gong sounded again as Ying Kong Shi stepped to the throne with Yan Da at his side, and raised his hand. “The Ice Tribe would also like to submit a proposal for creating a peaceful relationship with the Fire Tribe. In fact, I would like to hold regular diplomatic meetings of the clan leaders, during which the progress of the reconstruction should be assessed and emerging conflicts should be discussed together. Will you accept my proposal? ”The vote gave Ying Kong Shi the expected acceptance. “I also accept King Ka Suo and Queen Li Luo's wish to enter into a marital alliance with Queen Yan Da. But I don't want to decide this by myself.” With these words he turned to the Fire Queen. “Yan Da, you have taken on a great responsibility as the new Queen. I want to assure you that there is nothing about you that I do not admire. I think you could make me a better king. If you accept me as your husband, I'll work every day of my life to make amends for all the bad deeds you suffered through me in times of war. Everyone here knows that you have also suffered from the evil deeds of your family. Your father recently even tried to force you into a marriage to a con man who had made himself illegally the head of the Bear Clan. In order to honor the peace and not to endanger our friendship, I would like to hear from you what you think about us joining in marriage.” Then he got down on his knees and took her hand, and a murmur went through the crowd. "Yan Da, for the good of all tribesmen, but also for our good, will you take me to be your husband, and will you allow me to make you my wife?” Yan Da’s face took on a tender and vulnerable expression that none of those present had ever seen on her before. „Prinz Ying Kong Shi, I appreciate your careful approach towards me. But how can I be your Queen? As far as I know, there is a long-ongoing tradition that every Ice King is to marry the Princess of the Mermaid Clan. Will my consent to a marriage with you not endanger the relations between Water and Ice?”

“The Fire Queen truly shows a deep understanding of diplomacy!” said the Predor Mermaid. “Indeed, the tradition has existed for thousands of years. Like I said, the Mermaid Tribe will come up with something to improve the relationships with the Fire Clan. Still, this marriage of the two most powerful clans of the Three Kingdoms poses a whole new problem. Yan Da, if you take the throne of the Ice Palace, you will gain great political weight. Even though I have given assurances that I will no longer charge you responsible for the actions of your father, I still doubt whether it is wise to trust you. There must first be absolute certainty about your motives, your capabilities and your mental state before we, the Mermaid Clan, can support your ascent. I know I'm making myself unpopular here, but in return for agreeing to a marriage between Fire and Ice, I am demanding that Yan Da is to take a royal aptitude test by the Mermaid Clan."

Many voices rose at the same time as the assembled conference members reacted in very different ways to the Predor Mermaid's request. Most faces showed shock or resentment, but some nodded in agreement. Others were still weighing things when the gong sounded again to bring the turmoil in the hall to a standstill. When it was finally quiet again, Ying Kong Shi wanted to speak up, but the Predor Mermaid got ahead of the Ice Prince.“Which of you supports my request?” The council members looked at each other, and there was an awkward silence. Surprisingly, Huang Tuo of the Healer Tribe stepped forward. “Esteemed clan people, the words of the Mermaid Saint remind me of how fragile our current peace is. Precisely for this reason such a test could help the Fire Queen to gain the trust that not everybody has in her yet. So I am in favour of the Predor’s request. If you want to agree to it, you should raise your hand now." Hesitantly, one hand after the other rose. A little more than half of the immortals in the hall consented when the Fire Queen surprised everyone by raising her own hand. She stepped forward and threw back her cloak with a firm expression on her face. “I think the Mermaid Saint's proposal is wise. I would make a similar request if I were in her place. Even if I don't know what kind of test I should take to prove that I am not as mad as my father, I will still face it. This is the only way you can all be sure that I will never again rise up in war against you. Predor Mermaid, can you describe what you have in mind? ”The leader of the mermaids took a deep breath. “I'll be happy to do that after I have talked it through with my advisors. Tomorrow, on the third day of the peace negotiations, I will provide you with the requested information. Prince Ying Kong Shi, will you accept the Peace Council's decision under the current circumstances?” It was a moment before Ying Kong Shi nodded. “Yes, I will, on one condition. The life of the Fire Queen must not be endangered by the test. We cannot base our peace on new sacrifices. The meeting is hereby ended. Strengthen yourselves and rest, because tomorrow will demand a lot from us all again." With these words he got up. When he took Yan Da's hand and left the throne hall with her and his entourage, his face showed no movement. The Predor Mermaid watched them go. _Ying Kong Shi, is it possible that you are fond of the Fire Queen? I am sorry, but I can’t give you that undisturbed luck yet._


	23. Chapter 23 - The sound of the crickets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys,  
> I was happy to see that there are people out there who actually read my story. Thank you (: ! The story is already quite long, and there is still so much I'd like to write. I hope you enjoy reading, I definitely love developing the story. The next chapter gets steamy, be prepared! Love, Elvenn!

**The sound of the crickets**

Yan Da and Ying Kong Shi had withdrawn after that eventful day. At first, their mood had been low, and they had barely exchanged a word on the way to Snow Fog Forrest. When they reached the bank of the ice lake, she suddenly smiled mischievously at him, a spark that lit up his heart. Under the starry night sky, he gently took her face between his hands and kissed her. The rest of the way to _their_ tree they walked hand in hand. The couple unfolded a fur blanket, and they sat down under the huge cherry blossom tree. The full moon bathed everything in its silver light. Children had hung colorful ribbons in the now green trees around the clearing. The mist from the warm pools hung over the soft moss, and in the hedges the crickets played their soothing song. Yan Da reached for the basket they had brought with them and took out two delicate cups along with a bottle of ice wine. Ying Kong Shi accepted one of them with thanks. He watched happily, as she filled their cups. He couldn’t remember that they had ever spent such a peaceful evening together. Even on earth… they could have shared times like that for two thousand years, and yet he hadn’t allowed her to come as close as this. He sighed, and suppressed the too familiar feeling of loss. In silence they enjoyed the taste of the sweet alcohol and the scent of the many flowers that had formed all over the forest. Out of the corner of his eyes, Ying Kong Shi watched _his_ beloved. He still couldn’t quite get used to the circumstance that they finally had found a way to love each other, and that they didn’t have to fight against each other anymore. Yan Da had shed her solemn robe and exchanged it for a simple red dress with a sleeveless coat. The ensemble was so unadorned that it looked extremely elegant in its own way. Ying Kong Shi had also shed his official robe and opted for simple white clothing. He concealed the warmth that her sight awakened in his heart, and instead chose a grumpy tone for his next words. "I'm not sure I want to talk to you about the day," he said. Yan Da showed him a cherry on her palm, and, grinning widely, put it in his mouth. "Better?" Sighing, the Ice Prince nodded and pulled her closer until her head rested on his shoulder.

“A few days ago we were worried if we would ever be publicly accepted as a couple. And now we are suddenly asked by our people to get married so that our bond can become a symbol of peace. And in the same breath, this symbol of peace is made conditional on you passing a royal aptitude test, which we can only hope will be fair. How could I ever have agreed to that?” Yan Da looked up at Ying Kong Shi. "You know that I couldn't refuse the test, especially not after Huang Tuo's words. See the test for what it is: a unique opportunity to prove myself as a leader that can be trusted. I'm sure that by taking this test I can win the hearts of the clans more than twenty good peace speeches could.” A smile crept on Ying Kong Shi's face. “You are and always will be a fighter, aren't you? No matter how elegant and feminine you dressed yourself today, and how much you changed your hairstyle, inside you are steely and you don’t shy away from anything.” When he took the opportunity to run his fingers through her silky long hair, a defiant expression appeared on her face. “It almost sounds like you're complaining about my choice to be a female warrior. I was aware that you prefer the more decorative style of princesses like Lan Shang. Back then you treated her so gently, in a way you would never have treated me, and you even planned to marry her.” Her eyes were round and big, and full of hurt. Ying Kong Shi hid a smile as he put down his wine bowl.

“You compare Lan Shang to yourself? And suppose I had a crush on her femininity? I think you still don’t understand my motivations for my behavior back then. I had made a promise to the Predor Mermaid that I would make Lan Shang the Ice Queen. But since Ka Suo neither wanted the throne nor Lan Shang, I planned to take his place. I manipulated everyone in the palace in seeing me as a better candidate for the throne, so I could free him from both roles. Lan Shang was the only problem. Although I spent time with her and payed her attention, she loathed me and stayed loyal to Ka Suo. So I kept manipulating her and put her in the worst situations, as you know quite well. I did it all to save Ka Suo a life that he hated. It was fun being around her, nothing more.” He turned his head and looked down in her beautiful two-colored eyes. “Do you still think that I felt something for Lan Shang? In none of my lives could I have been enthusiastic about such an effeminate, spoiled and selfish princess.” Yan Da looked down on her hands. “Your words seem so smooth and convincing. Still, I'll never understand why you were so dismissive of me. You even insulted me and called me your enemy, despite my feelings for you. I know you hated the Fire Clan, you had every right to do so. But did it never come to your thoughts that you could have sweet-talked me on your side, so you could use me against my family?"

He let out an irritated breath. “You know as well as I do that in the past I was very convinced that my loyalty and all my love belonged inseparably to Ka Suo. You need to know that my whole existence and my childhood without magical power were a joke for the entire Ice Clan. I believed back then that I was worthless, an abomination. The only reason for me to live was my brother, who treated me as if I was precious. He would always put me first, and spent hours and days playing with me. Only with him was I carefree. To be honest, I can’t remember a time when he wasn’t the center of my love and care. When I got to know you, everything changed. It happened slowly, but you showed me that you were actually a good person despite being a member of the Fire Tribe. When I realized that I was even starting to like you, I was so worried. How should I be able to fight and protect you at the same time? And when you suddenly appeared repeatedly, I began to understand that you were sure that I liked you too. You didn't care about the danger you put yourself in, always risking to be caught by your brother or the members of the Ice Clan. But I did.

Why should I have encouraged you even more to turn against your family? I would never have used you so carelessly. To protect you, I thought it best to make it clear that I had no feelings for you. I hurt you on purpose to keep you from getting caught between the lines again. Nevertheless, you were always important to me. Besides Ka Suo, you were the only one I listened to and whose advice was important to me. I felt that I could trust you and that your love for me was real. Your unconditional love burned into my heart and stayed there, no matter what I did or who I became. It was my burden to intentionally have to hurt your feelings and discourage you for all times to no get you harmed. But my plan didn’t work out well, did it? I failed to protect you from your father.” He blinked several times and looked into the distance. Yan Da could clearly see the pain he tried to hide.

 _I won't let you fool me_. She suppressed her pity for him and let the warrior and tactician in her take the lead. “Ying Kong Shi, thank you for trying to explain your actions again to me. Please forgive me if I tell you that I still don't believe a word you say. Your words refer to events that are not older than a few months. But you seem to have already processed everything. You even seem to be clear about your feelings for me. What's even more amazing is that you've made the decision to want me in your life. It's not that I want to complain. But compared to your previous reluctance towards me, I find that our relationship is currently developing very quickly. This is a behavior that would have been unthinkable for you just a few weeks ago. The crazy thing is that I don't doubt your love. But I doubt your honesty. Something is completely wrong with you, as much as I wish it were different.”

He froze in surprise, his mouth slightly open. _Why can’t you let it go…_ When he remained silent, she sighed and got up on her feet. “Don't worry. I know you won't want to discuss this with me until after the peace negotiations. I didn’t plan to stay long anyway. This test troubles me more than I want to admit. I am afraid that I won’t pass it, and my dreams of becoming your wife will never become reality. I just wanted to be carefree once today.” Proud and upright, she turned away from him and walked away, along the little path between the trees to the pools. He watched her stopping at one of the larger hot spring reservoirs and undoing her belt. _What is she up to? She won't ..._

As if spellbound, he couldn’t look away as her clothes slipped off her white shoulders and her slender figure to her ancles. She didn’t seem to care for his presence when she stepped, completely naked, into the warm, steaming water. Ying Kong Shi quickly got up and turned his back on her. His hands clenched into fists. He hated it when she made him so embarrassed. She had tried that before, uncountable years ago, back in the Fire Camp when he was still young, a mortal named Yun Fei. At that time it had seemed easy for him not to be seduced by her eroticism and beauty. But when he later started to dream of her, he had to admit that she nevertheless had gotten under his skin. Again and again his thoughts returned to that evening in the tent. He had only seen her body out of the corner of his eye, but the image was burned into his memories and he felt hot whenever he chose to look at it.

Angrily he whirled around and took quick steps to the pool. Without a word he undressed, too. His hands shook as he undid his belt. _You won’t win this fight again._ Her initial triumphant expression faltered when he let his trousers slide down. Although his heart was pounding, he enjoyed seeing her blush dark red for the first time since they'd ever met. She couldn't hold his defiant gaze any longer as Ying Kong Shi stepped into the water. Yan Da tried to turn around, but Ying Kong Shi grabbed her wrist and prevented her from turning. "Look at me. Why are you provoking me by showing me your body when you shy away from the consequences? Do you think that you can forever treat me like an inexperienced boy who is intimidated by nakedness?” With his other hand, he lifted her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. “Look at you, my Fire Queen. You are really as shy as the most delicate girl.” He whispered. He tightened his grip as she tensed against him. Yan Da’s mind raced. She was too shocked by his boldness to come up with an exit strategy. “Do you know what it triggers in a young man when he is confronted with a beautiful and desirable woman like you? He may be able to control his thoughts during the day, but at night his imagination sends his body in flames. The younger the man, the more confusing it can be. When you caught me at that lake, Yan Da, I had just become a grown-up moments before,” he whispered. Then he leaned forward, his body nearly touching hers. “Do you know how many times I've dreamed of you instead of worrying about an immature mermaid? Do you know how much Yun Fei‘s fondness of you stimulated the wildest of my dreams? And how Li Tian Jin’s heat is still burning within me, which he could neither control nor explain to himself when you were close to him? Have you ever thought how much the feelings of a sword spirit tormented me, for whom love and hunger are one and the same? For an eternity I had to keep these feelings under closure.”

He gently forced her palm on his bare chest, so she could feel his fast heartbeat. She forced down her timidity and looked up in his face. He was torn, a mess of feelings she was no longer able to follow. When Ying Kong Shi felt her resistance decrease, he wrapped his arm around her waist and slowly pulled her closer. As he lifted her out of the water, his gaze fixed on her breasts. They were so beautiful and alluring that he was fascinated. In the chaos of his emotions he wasn’t able to feel ashamed anymore, as his long fingers cupped her breast, and caressed its dark pink center. He watched Yan Da as her eyes closed in ecstasy and let out a gasping sound between half-opened lips. He got closer to her, leaving kisses on her silky wet skin wherever it pleased him. Never had he felt such a sensation in all of his life. When she lifted her hands to touch his face and kiss him feverishly, he felt lust, happiness, joy. “Yan Da…” he whispered her name between their kisses. His member had long gone hard, when he made up his mind. He would have her. No matter what, this was the night he would make her his wife forever. His hand slowly slipped down her muscular belly and between her legs. It was the first time he touched a woman _there_ , and it got his pulse racing. Panting, he caressed her and found a spot that seemed to increase her pleasure as she arched her back. Suddenly, in a flash of his mind, he saw his ancestor before him, who gave him a warning look. _How can I do this to her? But I want this, we want this, we long for this…_ somehow these words seemed to echo from deep within, reflecting the needs of his former personalities. Slowly, he felt himself drown in an uprising madness.

"Ying Kong Shi,” she gasped, and pushed his hands away. Her sudden resistance was like a cold shower. “You promised me that you would tell me everything you are hiding from me before we take this road." His eyes shone dangerously, one blue and one golden, suddenly robbed of his lust. When she faced his suddenly cold glare that was accompanied by a small ironic smile, Yan Da noticed how all her instincts went into alarm status.

He suddenly stepped back. “If you so desperately want to hear it, then I'll tell you what I keep from you.” He tilted his head, suddenly all distant in his composure. “You think you know me, but I know you much better, for I've spent a lot more time with you than you know. I have caused you a thousand times more suffering than you suspect. I have used you for uncountable years that you have no memories of.” He chose a smug tone for his next words. “Yan Da, in all times you were so reliable, you never refused any of my wishes. Whenever I asked for your help, you came. You stood up against your own family and your ancestors for me. You protected me, and twice, Yan Da, twice, you paid for it with your life.”

His voice had grown louder, the last words he had shouted out. When she slowly perceived his words through the chaos in her head, Yan Da’s eyes widened in discomfort. He stared back like a maniac. Tears left glittering traces on Ying Kong Shi’s beautiful face. Yan Da wondered if the Ice Prince noticed them at all.

“I haven't told you once that I have feelings for you. Only when your body dissolved for the second time did I tell you, but it was already too late. In millions of years, I didn't give you anything, Yan Da. No word of affection, no happy times. My thoughts always revolved around my brother. And you? You were so disappointed, but you kept on hoping until the end. The truth is: I love you Yan Da! But I also hated loving you for a long time. Your unconditional love always showed me what a terrible manipulating monster I was, and how far I was able to bend and destroy everything that was good for my beloved brother.” Yan Da felt frozen in horror and confusion. _What is he talking about? When have I died? Why do I suddenly feel so scared of him?_

“I am like a wormy apple. From the outside it may look delicious to you. But inside it's already eaten away. I kept my distance from you so that you wouldn't see how rotten I am. But it turns out that even a decaying person like me gets second chances, or, in your case, a third. I really want to change for you now. This,” he lifted his arms and spread them wide, “is making me feel happy! I want to love and honor you. But how am I supposed to do that? But I can’t overcome my guilt. I don’t deserve you. Yan Da, I did not return to the ice world like a shining knight. My brother wished for me to start my own life. He told me clearly, that he refused to come back with me, for his love for Li Luo meant more to him than the love for his little brother. It broke my heart, it still does. When the energy stream didn’t close, I simply stepped in, so Ka Suo would have the chance to live that last life with her. Now he's in that other world, and I'm here, and even that isn't my credit. Xian Xue brought me back. When I woke up back home I didn't even know you were still alive. I did contribute NOTHING to this fresh start!” Now he really yelled at her. When his energy finally left with his anger, his arms slowly sank to his side.

“You are so young and unburnt, Yan Da. You still believe in our love. But Xian Xue told me, that the Yan Da I knew refused a third life by my side. She saw the wormy apple and wanted to stay dead rather than coming back with me to this world, for fear that I would mistreat her again. It turned out that my cruelty and my distance to her broke her hope in the end, and even my adorable Fire Princess, who was capable of this most devoted love, finally gave up on me.” His fisted hands now opened. All strength seemed to run out of him as he lowered his head. “I know that you won’t forgive me, too. After all, you are one and the same person.”

Yan Da felt a hot tear running down her cheek. She knew that he was trying everything to make her despise him. He _wanted, even provoked_ her to get angry in using cruel words. And it worked. She still had no idea what exactly he was talking about, but his words struck her right in the heart, and she could barely suppress her disappointment. Suddenly she saw in a flashback how they were standing on the balcony in the Ice Palace. It was the day he had saved her from the fatal injuries her father had inflicted on her. _Can you imagine forgiving me someday? Or at least let me try to make it up to you?”_ Determined, she straightened up. "Ying Kong Shi, you idiot. Do you really think you can outsmart me here? You may be the more brilliant thread puller of the two of us, but it is still my choice when to forgive whom and when not. And don't you dare compare me to some other version of me you think you know through and through! Even if you had lived a million years with another Yan Da, you still wouldn’t know her well because of your crusade for Ka Suo.”

Ying Kong Shi's eyelids fluttered, and it was like seeing him waking up from a bad dream. "Yan Da, I am sorry!" His tears didn't stop flowing, even when she decided to pull him in her arms. Again and again she stroked his head and tried to calm him down. It was only when she began to hum the flute melody that his brother had always played for him that his tears stopped. When she noticed that he was so ashamed that he couldn't even look her in the eye, she directed him to the edge of the pool. With one hand on his chest, and one hand in the sparkling water, she ordered him: "Relax." She let her golden magic dip into the water, and it began to smell sweet. Then she let her magic slide into him. Ying Kong Shi gasped, as she seemed to pierce his mind. When he finally understood what she was doing, he couldn't fight back. Her magic was like fingers searching for answers. When she had him under complete control, she looked at him, demanding. “Open up to me!” It wasn't a request. He let her in, and it _hurt_. She bonded with his spirit quite roughly, and went through a chaos of memories coupled with his feelings. Pictures of her in strange clothes passed by. Sometimes she was able to get a more detailed view. There, what was that? She felt his horror when she told him that she was not Yan Da. _How many versions of me existed in his past?_

She also saw how _another_ Yan Da died in his arms in the clearing in Snow Fog Forrest, and how he suffered from her and Ka Suo's loss. He felt his hope and his despair as he sought her soul in the Limitless Space of that _other_ Fire Kingdom. She watched him create a new body for her and witnessed how he remembered every detail of her beloved face with infinite patience, like an artist who is anxious to make a mistake in his work. She shared with him the constant fear that even his sacrifice would not be enough to get Ka Suo back. The deeper she dived into him, less feelings and memories swirled around. It grew darker around her until only one feeling remained: a longing for death to end his unwanted existence, for he was alone, not worthy of love. As she sat down next to him, in the darkness of his mind, she created a small sparkling ball explode on her hand. When he looked up, she smiled at him. “Look, you are not alone. Not even here, at the bottom of your mind.” Then she came very close to his face, and let the bright light of the tiny fireworks fall on her two different eyes. "I am like you. I'm sorry you had to wait for me for so long, but now I'm here. And I want you to live. I haven’t understood all of the mess in here, and why you remember a life with me that I have no knowledge of. But I guess it doesn't matter that a different version of me would rather stay dead than come back to you. That Yan Da had her own experiences and was responsible for her own decisions, just like you and me now. But if you decide that you would rather be dead, because you think there is nothing in this world to live for, you are wrong. Even if it weren't for me, this world would still be beautiful and worth of an Ice Prince’s care and attention. Respect that you have a role to play, although you might not have chosen it on your own. But someone thought you to be worthy of this fresh start. Don't spoil other people's opinions of you by doubting that you deserve all of this. They believe in you, and not because they are less clever than you, but because they can see you in a good light. It is not their misjudgment of your character, but rather your inability to hold up the good in you, that keeps you from understanding your own worth. Respect that the universe made no mistake in creating you. The meaning of your life is not to be like Yuan Ji. Where he despised life and arbitrarily destroyed it, you will love and protect it by my side. Or do you think it’s meaningless that you created the goddess of creation when you saved me?” She smiled at him, showing those distinctive dimples on her face that he loved so much.

“Have you never felt, that the wheel of destiny was always fond of us? It gave us repeatedly incarnations to find a way to be together. When the earliest versions of us started to work together, I believe that their first creation was not the Ice Fire Stone.” “What was it then?” asked the Ice Prince who still sat lost on the dark ground. “Silly you… haven’t you found out yet? It seems that billions of years have made you not wiser than me.” She resolutely got up and reached out her hand. “It was the creation of love, of course!” A spark of life finally caught fire in his eyes as he grabbed her hand. With wonder in his eyes, Ying Kong Shi went back through his memories with her. When they finally stepped into the light, he didn’t look back.

The Ice Prince opened his eyes, and stared straight into her face. Yan Da’s hand was still on his chest. Her water charm had kept him warm all along. She gave him that big smile again. He found no words as she led his still slightly shaking figure to the edge of the pool and carefully helped him to get dressed. When they went back to the castle together, he didn’t dare let go of her hand, as if he just started to learn to walk on different feet into a different life.

It wouldn't work that way. The assassin flipped through the magical records again and again after, which she had obtained by spying on Xing Gui. Even if the contents of some scenes could surely be used against the Fire Queen, they were still only pictures. When Xing Gui had cried several times while looking at the memories of that despicable woman, the assassin had finally come to understand: They weren't just copies of memories, like a dream. Instead, Xing Gui had managed to record the feelings of Yan Da as well. And those were anything but hopeful and positive. The memories had seemed chaotic, but what Hye Qian put together was a truly painful story that ended with the death of Yan Da. "I need the cube myself to destroy her. This will be the real poison", muttered the assassin. And she already knew exactly how to get hold of the artifact.


	24. Chapter 24 - The third day of the peace negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,   
> It's cold outside, and I keep on writing and drinking tea. I hope you continue enjoying Yan Da and Ying Kong Shi making progress in their relationship. I promise it will soon reach a new level. I hope you are looking forward to it as I do. Love, Elvenn!

**The third day of the peace negotiations**

The third day of the peace negotiations had dawned. So far they had achieved a lot. Nevertheless, Huang Tuo had the feeling that the aptitude test required by the Mermaid Clan could destroy the peace efforts of the Fire Queen. Who would trust her peaceful leadership of the Fire Tribe if she failed? In addition, Ying Kong Shi would certainly not allow Yan Da to be dethroned. From a political point of view, the Ice Clan would also find itself in a difficult position as a sympathizer of the Fire Tribe. And Ying Kong Shi's and Yan Da’s future prospects would certainly deteriorate significantly. The Chief Healer decided with a firm face not to let it get that far. As a proponent of the test, he would express his thoughts to the council again. “Yue Shen, I want to ask your opinion. I would like to make my approval for the Fire Queen’s test conditional on the type of test. "

Yue Shen, who was still angry about his speech yesterday, turned to him with a disgruntled expression. "So? Then let me hear how you will make up for your disloyal interference yesterday.” Huang Tuo had lately not been as intimidated by his soon-to-be wife as he used to be. In his last life, his love for her had always been mixed with fear of death. As if you were in love with a tiger, who in the next moment could open your throat for fun. Now it only took him a deep breath and a brave look, and she paid him attention. He smiled. "Sit down, love." He offered her a chair and poured them tea. “I consider a test that provides an assessment of leadership ability with a“ suitable or not suitable ”test result to be inadequate. If Yan Da fails the test, her entire position as the Fire Queen will be challenged. This will anger her tribe members, who have already crowned her as queen. Rather, individual important qualities of a ruler should be queried in this test.

Let us say that there are several tasks to go through that can test different aspects of a leader, such as inner strength, wisdom, goodness, foresight, incorruptibility, or other qualities. If Yan Da didn’t pass any of the tasks, which I really can't imagine, she could nevertheless continue to be the Queen of the Fire Tribe. For the security of the kingdoms, however, she could be given a council made up of envoys from all clans. Thus there would be a security for everyone that the Fire Queen cannot go unnoticed against the other clans. This supervisory board should exist for a few years before Yan Da could take the test again and thus gain her independent sovereignty. Furthermore, the wedding between Ying Kong Shi and Yan Da should not be banned by the clans. It would be enough not to make her the Ice Queen, right? And should she pass all of the tasks, there shouldn't be anything against granting her the double crown and the same political sayings as all the other ice queens had before her.” Yue Shen tilted her head to one side and was silent. She thought hard about his words. Finally she nodded. "It could be an approach to protect Yan Da’s position. But won't your suggestion make the other peace negotiators feel that Yan Da is weak and that the test must therefore be toned down to increase her chances?” Huang Tuo nodded. “Yes, one or the other will think so. But does that matter? I will once again clearly vouch for the fact that peace is inextricably linked to Yan Da’s role as ruler, since she brought this peace to us. For the good of all, we cannot allow the Mermaid Clan to destabilize the peace out of a thirst for revenge or fear of Yan Da.” Yue Shen looked up in surprise. “This will put pressure on the Mermaid Saint. That could work!" "Then let's go and see if we can get the Predor Mermaid to reason."

“Are you ready again for the lion’s cave?” While he was helping Yan Da to attach her coat to her shoulders, Ying Kong Shi took his time to admire her beautifully curved neck and graceful shoulders that got a happy smile on his face. As he stepped back, he however got a strange feeling of fear. Because of her slim body, Yan Da seemed so fragile to him at times, even though she always tried to exude strength and self-confidence. Yes, she was proud and strong. But it had been those narrow shoulders he'd held in his arms every time she died. “Strange for you to say that,” she replied, with a thoughtful gaze. “I’ve always considered my brothers and my father to be lions. One wrong step on my part and I knew they would attack and harm me. That’s why I wanted to learn to fight, to defend myself and earn their respect. To do this, I had also to learn to deal with men's anger and scorn from young age.” Yan Da put her chin up, as she now looked at him. “The way I see it, it was a good training for my future. How else could I have endured falling in love with _you_ of all people?” When she saw his shocked face, she smile teasingly at him. “What? Can I not be a little bit proud of myself? I think I did a pretty good job not to let your disdain, distance, and insults get me down. It wasn't easy, but for some reason I had the courage to believe that you loved me. You hid your feelings very well, but not well enough.” Yan Da laughed out loud, and Ying Kong shi wasn’t sure if he heard a tone of sadness in her voice. “Ying Kong Shi. Do you know what always was proof for me when I had doubts about your intentions?" Ying Kong Shi shook his head in silence, not sure if he liked the turn of the conversation. "You never hurt me. You threatened me, you held me with your spell, but you didn't even scratch me, not once, even when you were mad at me.” Yan Da turned to him, and lovingly touched his cheek. “Yesterday, you said you never gave me anything. But from my point of view, you still gave me much more than what I was used to receive from my family.”

Ying Kong Shi's mouth felt dry like a sand desert as he digested her words. It was now clear to him why she had gone so far as to sacrifice herself for him for those few good moments with him. _How could you, with this extensive ability to love, survive in the Fire Tribe and that other dimension for so long? How could I have valued your love so little? If proof was ever needed that you are the creator of love, then this very unique quality of unconditional love would be it._ “Yan Da, I have no doubt that you are very very strong-minded. I will never belittle you as your relatives did. It’s only that I wish to protect and support you more openly.” He looked at her longingly, and for a moment time seemed to stand still. Then he resolutely picked up the crown on her dressing table and stood in front of her. "Yan Da, I hereby promise that I will forever respect and honor you as the queen of not only the Fire Clan, but also of my heart." With these words he gently placed the crown on her head. Then he took Yan Da’s face between his hands and kissed her tenderly. "Whatever comes on the table today in the trial against you, I will support you, but also respect your decisions." A happy smile spread across Yan Da's face. "Meet me in front of the hall. You can support me by entering the lion's den together." Ying Kong Shi nodded. Then he disappeared in a turquoise light.

“Yesterday, the majority of the Peace Council agreed to put Yan Da to an aptitude test. We will not tolerate interferences from outside, so we reject Huang Tuo's proposals. The Mermaid Clan has consulted and we have found three suitable tasks that can give us certainty about Yan Da’s mental sanity as well as her commitment to this peace. In order not to put our relationship under a bad star, we have decided to recognize Queen Yan Da as the ruler of the Fire Clan. But we will not accept her as the future Ice Queen and the queen of all three kingdoms until she passes this test.” It had been going on for quite a while, and Huang Tuo had long since given up repeating his suggestions. The Mermaid Saint was just too adamant. Finally, Yan Da spoke up, as she couldn’t bear that ongoing discussion any longer. "I bow to the will of the Mermaid Clan and will face the tasks if the Peace Council agrees." Ying Kong Shi sat on the throne and leaned forward. “It is still not clear to me why the Mermaid Clan refuses to allow the other clans to help with the test. I also find it nonsensical that you are so vehemently against a marriage between fire and ice.“ The Mermaid Saint looked around in awe, and waved her staff. “Our dynasty was destroyed by King Huo Yi. Despite our neutrality, we became the real victims of the last war. We are concerned about the growing sympathy between fire and ice. Who will protect us in the future if not the Ice Clan, whose loyalty has always been based on the family ties with the Mermaid Clan? It is up to us to design this test at our discretion. Only in this way are we willing to voluntarily place ourselves under the leadership of a descendant of the Fire Tribe. ”The Ice Prince frowned. The whole thing seemed to degenerate and promote a general uncertainty among the council members.

When he looked into the faces of the council members, he realized that most of them had already accepted the terms of the Mermaid Saint. Yan Da also nodded confidently to him. "Then let's take a vote and hereby end it." Almost all hands went up. It was clear: The Fire Queen would have to face the test. The Mermaid Saint finally spoke triumphantly. “It will take a few days to prepare the test. We will notify the chiefs as soon as we have set the date. I thank everyone for supporting our request. I pay my respects to you, too, Queen Yan Da. We'll make sure the test does you justice. Until then we expect discretion from everyone. We consider it best if Queen Yan Da returns to her kingdom for the time being to report our decisions to her ministers and to make appropriate arrangements for her absence.” Yan Da's head jerked at the words of the Predor Mermaid. What was this young ruler up to? Apparently she wanted to keep Yan Da away from Ying Kong Shi. Could it be that Lu Yian was interested in him? But, so far she hadn’t shown any personal interest in the Ice Prince. Finally, Yan Da bowed, grinding his teeth. “Your foresight exceeds your young years. I'll be leaving soon and await your message.” Ying Kong Shi stood up and let the gong sound again.

“Esteemed Councilors! I thank you for this gathering and your help in creating a common future. The leaders will soon return to their territories, but the emissaries will stay as my guests for the next few days to work out the contracts. I'll see you all again in the realm of the Mermaid Tribe. Until then I hope to keep in touch with you and to receive regular reports on the state of your clans. Finally, I would like to announce something positive. Due to the many decisions that will have to be made over the next few years, the Council of the Ice Tribe has decided to appoint me as the new Ice King in fifty days. You are all cordially invited to the coronation. I hope you will appear not only to celebrate my reign with me, but also to strengthen the bonds of friendship between all of us.” A happy surprise spread among the guests, and shouts of approval rang out. When servants streamed between the guests and offered the conference participants food and fine drinks, the official part of the peace negotiations was over. Ying Kong Shi’s gaze followed Yan Da, who quickly left the room with her entourage. _Why is she in such a rush? Have I done something wrong to offend her?_ Before he could go after her, Xing Gui suddenly stood next to the Ice Prince and looked with him into the crowd. “I have known your majesty's unmoved expression for a while now. What is on your mind, my prince?” Ying Kong smiled briefly as he turned to the leader of the Dream Tribe. “You know, you keep reminding me of your brother. Neither Ka Suo nor I could ever hide anything from you or him…. Have I ever thanked you for helping me to protect Yan Da during the last battles?” Xing Gui continued to look into the crowd when his words made her smile sadly.

“I have a lot to repent. I once made a pact with Yuan Ji to protect my brother. I know my brother will love me forever, but I also disappointed him with how far I was willing to go to save him. I sacrificed my conscience and morals, and, to save one life, I put thousands at risk. Ying Kong Shi, you and me, aren’t we alike?” Now she looked the young Ice Prince directly in the face. “We are both the younger siblings who got lost in their blind loyalty to their siblings because we never met unconditional love elsewhere. It is our punishment and our repentance that our brothers sent us away to learn this lesson and to grow up and become wise without their guidance. Instead of thanking me for a little act of compassion, make a promise, Ying Kong Shi. Promise me that whenever you falter again, and you intend to single-handedly pursue an amoral plan to save Yan Da or whoever, that you will not shut out the five of us? Please believe that we stand up for you, because like you, we have all gone through hell for this new beginning. So never underestimate our motivation to follow you. Promise me this?" He couldn’t help but admire this still so young looking woman with that firm expression on her face that slowly changed into a sincere smile once he nodded in agreement. “I will take my leave, now, your Majesty. The day is still young, and I need to sleep a couple of hours before the night begins.” She bowed before she went out of the throne room.

Xing Gui was close to her guest chambers, when she felt a sting to her neck. The sharp pain made her halt. With her fingers, she tried to find out what had hit her there. But she wasn't able to reach the spot. Before she could even realise it, she lost consciousness and fell to the ground. A dark figure leaned above her. Eager hands searched her body in a hurry. Once they found what they were looking for, the attacker smiled, and put the holy Magic Cube in a small glittering box that vanished under a black robe. Without a sound, the assassin disappeared, leaving Xing Gui carelessly lying on the floor.

The alarm bells soon shrilled through the corridors of the Ice Palace, as Piang Feng found an unconscious Xing Gui and cried for help. It didn’t take long for the Chief of the Healer Tribe and his betrothed to arrive, too. Huang Tuo looked helplessly at Yue She, who was about to identify the poison that had been inflicted on the leader of the Dream Tribe. Suddenly, the young woman started to spasm, leaving the two of them with the horrible feeling that they came too late. “I don’t know the poison that was used. Please, can you do something to slow down her blood circulation to slow down the effect of the substance?” Huang Tuo nodded and took out his needles. Two strong hands shoved him aside. To his surprise, it was the Fire Queen. „Let me try.” “Yan Da, did you forget? You don’t have the Ice Fire Stone anymore, so you have no more healing qualities of the Six Leaf Ice Crystal in you,” the healer responded. Yan Da didn’t reply, but instead, kneeled down beside Xing Gui’s body. “You can channel my energy, healer. Let’s see how much of the power of creation is still in me. Or do you have any better option right now?” He hesitated for a short moment, but then he gave her a look of agreement, and they began to work. The light that flashed out was golden and healing, Huang Tuo bathed Xing Gui in it and directed the magic along the infected lines of her body. He couldn’t help but enjoy it. This magic felt so healthy and easy. When Xing Gui was stable, he grinned widely at Yan Da. “I cannot express my gratitude to this experience, your Highness. Your magic is indeed unique…” His voice trailed off, as he saw Yan Da’s worried expression. “I can’t feel the Dream Source near her. Can you?” Huang Tuo and Piang Feng shook their heads, and slowly they began to understand what that attack had been all about.


	25. Chapter 25 - The lost soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,  
> Today I managed to finish two chapters. Enjoy, and please leave a comment, I would like to know if you still like what you read.  
> Love, Elvenn!

**The lost soul**

They all sat together in Ying Kong Shi’s quarters. Xian Xue was walking in circles around the table. It was clear to see that he was in distress. Xing Gui had a guilty look on her face, as the Snow Bird Spirit, for the third time, shot the same question at her. “How could you let this happen? You were supposed to keep the Dream Source safe.” Xing Gui looked down, too ashamed to answer again with the same apology. “It’s best to focus not on blaming her, but to think what we can do next to get the Magic Cube back. Did the assassin leave any traces?” Ying Kong Shi asked. Yue Shen quickly summarized what she had found at the crime scene, which was basically nothing. Not even the needle had been found, that the assassin had used to inject Xing Gui the sleep poison. “I can understand that the Magic Cube is important to you, Xing Gui. But why are you so worried about it? Bird Spirit, I am talking to you!” Xian Xue slowly turned around. Contrary to what Yan Da expected, he did not get angry because of her naughty approach to him. In fact, he seemed rather desperate when he took a step toward her. "Yan Da, I'm sorry. The cube was your only chance to get your old life back." Xing Gui inhaled, startled, and shook her head. "Let it go, Dream Leader. At some point we would have told her anyway,” Xian Xue said with a sigh. "What is this actually about? What are you holding back from me?" The Bird Spirit ran its hand over his head feathers. "Yan Da, did Ying Kong Shi talk to you about the past?" Yan Da looked confused. "Not exactly. But he showed me some pictures from another life." "So you know that you died in the timeline from which we come?” When Yan Da nodded, hesitatingly.

“When we came back, we brought the memories of your former self with us to restore your knowledge of the past,” Xing Gui explained. Yan Da showed now a quite puzzled expression on her face. “I don’t understand. You all came back to this world. Why didn’t I come back? Why am I the only one without… _me_? Did I hurt anyone? Was I not worth saving because you still considered me your enemy?” When nobody answered, Ying Kong Shi stepped forward, still looking down. “No, it wasn’t like that. Xian Xue tried to bring you back. But it was your decision to stay dead, as I already told you. I think you came to the conclusion, that, with me, love would always mean sadness and loneliness. Maybe you learned that nothing you ever did would make me love you. Maybe you gave up, your way of setting me free to find a woman to love here, at this beginning. I don’t know for certain.” Xing Gui put his hand on Ying Kong Shi’s arm. “No, that may be part of it, but more than that, she wanted to protect Yan Da.” Now everybody looked quite confused at the Chief Dreamer. “Have you forgotten how much Yan Da had suffered in that other world? While Ying Kong Shi slept for billions of years, Yan Da was a lifeless soul in the Limitless Space of the Fire Tribe. Compared to us, she had suffered the longest from Ying Kong Shi’s crusade to gain the Blood Red Lotus. And even when she was revived by you, your Majesty, she was imprisoned in her own body by Yan Zhu. I think she saw it as an act of mercy to give her younger self the freedom of an unburdened fresh start without all the memories of grief, loneliness and helplessness.” Yan Da had to swallow hard as she heard Xing Gui’s words. _Could it be, that I really gave up on him?_

Suddenly, Xian Xue stepped up to her, and took her by the shoulders. “I can’t take this any longer. This is all nonsense, and so very sad. Even now, none of you can fathom the golden woman’s intentions. The truth is… Yes, it took some time, but over the years, in the energy stream, her shattered soul gradually healed from the wounds of the Spirit Devouring Sword under the influence of the Blood Red Lotus. But, Ying Kong Shi, she NEVER gave up on you. She was very scared that your guilt would make it impossible for you to face her whole-heartedly. She was full of fear that you would think of yourself to be not good for her, as you were the cause of her deaths, and that you would prefer to keep your distance. That’s why we talked it over, and came up with this plan. We wanted to give you a chance to open up to her younger version who you knew wouldn’t blame you for your actions in the other dimension.” The Ice Prince didn’t look into his ancestor’s face, when he turned to Xian Xue. “You… planned this? Who are you to predict my behaviour and manipulate me and _her_? His finger trembled when he pointed to Yan Da. “What if I had not turned to Yan Da? What if this plan hadn’t worked?” The Ice Prince shouted. Xian Xue now looked at the Fire Queen directly. “I brought Yan Da’s older soul back with me. I am so sorry my Queen. Yan Da told me to let her sleep, and only wake her up if you two would have overcome your issues. She was convinced that this was the right way. At all costs she wanted to avoid being a burden for both of you. As for your question, my prince… I had to promise Yan Da to set her spirit free in the case you would fall in love with someone else. That was her last wish.”

Ying Kong Shi's eyes shone brightly when he attacked the Bird Spirit with his Ice-Fire Magic. Everything happened very quickly when Yan Da suddenly stood in front of Xian Xue and was thrown backwards against him by the mighty spell. The Fire Queen collapsed into Xian Xue's arms. "No, no, no. Yan Da, please. Why did you do that?" Whispered the Bird Spirit. Her eyelids fluttered as she turned her head to Ying Kong Shi. "You idiot. Haven't you listened to him? He spent _years_ with my older version in this energy stream. Don't you understand that he has done _everything_ for us? How can you attack him?" She grabbed Xian Xue's hand and spoke in a shaky voice. "Thank you, ancestor. I've now understood a little better what moved Yan Da not to come back right away. Thank you for relieving me of the fear that there might be some version of me that might give up on her love for Ying Kong Shi.” When the Fire Queen passed out, Huang Tuo hurried to pour his healing magic into Yan Da. "She was lucky, she was not fatally injured. But it will probably be a while ..." He was interrupted by Ying Kong Shi, who sat down next to him without saying a word, and let his spirit flow into his beloved. Together they quickly stabilized Yan Da again. "When she opened her eyes, the friends The friends breathed a sigh of relief. "Here, let her rest." Yue Shen directed the men to carry Yan Da to Ying Kong Shi's bed. Ashamed, Ying Kong Shi turned to Xian Xue. “I am sorry, I shouldn’t have acted out my anger on you. It’s only…“ “Ying Kong Shi, you don’t have to say another word. Yan Da and I knew this could happen once I would tell you the truth. However, I would never have thought, that _your_ Yan Da would protect me.” The Fire Queen coughed heavily as she sat down in the bed. “Ying Kong Shi, Xian Xue, promise me to work better together in the future, will you?” As both men nodded in agreement, she relaxed and let Ying Kong Shi take her hand. “I am sorry, my love.” Yan Da smiled at him, and gave him a teasing look. “I turns out, that today, for the first time, the mightiest lion in the cave has hurt me, but only accidently. For me, that still counts as a zero. But let’s get back to the topic. Xian Xue, where exactly is my elder version’s soul?” The concerned look on his face made everyone fear the worst even before the Bird Spirit spoke the words out loud. “Yan Da's soul is in Xing Gui's Magic Cube, which the assassin stole.”


	26. Chapter 26 - A home with many chambers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,  
> This chapter gets quite hot, just to warn those who don't want to read sexual content. Anyway, enjoy! Love, Elvenn!

**A home with many chambers**

Yan Da was standing on her balcony and overlooked her Fire Kingdom. _Should I even call it Fire Kingdom anymore?_ Everything was green and glowing in the sun. It had been only a week since the peace negotiations and the attack on Xin Gui. So far, she hadn’t gotten any news concerning the whereabouts of the Dream Source. The Mermaid Clan, who had retreated deeply into the Endless Sea after the conference, still hadn’t announced the date of her test. The other clans, however, had kept their word and maintained now a lively exchange of information with the Fire Clan. Most of the Clan’s leaders started to admire the efforts of the Fire Clan’s army to rebuild the war zones. The Fire Queen’s tribesmen had however not expected open doors, and sometimes were even chased away. Yan Da had discussed the reports with many of the higher ranking soldiers. She had listened to their suggestions, and couldn’t help but sometimes wonder how those long trained warriors found ways to put their pride second to their tasks she had assigned them with. After all, it was the first real period of peace for the last 10.000 years, and her people loved her for it. Yan Da’s followers had not disappointed her, each and every one willing to live up to the high expectations of their new queen. She had, in only a few days, replaced nearly all the old values und rules of the Fire Tribe. She had travelled a lot, connecting with the healers, the peasants and the smiths of the Fire Tribe. Under Huo Yi’s rule, all of them had played a second role in her country, as they were expected to provide supplies for the army, but nevertheless considered weak for not wanting to join the forces. “ _Rather than following others, you’d better find your own way. Hiding behind those you despise, after a while, you’ll become one of them.” S_ he smiled as her mind went back to one of her favourite memories when Ying Kong Shi had played the bamboo flute for her. This sentence had been the start of her own path that had led her to what she now could see in front of her eyes. Yan Da had been enchanted by him for his honest and direct way of speaking to her, and that feeling had never stopped afterwards.

She happily started to hum the tune he had played on his flute, but it soon turned into sadness. They had been in contact via messenger owls nearly all the time, but it wasn’t the same as being close to him. _I miss you so much._ _Why don’t you come visit me? Have you forgotten your promise to make it up to me?_ A sound behind her made her move around. It was a messenger owl. _“Yan Da, my beloved. Can you come to the mortal kingdom for the next three days? It’s urgent. Please hurry.” ”Why? Have you found a trace of the assassin?” “No, unfortunately not. Yue Shen, Xing Gui and Piang Feng are still investigating. And Xian Xue has tried to spy on the Mermaid Clan, but they have retreated into the deep Sea. Yan Da, can you promise me to come?” “Yes, I will. Tonight.” “Come to the lake, where you once found me. And Yan Da. Please take care. Let no one follow you.” “Don’t worry, no one will see me.”_

As she happily looked after the messenger owl, she heard a knock on her door. “My Queen, the Mermaid ambassadors have brought you an announcement.” When Yan Da read the scroll, she paled. She was summoned to the shores of the Endless Sea in one week. The aptitude test should take place at the bottom of the sea. Fear rose in her, as she thought of the dark waters. They surely would give her a Tear Stone, wouldn’t they? A memory of a dream crossed her mind again, as it had often enough since the last day of the peace conference. She saw herself drowning, alone, in the dark. With expressionless face she said: “Let’s not wait them for an answer. Call for my court writer.”

Her generals had taken her instructions in confusion. However, they let her go after she told them she would be near the Kingdom Guardians camp to attend their training in preparation for the aptitude test. Now she stood at the shore of the lake in the Mortal Kingdom. It was already dark, although the evening was still young. It was autumn, and mist hung over the waters that had brought them together so long ago. She sensed his presence even before he put a white fur coat around her shoulders. When she turned around, Ying Kong Shi immediately pulled her close and kissed her deeply. "Ying Kong Shi, did you miss me?" The Ice Prince smiled teasingly. "How could I? I had no time to miss you, since you bombarded me with messenger owls." When she looked away with a playful pout, he put a large, shiny stone in the palm of her hand. “What’s this?” She asked confused. “It’s a present. Have a closer look.” Yan Da’s eyes went wide, as she recognized the little house she could see in the depths of the stone. “Impossible!” Ying Kong Shi smiled. He was proud that his present surprised her at such a degree., and it made him feel warm inside. “This is a stone Xian Xue found at Spirit Snow Mountain. He told me it is a possibility that waits to come to reality. And it contains your dream signature.” Carefully, she took the stone in both her hands, and her eyes filled with tears. “What’s the matter with you?” Ying Kong Shi asked in a confused tone. “Do you not like it?” The Fire Queen took in a deep breath. “I like it, very much indeed, Ying Kong Shi. It’s only that I never expected you to offer me such a present. This house… it was my secret dream when I began to love you. Repeatedly, I came back to this place when I slept, as I hoped to meet you. But you never came. So I decorated it on my own. I used to pretend you would be soon coming home to see me and…” “And who?” Ying Kong Shi asked curiously. Yan Da turned to look at the lake in front of her, avoiding his gaze. “Never mind. It’s just a dream anyway.” He smiled, and threw the stone in the lake. Then he swirled his hands, and let his magic flow. The spell he cast was unknown to him. But she had used it to create her Kingdom anew. “What, will you help me or just stand around and stare?” He asked her with a broad smile on his face. Yan Da looked up in surprise, and pressed her lips together. Then, firmly, she let her magic join his spell. With closed eyes, she remembered the details from her dream… developing her dream house as she had done it a thousand times before. But as her home-to-be slowly rose under the lovers’ combined spell, she felt his involvement. He changed some aspects, added windows where she had forgotten about them, and he put the house on stilts, so it would partially be surrounded by water. She felt his joy over the doors and windows, the porch, and the cozy red and yellow lamps on the canopy at the front side. When Yan Da and Ying Kong Shi finished building the dream together, they looked at the most beautiful wooden house they both had ever seen. Slowly, she turned to face him, and took his hand. Together, they started to walk towards the entrance.

“Why is the kitchen so big, and the table so large?” Ying Kong Shi opened a cabinet and scratched his head as he counted quite a large number of plates and goblets. Yan Da only smiled. “Probably I have thought that we would have many guests once in a while.” Ying Kong Shi looked quite confused, but then shrugged his shoulders. As he dragged her on, he commented on everything with an enthusiasm he had never shown in front of her before. “Why are there so many rooms? Right, for the guests, I forgot. Quite colorful, what’s in there? It looks like a miniature of the Ice Palace. Are you interested in carving woods? The bed here is too small, imagine Piang Feng in it…” Suddenly, his voice trailed off. When he turned around, the Ice Prince saw Yan Da leaning on the door frame, with arms crossed. “Is this… a room for a child? And the others, too?” “Not all of them. Some are for us only.” She blushed deeply, and this time, he joined her. She turned around, and quickly left the room.

He found her outside at the lake shore. “Why did you leave?” He asked her, sensing her sad mood. Yan Da didn’t look at him. Her profile showed a bitterness and distance that made his heart ache. “I feel embarassed. You must think that I am obsessed with… _us_. Please don’t judge me for this dream. I know that it’s too much for you. No wonder that I never could imagine you being actually _inside_ this house with me. Deep down I knew you would not concern yourself with trivial dreams like having a family with your enemy one day. You always knew that I liked you, but that didn’t stop you from killing yourself. So, my dreams were never your dreams.” Yan Da straightened her back, all back to her warrior-like attitude. “I don’t want you to think of me as a silly romantic woman. This dream, it’s a weakness, I know. My brothers told me every day that I couldn’t have both, a life like a woman would wish for, and at the same time being a female royal warrior. I will erase this silly dream, so you don’t have to look at it anymore.”

When she rose her flaming hand, he quickly took her by her shoulders. “No, Yan Da, no. Please, look at me. You don’t have to feel ashamed for imagining a life with me. I don’t think little of you for your dream. In fact, I do like it a lot. Besides my brother and my mother, no one ever cared for giving me a home. I always thought that I would never experience this kind of happiness… being with the woman I actually love, and having a future to look forward to. You are right, my mind never wandered in that direction. I couldn’t afford it. How should I have been able to live up to my own expectations of procteting Ka Suo, when I would allow myself to dive in such happy dreams? Those wishes would have surely compromised my willingness to fight for my brother. But now, the situation is different. For the first time, I am free to care for myself, and you… Now that I see your dream, will you please go on sharing it with me?” Surprised, she looked up at him. “Are you serious?” As Ying Kong Shi nodded, he could see her hesitating. Then, she looked at him with unsecuritiy in her eyes. “This is not a dream, is it?” She asked, trying to hold back her tears. “Not anymore.” He smiled lovingly. “I haven’t seen the whole house. Will you show me the other rooms? I mean, those that are for us only.” She blushed, and shyly took his hand. When she was about to step in through the main door, he stopped, and rose his hand. “Wait. We should dedicate our house by engraving our names on it.” A little tablet made of glazed clay appeared on the frame wood of the entrance. Characters appeared on the board, that made her smile. _This is the home of Yan Da and Ying Kong Shi. May fire and ice be united in love forever._ Then, not waiting for her to give permission, he picked her up, and carried her over the threshold.

“Which door?” he whisperd hoarsely. “The last on the right.” When he let her down on her feet to open the door, the sight of the room behind took his breath. It was delicate. The bed was a dream in red and white silk with a canopy of dark wood. Small red lamps all over the room and a large brazier gave warmth and cosiness. A door to the right opened up to the lake. On the wooden veranda outside stood a bath tub that was protected with white paravans to hide anyone bathing from curious looks. A Small table next to the bed was laden with fruit, drinks and small bottles of sweet smelling oils. “Yan Da, if we sleep in this bed together tonight, I won’t be able to hold myself back. I better go to sleep in one of the other rooms.” His voice was harsh with suppressed passion. Yan Da looked at him and took his hand back in hers. "Ying Kong Shi, you promised me to make amends for the past. Soon I'll have to face the test of the mermaids. Who knows what will come after that. I just know that I'm here with you now, and I love you. I want to forever remember those three days with you as the happiest days of my life. I think we’re past worrying over worldly judgements and traditions like official marriage rituals. Ying Kong Shi, it is up to us to shape our relationship, like we just shaped this house." Ying Kong Shi's heart was racing. "Will you not be disappointed? Don’t you want us to be officially acepted? I can’t make you my queen and rightful wife right now." Yan Da sighed playfully. "You'll have to make up for that at some time. For now, I'll be content with the fact that we both gave each other this home, and all we can experience in it. Besides, with you, I am convinced we can overcome any obstacle in the future. What could motivate the two of us more than this?”

Ying Kong Shi's knees felt weak as he walked over to the bed with her and they sat on it. He filled two cups with wine, and they drank together. Following his gut, he took the last sip of the wine into his mouth. He gently took the Fire Queen’s cup from her hands and leaned over to her. When he kissed her, he let the wine flow over her sweet lips into her mouth. As she swallowed the offered liquid, his desire for her increased to an almost painful level. “Have you ever done this before?” He asked her. Yan Da looked shyly at him. “No. Have you? You are now a lot older than me, considering that you lived a life somewhere far away from here. Have you ever… I mean, with me, or a mortal, in that other dimension? Or with Lan Shang?” He slowly shook his head. “Why not?” She wanted to know. He took her hand in his, and looked her straight in the eye. “Yan Da, I always could see and admire the beauty of women, like I could see a beautiful painting or a building of extraordinary design. But they never touched my heart. How could I make love to someone, if there is no love? You were the only one that made me feel that way.” He blinked his eyes and sadness spread over his face. “As for you… I wished to have you by my side. But I sensed that you repeatedly lied to me in the other world. Your behaviour was unpredictable and confusing. Sometimes you behaved hostile towards me and fled from me, sometimes you came back and were desperate to talk to me. Whenever I felt we would come closer to touch each other or say something emotional, you out of a sudden drew back. I assumed you were still retreating to the role of my enemy in that other dimension, even though I didn’t understand why. Clearly you were working behind my back. So I started to avoiding you whenever I could. I was caught in that state, me and you never making any progress. All I could do was hope that there was someday a better future for us. Only shortly before you died I learned that you had been possessed by your ancestor Yan Zhu all along. She had tricked me and you, depriving us of any happiness we could have shared in your second life.” Ying Kong Shi’s tears silently came forward and fell from his chin. This time it was up to her to kiss his tears away. Her kisses on his cheek, and her familiar sweet smell made him drawing her closer to finally sit on his lap. He enjoyed touching her naked thighs and pulling her even closer, while he searched for the Fire Queen’s lips. For a small moment, their eyes met, and he felt his heart skip a beat. Her look cost him the last bit of self-control and he plunged into his passion. Quickly Ying Kong Shi leaned forward to kiss her. He kissed her with passion and lust, and opened her red mouth to let his tongue slide inside. He tasted her and it almost made him mad. Yan Da gave in to his kisses, and she opened the clasps of his robe with trembling fingers. Soon she caressed the smooth white skin of the Ice Prince feverishly, and finally took off his shirt completely. His back and arms were slim but muscular. The scent of cherry blossoms emanating from his body stirred her ecstasy. As her hands slid to his nipples, Yan Da’s touch sent new waves of pleasure through Ying Kong Shi's body, and he groaned. He pressed his hands over hers to encourage her not to stop bringing him pleasure _there_. When she smiled and complied with his request to caress his nipples, he reached for the lacing in her back and opened it until her dress slipped from her shoulders to her waist. His breath caught at the sight of her full white breasts. He had always liked her femininity, which even her armor could not hide. That his Fire Queen allowed him to see her like this, naked, vulnerable, and beautiful, excited him more than anything else. When she noticed his gaze, she took Ying Kong Shi's hands gently and led them to her breasts. He looked up at her shyly, almost in awe. Yan Da carefully shifted her weight towards him. With pleasure he felt how she pressed herself against his lap and gently pushed her abdomen back and forth. His hands automatically massaged her breasts, and their tongues found each other again. After moments of pleasure he let her slowly slide to his side on the bed and took off her dress and his pants completely. His length already showed his desire for her, and she took in a sharp lustful breath. The Ice Prince cupped her in his arms and looked deep into her eyes. "Yan Da, you are everything my heart desires. Do you want me the way I want you?" A tear made her cheek glisten. When she nodded, Ying Kong Shi leaned down and kissed her gently but firmly. He sucked on her lips and his hands explored her body. Yan Da moved towards him, and her hands passionately gripped his long hair. When his hands slid over her abdomen, he paused for a moment and felt into his lover’s aura. She was so alive. Where the Ice Fire Rock had been, he still felt her creative immense power, a living heat that seemed to spread over his hand into his whole body, making him so hard _there_ that his erection pulsed. Ying Kong Shi blinked his eyes, he was about to come. He gulped and restrained himself. _Not yet, I want to share this with her._

Cautiously, the Ice Prince let his hand slide down. He had touched her there before. But this time it felt different. She was so wet between her legs and her sensitive femininity was puffy and hot. _Would she like it if I penetrate her soon? She already seems so ready._ His fingers touched her, and under his caresses her labia seemed to open like petals. He gently let a finger slide into her wetness, and Yan Da arched himself against him in ecstasy. A sound like a suppressed scream slipped from her lips as he explored her insides and he circled the bud again with his thumb, which had made her so lustful last time. "Does my fire queen love that?" He whispered to her while kissing and playing with her tongue. Her answer was just a hungry and feverish look as he penetrated her with another finger and slowly pushed it back and forth. "Ying Kong Shi, make me your wife, now." The Fire Queen demanded in a hoarse voice. He didn't wait for a second prompt. He reached under her bottom and pushed her further up into the bed and laid himself down on her. He could feel Yan Da’s body everywhere now. And he could smell the wild honey-like perfume that rose from her sex. His member touched her entrance and made her moan again. Ying Kong Shi’s white hair fell on Yan Da's black strands, they kissed without breaks and the heat between their bodies made them both sweat. As both their thoughts and their mouths melted, he shifted his weight between her legs and caressed her soft parts with his length, which was now also wet with glittering drops that oozed from its tip. _I want you to be my wife_. _Nobody else will ever do this to you, but me_. When she responded with the sweetest smile, he couldn’t control himself any longer. He seeked her entrance, and slowly sank in. She was narrow, but she welcomed him equally under passion and pain. When he noticed a barrier, he hesitated. _Yan Da, I don’t want to hurt you... It will only hurt once. You can make it up to me afterwards._ With these encouraging words in his ears, he nodded, and retreated a little bit. Then, gently but firmly, he pushed in, and claimed her forever. He felt her body tremble under his. When tears broke from her eyes, he kissed them away again. _Yan Da... no matter how long it has taken us to get to this moment, I swear that from now on you will be my first and last thought of every day to pass. I will listen to you, and share my thoughts with you. I will play with you under the sun and the moon, and if you let me, I will love you for eternity._

His words flooded her soul with love like rain nourished a barren land, and she felt something inside of her heal for good. Slowly, Yan Da's passion rose under his caresses. He made her feel so complete. She pressed her hands on his back. Entangled fingers, hairs and tongues, he started to penetrate her in a slow and sweet rhythm, and made her parts swell in lust even more. With increasing strength and speed, Ying Kong Shi crushed his body against hers, entering her deeper and deeper with every thrust. When he felt her walls clutching around his penis, his mind exploded. In perfect unison, with few more thrusts they rose to their shared climax. When Yan Da screamed his name, he released all of his body and soul into her. He made her his, and he became hers, unified as one.


	27. Chapter 27 - The prison at the bottom of the sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again,  
> Just in time for the start of the week, there is a new chapter. I wish everyone a nice preparation time before Christmas and hope you all stay healthy. It is still fun to write this YanShi-Story! Unfortunately, I get so few comments, even though I have some readers. Write to me, leave a greeting, I would be happy about it (: Yours, Elvenn!

**The prison at the bottom of the sea**

Shadows crept through the corners of the hidden castle at the bottom of the sea. Due to the lack of light, strange luminous substances had been filled in round glasses, the equivalent of torches in the world above the water. Hye Qian studied the red smoky cloud in front of her. It had taken hours to extract the soul out of the Magic Cube. The Assassin had been quite surprised to learn that it really was Yan Da’s soul, although she seemed oddly different, having a far more powerful spirit than the young Fire Queen she despised so much. Hye had only been capable of pulling her out of the dream source because the soul was asleep. Whoever had put that Yan Da in the Magic Cube had not forced her, she had put herself in it willingly. _Strange, I would really like to know what this is all about…_ Carefully, she wove her magic. Her thoughts connected to the sleeping Yan Da ... and bounced back. Intensive feelings of a long lifetime flooded the assassin’s mind through the thin thread of their contact. From what Hye Qian felt, she could assume that Yan Da had not had an easy life, for her soul was in turmoil even in her sleep. _What are you dreaming of? What did you fail at? Who hurt you, and how did you die? Once I know your dreams, I will turn you into a resource of constant pain and despair. When I'm done with you, you will be a perfect weapon to that despicable last offspring of the Fire Tribe, and I'll finally get the revenge for all my dead sisters and my Queen._ With these thoughts she took out the red and white Whisper Shell and puffed into it. The rising gray smoke reached up like a finger, and spun a braid around the lonely red soul.

The wind was howling over Cherry Blossom Island. Xian Xue stood at the cliffs and watched out. From his position he could see miles of water surrounding the beautiful small island. He had been flying for days, searching for a sign of the Mermaid Clan’s Floating Palace, but it stayed hidden to his eyes. When he jumped again in the air to transform his tired body, he felt a stinging pain in his chest. He could hardly breathe, as one single high-pitched cry echoed in the deep of his soul. Abruptly, he sank back to the ground, collapsing on the harsh rock, already unconscious before his head hit the ground.

Light played with the red glass lamps in the windows, the morning sun leaving ruby-colored sprinkles on the floor and the walls of _their_ bedroom. Ying Kong Shi was awake and registered every little movement of Yan Da, who was halfway lying on top of him. She was still asleep, but the corners of her mouth were drawn up in a fine smile. Gently he brushed her cheek with his white elegant fingers. Her alabaster skin glowed in the sun, and the golden, black and white strands of her hair made her look like an enchanted fairytale princess. His heart was strangely moved. He felt so _vulnerable_. It was nothing new to him to love her, but it was new for him to allow this love, and not control and suppress it. Like a leaf following the wind, he had spent his lifetime setting his goals for the sake of his brother, and each time fate had given him a blow in her direction. As if to tell him to open his eyes and look at _her_ , who turned out to be his soulmate after all.

 _Yan Da, how I wish your memories could stay lost. You spent thousands of years locked away in your own body because of me. It's better and far more peaceful for us the way it is now. A lot of what went wrong in our lives, to you it has not happened yet. I would really like to spare you the sorrows you had to endure under Yan Zhu’s control. But how can I let down your other you, the one who sacrificed herself for me? I need to find a way to protect you both._ He leaned in and kissed her forehead. When her eyes opened, they shared a loving smile. Yan Da slowly lifted her hand, and pinched his cheek, turning his smile in a broad grin, as they both indulged in the memories of their first encounter. Words weren’t needed when his smile turned out of a sudden in a beautiful carefree laughter and he grabbed and tickled her. Yan Da joined in his laughter as she tried to shield her body with a pillow. She was so happy hearing that sound. Was it really the first time she saw him laughing out loud? All the burdens of the past floated away as light as feathers and dissolved in the light of their first morning together. A pillow burst as she threw it at Ying Kong Shi. His upper body was soon covered with white goose feathers. "Now you look almost like Xian Xue. A real bird you are!" Yan Da teased him. The Ice Prince cocked his head with mock seriousness. "If I look like a Snow bird, then what are you?” An erotic smile emerged on his face that left her breathless. “Didn't you decide last night to build a nest with this bird and become its partner?" Yan Da's eyes softened, she put her hand gently on his feather-covered chest, and felt his strong, vibrant heartbeat. "It doesn't matter what shape you take on. I will always love you. I can do anything for you, even if it means I have to turn into a bird one day. I wonder what kind of bird you would like me to be."

There it was again, that little smile only he was capable of, followed by that typical blinking of his eyes. Yan Da knew long ago that it was his way of hiding the deep emotions her words caused in his heart. Yan Da touched his cheek to comfort him. She was so used to see him acting like this, always avoiding to show others his true feelings. After all, even a happy Ying Kong Shi stayed Ying Kong Shi. "How is it? Do you wish the female bird to do its duty to ensure the proper warmth in the nest?” His gaze came back to her, gliding over her face, and then further down. His hands sliding up her thighs left no doubt what he wanted. When he grabbed her buttocks tight and switched their positions with force, she felt a hot, rising pleasure that gathered between her legs. Ying Kong Shi’s eyes showed a hungry expression when he pinned her to the mattress and, without further adoe, he rubbed her _there_ with his long fingers. He gasped when he felt her wetness. _Impossible! How do I deserve her to be so responsive towards me?_ He passionately leaned forward to kiss his queen. Then, His eyes fixed on hers, Ying Kong Shi positioned his body between Yan Da’s legs and entered her with a swift movement. Where Yan Da had experienced his love-making of the past night to be sensual, he now behaved far more possessive. And she loved it.

His male dominance made her almost come with his first thrusts. Yan Da melted in with his wild passion and followed his delicate roughness by challengingly bite into his lips, his neck and shoulder muscles. He reacted in a wolfish way, nearly growling and burrying her under his body. His movements became deeper and more longing, as he stretched her insides to a splendid maximum. When he even lifted her legs to itensify his penetrations, Yan Da’s climax rolled over her like a thunder, soon followed by him pouring his seed into her. Yan Da screamed out in pleasure. She couldn’t control it, as her creational power radiated from her, flowing into him in an equal exchange. When she collapsed in his arms with a sigh, Ying Kong Shi stared at her in wonder. He pulled her close to his chest, and inhaled _their_ smell while waiting for his heart to stop racing.

His gaze fell on the sheet. It was a mess. Clearly he had taken Yan Da’s virginity yesterday, her blood and his seed had left proving marks on the white fabric. It made him smile. “What’s on your mind?” She asked him, wrapping her arms lazily around his neck. “When I encountered you the first time, you showed such a confidence in your body and your effect on men, that you really intimidated me. Back then, I thought that you had to be experienced in love-making. Now I know that you saved yourself all along. It may sound stupid, but it makes me feel very happy that it’s still _us_ that can discover physical love together.” Yan Da didn’t answer. Instead, her eyes became focused on something he couldn’t see. Her hands reached for her chest, and her facial expression changed from surprise to pain. Confused, he touched her arm. “Yan Da, what is it?” With shaking hands, she put her hand over her mouth. “No, no no no. Ying Kong Shi, I think Xian Xue is not alright.” Suddenly a dark feeling crept through him, too, like a spear in his chest and his head. But he realized that he was neither the ultimate target nor the source of this pain. Yan Da jumped out of the bed to grab for a small box lying on the nearby shelf. I was the box the Snow Bird Spirit had given to her as her coronation gift.

When she took the writing feather out of it and wrote the ancestor some words on a paper scroll, she received no answer. “He promised he would always respond quickly,” she said in a choking voice. „Can you find him?” Ying Kong Shi nodded. In a great hurry they got dressed. Then he took her hand. Both disappeared in his whirling black smoke, and were gone in seconds.

 _“Huang Tuo, Can you meet us at Cherry Blossom Island? We think that Xian Xue is somewhere around, and we have reasons to believe that he may be hurt.” “Your majesty, I’m on my way. Shall I bring the others, too?” “Yes, do it, we will wait for you here. We fill you in with more detailed information when you’ve arrived.”_ The messenger owl scratched its head with its claws. Huang Tuo turned to Yue Shen, who carried a basket with herbs in her arm that she had helped him to gather outside of Snow Blade City. Huang Tuo sighed. “I’m afraid we have to go, my love.” Yue Shen nodded understandingly and whistled for the horses.

Yan Da pulled Xian Xue's head onto her lap and examined the wound over his left temple. It hadn't taken long to find the old Snow Bird Spirit, as they'd both instinctively felt the connection to him and used it as guidance. However, it was Yan Da who showed greater skill at detecting Xian Xue than Ying Kong Shi. The Ice Prince secretly wondered about this. Why could it be that she connected so easily with his previous incarnation? Ying Kong Shi had felt the special ease and friendliness between the two since their first meeting, as if the Fire Queen and the Bird Spirit had known each other for a long time. Seeing her caring for him with such a tender attention gave him a stab to his heart. He took a deep breath and looked away. He didn’t want her to see his hurt feelings. _What right do I have to be jealous? Of course she feels that way for him, because he and I, aren’t we the same? We are two manifestations of one soul that lived many lives. But his life and character are so different from me. Maybe something in Yan Da remembers him, longing for the version of me that behaved more friendly and caring towards her in the past._

Yan Da shot him a pleading look, and he quickly helped her to gather Xian Xue in a sitting position, his upper body leaning against the two of them. “It’s just a cut. Why hasn’t he woken up yet? What has he done here anyway? Do you know this place?” An image of him and Lan Shang standing on the cliffs of Cherry Blossom Island crossed his mind, and he felt shame and guilt rise in him again. Quickly, he suppressed the memory, and nodded. “This is Cherry Blossom Island, a sacred place of the Mermaid Tribe. I have no clue what his intention was to come here. I wonder if he was attacked by someone. I have ordered our friends to come to our help, Yue Shen will surely find out more about it.” A little reassured, Yan Da grabbed Xian Xue's hand and held it tightly. Again, he noticed her deep compassion for his ancestor. There was concern and something else in Yan Da's voice. _Fear?_

Ying Kong Shi didn't have time to think about it when the Fire Queen suddenly grabbed the back of her neck and unleashed her spiritual power. Xian Xue’s body was quickly enveloped in the colors of her magic. Fear started to fill Ying Kong Shi’s heart. How far would his Queen go to protect the Bird Spirit? The Ice Prince looked down at his ancestor. He still remembered the feelings that Xian Xue had evoked in him when they first met in the Ice Fantasy World on day of his new beginning. He had felt trust and affection. Resolutely, Ying Kong Shi pushed all other thoughts aside and released his magic as well. _I can't let you exhaust yourself right before your aptitude test, Yan Da. Please let me help you!_ He sensed her grateful spiritual approval, and together they took care of Xian Xue, who seemed strangely removed from them. His spiritual strength had withdrawn into the depths of his consciousness. Wherever he was, whatever he was doing, it had to be something immensely important that he had left his body unprotected. A dislocation portal opened close by, and their friends emerged from it. Huang Tuo quickly analysed the situation. Piang Feng and the leader of the Bear Clan, who had also joined, helped to transport Xian Xue back to the Ice Palace on a bar. Yue Shen was the only one left behind to search the surroundings with her keen perception.


	28. Chapter 28 - Ups and downs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thanks for staying with me, and for the Kudos!!! (:  
> Enjoy! This week I will publish another chapter, hopefully before the weekend! Wish you all Merry Christmas!  
> Yours, Elvenn!

**Ups and downs**

It was evening over the ice palace. They had housed Xian Xue in Ying Kong Shi's quarters and took turns taking care of him. He was still unconscious. His mind was out of reach, no matter what they tried to get in contact with him. At least, his wounds weren’t as severe as they had expected. Unfortunately, Yue Shen hadn’t found any clues or signs of an attack on Cherry Blossom Island that they could investigate further. Yan Da poured herself a glass of wine. She sat on the balcony of her royal guest quarters that had meanwhile been furnished to her likings. Yin Kong Shi had given clear instructions that no effort should be spared to make the Fire Queen as comfortable as possible. She was almost embarrassed at the luxury and beauty with which her rooms had been filled. Yan Da hadn't even looked in the cabinets that had been newly positioned. She would surely find precious clothes and jewels in them. The Ice Prince gave her presents as if she were already his official wife. Yan Da sighed, and took a sip of the red wine. She would have to talk to him about it. The servants would surely gossip about the many gifts, and that would lead to rumors about the nature of their relationship. If the Mermaid Saint heard about that, and her presence in the Ice Palace instead of following the Predor’s advice of concentrating on her preparations, it could turn her even more against Yan Da.

_Has she hired the assassin to get me out of the way? Is she really interested in Ying Kong Shi? She still looks so young and has never met him before. Somehow it doesn't fit together. Does the leader of the Mermaids really believe that the protective hand of the Ice Clan has been stretched out over her tribe for thousands of years only because there is a tradition of marriage? The Ice Clan has never failed to protect all the other allied clans equally, even without the ties of repeated political marriages. So, is there a deeper reason behind all of it? The more I think of it, the less likely it seems that the Predor would use an assassin to get rid of me. I don’t know why, but I can’t see her as an evil and conspiring person. And Yu Lian couldn’t possibly know of my older soul being in the Magic Cube. None of our friends who know about it would gain anything in giving this information to others- on the contrary. I doubt that they would have ever told me about the older Yan Da’s soul at this early stage of Ying Kong Shi’s and my relationship, if the Magic Cube hadn’t been stolen._

Frustrated, she got up and walked to the balustrade. _This is so confusing. Why has the assassin stopped to attack me and instead has chosen the Cube as the new target? How could that other Yan Da’s soul be a threat to me? Will the assassin try to kill her, and me with her along? Are we just two lives sharing the same soul? If so, how much time do I have left? Will I even live tomorrow, or die tonight in my sleep?_ The Fire Queen grasped the railing of the balcony tightly with her fingers. Its icy cold helped against the rising panic. She took a deep breath and let her gaze wander deliberately into the distance, to where wafts of mist hid the mystical mountains of the Fantasy Ice World. The sight of the eternal mountains and the clear evening air gradually calmed Yan Da down.

 _No. These thoughts lead me to nowhere. Even though I am much stronger than weeks ago, not everything lies in my hands. It doesn’t matter if I live thousands of years, or only thousands of seconds. Am I not in any case luckier than those mountains? I know now that I am loved back. And that this love comes from the only man I have ever been interested in, a man like one of those icy mountains, once so cold that only months ago he seemed unmoved by my love. But there I am, carrying his marks in and on my body._ _For this luck alone I should be thankful to fate. These past weeks, I probably have experienced more love and joy than that poor other version of me in two thousand years. So what am I afraid of? I will make every moment count, for the sake of all of us. And if my light goes out one day soon, I won’t have anything to regret._

Yan Da felt stronger now, and she stood proud and tall against the cold. She had always known that it was her most secret skill to get up on her feet when others would drown in despair. She had mastered this ability from a life full of obstacles, long before she had met Ying Kong Shi. She focused on herself now, and turned her attention to the condition of her body. One of the few things her brother had taught her as a duty of every warrior was to treat and maintain her body as well as her armory. She felt exhausted and her muscles were sore in unusual places. She was no longer a virgin, but she hadn't had time to come to terms with that and the experiences of the last two days. When she involuntarily remembered images from the previous evening, she immediately felt this strange heat again, which flashed through her like lightning. Her body had now learned to long for the touch of a man, and only the thought of Ying Kong Shi got her going. Did he feel the same way? The Fire Queen took a deep breath. In a low voice she started to hum the melody that Ying Kong Shi had once been taught by his beloved brother. She indulged in the calming effect of the melody. Her song echoed up the palace walls into the silent ether of the evening. Far above, in the Phantom Sky of the Ice Palace, Ying Kong Shi pricked up his ears, and in melancholy and astonishment listened to the voice of the only person left he truly loved.


	29. Chapter 29 - The power of memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes!!! You're back, and me too (: Welcome to another chapter!  
> It starts becoming a habit that I release new chapters on Sundays. Hopefully, you will enjoy it! With love, Elvenn!

**The power of memories**

The assassin wiped the sweat from her forehead, exhausted. She had spent hours getting the soul under her control. She still hadn't completely succeeded, and Hye Qian was getting impatient. In countless years she had perfected the art of questioning. But even she found it difficult to tame a person who did not have the greatest contributor to pain, a body that could be hurt. The torture of a soul required to make it relive the most terrible memories or dreams over and over again, or to encourage secret fears. This was exactly what the Whisper Shell was capable of. But Yan Da's soul was either very resilient, or the former Fire Princess had some tricks up her sleeve to escape the influence of the ancient magical artifact.

_It is really strange. The Yan Da I know almost drowned in the hot tub, so she was clearly affected by the shell’s magic. What is so different about this Yan Da? Is she really that much older and more powerful?_ The assassin snorted angrily. She wasn't going to give up so easily. She would give the soul some rest, luring her in thinking that the danger was over. And then, when Yan Da didn't expect it, she would strike again with full force…

Xian Xue had a dream ... or was it a sweet memory he had somehow forgotten over his long life? He was flying with his soulmate. She had turned into a phoenix, and sailed over the Endless Sea with him. She was so _alive_. Her wings bathed in the nightsky. Her fiery power made him proud, and he longed for being closer to her. Soon, he would build a nest with his chosen one, he felt it in his heart. She wouldn’t reject him, would she? After all, he had given her his only treasure – his heart.

A gust of wind drove the female bird away from him. He saw her struggling to fight it, but in vain. The phoenix sank lower and the waves became as big as mountains. It was as if the Endless Sea itself rose to devour her. He watched, helplessly panicking, as his partner broke through the surface of the water, her light a rapidly weakening red spark in the blackness of the sea. He wanted to follow her, but the same wind that had dragged loved one down lifted him high up in the air. His heart was racing with shock and anger, and he called out for her with his hoarse cry. One last time the spark underwater seemed to light up, before it finally went out. The goddess of the Phoenix had drowned.

His eyes searched feverishly the Endless Sea. He wouldn’t accept it. He wouldn't stop hoping. She couldn’t be dead. After all, she was the living magic of creation. Nature itself would rise and change the wheel of fortune for her. The hope in his heart burned hot. It was the only thing that prevented him from killing himself in order to end the terrible loneliness in his heart. Then he heard it. A song rose over the sea. It was her voice, that gave him strength. He listened carefully, and suddenly it all made sense. _To gain something is to lose something_.

Late at night the Snow Bird Spirit woke up from his deep sleep. It took a moment before his eyes got used to the weak light around him. He could make out Ying Kong Shi's figure lying next to him, soundly asleep. But somehow his descendant seemed to sense his awakening. He opened his eyes and gently grabbed Xian Xu's arm. “How are you?” Xian Xue tried to straighten up, but his head hurt too much. Slowly, he felt for his temple with his fingers. He could feel the thick bandage that Huang Tuo had put around his head. "Xian Xue, we found you on Cherry Blossom Island, unconscious with quite a head wound. Do you remember what happened?" Xian Xue thought for a moment and shook his head. He immediately regretted it, as bright flashes started to whirl before his eyes. Groaning, he fell back on the bed.

"I wish I could. I wanted to fly up in the sky. But something was stopping me. Why did I fall?" Suddenly his eyes widened in shock, and he yelled out. "Yan Da!" Ying Kong Shi had to grab the Bird Spirit by the shoulders who trembled like aspen leaves. "Xian Xue, listen up, she's fine, she's sleeping in her room. But if you go on like this, your wound will start bleeding again. Please calm down!" Xian Xue stared at him, and he swallowed hard. He nodded slowly, forcing himself to inhale and exhale. "Ying Kong Shi, please listen carefully. I'm not talking about your Yan Da, I'm talking about _mine_." When he saw the irritated look of the Ice Prince, he quickly hastened to correct himself. "I mean the version of Yan Da that was with you on planet earth. The assassin found a way to remove her sleeping soul from the Magic Cube. I tried to reach and warn Yan Da. Unfortunately, since yesterday, the Assassin has used the Whisper Shell on her and is trying to drive Yan Da insane by forcing her to relive her worst memories.

I tried to come to her aid and formed a barrier with my mind. The spell of the Whisper Shell has held me captive, forcing me to relive my own fears and worst memories. But suddenly the spell stopped. I think the assassin has withdrawn for the time being. But I'm sure he or she won't leave Yan Da's soul alone for long. That evil person will definitely try again to drive Yan Da insane." Ying Kong Shi stared at his ancestor, and took a deep breath.

"I see. The assassin wasn’t able to kill Yan Da directly. So now he or she is trying to turn her older soul into a weapon by depriving her of all hope and rationality. As soon as the souls of the two Yan Das merge into one, the Yan Da from this world will collapse under the chaos of feelings and memories of her much older part. In this madness, Yan Da may lose control, maybe even see us as enemies. As I know her, she will try to burn everything down or she will try to harm herself to escape the horror. And the power of the Whisper Shell is likely to block any attempt to get through to her.” Xian Xue nodded, this time more cautiously. “I have to admit that this is exactly my concern. Ying Kong Shi, I'm not blaming you. But the Yan Da that I found in the Limitless Space of the Fire Tribe was indeed a battered soul.

She had heard your last words and her soul was so happy that you returned her love. But when I tried to convince her to come back with me to life, she really refused at first. Yan Zhu had persuaded her that there would never be another fate for both of you in which you wouldn’t be forced to deceive one another. She told me she would love you forever, but she wouldn't be able to live another life which made you both enemies again. And she was also very afraid of how you would react to her. She suspected that you would keep your distance despite your confessed love. Let me share a memory of the time in the energy stream with you, as Yan Da can explain it best.” Gently, he touched Ying Kong Shi’s head, and the Ice Prince dived in a memory of his ancestor. He could see Yan Da and Xian Xue sitting in a magical illusion of the Snow Fog Forrest. The worries were written on her face as she looked sadly at Xian Xue.

_“Ying Kong Shi holds himself responsible for all the bad things that ever happened in his many lives. That’s why his guilt will always have him in its grip. Xian Xue, as long as I knew him, he never developed any other dream than saving his brother._ _He never included any other love in his plans. I can offer him nothing he desires, and in the end, he will abandon me again.” Xian Xue shook his head, and took her hand. “Yan Da, do you remember the day you saved his life in the Bear Clan? You gave him nearly all of your spiritual energy. Since that day, he felt your life within himself. Don’t you think that he knew you did it out of love? He told you back then, that he would repay you one day. And he did, when he resurrected you in the other dimension. But that wasn’t the whole of it. Do you think Ying Kong Shi would have left you behind, had his plan succeeded? He wanted to go back to the Ice Fantasy World, to correct **all** that went wrong. And that includes your status as enemies, too. He planned to prevent the war with the Fire Tribe, in marrying you.” Yan Da stared in disbelief. “This is a nice story, ancestor. But honestly, when did Ying Kong Shi’s plans ever work out the way he planned them to be? As you two are one, I have deep doubts, that your attempt to change our fates will work out better than his.”_

The scene vanished, and before Ying Kong Shi could say anything, Xian Xue started to speak. “Don’t forget. The Yan Da you just watched was the soul that had been under Yan Zhu’s utter control for two thousand years. And Yan Zhu was a master in manipulating and hurting others. I have shown you this memory to make you understand how dangerous this broken Yan Da can be. She is a rich source of bad memories. It took a very long time for Yan Da to recover and dare to even consider coming back to life again.” “How long?” Ying Kong Shi whispered. Xian Xue sighed. “Does it matter? I don’t see the use in telling you.” The Ice Prince shortly clenched his fist, but then he relaxed again. “I understand. Anyway, I am curious. How did you convince her to change her mind?“ Xian Xue didn’t look in his eyes when he answered in an awkward voice. “I restored her faith in you in showing her _our_ good sides.” Ying Kong Shi's head jerked up at the hearing of these ambiguous words. “What exactly does that mean?”

“Definitely not what you think it means. I never came close to her in an improper way. I simply spent time with her, and created happy illusions for her in the energy stream. I cared for her, and never left her side. I did all the things for her that I should have done for Yan Zhu, and slowly we became friends. After some… time, she started to ask how a new start with you could look like, and that was the beginning of her path back to life.” Ying Kong Shi felt the jealousy rise again in him. He had noticed the short break in Xian Xue’s last sentence. "I know you want to protect me, but I ask you once again. How long have you been with Yan Da in the energy stream?” Xian Xue stayed silent. The Ice Prince was about to get up impatiently from the bed, when the voice behind him finally spoke. “About sixty years.”


	30. Chapter 30 - Sportive battles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it. This is chapter 30 *happy*. This started out as a short story, but it now turns out to develop into a short book. I hope you won't stop reading. At least you managed to come with me to this point, and I am grateful for it. Love, Elvenn!

**Sportive Battles**

Wild cheers rose from the courtyard. It was a cold afternoon, and Ying Kong Shi watched Yan Da fight with Delung Rong, the new leader of the Bear Clan. He inhaled deeply, and blinked into the sun. He still couldn’t believe Xian Xue’s revelation. To Ying Kong Shi, it felt like only months had passed since he last saw Ka Suo on earth. But with the revelation that his ancestor had spent sixty years in the energy stream, not only had he learned how hard it had really been for Yan Da to recover. He had also realized that Ka Suo had probably already lived most of his mortal life. Ka Suo might even be dead by now, with eighty-eight years. The thought made his heart heavy.

Xian Xue had insisted on speaking to the others as soon as possible. They had spent the night and most of the following day talking their next steps through. To Ying Kong Shi, it was an interesting experience. The whole meeting seemed so _experienced_. He understood that they had done so for sixty years, discussing and judging and analyzing back and forth every step and every plan in the future. He couldn’t help but to feel a deep admiration for Xian Xue, Piang Feng, Xing Gui, Yue Shen and Huang Tuo. And even for Yan Da, who was treated as a natural part of that long-existing team, even though it was not truly her who had been part of it.

As they still weren’t sure about the plans of the assassin, they had together decided to keep Yan Da in the Ice Palace. Here, the Fire Queen could prepare for the aptitude test under Ying Kong Shi’s protection. As most Clan Leaders were present, she could also take the opportunity to discuss with them their experiences in ruling. Even the Predor Mermaid had consented to her staying in the Ice Palace, when they had informed her in the morning about the new attack of the assassin.

Shortly afterwards, Xian Xue had decided to go into meditation. He wanted to be ready in case the assassin tried to torture Yan Da's soul again. He would definitely protect her, and planned to use their connection to find out where Yan Da’s soul was imprisoned.

Ying Kong Shi’s Yan Da, however, had decided to take matters in her hand. She had started to practise her combat skills. Delung Rong had soon offered to be her sparring partner. Ying Kong Shi wasn’t fond of the idea at all, but he kept his feelings for himself, as Yan Da could need any political or friendly support in this time, and it also helped reduce her stress levels. In the afternoon, Yan Da spent hours in the library of the Ice Palace, studying and talking to Xing Gui, who turned out to be a very good teacher when it came to philosophical questions about the qualities of a ruler. When the Fire Queen came back in the evenings, Ying Kong Shi distracted her as best as he could. They went for walks and visited their cherry blossom tree, played with the Ice Clan's kids, and he taught her ice skating under a lot of laughter. But most of all, he looked forward to their nights, when he lay down next to her and held her tight.

Yan Da never seemed too tired to reach out to him. The more she wanted to unite with him, the more sensual he became towards her. Ying Kong Shi learned to read her body language, all her little moans, the moves of a hand, the shift of her hips when she wanted to be touched, her hands on his body to help him find a rhythm to their passion. They both rejoiced in exchanging pleasures, and it became as natural to them as breathing. The Ice Prince knew their future was still uncertain, but they already felt like a true couple, refusing to let their worries get the better of them. And after what he had learned from Xian Xue, Ying Kong Shi was more than ready to be gentle and caring towards Yan Da, and bring her happiness both day and night. Should a maddened soul of the older Yan Da ever invade his lover, the Yan Da who had died for him should see and feel all of _this_. He wouldn't allow her to doubt his love for her. Never again.

Delung Rong cried out when Yan Da kicked him to the ground. Ying Kong Shi smiled. She had improved a lot since the day in the past, when she had fought for her freedom from a forced marriage with the fake leader of the Bear Tribe. What she lacked in strength, she had learned to compensate with her celerity and her accurate reflexes. Now Yan Da laughed happily, and held her hand out to Delung, who took the offered help with a broad grin on his face. Ying Kong Shi loved watching her fight, as there was something erotic about her body control, and he realized he wasn't her only admirer. With every new day there were more men of the Ice Tribe among the audience. It pleased him in an almost childish way that all of them were only left with dreams. Only he, Ying Kong Shi, knew what beauty was hidden under her armor.

When he turned around, he was facing Huang Tuo. The healer looked as fresh and friendly as always. "Your Majesty. You called for me?" Ying Kong Shi studied the face of the man he had long considered his friend. "Huang Tuo, I want to have a private conversation with you.” The healer nodded and together they walked towards the outer balustrade. "I want you to examine Yan Da without her noticing. I want to know what condition she is in. If I can do something to improve her health and powers after all the experiences of the past few weeks, then I would like to know. There are only three days left until the Mermaid Clan’s test." Huang Tuo looked confused, but nodded. "Your Majesty, may I ask if anything has happened that could affect Yan Da's health?" Ying Kong stared at the healer, then looked away with blinking eyelids. "Ying Kong Shi?" Huang Tuo could be very persistent when it came to health issues, as the Ice Prince now noticed. "We… not that it's your business ... well ... we’ve started sharing the bed."

Now it was Huang Tuo who blinked his eyes in disbelief, and then, to Ying Kong Shi's surprise, suddenly smiled. "So Yue Shen _was_ right. She had already suspected something had changed between the two of you." Ying Kong Shi now looked visibly embarrassed. "How did your fiancée get to such thoughts?" "Ying Kong Shi, you may not know it, but Yue Shen, Xing Gui and Yan Da became very close friends over the years in the energy stream. Even if your Yan Da has not yet connected to her other self, she is still the same person, and she and Yue Shen have often talked about the future. Yan Da grew up in a terrible family, which is why she secretly wished to have an own family one day, with children that she could love freely and without the suppressing rules of the Fire Tribe.

We didn't know if you would ever develop the desire to have your own offsprings with her. But Li Luo told us that she once saw you in Snow Fog Forrest, playing happily with the small children of the Ice Clan. And Xian Xue confessed that he always had a wish to build his own nest one day, even though he lost Yan Zhu before he was grown up enough to understand his feelings for her. It was Yan Da who finally made the decision to trust us in that matter.” A smile played on Huang Tuo's lips, and there was that stab in Ying Kong Shi’s heart again. They all had contributed to this fresh start. Yan Da had trusted each of them more than him. Bitterness rose in him, but so did shame. He inhaled deeply. “If you know so much about the other Yan Da, tell me honestly, will she ever be able to forgive me?”

Huang Tuo looked into the distance and smiled gently. "From my point of view, she already has forgiven you long ago. But it takes courage to love. Just as you two had the courage to give yourselves to one another. Don't worry so much, Ying Kong Shi. Oh, and to answer your _real_ question, she's not pregnant. Yan Da knows her lunar rhythm well. She told me about it herself in the energy stream. Her fertile phase begins at the full moon and lasts for five days. At least that was the case in her old body. If you hold back during this time, with an extra day of abstinence before and after that period, nothing should happen.” Ying Kong Shi struggled with his composure. Huang Tuo had just proven that he could see through his intentions with ease. But the healer had not turned his ability against him, but rather dispelled his worries as an honest friend. The Ice Prince pulled himself together and looked in Huang Tuo’s face.

"It's been a long time since anyone spoke to me so openly. Huang Tuo. Thank you, for your… explanations. I was actually worried that our… intercourse could have affected her. Nevertheless, I want you to keep an eye on her. She’s exhausting herself every day. She said that she would make every second count. To be honest, I think it is not only the test that is distressing her, but also the constant feeling that the assassin could mess around with her soul.” Huang Tuo nodded understandingly. “Your Majesty, I will do my best. However, I can only encourage you to help her sleep well and eat enough. Maybe I can provide you with a medicine for that. I’ll take my leave now to check on the queen right away. And don’t worry. I will keep it a secret, even from Yue Shen.” He bowed and left.

Ying Kong Shi watched him go. A feeling rose in him that he had seldom met before. This man was _loyal_ to him. _You must have always felt this way, Ka Suo. Surrounded by such friends, you just had to feel like you could achieve anything. It is no wonder that you even gained the Hidden Lotus with their help. Brother, I wish I could tell you about all of this new fresh start. But sixty years have passed since I left. You are eighty-eight now, and you might even have died. What did you experience? Did I become an uncle? And did you have a good life? I wish I could see you just one more time._


	31. Chapter 31 - Warm candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers,   
> Merry Christmas! Please leave Kudos if you want to give me a positive and encouraging feedback! I appreciate it very much! Here comes another chapter, quite hot and steamy! Hope you enjoy it!

**Warm candles**

It had become evening again. The aptitude test would take place in two days. Yan Da jogged through the corridors of the Ice Palace, a sight that confused most of the servants who recognized her. Surely they had never seen a sportive Lady like her. But the truth was that Yan Da found it hard to relax. Lately, her heartbeat was always too fast, even at rest. In exhausting herself, she only tried to keep up with it, so she wouldn’t have to feel her own anxiety. She took a side passage, and slipped in Ying Kong Shi’s quarters through a hidden door. She carefully closed it from the inside, so that no one else could secretly follow her. Once she had entered his rooms, she became aware that the air was hotter than normal. A sweet smell like Cherry Blossoms hung in the air. And there he was, his hair artfully but strictly braided on the back of his head, a silver crown on top, giving him authority and a beauty that was close to perfection. He was just about to light countless candles around his bed when he became aware of her presence, and turned around. A happy smile immediately formed on Ying Kong Shi's face. "There you are at last. I've been expecting you. Come here, I'll help you with your cloak."

He stepped behind Yan Da and opened the metal clasps that held the white fur-trimmed cloak in place. He used the opportunity, lifted her hair and kissed her gently on her neck. He felt her spiritual power pulsating under his lips. As always, a worried thought came over him when he thought about this vulnerable part of her body. _One blow there and her life would be gone in seconds_. He had seen it happening once, when Li Luo killed Yan Zhu on the rooftop of that modern building of Ka Suo’s company on earth. Even though he knew that it wasn’t Yan Da, it still was the exactly same face that he witnessed to die in pain.

Ying Kong Shi closed his eyes. He hated to relive that memory, but he couldn’t quite shake it off. He knew that letting him touch her there was how Yan Da showed her trust in him, and it moved his heart deeply. But there was more to it. He continued leaving trails of kisses on her neck, already feeling his desire rushing down to his lower abdomen. He admitted to himself that he found the back of her neck particularly erotic. He had been excited to kiss her there since their first exchange of intimacies. It was amazing how much a simple kiss on her neck made them both give in to their passion.

 _No, you will hold yourself back. Tonight, you will stick to your plan._ Ying Kong Shi gently turned Yan Da around to face him. The Ice Prince couldn't suppress an amused smile when he noticed her disappointed face that he had stopped caressing her favorite spot. "Yan Da, tonight, let me give you comfort. Huang Tuo has made a herbal oil for your treatment. He told me that it nourishes the muscles and makes the body relax." She looked at him with narrowed eyes. "What are you up to?" She asked him suspiciously. "Do I honestly need an explanation if I want to do something good for my partner?" With that, he pulled erotically at the strap that held her dress together. He stripped the delicate fabric from her shoulders and let it fall to the ground. Yan Da crossed her arms before her body, blushing. With a shy smile, she looked down. There it was again – this sweet incredible innocence, which, in the past, she had hidden so well behind her big mouth. The sight of her red cheeks struck him right in his heart. Ying Kong Shi took off his own robes, and led her to his hot tub.

The evening went on in silence. They gently washed each other, enjoying the peace of the moment. He still found it a great challenge to treat her extraordinarily long hair. But after the bath and patient combing, her strands shone silky and smelled of cherry blossoms, passion flowers and wild roses. Afterwards, he took a blanket and wrapped her body in it. “Lay down on the bed, Yan Da, on your belly,” Ying Kong Shi ordered her. With a move of his hands, he made the braziers and candles lit up. Their flames were now the only light in the room, and comfortable warmth radiated from the small fire places.

The Ice Prince sat on the bed. Although he enjoyed the sight of her naked body, he felt unsure what to do next. Ying Kong Shi never, not in any of his lives, had had the time to learn how to be gentle to a woman’s body. Hesitantly, he took some of the warm oil and applied it to her slender back. With his gliding fingers he could feel scars here and there, proof of Yan Da’s former life as a warrior. But otherwise her skin was smooth and firm. He liked running his hands over her back, and the way she reacted to it, lazily stretching her limbs so he could reach them even better.

Under the circular movements of his hands the tension in her body slowly decreased. The Fire Queen started to enjoy his touches, and she rewarded Ying Kong Shi with sounds of pleasure slipping from her lips. His penis betrayed his intention to focus on the massage. His length already rose steeply in front of his abdomen, and he lost a glittering drop. Her bottom was just too seductive in front of him. He grabbed hold of it and made her moan loudly. Her pelvis rose imperceptibly, and he took the chance and ran his thumbs over her sex. Tenderly he circled Yan Da’s pleasure point, and finally penetrated her with his fingers. It was warm inside, and wet. Slowly he set a rhythm while his thumb continued to take care of her pearl. It wasn't long before she came with a sigh. Her walls trembled under his fingers and he enjoyed the feeling that he had given her satisfaction.

Slowly Yan Da turned around and pulled him towards her. She opened her legs and offered herself to him. His manhood was rock-hard. Tenderly, Ying Kong Shi shoved himself into her and felt how she welcomed him. He took a quick look out of the window. The moon was not quite full yet. Relieved, he gave in to his desire, and thrust into her deeply, letting her feel his entire length. His mouth and tongue played with hers with relish. "Yan Da, I can't hold back long. May I?" And with a nod of approval, he chased himself over the event horizon. He poured himself into her, and felt her accept all of him willingly. _One day, my beloved Yan Da, my wife..._

Shortly afterwards, Yan Da was deeply asleep. Huang Tuo’s oil had done its purpose. She wouldn’t wake up before morning, and it would also do him some good if Yan Da wouldn’t wake him up in the middle of the night to sleep with him. Carefully, Ying Kong Shi checked on her pulse. _Much better._

The Ice Prince got up and dressed again. He left the room and walked through the corridors to one of his most familiar places in the Ice Palace, Ka Suo's rooms. Everything was just as his brother had left it last. Under his brother's legacy, Ying Kong Shi had found his mother's Tear Stone. He took it out of a case now, and looked at the stone. If the assassin had something to do with the Mermaid Clan, he might try to sabotage the test. He stretched his hand over the stone and let his magic light up. _Yan Da, never forget ... wherever you are, my heart always follows you. There is no darkness in this world that you can't light up with your creative power and your mighty spirit. Believe in yourself..._ The spell disappeared into the depths of the stone. Ying Kong Shi kissed the magic item. "Mother, please protect the woman I love". Then he left in a hurry, changing his figure into black smoke that vanished towards the shores of the Endless Sea.


	32. Chapter 32 - The leader of the Mermaid Tribe

**The leader of the Mermaid Tribe**

Yu Lian had finally managed to have a moment alone. She had ordered her servants to wait outside, while she inspected the pearl garden where the Mermaid Tribe cultivated the pastel colored deep sea pearls. Her clansmen had done a good job. Despite the war and the loss of the royal family, neither the supply of the clan nor the trade of goods with the other kingdoms had suffered significantly. The war had been too short for that. She stroked one of the thick seashells, which shimmered white-gray in the light of the Sea.

 _Actually, I am very grateful to Yan Da for bringing peace to us. It's a shame I can't show her my gratitude. I am still too fresh in office and they treat me as if I have no political counterweight to the decisions of the Council. I have to be careful. If I want to do something against the radical currents, I must first win their trust and establish myself as Predor._ _I wish Hye Qian was here._ What had her friend anyway been up to lately? Shouldn't she train the palace guards and be her bodyguard the rest of the time? Hye Quian was the last of the Deep Sea Assassins. As she was most skilled in combat, she had been assigned to the Predor’s personal protection on the day of her election. Since then, they had shared many afternoons together, discussing everything that got on their mind. The Predor had learned to enjoy the hours with the young well-educated assassin, and soon she felt that Hye was the only one she could talk to nearly as freely as if they were childhood friends. But since the Assassin stood under the direct command of the council, at least for the time being, she had no say in Hye’s whereabouts. Yu Lian lately felt like a puppet under the council’s control. And no one was left to help her.

"Maybe you should brood less and enjoy your surroundings more," she heard a voice say nearby. The tone was friendly, but also slightly mocking. Startled, Yu Lian turned in the direction the voice had come from. Ying Kong Shi, the Prince of the Ice Tribe, sat on a rock. The young Predor reflexively clutched her staff and assumed a defensive position. "Relax, my visit is free of bad intentions, Predor Mermaid. I just want to talk." Yu Lian looked at him suspiciously, but took her staff back. "What could be so important that the Prince of the Ice Clan visits me at this time of the night and disturbs me in my private gardens? Even for such a high-ranking ally this is more than improper behavior." Ying Kong Shi nodded in agreement. "I am sorry, but the matter at hand cannot be postponed.” Now he had the Predor Mermaid’s attention. “What is it, then?”

“I want to know if you truly want Yan Da dead.” The young leader stared blankly at him. Then she started laughing. “Who cares what I want and what I think? It doesn't matter what my personal opinion is on that matter. My clan and all kingdoms have been severely affected by the mad Huo Yi's war. Not only have many good immortals died, the countries themselves have suffered. Huo Yi asked my predecessor to create a land bridge for his army to cross. The Endless Sea will take a long time to heal the damage it caused.” She looked contemptuously at Ying Kong Shi, an amused smile played around his mouth. “I would still like an answer, though. I think that our long-term cooperation and the ongoing protection of the Mermaid Tribe are worthwhile for us to learn to speak openly with one another, even if we have met only weeks ago. "

Yu Lian pulled her head back, slightly defiantly. Her frown showed Ying Kong Shi clearly the confusion of the young Predor Mermaid, who hadn't learned to mask her feelings yet. Or she was very clever, and tried to wrap him up with her show of naivety. “If you care that much, Ice Prince, I will answer you with the truth. I can only judge people according to how I experience them myself. I have no personal grudge against Queen Yan Da, as she seems like a righteous, caring, and peaceful leader to me. I also notice that many of the leaders of the other clans are on friendly terms with her, including your Majesty himself.”

 _Interesting. She may be naive, but her mind is sharp_. „The way the Peace Council treated her was also one of friendship and gratitude. Few expressed open distrust towards Yan Da. All in all, I am very surprised. My advisors drew a completely different picture of the Fire Queen. I was told she was arrogant, loved to threaten others, whipped innocent servants to get her way, and tortured and killed without blinking an eye.”

Ying Kong Shi sighed, looking backward in his memory at those uncountable moments when Yan Da behaved exactly the way the Predor had just described her. He smiled. “Let’s say, that the start of her career in the Fire Tribe was not easy. When I first met the Fire Queen, she already was strong-willed, but she hadn’t found her way yet. Your Clan encountered her in that time, too, so I can’t say that the Mermaid Council got it all wrong. But since then, Yan Da has changed a lot. We sometimes were forced to collaborate to overcome some obstacles. So we came to know each other quite well, and I and my friends had a chance to see her good heart. That’s why so many of the Clan Leaders trusted her even before the war was over. Without her, I wouldn’t be alive. She contributed to this peace in so many ways that only few know of. But it was always hard for her, to follow her sense of morality and friendship, and, at the same time, having to carry out her father’s despicable plans out of fear to be killed by him. Sometimes, when she was desperate to find a solution, Yan Da even let herself get caught willingly, so we had a chance to prevent the Fire Tribe’s attacks. She was bold enough to try to talk sense into her father and her brothers, and she was more than once severely punished for that. I don’t know how much you know about my past, but I can assure you, that without Yan Da to talk and help me through, I would have done even more unforgivable things.”

Yu Lian had taken place on a stone across from Ying Kong Shi and listened to his story with interest. Now she raised her arm and, with her magical power, let a book appear on the palm of her hand. „I know some of your adventures. I got this a few days ago. An author named Yun Fei describes Yan Da’s late biography. I don’t know what I shall think of it. I can only say that these stories make it hard not to like the Fire Queen. Ying Kong Shi, even if my opinion would count anything in the late circumstances, you must understand that the Mermaid Council truly hates the Fire Tribe. I know that you came tonight to convince me in helping Yan Da, but I am but one against many, and they don’t trust my leadership. They stated it clear that I am only an Interim Leader, and my momentary role is only representative.”

Ying Kong Shi looked up, his eyes flashing angrily. “What nonsense. I can understand that this approach was a good solution shortly after the war. But in her message, Princess Lan Shang named you her rightful successor. Continuing to view your position as an interim solution seems like an attempt to undermine your leadership. After Lan Shang’s official appointment, nobody can depose you. The councilors may be in the majority, but you are the Predor, and the supreme authority of the mermaids. Yu Lian, I came tonight to learn what kind of person you are. I can see that you don’t mean to harm Yan Da or this new peace. I know I cannot ask you to stand up for the Fire Queen. But I would ask you to have the courage to follow your heart if the Council is considering taking secret actions against her. I am very concerned that the test is not intended to judge Yan Da's abilities, but to kill her. Somebody sent the assassin to the Ice Palace, and if it wasn't you, it must have been someone from the Mermaid Council.”

Yu Lian frowned. She had long ago noticed that there were councilors who liked to fuel the anti-fire tribe debates, above all was Hye Qian. Should she be involved too? Her new friend had impressed her with foresight and wisdom in all subjects. Only when it came to the last war and the Fire Tribe, her protector could hardly hide her hatred. But Yu Lian was not ready to suspect her only friend in the political chaos. "How do you come to the conclusion that the attacks came from the Mermaid Tribe, and not from someone who just wants to point to us?" Yin Kong Shi cocked his head. „Who else should have access to ancient artifacts from the Endless Sea? If you want a chance to get to know Yan Da like the rest of us, I ask you to protect her when no one else can do it, especially not me. If I intervene during the test, the Mermaid Tribe will feel betrayed, so I am bound to watch no matter what will happen. But if Yan Da dies, someone in the Fire Tribe will rise to avenge her. This peace will then be history forever.”

The Mermaid Saint examined his face. After a while she nodded slowly. _I cannot believe it. The cold and nefarious Ying Kong Shi has fallen in love with the Fire Queen. He’s hiding his love behind his arguments, but the way he speaks about her - it couldn't be more obvious._ She got up and took a step towards the Ice Prince _._ “I now understand why, despite your actions and the chaos you wreaked in the past, your people still want you to be king. You spoke with great frankness this evening. Even though I know that you haven't told me everything, I can sense your good intentions. I can only hope that you don't make me regret this. But I am ready to give you a chance, Ying Kong Shi."

Ying Kong Shi got up, too, and a slight smile spread on his face. He bowed to the Predor Mermaid, a gesture that amazed Yu Lian. "Thank you, Predor Mermaid." Don't thank me yet, your Majesty. I'll try my best to keep the Council in check, but I can’t promise that I will be able to find out about the Assassin in time to protect your… friend. ”She nodded to him and was about to leave when she turned to him again. “Your Majesty, is there a chance at some point to meet the author of your book? I'm sure this mortal named Yun Fei still has a lot to tell about the two of you that didn't fit in the book.” Ying Kong Shi opened his mouth, and such a joyful smile appeared on his face that, for a short moment, it appeared to Yu Lian as if there was no longer the distant Ice Prince but another man in front of her. "If that is your wish, it can surely be arranged when this turbulent times are over."


	33. Chapter 33 - The departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey, another chapter (: ... Quite a flow in writing the last days. Hope you all are well!! Enjoy, and leave a comment, if you like! Yours, Elvenn!

**The departure**

In the early hours of the morning, Yan Da opened her eyes. She felt more rested than she had in a long time. Her hand slipped on Ying Kong Shi's side of the bed, it was empty. As usual, he had sneaked away early to prevent the servants from finding them together. She smiled at the thought of him and their last night. The Ice Prince kept surprising her with his care and love. How many times had she imagined such moments with Ying Kong Shi. Something in her had always known he was capable of real love. After all, from what she had learned from him and Xian Xue, they had been the creators of love in the early times of the Ice Fantasy World. The thought of it warmed Yan Da’s heart and spread over her like a protective blanket.

But it wasn't long before a paralyzing fear rose again in her. The aptitude test would take place today. And no matter how, she had to pass it. _Why am I so full of fear?_ Suddenly, the Fire Queen felt heavy as lead, and for a moment she had the absurd thought of just staying in bed. Then she saw the image of her father and her brothers before her eyes, the mockery, the pity, the disgust. She had endured everything. She had shaken off her father's depraved values, not just for herself but for the whole Fire Tribe. And today she would leave the past behind for good. _Even if I don't win, everything I have learned, everything I know, and everything I feel will contribute to this test in the one or the other way. If I am still not considered worthy to marry into the Ice Tribe, then I will accept that. I now know who I am and what I can do. I will neither let my love be chained nor my mind be drowned in fear._ With these thoughts she got up and rang for her servants.

Some time later there was a knock on the door. It was Ying Kong Shi. With a nod of his head he sent the servants away. When they were alone, Yan Da stood up. She had chosen the same armor that she had been wearing the first time they met. The heavy armor plates that covered her narrow shoulders and torso were completely black. Her hair, however, was different than usual. The maidservants had combed the long strands back and braided them in the style of the Ice Tribe. Only two long strands framed her face from the temples down. Had Yan Da had white hair, she could have been mistaken for a woman from the Ice Tribe.

Ying Kong Shi viewed her with mixed feelings. He knew the message behind the hairstyle and it made him happy in a very special way. At the same time, he was worried about her apparent indifference to what others might think of it. He sighed inwardly, and tried to shake off the thought. He stepped up to her and stroked her hair. "Sometimes you're so much braver than me ..." He closed his eyes and kissed her forehead. “I don't want to miss the opportunity to try out the Ice Tribe's hairstyles. After all, they are part of my future husband's culture. ”Yan Da smiled broadly at him, but her eyes remained serious. _It may be the last chance to wear my hair like I would as your wife._

He took her face in both hands. “I wish I could go with you. But I also know that you don't need me. When it comes to morality, virtue and righteousness, devotion, compassion and mercy, you have developed a lot, Queen Yan Da. Even in difficult times you stayed true to the course you have chosen. Even in the early days of our friendship, I could never consider you a bad person. Do you remember how you held me accountable for exposing my complicity in Lan Shang’s abuse? Everyone else in the Fire Tribe, including Shuo Gang, was scared of me. You were the only one who had the courage to tell the truth to my face. You looked at me with such contempt. You wanted to hit me, do you remember? But I was too proud and at the same time too cowardly to let you condemn me further, and I fled.

The feeling of shame haunted me ever after. On that day I realized that I had left the course of rightfulness behind me long ago and that I was most of the time not even ashamed of it. Except when I was with you. That's when I realized how special you are to me. You were the voice in my head warning me that there were still limits to my actions. You were my moral compass when I didn't trust myself anymore. You know very well that you were the only one who got through to me when I was under Yuan Ji's curse. That is your special, hard-learned skill, Yan Da. You no longer duck for anyone. You fought with all your might to be allowed to be good, to laugh, to be allowed to love, to be free. If there is anyone in this world who knows the values a leader should defend, it is you.”

She stood very still under his hands. She even stopped blinking as she listened to his words with wide eyes. They sank deep into her. No matter how much he irritated her sometimes, she wouldn't want to exchange this new, older Ying Kong Shi at her side anymore. Slowly he let go of her face and instead cupped her waist. She didn't notice how he slipped the Tear Stone into her belt pouch. He quickly pulled her close and kissed Yan Da passionately. Finally, breathlessly, they parted again. "Ready?" "As ready as I can be, according to your praising words." He smiled mischievously at her. Then they went out to meet their friends and the warrior escort in the courtyard.

A scroll was handed to the Predor Mermaid. A demanding look from Hye Qian made her grudgingly grab the scroll. _They have prepared well. They don't even let me explain the rules of the test in free speech. I'm curious what they have come up with. They probably haven't discussed some of the rules with me._ Yu Lian looked over at Yan Da's group. Almost all of the clan leaders had accompanied them here. They stood on the shore of the Endless Sea, and behind them the mountains of the Ice World loomed in the distance.

Yan Da herself looked composed. She was a beauty, thought the Mermaid Saint. Her hair, which was so strangely streaked with gold and white, was artfully braided back. _She is either indifferent or very brave for showing off her attachment to the Ice Tribe so openly. But who knows? If Ying Kong Shi is right, the council of the Mermaid Tribe will not stick to the agreement that Yan Da’s life must not be endangered. With such a threat, I would certainly no longer care what other people think of me, too._

The Predor Mermaid unrolled the scroll and read it through. Some council members became concerned when they realized that the Predor would’t just read the text aloud. Only when Yu Lian had read the rules completely did she nod with her head. “Dear leaders of all clans. You all know why we are here today. Queen Yan Da, are you ready to take the aptitude test? ”Yan Da stepped forward, one hand on the hilt of the sword in her unique way. “Yes, I am.” “If you pass this test, the Mermaid Tribe will recognize you as the future wife and queen of Prince Ying Kong Shi. The Mermaid Tribe will also accept your role as co-ruler of the three kingdoms.

My diplomats have told me how well the cooperation with the Fire Tribe works, and how diligently the former soldiers of the Fire Kingdom are now helping to rebuild all kingdoms. Queen Yan Da, your power has not only completely reborn the Fire Kingdom, so that it is green and blooming there for the first time in millennia. Your efforts have also reached the hearts of your people and made room for new values. No matter how this test ends today, I would like to express my admiration here. I look full of curiosity into a future in which the Fire Kingdom will be recreated under your leadership. Your actions speak for you, Yan Da. But my people have suffered a lot, and my councilors want this test to continue to make sure that they are supporting the right ruler. I hope that it is not the outcome of the test that defines our relationship, but our willingness to support each other, rebuild the countries and become wiser together. ”A murmur of surprise went through the crowd and Ying Kong Shi smiled thinly. Young Predor seemed to take her words from yesterday very seriously.

  
"Now for the test." The Predor nodded to a servant who stepped forward and presented Yan Da with a Tear Stone. “Fire and water couldn't be more different. Yet one cannot survive without the other. In an ideal world, fire and water are in harmony and value one another. The test will show whether Yan Da understands this balance and can direct her actions accordingly. The test will take place on the bottom of the Sea, I will announce the details there. Since we don't have enough Tear Stones, only the leaders of the Tribes are allowed to come. We leave immediately." Servants stepped forward and presented the leaders with the Tear Stones. Pian Feng gave Xing Gui a strained look. And Yue Shen didn't seem enthusiastic either. She did not get a stone because she did not hold a leadership position in the Healer Tribe. The leader of the Bear Tribe grabbed his stone and looked grim. Two servants stepped forward and patted Yan Da. Little by little they disarmed the fire queen, who was watching with a petrified expression. “I'm sorry, Queen Yan Da, but weapons are not allowed. No creature of the sea may be injured during the test. If you break this rule, the test is over immediately and unrepeatable, and we will rate it as failed. But be assured: weapons are of no use where you go.” Yan Da frowned and glanced at Ying Kong Shi. He stared at the Predor Mermaid, and Yan Da could see his hand clench into a fist. With a quick upward movement followed by a complex spell, the Predor Mermaid created a vortex of water. One by one they jumped in and disappeared into the depths.


	34. Chapter 34: The Mosaic Path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers,  
> After a lazy period, finally a new chapter :D! I hope you are all well (as well as it can be in a pandemic situation). Let me know your opinion, I am always happy to get a review! Thanks to all of you who are still sticking to my story! :)  
> Best wishes, Elvenn!

**The Mosaic Path**

For minutes the whirling water had torn her down. When it spat Yan Da out, she felt terribly dizzy. It took her a moment to bring her balance and awareness back into line. Now she looked into a twilight streaked with blue and gray. The ocean floor was definitely different from what Yan Da had imagined. She stood on a huge round square that was framed by ancient pillars. Under her feet a fine mosaic glittered in the little light that was emitted by beautiful spheres surrounding the circle. She had never been a good swimmer, and she had always avoided the depths of lakes and seas. Now she was surprised by the calm and beauty she felt down here. _It's so different ... in my dream it was dark. Will I die here today, under tons of water? At least I don't regret anything. Life has been so good to me for the past few weeks. Who could have guessed that after all this suffering a love like his and mine would still be possible ..._

Her nostalgic thoughts were interrupted by Ying Kong Shi, who was hurled out of the vortex. He caught himself elegantly on the ocean floor, and was upright again in seconds. Yan Da looked at him, irritated. He looked up at her, teasingly. "Remember, my mother was a mermaid." Yan Da was about to reply when a drum beat boomed through the water, followed by more rhythmic beats. More and more sea creatures gathered outside the circle of pillars. Yan Da could only make out their outlines, of bodies with scales, tails, glowing eyes, claws. She immediately felt scared and unwelcome. The Predor Mermaid's hair flowed around her head as she raised her staff, and a high-pitched sound silenced the crowd. Yan Da and Ying Kong Shi looked at each other, and quickly joined the other clan leaders.

“Queen Yan Da, it's time to prove your empathy and compassion as a leader. Follow the mosaic path. It is older than our records go back, as is the gate at its end. It is the entrance to the Realm of Transition. Legend has it that the first immortal, the creator of the Ice Fantasy World, established this realm to banish all of his early creatures that did not fit in his conception of perfection. Later, it is said, he used the realm of transition as a place of prolonged punishment for all insurgent immortals he had killed, but also as an opportunity to suppress his harem. How this happened is known to only few of you who live on the surface. I'm telling you this today so you can understand how long the Mermaid Tribe has been the victim of cruel and mighty rulers.

The Creator took great interest in some of the immortal women from the very beginning of the Ice World. To control their whereabouts, he gave them fish tails and banished them to the depths of the Endless Sea. Out of loneliness and longing for their homes on land, our ancestors began to sing at the sea shores. Their melancholy melodies attracted many immortals. At first, those encounters only led to innocent friendships. But then, one day, something changed. A mighty spell spread over the Ice World, and everyone and everything was hit by it. The change afterwards was incomprehensible, as many relationships changed into a deeper feeling, which was called love. After few months, it became clear that love expressed in a physical way produced offspring. No matter what kind of creature, the effect was the same. This development gave all immortals quite a power. Before, it had only been the creator who had been able to produce new life. But now it was life itself that could renew and develop and bond in this unexpected way.

Those immortals at the shores became the fathers of the first mermen who were growing into beautiful, proud, and strong-willed adults. For the creator those men were living signs of the infidelity of the mermaids, who had longed only for familial affiliation. He punished his harem by killing all their sons and banishing their souls to the Realm of Transition. The mothers had no choice but to weep for their lost loved ones forever. The mermen’s souls are still in the Realm of Transition, unable to reincarnate or ascend to heaven. Since then, as our elders tell us, the seal of the Realm of Transition has grown in power. Any being who finds a violent death in or on the waters of the Endless Seas loses its soul to the seal and is neither reborn nor finds peace in heaven. Since then, the Mermaid Tribe has tried to stay out of conflict and war so as not to feed the seal with even more souls. Too many of our people and too many other immortals are already captured in the cursed dimension.

Your first task, Queen Yan Da, is to enter the Realm of Transition. The seal poses no danger to the living creatures, you can simply walk through the gate. To leave that place, you must follow the mosaic path that continues on the other side. You are to cross the realm to see how many sea dwellers and immortals have been killed by the fire of your people and the hatred of the Mermaid Tribe over the centuries in seeking revenge. As I have to admit, we repeatedly used She Mi’s Leaf of the Six Leaf Ice Crystal to sink ships of the Fire Tribe that tried to attack the Ice Tribe via the sea route. Huo Yi was always suspicious, but back then, he didn’t know that we held such a mighty power source in our hands, and we continued to claim to be neutral. You now understand that behind that evil seal, there are also a lot of souls of the Fire Tribe.

You might also encounter those unfinished creatures of the first immortal, but they never showed interested in us living immortals. I’d like to give you an advice, though. Don’t use magic, as they are attracted by it like mots by the light. As long as you don't use magic, nothing will happen to you. And don't stray from the path. My most loyal advisers walked it off this morning, and it's sure to be lit. Again, stay on the path, for that realm is huge, and none of us ever dared to explore to far from the safest route. We promised Prince Ying Kong Shi not do endanger your life, so stick to the rules for your own safety.”

 _Darkness_ … Yan Da closed her eyes and panic closed in on her like a suffocating blanket. She felt a warm hand on her arm. "Yan Da, what's wrong?" Ying Kong Shi's worried voice brought her back. “Nothing, everything is fine.”

Her hand closed around the tear stone. The fine seal stabbed her skin and the sudden pain helped her shake the vision off. Yan Da took a deep breath and turned to Ying Kong Shi and her friends. “I thank you for your trust, leaders of all kingdoms. Thank you for accompanying me here. I'll be back soon. Wish me every success! ”With these words she bowed deeply. Piang Feng smiled, and Yan Da was surprised when he suddenly stepped forward. “Queen Yan Da, I think I was the one who doubted you the most at the beginning of this new era. But seeing and working with you since the end of the war has made me overcome my concerns. I can see the light in you and I wish you good luck. When you come back we will drink until we drop.” Yan Da smiled at his words. "Yes, we’ll definitely do that!" She looked around for the last time, until her gaze caught on Ying Kong Shi.

The expression on his face showed nothing but open friendliness. He nodded to her, stepped forward, and did something that seemed to freeze time for a brief moment. Everyone watched breathlessly as the Ice Prince raised his right hand and brushed Yan Da’s cheek with his knuckles. “Don't worry, Queen of Fire. Everything you need to pass this task and all that will follow is hidden in your heart. Thank you for taking this test for all of us.” The hint of a sweet encouraging smile caused a whisper in the crowd and seemed to transmit to all beings who witnessed this moment of affection.

The Predor Mermaid looked at the faces of the council members nearby, and found that none of them were left untouched by the scene in front of them. Only Hye Quian’s face seemed to harden, and her hand involuntarily slipped to her sword. When the assassin felt the Mermaid Saint's gaze on her, she withdrew her hand and nodded to Yu Lian with a slight smile. But the leader of the Mermaid Tribe had noticed her friend's tense posture. An icy feeling spread over her. How could she have missed something so obvious? Her desire for a friend in the early days of her leadership seemed to have blinded her. _It can only be her. Nobody else has the skills and access to the Assassin's Castle. Nobody knows the old artifacts there except her. And the Council listens to Hye Quian ... who could better stir up doubts than her? She lost everyone to Huo Yi's attack, her trainers, and her classmates who grew up with her. And wasn't Hye Quian always particularly loyal to the last royal family? Does she actually use the political situation to take personal revenge on the Fire Tribe? Oh no ... I had her secure the mosaic trail this morning. What should I do?_

She glanced over at Ying Kong Shi, who didn't seem to notice her gaze. The Mermaid Saint stepped restlessly from one leg to the other and thought feverishly. Then Yu Lian made up her mind, and raised her staff. "I will accompany you in your task to witness the course of the events, as it is my duty and right as the leader of the Mermaid Tribe." From the corner of her eye, the Predor Mermaid saw how Hye Quian flinched, and then quickly came close to her. “In that case, dear Mermaid Saint, I must insist on going with you. After all, I'm your bodyguard and my help may be needed. ”Yu Lian’s mind raced as she considered her next steps. Finally she nodded. “I expect nothing else from you, Hye Quian. But leave your sword here, in the end we don't want to disturb anyone in this peaceful task."

Yan Da, who had looked back and forth between the council members and the Mermaid Saint in astonishment and increasing suspicion, felt that something was not going according to plan at all. After a quick exchange of looks with Ying Kong Shi, who nodded imperceptibly, she replied. “This is really a big surprise and a great honor, Predor Mermaid. Since I'm not familiar with my surroundings, I actually feel more comfortable if I don't have to go alone.” “Then let's leave immediately, it will probably take half a day to walk through the area.” With these words the Mermaid Saint and the Queen of Fire walked towards the mosaic path, followed closely by the Assassin. Soon the twilight had swallowed the three figures in the distance.


	35. Chapter 35 - The Realm of Transition

**The Realm of Transition**

Yan Da looked at the ring-shaped stone gate that loomed above them and displayed many intertwined dragon bodies. For a moment the design reminded her of her father's throne, and it seemed to her that she was once again witnessing the testimony of a man's megalomania. _Yuan Ji ... how can you be the creator of all of us? How could you turn against your own creation out of vanity and lust for domination, and create such a place?_ The Mermaid Saint came close to Yan Da and put her hand on a dragon's head. "It's beautiful and horrible at the same time, isn't it?" Yan Da swallowed and nodded. A shiny separating layer made it impossible to see anything from the other side. Again she cupped the Tear Stone in her hand, then took a determined step forward. A much darker twilight awaited them on the other side. They stood high up on a mountain peak, the view of the deep valley below them consisted of innumerable indistinct shapes and shadows. The light was just strong enough to reveal the winding down-leading staircase ahead. Small balls of light lined the mosaic path like a snake in the dark, leading to a glistening bright disk on the horizon, the exit portal. The aura of this ancient place was mystical, and its quietness threatening. Even the Predor Mermaid, who already knew this place, had to pull herself together not to freeze in awe. "After you, Queen of Fire", the Predor Mermaid invited Yan Da with a gesture onto the stairs.

Yan Da slowly descended the stairs. Only a few noises reached her ear, such as creaking or scratching. Boulders and rough, unfinished columns formed out of the shadows. Someone had once unleashed a storm of creativity here and had carelessly thrown unfinished works into the dark. The further they went, the more obscure stone figures peeled out of the twilight. Their sheer number seemed infinite, and not two were alike. Wings, heads, bodies, a chaos of ideas all lost to time. _These are the templates of life_ , thought Yan Da with morbid fascination.

And then they saw a movement ahead of them. Yan Da narrowed her eyes. The figure approaching them seemed strangely familiar… _could it be?_ Indeed, it was the old Predor Mermaid. The little light revealed the transparency of her body, which was only a projection of her previous life. The colorless figure eyed Yan Da coldly. "Is your father dead?" The question echoed eerily in the water. Yan Da nodded and swallowed. "That's good. He must have died on the mainland. That at least saves me another uncomfortable company down here." Yan Da looked with uncertainty at the young Predor Mermaid, who stepped forward.

“Your Majesty, Queen Yan Da ended the war and took control of the Fire Tribe. She came here with me today to pay tribute to the dead and to see the consequences of the terrible deeds of her tribe. This is done as part of an aptitude test that she would like to take in order to obtain legitimation from the Mermaid Tribe to marry the Ice Prince Ying Kong Shi."

The older woman in front of them nodded, and then laughed contemptuously. “Do you want to marry that despicable rascal? In my lifetime there was no meeting with him that did not make me shudder. He was smarter than Yuan Ji and your father put together. He is incapable of righteousness or sincere affection. For power, he is able to do despicable things. Look what he did to Lan Shang! Although I have no reason to wish you well, I do hope that you know what you wish for."

Now Yan Da also stepped forward with bowed head, her fist pressed to her chest as a sign of respect. "Old Predor Mermaid, thank you for your advice. Please let me explain what happened since your passing." She summarized the events and described as best as she could her healing through Ying Kong Shi’s help, Ka Suo's death and the decision of Li Luo and Lan Shang to continue their reincarnation together in another world. Then she told the Predor of the declaration of peace and the retreat of the Fire Army, the discovery of the Ice Fire Rock and Yan Da's subsequent body transformation, the events surrounding the peace negotiations, the attacks by the unknown assassin, the demands of the Mermaid Tribes, and the efforts of the Fire Tribes to rehabilitate themselves.

Both Predors listened to Yan Da’s narration with increasing attention. When Yan Da got to the end of her report, she put her fist to her chest again and knelt in front of the old Mermaid Saint. “Please believe me, Predors, that I have come a long way in listening to and acting on the good in me. The longer the war went on, and the more terrible my father’s and brothers’ actions became, the more I understood that I did not want to be like them. I was just a weak woman who wanted to be a warrior and win her family's respect. Now I am a warrior who has recognized that the woman in me was never weak, but rather the low morals of my family. They all paid with their lives for what they did. Shuo Gang died at your hand, but it was his ambition and greed that sealed his fate. I do not seek vengeance, and I will let the dead of my people rest. I long for love and fellowship. I know I cannot undo the deeds of my people, but I will endeavor to make amends until the war between fire and ice is just a legend, the hearts of the living are healed and the name Huo Yi is just a whisper in the wind.”

It took a while for anyone to say anything. Old Predor looked down at Yan Da as if petrified. Finally she lowered her head and whispered: "Can it be possible that a pure phoenix has finally emerged from the smoking fire?" She shook her head in wonder, her ghostly hand nearly touching Yan Da’s head. Suddenly they heard a movement behind them. Yan Da and Yu Lian looked around in suprise, almost having forgotten about their escort. Hye Quian was on her knees, her face contorted strangely as she spoke. “Forgive me, Mermaid Saint. I let you down. I was unable to save you from the consuming flame of the despicable Huo Yi. I wasn't there when it happened. When I returned to the throne room, I found only the bodies of my sisters and my instructors, and your staff. I knew then that he had not spared you. I lost everything that was important to me that day. You raised me and I have always considered you to be family. To this day I wish I could have protected you, or at least that I could have died with you.” The assassin buried her face in her hands. The former Predor's face took on a soft expression. “You stupid child, you were my most capable servant, even when you were young. You have protected Lan Shang out of the shadows so often, and me, too. Why do you think that I have to forgive _you_ something? It is me who is to blame. I decided to join the Ice Tribe in the fight because of Lan Shang. If I had kept my neutrality, your comrades-in-arms would all still be alive...” The water moved, and brought the whispers and sighs of the shadows with it. “Look, your sisters miss you. They're all down here with me. You have to go on living for them, because they have nowhere to go, neither back nor forward."

She pointed to the darkness behind her, and out of the shadows more figures formed, well-armed warriors with brand wounds on their disfigured ghostly bodies. There were quite a few. They circled the three newcomers and hissed and pointed at Yan Da. Some approached Hye Qian and reached for their comrade with longing fingers of fog. The voices talked at once, their chorus of complaints swelled and carried a clear message to Yan Da’s ear: revenge. “Hye, you are the last of us. Don't trust the deceptive words of this Fire Queen. A Fire King has never spoken the truth. Did you not hear? She claims that she no longer owns the Ice Fire Rock. But we know that she was changed by it. We can smell her strange magic. It is the same magic that is keeping us here. Maybe she still owns the Ice Fire Rock? Perhaps she only came to us to take on Yuan Ji's inheritance and enjoy the sight of our bonded souls? She is too dangerous. Don't wait until she‘s even more powerful ... kill her first!"

More and more souls swirled around the group of the three living, obviously they had heard everything. Yan Da could see deformed, melted faces and mutilated bodies. It almost felt like she was standing on a corpse-ridden battlefield. In its endlessness she could see the insignia of all the clans on the dead people’s clothes. The older Predor Mermaid raised her arms soothingly at the crowd, but the gesture had no effect. The souls in front of her had suffered too much from their miserable existence in the Realm of Transition, and madness had long taken hold of them. The noises reached Yan Da’s ears, shrill and shriller, and made her stagger. When she turned around, she suddenly seemed to perceive everything in slow motion. The companion of the young Predor Mermaid raised her hand with a twist. Followed by her gesture a cube appeared on the palm of her hand. It glowed red in the twilight of the ghostly dimension. Her further gestures left no doubt that she was preparing a magical attack. The cube opened, releasing a red smoke. Its glow covered the faces of the living and the dead. With a jerk of her fist, Hye Quian whirled the red cloud towards Yan Da.


	36. Chapter 36 - The fallen king of all skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I managed to release two more chapters. Enjoy reading! I have been writing for hours, and it still feels as if this story is already there, and my fingers have just to do the deed. Do you know what I mean? (: Yours, Elvenn!

**The fallen king of all skies**

Blackness. All around her there was nothing but deep blackness. Something had clouded the water, it was almost as black as ink. Slowly, sinking to the ground on her knees, Yu Lian searched for Yan Da in the dark. The young Predor had witnessed that the Fire Queen had been hit by something. Her body had immediately collapsed like a stone to the ground. Yu Lian had screamed, and Hye had turned around, her face a grimace which was no longer recognizable as the young bodyguard she had spent so many comforting hours with. Then, the water had begun to whirl around them. Yu Lian had tried to focus on Yan Da, but suddenly something had passed her by. A huge black form, too fast to be seen clearly. This monstrous figure had taken the body of the Fire Queen away.

Yu Lian staggered forward. Slowly, the water got clearer again. The lights of the Mosaic path shone pale in the muddy water. She had to go back to that path. A hand closed around her wrist. “Quick, your majesty!” It was Hye Quian. For a moment, she felt the impulse to draw her hand back. Yu Lian could barely handle her shock. All along, her best friend had been using her as a tool for revenge on the innocent Fire Queen. “You traitor!”, she hissed. “You have worked behind my back in your attempts to assassinate the Fire Queen. Your revenge, was it worth our chance to live in peace with the Fire Tribe? How can you put your personal interests over the life of all the Mermaids? Tell me, what did you do to Queen Yan Da?” The assassin dragged her forward, back to the lights. “You can blame me for all of it later. You can even kill me! But not before I’ve got you out of here! The use of the magic cube has attracted something from the darkness, and I can sense this whole place has suddenly turned against us. We should better get on the …” Her voice trailed off, as both women looked into the distance of the path. They still could see the round illuminated stone gate in the distance, the exit to the Realm of Transition. But, one by one, the lights that lined the mosaic path went out, leaving nothing but darkness ahead.

Xian Xue stared straight ahead. He was sitting on the edge of the bed in Phantom Sky. The cold night air blew in through the large panorama window. It was eerily quiet outside, except for a few echoing noises from some night birds in the distance. He blinked his eyes. He had guarded the spiritual thread that connected him to Yan Da for days. When the attack had come out of a sudden, he had put his mind around Yan Da like a protective arm. He had expected pain. But nothing of the sort had happened. Yan Da’s spirit seemed to have been released. He could still feel her, even more clearly than before. Had she already united with the young Yan Da of this Ice World? Why hadn't the assassin taken the opportunity to torment her soul? The Ice Bird Spirit got up quickly. As he walked, his shape already changed. It took only seconds until his croaking cut through the silent night and made the guards in the castle courtyard look up in wonder.

“There is not much of you left, master. This weak female body exudes your familiar magic, but it does not reflect your former power. For what have I been enslaved for eons, only to be offended by your weakness today? You created me and banished me here. What is the reason for all of it, if your prison lasts longer than you. If only the seals weren't so strong from all the killing on the surface! I would have escaped my prison long ago. As it turns out, I have nothing left, not even my strong master. I am still so far away from home. I long for the stars, yet all I have is this small child that will never accomplish to release me." The dragon looked down, his yellow slit eyes big as shields.

“Let her rest, Long Wang!” The huge head swang around. A woman stood close by, her figure translucent, but brighter than the usual souls he encountered in this realm. “Who dares to call me by my name?” The creature’s voice echoed like thunder. Yan Da’s ghost straightened its back. “Why do you care? Does your name still have a meaning to you? You have been lost to the Ice Fantasy World for a long time. On the surface, there are no more dragons, and even Yuan Ji is long gone.” The dragon eyed her. His head came very close to her figure. He gently blew smoke from his nostrils, which blurred her shape in the water. “Indeed, just another lost soul. And yet... you came with that fire in you. And you talk about the big names as if you knew me once. But nobody can be that old nowadays. None of the other souls here know me or my master. Speak! Who are you?”

Theatrically, Yan Da exhaled and sat on a stone. “I am Princess Yan Da from the Fire Tribe. I once lived on the surface, in a different timeline. When I died, the mightiest prince of all Tribes journeyed to another dimension and created a new body for me. But he didn't just bring me back to life. Without wanting to, he awakened a much older and more powerful Queen of the Fire Clan. Her name was Yan Zhu. I had to share my body with her for two thousand years. Even though she controlled me, I learned everything she knew. She once read a book in Yuan Ji's library that contained many mystical things and creatures. A page was dedicated to you, and that’s where my knowledge of you comes from.” Yan Da closed her eyes, and focused. She still could remember how impressed Yan Zhu had been of Long Wang’s description. “ _His scales were blue and the space between the stars was his hunting ground. His bed was the night sky and his feet never touched the ground. His mind was free, he would not bow. So I bent him by force, and taught him who his Master was for eternity.”_

The dragon's eyes closed and the great head sank down, lost in the painful memories of his defeat. He curled up, and it became quiet around them. Yan Da went over to the body of the other, younger Yan Da. The short-term connection between their two souls had been disturbed, causing her younger self to pass out. Yan Da had wanted to take control to protect her younger self from the assassin, but the dragon had carried the body away too quickly. They had only been in conscious contact for a moment…

_So much information, so many impressions..._ The older Yan Da sighed. Memories floated past her mind's eye like fragments of broken glass. And almost all of them were happy, joyous memories of… _Ying Kong Shi._ The soul of the former Fire Princess opened her eyes in surprise. She stared down at the figure in disbelief. He had returned indeed from the other dimension, and Xian Xue had helped him as planned. And Ying Kong Shi had actually accepted his help and had opened up to all of them, especially to _her_. She actually had won Ying Kong Shi’s trust and had become his real friend and partner. The deep relief and gratitude Yan Da felt were suddenly mixed with stabbing jealousy when Yan Da stumbled upon younger Yan Da's intimate memories with the Ice Prince. _Impossible… he has given himself to her, to this younger me… I know I should be happy… but why do I feel so sad?_

Her mind was distracted as something started to glow in the belt pocket of the unconscious Yan Da. When the Fire Princess's ghost fingers touched the bag, it lit up in a projection of Ying Kong Shi. _“Yan Da, never forget ... wherever you are, my heart always follows you. There is no darkness in this world that you can't light up with your creative power and your mighty spirit. Believe in yourself...“_

Yan Da stared at his projection. She had died for _him_ , his face was the last she had seen with her eyes. It was nearly sixty years ago, that she had become a bodyless soul. If not for Xian Xue, she would not have fought against the blackness, the nothingness. But he had reminded her that Ying Kong Shi was still alive, and as lost as Yan Da herself… Now, she felt that old love and desire, that had always kept her going. His words made her smile, and she understood. He had put the message in the stone of his mother, addressing both of his Yan Da’s, the one with the new powers, and the old with the mighty spirit. A snort made her look up. The dragon had raised its head again, and its golden eyes now focused on her with interest. “You are indeed a unique soul. I thought about your words, and I decided to believe you. How else could the same soul be in the same place twice, one young and the other old? As I know, there has never been anything like that. It is strictly against nature, that two reincarnations exist in the exact same moment. Your fire is also unusual, Fire Princess. This is where you two differ. One has Yuan Ji's creative powers, the powers of the Ice-Fire Tribe, and the other controls the Holy Flame.” The dragon’s voice sounded now in a much softer tone, as he came closer to her again.

Yan Da’s ghost hand touched the nose of the big creature in front of her. “Tell me, Dragon King of all skies, why did you take that body of hers away from danger?” The dragon's eyes narrowed as if her words had angered him. “Although you might not believe it, but I still care about the world above. No matter how twisted Yuan Ji became, he didn’t start like that. He was the god of creation, and he made all living things, until, one day, the spell of love taught the nature to reproduce and change life on its own. Back then, the Ice Fantasy World was gorgeous. I saw his creations with my own eyes. Although he enslaved me, I think that it is good that there is still some of Yuan Ji’s unique magic left.” Slowly, his nostrils approached Yan Da’s unconscious body. After the dragon sniffed at her extensively, he turned back to the older Fire Princess.

“She won't wake up for a while. This is your chance to take control and leave this place. Isn't that what you want? ”Yan Da stared at her younger version. “No. I don't want to be in control of her, I just want to merge with her. We are one and the same person anyway, just from different time streams. When I was just about to connect to her, you snapped her body away. But now that I see her like that and feel how happy she is… I wonder if she’s not better off without me, without all the terrible memories I have accumulated on the earth of that other dimension. I was a slave to my mistress, and she made me a murderer. I never had peace and I could never be who I wanted. And I've died twice. That was probably the worst. Do I really want to share the memory of being torn from life?"

The dragon narrowed its eyes. “You are asking the wrong questions, Yan Da, Princess of the Fire Tribe. Look around. This place, it's darker now than ever. You broke a rule simply by being here. There are no living dead, and no dead living either. And yet you both are here. As long as you are apart, the seal will not let you and her go, as it cannot make a difference between the two of you. It has already started turning off the lights on the Mosaic Path, which is the only safe way through the terrain. There are endless dangers here ... If you don't want young Yan Da trapped down here forever, you have to make up your mind quickly. Every minute that you coexist will make it harder for you both to leave this place."

Yan Da looked terrified at the king of dragons, and then at the motionless figure on the ground. “What if I ask her? She has a right to take part in the decision ... If you want to save the last remnant of Yuan Ji's Ice-Fire Magic then please wake her up, Long Wang."

The dragon appeared to be smiling and brought one of its golden eyes very close to Yan Da. “You are such a kind person. I can see why you have been given a second life. If I help you, dead guardian of the Holy Flame, will you help me too?” Yan Da hesitated, watching her pale reflection in the big round shape of his eye. “Say, what do you want in return?” “It's very simple. Unleash your strength and destroy the seal. No one here, no matter what he or she has ever done wrong, deserves to be here any longer. All deeds of the past have long been settled. And those who were innocently banished here have the right to see the light of eternity. Set us free, Yan Da. Let me free! I promise never to set foot on the Ice Fantasy World. I will live in heaven, and the stars will once again be my companions. You have seen eternity and you know that the wonders of the stars never let you go completely. If I ever had a wish, it was to be free again."

“But I'm just a soul without a body. If Yan Da connects with me, we might be strong enough to break the seal. But if she says no, there is nothing I can do for you." "You're wrong. The Holy Flame in you, did you ever unleash it? It is powerful and the essence of life, but also of destruction and rebirth. It will consume you completely. But before you die, the Holy Flame, life itself, will destroy this prison. As for this other woman… that Yan Da will be free, and continue her path instead of you, living a peaceful life, free of your paniful memories. But only if she reaches the exit before everything collapses in here.”

Yan Da looked one last time at the peacefully sleeping face that was once her own. She swallowed hard, and finally managed to turn her head to face the dragon again. “How strange it is that we meet here, Long Wan. I think I have run out of options at last. Perhaps it is faith that my third and last death will serve again a higher purpose. You should never have been here in the first place. But tell me… what happens to all the evil creatures that lurk down here? Will I also set them free to bring destruction to the surface?” The dragon shook its head. “Everyone who wants to leave this place must go through your Holy Fire. Those who do not prove themselves worthy of you will burn in the Holy Fire. No creature that is not alive will be able to have a body on the other side. I will lose my body too, because when Yuan Ji threw me in the abyss of the Endless Sea, he injured me. This place kept me somewhere between life and death, but it has been years since I felt alive. I guess I died down here, slowly, a long time ago. "

With these words the dragon rolled over, revealing a large gash from which black blood oozed incessantly that clouded the water around the wound. Yan Da felt a deep sadness when she realized the dire condition of the wondrous creature in front of her. But then she smiled. “Where the blood still flows, there is still a heartbeat. Have faith, Dragon King. And now wake up my likeness. It's all up to her now, how it will turn out for both of us today."


	37. Chapter 37 - The meeting of two souls

**The meeting of two souls**

Ying Kong Shi paced up and down in front of the big round gate. They had all waited for hours at the exit of the Realm of Transition. But nothing had happened so far. He made a determined fist and turned his back on the group of waiting people. "Where do you want to go, Prince Shi?" One of the council members had noticed him leaving. "They should long be here by now. I'll go back and look for the three.” “But you're breaking the rules of the aptitude test,” protested the counselor. Ying Kong Shi’s eyes darkened, as he spoke over his shoulder in a low voice. “Your own leader may be in danger, and should you endanger your leader's life by insisting on formalities, I will hold each and every one of you accountable when I return.” Xing Gui and Huang Tuo als well as Piang Feng quickly followed him, but Ying Kong Shi turned around, and blocked them with his outstretched hand. “No, you stay here. You know I can’t enter the realm through the exit door. I have to go back and take the same route as Yan Da. Guard the exit portal, and stay ready. If Yan Da and the Predor Mermaid show up, they might need your help.” His friends’ faces showed their concern, as they received his orders. “Yes, Ying Kong Shi. But what do you think has happened to them?” Ying Kong Shi looked at Piang Feng. “To be honest, I don’t have the slightest clue. But I can’t shake off the feeling that Yan Da is in danger.” The crowd gave way as he turned around to walk down the underwater trail. Disturbed and unsettled eyes followed his back, until he was out of sight.

  
It was a special sight. A black dragon, a living immortal, and a dead immortal sat in a circle. They had spoken to each other. At first there were few questions, but then there had been more and more. Meanwhile, all the lights on the Mosaic Path were gone out by now. The only light that faintly shone on the blackness of the Realm of Transition was the light of the waiting souls who felt that something great was about to happen. They had, after all, witnessed a rare burst of magic, and Long Wang’s movement.

Yan Da sighed, and looked at her younger self with an understanding look. Ying Kong Shi had apparently told her younger version a lot about the past. That helped a little, considering the crazy circumstances they were in. But having a story told was different from suddenly remembering and feeling the pain of the past. The brief contact between them had disturbed the younger Yan Da. She no longer could pretend that her past was just a kind of bad fairytale. The memories that now moved and whirled in her head were chaotic, it was difficult for her to understand the chronological sequence. There were also Yan Zhu’s memories that the older Yan Da had not considered. She had had two thousand years to separate herself from Yan Zhu. This younger Yan Da did not have that luxury.

Now the living leader of the Fire Tribe stared past the soul of the dead Fire Princess, and asked one last question. “That means, if I do not merge with you, then I cannot leave this place, unless you release the Holy Flame in you and destroy yourself, and along with you Yuan Ji’s prison to free everyone here." Yan Da nodded. "Why? Why do you give me a choice? You could have just merged with me, and then we would be long gone. And you would finally be reunited with Ying Kong Shi.” The translucent figure of the dead Fire Princess shook her head and smiled. “Although we are so much alike, there is one fundamental difference between us. You fell in love with Ying Kong Shi as much as I did, but only your love was openly returned, not mine. To me, Ying Kong Shi was always anxious not to reveal his feelings. I fed my lonely heart on those few subtle moments, when he showed at least a tiny bit of affection. It was always clear to me that he _was_ able to love. I witnessed his almost obsessive love for Ka Suo. But I also knew that he couldn't afford to love like this twice in his lifetime. Considering my role as his worst enemy’s daughter, it tore him apart to feel something for me, so he carefully suppressed his feelings. He even did it so successfully that he was surprised whenever his feelings for me emerged. Nevertheless, we were both well aware that for Ka Suo he would eventually be forced to sacrifice me one day.

In my timeline, I've accepted all of this at some point and learned that it didn't matter if I was loved back by him. But what matters until today is what my love for him has made me _become_. Eventually, this love let me see the truth and freed me from the curse of the Hidden Lotus. All the forced hatred between the Fire and the Ice Tribe, our father's rules, Yan Zhu's desire for victory and vengeance, I overcame all of this through my love. I died twice because of him, and I have no regrets. As a result, Ying Kong Shi could live on and become the person who saved you in the clearing.

You see, it doesn’t matter if I ever see him again. Even if I die today, I can leave in peace. I don't have to burden you with all the memories of the past suffering. The quick look into your mind ... to be able to see you together like that, I admit it is painful, but at the same time wonderful to me. So, I can understand if you rather want the love without the suffering. I've shed so many tears that I could fill the Endless Sea with them. If I die today, and my soul is scattered over this world, then I will also choose to let the past die. Yan Da the sad one will no longer exist, and every raindrop touched by my soul, every piece of earth, every flower and every being will only know the echoes of my love.”

Yan Da buried her face in her hands. This woman, this spirit, had sacrificed everything for love. Her life had been marked by suffering and loss. And yet her belief in love was so strong ... Yan Da took a deep breath and finally stood up. She went over to the shining soul. They stood face to face, the dragon's head hanging over them expectantly. “You… you say you want to make love possible for me without suffering. But your words prove that without your suffering this love would never have existed in the first place. Suffering made both him and you wise and strong. How could I appreciate your shared memories so little! No matter how painful they are, they are part of his and my love, too. I think I will only really be able to understand him when I accept you. I always thought I was a fighter. But what you've done ... what you've endured makes you, in my eyes, the strongest woman who has ever lived. I would be honored if you would become a part of me.” The soul in front of her began to smile. “Thank you, Queen Yan Da. I promise you, all I have learned… it will be yours, and it will protect you for all eternity.” And so the dragon witnessed a pearcing bright light spreading in the darkness. It was golden and warm, and powerful, and it threw its rays on everything that was in the realm of transition.

Yu Lian and Hye Quian were still stumbling through the darkness. Thanks to the assassin's quick reflexes, they had been able to avoid falling into deep cracks in the ground. But suddenly a bright light shone through the darkness, and for a brief moment it illuminated the Mosaic Path, which snaked through the rough terrain just a few meters in front of them. "Run! This is our chance!" Hye gave Yu Lian a push. She fell forward, just before she heard the hideous sound of a snapping jaw, and teeth digging into something soft. A look over her shoulder revealed a horrific sight. Half of her friend's body had disappeared into the mouth of a misshapen being. Their eyes met. With the last of her strength, she heard Hye Quian's voice whisper. "I am sorry. Live on for me. Now RUN!" Then her body was silently torn in the deep.

The ground shook. Ying Kong Shi’s hands grabbed into empty water as he looked for support. He was still on the stairs, a few meters above the floor of this strange realm. His senses, thousands of years old, quickly adapted to his surroundings. The little light was enough to capture the situation in front of him. The lights lining the Mosaic Path were out and the Realm of Transition was falling apart. In some areas it was pitch black. Fragile rock formations were falling down, crushing strange figures and other rocks. Panicking creatures crawled across the floor, some tried to hide in deep cracks. In the distance he could see the ring of the exit gate, and it swung. _Oh no… What has happened here? Yan Da, where are you?_ With a quick movement he increased his night vision with his magic, and was startled. In the distance, he saw a huge being. It looked like a ... dragon? It was attacked by innumerable creatures, some of which had bitten into its body. Still it fought on, the tearing of its claws and teeth could be heard from afar. It was moving at great speed toward the Mosaic Path. On his back was a figure wrapped in golden light. She didn't hold on, she stood securely on the dragons's back, like surfing on a cloud of fire. She fended off the creatures' attacks from the ground with incredible skill. _YAN DA_! His eyes widened. _IMPOSSIBLE_! She was good, but _NOT THAT GOOD_! His confusion changed into alertness as he suddenly noticed another figure, little more than a black shape, running desperately on the Mosaic Path in Yan Da’s direction. She was pursued by several worm-like creatures that had almost caught up with her. Ying Kong Shi pushed off resolutely just before the stairs collapsed beneath him. As fast as an arrow he flew towards the figure, and at the last moment yanked her upwards. A hellish creature's jaws snapped into empty space, and a disappointed high-pitched scream tore the water apart.

Yan Da heard the scream to her left. Two figures were fleeing from a horde of monsters. With a swift move, she created a round shape with her spell. She made the magical structure rotate incredibly fast, and then threw it right onto the Mosaic Path. The strength and speed of the golden shield shattered the bodies of all the creatures that still followed the two figures. Satisfied, she tried to see the two of them better, but she had no time to take a closer look. A lurking creature had used the opportunity to bite into Long Wang’s wound. The _thing_ tried to wriggle its way inside. The dragon’s cry vibrated through her body. Yan Da stopped thinking… _Yan Zhu… help me_! The power in her rose like a wave. In her hand a spear appeared, golden and with a flaming tip - the weapon charm of a mighty queen! With a powerful thrust, she drove the spear through Long Wang’s body. But the dragon wasn’t hurt, only the creature that had halfway disappeared in the dragon’s belly wound. Already dead, it felt silently to the ground. Yan Da checked on the dragon’s belly, who was now a mess of blood. Again, without thinking, she let her creative power flow into the golden spear, directing its healing magic to the wound under her. The wound closed in seconds.

Long Wang hadn’t felt that strong in years. He lifted his head high, and roared. _Even if this will be my last day, I will enjoy every second of this!_ He spread his wings, and kicked his feet off the ground. He could hear Yan Da screaming happily! At the same time he felt her energy rise. _She is preparing for the final blow._ But what was that? Behind him, the dragon sensed a familiar presence. A figure approached them quick, it was a man, his arm wrapped around the waist of a woman who was holding a mighty staff. “Yan Da!” The man seemed to be happy to see her! His clothes and hair were white, and his aura was… _Could it be? He’s like my master, but even more powerful. Who is he?_ “Ying Kong Shi, glad to see you! Let’s meet at the exit. Hurry up! This place will collapse, we have already damaged it. But the seal still holds. We need to destroy it. Send the Predor through as quickly as possible.” Ying Kong Shi nodded, and increased his speed. “Yan Da, is this the mightiest Prince of all tribes you mentioned?” Yan Da laughed out loud and relieved. “Yes, Long Wang, it’s him! He is your former master’s son. His power made it possible for the Ice Tribe to finally get rid of Yuan Ji, who wanted to destroy the Ice Fantasy World! And by the way, Ying Kong Shi invented that love spell with me, in our first life! He is my husband-to-be!” The dragon roared as if he laughed! With spread wings, Long Wang flew smoothly towards the gate, where already thousands of souls had gathered.


	38. Chapter 38 - The destruction of the seal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning everyone,   
> Weekend is close! I hope you all enjoy another chapter with a good cup of tea! In this one, we finally see Yan Da's real powers (: Wish you all the best, Elvenn!

**The destruction of the seal**

Yan Da breathed deeply in and out. _If I want to destroy that seal, I must follow Long Wang’s advice and use my most destructible force, the Holy Flame._ Yan Da focused, and reached for the power inside of her. Again, Ying Kong Shi’s words echoed through her mind. _Yan Da, never forget ... wherever you are, my heart always follows you. There is no darkness in this world that you can't light up with your creative power and your mighty spirit. Believe in yourself..._ Slowly, she let the flame light up. It was hot and wild, and intimidating. But a stronger, much older Yan Da took over and calmed her down. Taming the flame produced a blindingly bright light in her hands. "Where is the seal, Long Wang?" Yan Da yelled against the noise around her. “It's in front of the gate itself, like a panel over the exit. Can you see it?” Indeed, Yan Da could see the turquoise magical mechanism. _Just a little closer... Now, Yan Da_! She released the magic, the light burned out of her with unimaginable brightness and strength. The pressure on her hands _hurt_! Yan Da screamed like she never had screamed before! But still, there was that _other_ presence in her mind, her older part, who had mastered pain long ago. This other Yan Da could neither be broken, nor be intimidated by death. _You can do it, you've felt worse_ , _just endure it. This is the day you have been born and reborn for. Only your flame can destroy our creator’s last mark on the Ice Fantasy World, and free those souls!_

Having landed a few seconds earlier, Ying Kong Shi and Yu Lian stood only meters away from the gate. They had just enough time to throw themselves to the ground when a blazing beam hit the gate with full force. Ying Kong Shi saw through narrowed eyes that the seal in front of the gate began to glow. From turquoise, it gradually changed its color to yellow, and finally to red. Ying Kong Shi opened his eyes. _Incredible! Why does it not break?_ _Have the souls of all the people that died in the Endless Sea made the seal that strong?_ He looked up quickly. The light of Yan Da’s magic was reflected in the dragon's eyes! Suddenly, he heard her painful scream! It drowned out all other noises in his ears, and his body acted by itself. He pushed the Predor Mermaid aside and moved his arms simultaneously. His Ice-Fire spell surged out of him and roared to the center of his father’s seal. The resistance of the gate hit like a hammer against his arms and chest. Bit by bit he was pushed back. His face twisted into a pained grimace! He looked up again, searching! His gaze found hers. Time slowed. For a moment they breathed in unison, seeing the relief and the love in each other’s eyes. Then Ying Kong Shi saw her stabilizing the Holy Flame's beam with _one hand_. With a jerk she released the magic of creation from her other hand. _She wants to overload the shield spell of the seal_. Once again he steeled himself against the unbelievable resistance, and wrested all the magic that he could find within himself. It was a tearing sound when the magic of the shield spell finally broke. Sudden Darkness fell over the environment, and Yan Da’s magical ray was extinguished. Then, the pressure wave of the bursting gate hit all of them.

The water passed her body like a soft wind, as thousands of souls strived to the exit of the Realm of Transition. Yu Lian looked up to see Hye Quian's translucent face hovering over hers. _I know you hate what I did. I won’t beg for your forgiveness, or for your understanding. But, please… don't forget me, my friend._ _Now, stand up. Your task is not over yet, and you are more needed than you know._ Then she was gone out of sight. Another familiar figure appeared before her. _Being a Predor is not easy, so sad that I couldn’t prepare you properly. The only thing I can do for you now, is giving you my knowledge. See it as my parting gift, my precious, my brave Yu Lian._ For a moment the young Predor felt warm where the ghostly hand of the late Predor Mermaid touched her forehead. _And now go, my child, be strong._

Slowly, Yu Lian straightened up, and looked around. She felt dizzy, and her head ached from the influx of information gathered in one long lifetime. But there was no time to way for it to be over. The dragon lay on the ground some distance from the gate, it did not move. There was no sign of Yan Da. A few meters away from the Mermaid Saint she saw Ying Kong Shi. He was lying on his stomach. She crawled over to him and shook him by his shoulder. When there was no response, she turned him over. She was shocked by his poor condition. He was bleeding from several wounds, his loss of blood colored the water around him in thick red clouds. Determined, she reached out and dragged her staff towards her with her magic. _I won't let you die, Ice Prince_. _That's the least I can do for both of you_. With her magical power she created a whirl and sent Ying Kong Shi's body through the gate. Then she walked the Mosaic Path one last time, looking for Yan Da, while the Realm of Transition around her began to crumble to dust.


	39. Chapter 39 - Brother and sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy, I was able to finish editing another chapter... Hurry, and go on reading (: 
> 
> Elvenn!

**Brother and sister**

Yan Da lay on her back. Her arms were spread wide by her side, just as she had fallen to the ground. Her eyes were fixed upward, and she barely breathed. The simultaneous release of both the Holy Flame and her magic had completely overloaded every nerve and muscle in her body. She felt absolutely nothing, and she was grateful for the lack of feedback from her surely badly hurt body. Although Long Wang had slowed her fall with one of his wings, her body had hit the ground hard. She was sure that some of her bones hadn't survived this unharmed. But all of this played only a minor role for her, given the indescribable scene that was now going on in her mind's eye.

 _She was connected_. The Holy Flame continued to burn, and found rich food by eating its way through the portal, creating a corridor of flames. Yan Da felt the passage of the souls as if they were going through her core. _She_ was the brightly burning gate, and the Fire Queen looked into innumerable translucent faces. They looked relieved, peaceful, some even full of joy. The Holy Flame let most souls pass unhindered, but not all of them. The sacred flame illuminated the hidden aspects of those that had been imprisoned in the Realm of Transition for thousands of years. Dark secrets, evil intentions, greed, hunger for power, vengeance, lust for murder, the Holy Flame uncovered it all. In one moment these depraved souls seemed sure of leaving the cursed place, and in another moment they were burned to nothingness on the path of flames. The wisdom of her older self helped her to understand that this was the terrible purpose of the unleashed and untamed flame. It burned hot, and without mercy.

It took forever before the last soul came close. When the figure paused in front of her, Yan Da looked up, and her heart stumbled for a moment. It was her youngest brother, Shuo Gang. He smiled his crooked smile that she had always hated and liked at the same time. Of all her brothers, he had understood her best, even if he had often made life difficult for her. Now he was standing in front of her and she remembered that on the day of the last but one major battle, her father suddenly had cried out in pain, letting her know that Shuo Gang had died. She had been terribly sad. But it had always been clear to her that sooner or later someone would take revenge for the rape of the beloved and innocent Princess of the Mermaid Tribes.

“I hardly recognize you, little sister. Your power and your fighting skills have improved a lot." "Shuo Gang, I didn't know you were here. Why didn't you come and see me earlier?” “Yan Da, you are such a soft hearted fool! Why should I have come to see you and waste your time here with a brotherly and sisterly conversation? I've been watching you… you were busy with some soul problems I did not quite understand, and of course you were planning the destruction of the Realm of Transition with a dragon.” He shook his head in mock indignation. "With all the great deeds you are doing today, dead losers like me shouldn’t try to interfere with you." Yan Da felt his words stir up the familiar anger in her. Even after his death he was snappy to her.

“You know, brother, I never wanted to live by father's rules. I liked you, Shuo Gang, and when you were gone, life got even harder and worse for me. To this day onwards, I regret we have never had the luck to be as close as real sibblings. But you ... even now you still divide the world into winners and losers, you can’t let go of our father’s ways..." Shuo Gang's expression softened a little. “You weren't the only one who hated father's rules. His teachings have seduced me and cost my life… You know, I died at the hand of the Predor Mermaid, she drowned me. In my last moments, I was really scared. I thought father would come and protect me. But the icy water filled my lungs, and I remember dying alone in the darkness... then, I finally understood, that it can’t be right, if being a winner means you put everyone, even your own children, in the position of being loosers. We are the children of a monster, Yan Da. And I had to die to realise that I don’t want to be like him. In fact, I feel pity for him… But the worst part is that I woke up here, where I met my murderess again. Countless hours I've been insulted by the old screw. If I weren't already dead, she would definitely have killed me again."

Yan Da checked her brother's face. She noticed that he was adopting the usual condescending tone that she had always known from him. But she also saw the sadness on his face, and wasn't there a hint of remorse, too? "Shuo Gang, if you had a second chance, would you hurt Lan Shang again?" Shame and defiance crept over his face, he looked past her into the distance. “Back then… I knew exactly what I was doing. I knew it was my only chance to ever be close to her… I know very well I shouldn't have defiled her. But when I felt her body and she was so tender to me, even though she thought I was Ka Suo… I was so _happy!_ It was a stolen happiness, and yet ... I was in love with her, Yan Da. Of course, if I hadn’t been so misled, so cruel, so arrogant back then… I would have tried to win her love by being a man she would be able to like. And I never would have forced myself up on her.”

Shuo Gang’s facade seemed to crumble, revealing, maybe for the first time, how much life in the Fire Tribe had hurt him, too. “For a while we were the same, you and me. Our brothers and fathers looked down on us both. That kind of welded us together. You were the only person I trusted. But then, you suddenly became so righteous, all because of that Ying Kong Shi. He took you away from me, Yan Da. You changed because of him, and I was left behind as the same hated fire prince. I didn't have a friend like you to teach me to take a different path. So I continued to hold on to Father's ways. The winner takes it all... what a bad joke! Look at those souls here. I have learned that in the end, it doesn't matter how much you have fought to win in your life. When you're dead, and you suddenly realize that you have not even one happy untainted memory to think of, than you know you really have failed to live.”

He looked at the gate, which was slowly beginning to get smaller. “Yan Da, I know I will be burned when I walk through the gate. I've seen it. There is too much bad in me, too much of our father. But I have no other option, so I will soon go to meet my final fate.” He now faced her completely, letting her see the sorrow in his heart. “I want you to know, Yan Da, that I have always loved you. My best rival, my brave little sister, who believed so much in her ideals and was so terribly generous with her love although she got so little in return. If I could, I would try to be a better brother…” Again, he smiled his crooked smile. “If it means anything to you, I think Ying Kong Shi really likes you, somewhere in his ice-cold heart he has a place for you. He even hesitated once to kill me because he didn't want to hurt you. And I'm glad you have a friend out there, even if he's just as stupid as your brother and he'll never tell you about his feelings."

Shuo Gang slowly stepped backwards through the gate. She could see his crooked smile until it disappeared in the flames. Yan Da’s tears streamed over her cheeks, as she waited for his shape to dissolve. But it didn’t happen. The Holy Flame let him pass all the way to the other side. “Shuo Gang, thank you. I love you too, big brother…” Yan Da whispered in a choked voice. How she would have loved to tell him everything he didn't know, everything she had experienced since his death. But it was too late for that. _It seems you have been spared by the Holy Flame. In the end you did it, brother. You overcame your upbringings. I hope I see you again, someday._


	40. Chapter 40 - Out out out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is - another chapter of my "Season 3" of Ice Fantasy. Yet I cannot shake off the feeling that the sadness of Yan Da's and Ying Kong Shi's bad ending will never fully heal. I hope the thought will vanish once this story comes to an end. But still, there is a lot to be told. How do you feel? Tell me about it. 
> 
> Best wishes for you, Elvenn!

**Out, out, out**

Yu Lian walked slowly around the dragon's body. She did not find any major wounds. She stopped in front of one of the lidless eyes. She could see almost her entire form as if in a huge mirror. The young Predor Mermaid swallowed. _What if I wake him up and he eats me right away?_ _But I can't leave him here either. He helped Yan Da, she surely would be sad if it turned out that I left her big friend behind out of fear._ Slowly she blew out her breath, and tapped the dragon's eye with her staff. Immediately the slit of the eye contracted and focused on her. Yu Lian fell back in shock. The dragon raised its head in one swift move and blew smoke from its nostrils. He mustered the Predor Mermaid briefly, then looked around, searching. When he saw an unconscious Yan Da lying on the ground, he immediately straightened up and formed a hollow with his huge claws. He carefully lifted up Yan Da’s body and inspected her wounds. "Can you help her?" He asked the Predor Mermaid in his booming voice. The Predor cleared her throat, and answered in the firmest tone she could produce. "Not me, but the world out there can." With that she pointed to the exit portal, which was already getting smaller. The dragon followed her outstretched hand with his gaze, and his already huge eyes grew even rounder and bigger. "Climb on my back!", he roared.

The surface of the entrance portal had rippled like waves in water when Ying Kong Shi’s body floated through it, head first, surrounded by a blood-red cloud. A murmur went through the crowd as the first responded and ran towards the motionless body. Calls for help rose when it was clear that the Ice Prince was badly injured. Huang Tuo pushed past the onlookers, Piang Feng and Xing Gui helped him to gain some space. There was no time to lose. The healer immediately began his work. After a while the healer sighed in relief. “Even though Ying Kong Shi is badly injured, he will make it. We need a stretcher and we need to get him to the surface as soon as possible.” The council of the Mermaid Tribe began to move. Orders were shouted, blank fear was written on their faces. Whatever had happened on the other side ... if it had battered even the most powerful immortal of all the tribes like that, then how was the Mermaid Saint? Was she still alive at all? Huang Tuo frowned. Stone fragments stuck in the wounds of the Ice Prince, as if a devastating shock wave had hit him. Large bruises spread over his hip and chest, as if he had fallen very badly on hard ground. But luckily, all vital organs seemed unharmed, and there were no major wounds on Ying Kong Shi's head. Huang Tuo looked worriedly at the shimmering surface of the exit portal. Why hadn't Yan Da and the Predor Mermaid come through?

An underwater horn sounded, and a scout quickly approached on some sort of mount. At the last second he slowed the animal's course with a whistle and jumped off. “Bad news! The entrance gate to the realm of transition is impassable. The troop of soldiers whom the council wanted to send through tried everything. But nobody can get in!” The Predor Mermaid's advisor widened his eyes. His gaze fell on Ying Kong Shi’s wounded body. "Oh no! The Ice Prince, he was right. What the hell has happened there?" Another councilor, an elderly woman with gray hair, put her hand on his arm. “Now we can do nothing but wait. And hope that Queen Yan Da and our Mermaid Saint will return to us alive."

A murmur suddenly sounded as the shape of the Ice Prince stirred. Piang Feng and Huang Tuo immediately knelt beside him. Ying Kong Shi's eyes fluttered. Slowly the hazy shadows sharpened before his eyes and became the familiar faces of his friends. "Slowly, your Majesty," Piang Feng hurried to say as Ying Kong Shi straightened his upper body with his help and looked around. Confusion emerged on the prince's face as he looked into the many worried faces of the council members. But then the realization hit him like a blow. "Where are Queen Yan Da and the Mermaid Saint?" Xing Gui looked at him uncertainly. “I'm sorry, Ying Kong Shi. They haven't come back yet. Can you tell us what happened on the other side?" Ying Kong Shi stared at her, silent, his fists clenched. His friends knew well enough that this was a bad sign. "Ying Kong Shi, my prince ...?" Huang Tuo grabbed his arms.

Suddenly the light changed. Brightness broke through the twilight of the underwater world and shone on their faces like the rays of the sun. The surface of the exit portal rippled again. A current, like a gentle wind, came up, accompanied by the whispers of thousands of voices. The water around them grew warmer and warmer until it became almost hot. The bystanders had to protect their faces with their arms, so strong became the flow of souls that greeted their freedom. Their transparent bodies flew towards the surface of the water, refracting the light in spectral colours. The mouths of all beings who witnessed this were wide open. The members of the Mermaid Tribes had never hoped to see this day. And yet it happened, at that very moment. The souls of the realm of transition, they were free at last. And there were infinitely many of them. It felt like an eternity before the last pale figure emerged from the portal. It was Shuo Gang. Ying Kong Shi sucked in a sharp breath, and frowned, not knowing how to react. But Shuo Gang smiled. It was an honest smile. “I entrust you with my sister. Take good care of her!" With these words he turned around and followed the other souls to the light.

For a short time the surface of the portal seemed to glow from within. Everyone was looking at the gate expectantly. Then, very slowly, a huge head pushed its way through. Its scales shone black, its eyes were gold discs, and its pupils were slit. When the soldiers of the Mermaid Tribe reached instinctively for their weapons, a deep voice thundered over them. “Take care, immortal children! I bring you the leader of the Mermaid Tribes, Yu Lian the Wise who leaves no one behind, and the immortal phoenix, Queen Yan Da, the Liberator of souls and Destroyer of the Realm of Transition!” The huge, scaled body forced its way through the gate. When the tip of his tail slipped through it, the portal behind the dragon closed for good.


	41. Chapter 41 - The song of the Mermaid Saint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally - Weekend (:  
> Enjoy a new peaceful chapter! It is about healing, basically. Hope, however you feel, whatever is occupying your mind, you can let it go, at least for this one page... (:
> 
> Best regards, Elvenn!

**The song of the Mermaid Saint**

Stunned silence lay over the scene as the dragon leaned down and the Predor Mermaid climbed heroically from his back. Her clothes were torn and her hair floated around her in long strands. There was something steely about her figure, as if she had gained many experiences in the Realm of Transition. Immediately the creatures and immortals of the Endless Sea kneeled before her. For a moment, Yu Lian’s gaze rested on her followers in amazement. Then she straightened her back, and hurried forward to the forelegs of Long Wang, which still held his claws together protectively. Carefully, he opened his claws, revealing Yan Da’s battered body. Her armor was badly damaged. She was covered with blood, cuts, and dirt, and her arms hung lifeless by her side. Ying Kong Shi stared at his lover. His hand searched for Piang Feng‘'s shoulder, who helped him to stand up and approach Yan Da.

Huang Tuo was already hurrying to the motionless figure. When he realised that there really was a huge dragon in front of him, the healer hesitated. But when he looked into the dragon's eyes and saw the creature’s approval, he and Yu Lian pulled the Fire Queen out of his claws.

Ying Kong Shi fell on his knees next to Yan Da, and took her hand, his gaze completely fixing on her face. “Is she…?” “No, my prince, luckily not. Her heart is beating steadily, at least for the moment. But her life might be in danger. She definitely has some broken bones and I can't say for sure if her organs are injured as well. Please, give me some time to examine her thoroughly to judge her condition.” Ying Kong Shi's eyes took on a strange color, a light turquoise that his friends had never seen before. His voice was a faint whisper. "Please ... I can't loose her. Not again. Not her, too."

Long Wang gently blew smoke from his nostrils. The black dragon's head sank down, nearly touching the Mermaid Saint. "It is time to reveal your power, Queen of the Endless Sea." Yu Lian looked up at the King of Heavens in surprise. “My power….? Ridiculous! I never ... ” The dragon brought its eye very close to her body so that she was forced to look at her own reflection. “The power of life is in the water. And the water is in you. You are at the bottom of the endless sea, at the center of your realm. Your song, sing it." "But if I fail ...?" The dragon shook his head. “There is a first time for everything. Nothing can prepare you for your song. If you want to save her, if you want peace, sing your song. Let's all hear it. Let the phoenix hear it."

The Predor Mermaid nodded shyly, and turned to face the crowd. "Stand back!" A ring of underwater inhabitants and immortals formed around Yan Da, Ying Kong Shi, their friends, Long Wang and Yu Lian. The Mermaid Saint bowed her head, and slowly raised her staff. Then, she hit it down to the ground. An unimaginable vibration drove through the sea floor and picked up a sound that was transported through the water as bright as silver. Yu Lian started to sing. Her eyes shone blue and glistening. Her mouth formed a sequence of tones that strangely and powerfully penetrated ears and mind equally. The sounds were meant for the water, and the water listened.

Tiny particles began to glow and moved through the circle in bright veils. Again, she slammed the staff to the ground, waking up the Endless Sea. The particles floated around the dragon Long Wang, who raised his forelegs in amazement. His many bite wounds closed. Ying Kong Shi also stared in amazement at the tiny points of light that enveloped him, and slowly made all pain disappear. Xing Gui felt the arrow wound Hye Quian had inflicted on her contract and close. And Yan Da ... the light particles covered her. Blue and soft, they slipped into her mouth, her ears, everywhere, like a glowing blanket. Cracks and bleedings, bruises, abrasions and broken bones, everything healed. As the last note of the royal song faded, a proud smile played around Yu Lian’s mouth. She knew she had sung her song well.


	42. Chapter 42 - You will never end up alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,  
> I hope you will enjoy another part of my "season 3" of Ice Fantasy. Soon, I will release two more chapters. Thanks to all of you who left Kudos! It motivates me to continue my story. Feel hugged!!
> 
> Elvenn!

**You never will end up alone**

Yan Da slowly opened her eyes, dazzled by the warm sunlight on her face. She nearly had forgotten how it felt… thousands of years in the darkness, memories of an old soul, collided with her senses. She felt a strong arm supporting her body, and someone gently squeezed her hand. When she looked up, Ying Kong Shi’s eyes shone over her like sapphires. From his look she could read that he _understood_. A beautiful smile spread on his face, as he whispered: “Welcome home, my most beautiful and my best friend.” Only she did understand the full meaning of his words, when he squeezed her hand again. Then he helped her to get into a more sitting position. Again, he looked at her, she couldn’t fully read his smile. _I'm sorry, I can't greet you the way I would like to. But we are not alone. Later, we will have the time to talk, I promise._ Yan Da looked at him in surprise, but nodded imperceptibly.

Yue Shen also kneeled down at her side, and took her hand. “You finally woke up, Queen Yan Da. We were afraid you'd sleep all day, and you would miss the best." Confused, Yan Da looked around. They were on the beach of the Endless Sea, where her aptitude test had started. She could smell the fresh air that the wind carried to the shore from the snow-capped mountains, the home of the Ice Tribe. And here, in the fine sand, were her friends. Xing Gui from the Dream Tribe, Piang Feng from the Eagle Tribe, Huang Tuo the healer with his fiancée Yue Shen, her general Gao Yuqing, even Lu Zhao and several others from the Kingdom Guardians, the Mermaid Saint Yu Lian, and her training partner and boss of the Bear Clan, Delung Rong.

 _I can’t believe it. I remember them all now, from the time stream, and before. They haven’t changed at all. Will they feel that I am now complete?_ Some meters apart from the crowd, she could see Xian Xue, his face was an unreadable mask, and his eyes were fixed on her in an almost uncomfortable way. She stared back at him, and memories flooded her mind like a river breaking a dam… memories of _him_ and _her,_ in the time stream. Sixty happy years, and one last talk with the Snow Bird Spirit she would never forget, before she had decided to enter the cube.

“ _Don’t you feel at ease now? You don’t have to be scared anymore. If you ask me, I think you are ready to live again. I can’t even remember the last time you cried. Once you’ll back, Ying Kong Shi won’t let you down. You will finally be together, Yan Da.”_

_“How can you be so sure of that?”_

_“I know it for sure. His brother gave him his freedom and showed him the way. No matter how much he will miss Ka Suo, in his new life Ying Kong Shi finally can live in peace with you… and he won’t waste the chance.”_

_“Even though he may now feel not as bound to his brother as before, how can you be so sure that he will love me, or not any other woman? He always was so distanced. I won’t be able to bare it a third lifetime. I may have healed, because of you. But thinking of him, it makes me feel weak and unsecure.”_

_“Yan Da, did I ever lie to you? You have to believe, he always had you in his heart. Your love, it never was one-sided. But he was bound by his love and his promises to his brother and the whole situation with your tribes being constantly at war. You two simply never had neither the time nor the peace to develop your friendship.”_

_“Xian Xue, over the years in this stream, **you** became the friend I always wanted to have, and I **do** trust you, but still… how can you know him so well? Did he ever talk to you?” _

_“He didn’t have to. Yan Da, have you ever truly understood who I am? I am not just his ancestor. I have his soul... and Yan Zhu had yours in the past. We loved each other, and before us, there were also two immortals that loved each other. For all the love and confusion between the two of you, there always have been reasons. But it is an unchangeable truth, that you are the girl of fire that was always loved by that boy of ice. Just look at us… the more time I spend with you, the more I feel the effect of our souls being in one place. It brings back the memories of those happy days when Yan Zhu and I were close, even though we were innocent children that didn’t know about love. We, Xian Xue and Yan Da, have met by accident. But my soul recognizes yours. For sixty years I have shared every single moment with you, and I honestly can’t distinguish anymore between the love I feel for Yan Zhu… and the love I feel for you, Yan Da.”_

_“Xian Xue, I wished you two would be one. I love Ying Kong Shi. But you…you nourished my soul, and kept me alive. You gave me a reason to exist. With you I feel alive, happy and safe, although I don’t have a body. It’s like you became my home. Those sixty years, they have gone by in a blink of an eye. I wonder… do I betray him, or do I just love him more because of you? I look at your face, and you smile back. He never did smile back like this. I also cannot separate my feelings I have for you from the feelings I have for Ying Kong Shi. I am so afraid, that once I face him, I will miss you. Tell me, honestly, am I doomed to deceive one of you?”_

_“Don’t cry, Yan Da. Once we decide to leave the time stream, there will be a younger Yan Da waiting for you, and you will merge with her. You will expand her memories by thousands of years, and together you will love and heal both his and your heart. In a way, even Yan Zhu will become a part of the reincarnation cycle again. You have all the memories of her in you. She did terrible things to you, but you know who she was before the Hidden Lotus tainted her soul. It makes me glad that, thanks to you, some of our happy memories live on. Whenever you miss me, just remember the two children that once lay in a nest in Snow Fog Forrest, warming each other on the cold winter nights. There is no way you can lose or deceive me when you will be with Ying Kong Shi. I will forever be part of your story.”_

_“You always know what I need to hear to feel better. But Xian Xue, have you considered the young Yan Da’s feelings? Don’t you think I should spare my younger self all the hurt? I feel guilty, putting all these bad memories on her innocent shoulders. I feel like all I can give her is sadness and pain.”_

_“Stop it! Don’t ever say that again! In every aspect, you are the strongest woman I have ever met. You never needed anything from Ying Kong Shi. You were able to continue to love him unconditionally, although he left you in the dark about his feelings. You supported him on his way for thousands of years, even when he refused you. Without you, he would never have made it this far. Listen, if you don’t want to go back to your life, you will leave him alone with no one to share his memories. He will love this younger version of you. But he will forever miss what he only can share with you, and his guilt… it will keep them from fully become one, you know that.”_

_“Alright, Xian Xue. You win! Let’s see who that Ying Kong Shi is that you send back to the Ice World. We will see if he will truly save and love Yan Da, as you think. But if he lets her die in Snow Fog Forrest, than I won’t chase after him. I won’t become the ghost that hunts. If I can’t be with him than let us end all of this together. I know that you are tired, too. You have sacrificed so much, and the Blood Red Lotus won’t let you live long after your arrival to the Ice World. When you will fade, let me fade with you. It will be our last happy memory, and we both can go without any regrets.”_

_“Yan Da. You really are the one person for me that makes everything look and feel **more,** even dying. Then let us settle it this way. No matter what Ying Kong Shi will do, you will not end up alone. I promise, my dearest and best friend.”_


	43. Chapter 43 - No place for the phantom man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello out there. This is just a short chapter, but it is important. Loved to write it! Enjoy!

**No place for the phantom man**

In the Realm of Transition, Ying Kong Shi had understood that the younger Yan Da had finally merged with her older soul. Now the Ice Prince stood at the sea shore, the wind gently played with his hair, while he watched his girlfriend, his fiancé, adapt to the new situation. He felt both joy and fear about the conversation he would soon have with Yan Da. What would she say to him? Would she shower him with accusations? He would, if he was in her place. The conversations with the younger Yan Da had been difficult. What lay ahead now seemed even worse, and Ying Kong Shi felt ... tired, again. It had all cost him so much strength. He had been forced to make bad decisions so many times. On earth, he had told the Head Dreamer Xing Jiu that he had no regrets and that he had no further dreams for himself. But that had been the man who never dared to reach out to Yan Da. The truth was, he regretted so much. He had spoken too little with his brother. He had never tried to make decisions _with_ Ka Suo, only _for_ him. He had loved Ka Suo, but he never had trusted the resilience of their brotherhood enough. And about Yan Da… his fear had been too strong that his love for her would make it impossible to sacrifice himself for Ka Suo. So he had pushed her away, treated her badly, a thousand times and more.

As he listened to his lover’s speech, his heart froze. Her words perfectly referred to their story as well. Was she giving him a warning, speaking of Huo Yi, but instead meaning him? He _had_ dragged her down with him, and Ka Suo, too. Not to mention his mother, their friends, the Ice Tribe… Ying Kong Shi felt blood dropping from his closed fist, and a hand that gently touched his arm. Surprised, he looked up. It was Xian Xue.

“Don’t go down that road again. I really warn you. It may be the last time that I will remind you that you have taken over responsibilities in this fresh start. Even if you wish to condemn yourself further on, you have no right to do so. You have been given a new love and a new life, Ying Kong Shi. She has shared your past with you, now go and share your future with her. Don’t ever become that phantom again, for a phantom can’t be a husband, a king, or a father.”

Ying Kong Shi let go of his clenched fist. His eyes blinked several times, as he turned to his ancestor. “It's always so easy for you, isn't it? You can see how I torment myself. Maybe you're even in my head... you think you're so superior: Xian Xue - the best chess player of all times who prepared his game for eons. And yet you lie to me. I can feel that you still keep your real reasons to yourself. Tell me, what did you gain from this fresh start, and what was the price you payed?” Ying Kong Shi looked at the profile of the bird spirit. The mask his ancestor wore, it was nearly as perfect as his own. But now, for the first time, he could see something unsettling behind it.

Xian Xue breathed in and out. “You know, I don't blame you for using me as an outlet for your self-hatred. If my secrets torment you so much, then I'll be happy to solve the riddle for you, if only to keep you from blaming yourself for a while.” Both of them turned around, as the crowd cheered and Yan Da hugged the Mermaid Saint. Slowly, the whole scene turned into a celebration. “Come, my worse half. Yan Da doesn’t need us at the moment, so let’s sit here.” Ying Kong Shi made a face, but he followed Xian Xue to a wind-protected spot from which they had a perfect view. The sun was already low, and the long shadows made the golden light look even more beautiful.


	44. Chapter 44 - Xian Xue's secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, this is a chapter I have personally longed to write for a long time. Now it's finally done, I hope you will like it (:

**Xian Xue’s Secret**

“I carried the Blood Red Lotus in my heart for an eternity. Like you, I learned to use its powers. But I also learned to communicate with… her. She was a gentle Flower Spirit, and she patiently showed me my naivety. I had not just one wish, but many. I wanted peace, I wanted to save all the tribe members, I wanted to save Yan Zhu from the effects of the Hidden Lotus, I wanted She Mi to survive the war unhurt, I wanted to prevent the upcoming war between fire and ice, and make Yuan Ji disappear. The Blood Red Lotus told me that an equal price for the change of the whole past was the future of the Ice World. All that I wished for would not last. One day, fate would part me and my loved ones forever. This sounded just crazy to me. I thought for a long time that I could somehow reduce my wish, but I couldn’t chose between my wishes. I came to understand that I wasn’t prepared to make sacrifices at all.” Xian Xue pressed his lips together, but nevertheless looked straight into Ying Kong Shi’s eyes. “It took _very_ long until I found out that the Blood Red Lotus had eventually offered me a solution to my problem. I understood that my wish would be worth nothing, if none of us could have a future. So I asked her if the past would be a compensatory price for a better future, and the Blood Red Lotus agreed. I still remember the way she smiled, and I knew I was on the right track.

However, the Spirit of the Blood Red Lotus made it clear to me that I would have to give up everything: my identity, my life, my loved ones, and the world as I knew it. She said I would have to watch the Ice Fantasy World’s downfall, and the second rise of Yuan Ji. But the worst was that I would have to define a moment in time, when the past would end, and the future would begin, like a cut between the price to be paid and the wish to be fulfilled. The Lotus Spirit made me watch the whole timeline, and the outcome of the future. It went on like this for years. From time to time I went on excursions and my soul explored the developments on the Ice World. Slowly, I started to negotiate my wishes with the Blood Red Lotus for each and every one of you, based on the knowledge that I gained through years of observation.

The more time went by, the more I realized that I couldn’t possibly be part of that future once you were born, Ying Kong Shi. Two reincarnations of the same soul at the same time would slowly but definitely damage the structure of the reality of this dimension. I accepted that you were so much more important than me, to the past as well as to the future. And yet I had to guide you into your fresh start. I always hoped that you could see me as a mentor, and not as your ancestor playing god. But you are not easy to handle, stubborn as you are. Please, accept my apology that I treated you the way I did. I assure you, it will all end soon. The Blood Red Lotus has set my end as the last sacrifice for this better world, and then my task is done.”

With these words the Bird Spirit dropped back into the sand. He put his hands under the back of his head and his whole posture relaxed. It almost seemed like he had only come here to enjoy the view. Instead, he had revealed to Ying Kong Shi how comprehensively he was responsible for everything in this fresh start, good as well as bad. The Ice Prince stared at his ancestor and found no words. His terrible childhood, his life, his losses, his loneliness... Xian Xue had let it all happen in order to trade it for a better future. Ying Kong Shi blinked. He wasn’t sure what he should feel now. Gratitude? Hate? Ying Kong Shi turned his head and stared at the rolling waves. He took a deep breath and sorted his thoughts. "Xian Xue, you say the basis of your deal with the Blood Red Lotus was your observation?" "Mmmh." Xian Xue nodded with half-closed eyes. "How can that be? Haven't you been watching me sufficiently? You took Ka Suo away from me even though you knew I loved him more than myself. He was all I ever needed long before I met Yan Da. When she came into play, it tore me apart, having to bury my love for her somewhere deep down in my heart to be able to keep my promise to my brother. Why this conflict? Why couldn't I have them both? I really love her in this new world, more and deeper than I have ever loved her before. It makes me look ungrateful for asking this question. But why didn't you find another way? I know She Mi was dear to you, too. Please, why did you take Ka Suo away from me?"

Xian Xue straightened up and stared at Ying Kong Shi with his bright turquoise eyes. "But I haven't." Ying Kong Shi stared at Xian Xue. "What do you mean by that? Sixty years ago I left him on earth, and he has probably already lived his last life. He is dead and will not be reborn.” Xian Xue smiled, and tiny lines formed around his eyes that Ying Kong Shi had never noticed before. "What you just told me was your bargain with the Red Lotus, not mine. Do you really believe that I would leave our brother behind, Ying Kong Shi?" The Bird Spirit's gaze turned inward. “At this very moment, Ka Suo is a grandfather on earth. He is sitting in a rocking chair next to Li Luo. She Mi also loved rocking chairs. His many grandchildren are playing on the lawn in front of them. One of them looks a bit like you. They laugh because the youngest girl pulls his son’s hair hard. She wants to be on her brother's arm."

“Xian Xue, is it true? Can you let me see him?” Ying Kong Shi grabbed his ancestor’s arms, and Xian Xue came back with a blink of his eyes. “Ying Kong Shi, I can’t let you see him. Journeying through the dimensions is something only the living Blood Red Lotus can make me do. But look at you. Even if you are ancient according to the laws of time, you are basically still the little abandoned boy in your heart, whose only light was his brother. You have lived through the most terrible things and faced too much responsibility at a very young age. You never had the chance to live a happy life where love is not a luxury that you cannot afford. But love, as created by our first reincarnations, is limitless and always finds a way. You will see your brother again, and the binary stars will eventually reunite. But for that you have to accept that you cannot decide for others when it comes to their idea of a perfect luck. Let Ka Suo have his luck with Li Luo, and find your own happiness with Yan Da. Believe, that you don't have to choose between the two anymore. Love will no longer be a luxury in your new life. You will be able to afford it. The deal I made for us is only just beginning.” Ying Kong Shi stared at Xian Xue.

“That’s your secret…. you really do believe in… love. That’s why you refused to set limits to your wish, right? You couldn't have sacrificed anyone for someone else. But… you did all of this without anyone ever knowing about it." Xian Xue smiled. "And that's a good thing. I don’t need a reward. And not everyone would understand me as you do. Many would criticize me… but someone had to make the decisions.” Ying Kong Shi nodded. He looked over at Yan Da, who was still standing by the Mermaid Saint. “She understood all of this a long time ago. Only for me did she act equally extreme as I did for Ka Suo.” “Yes, she did. But she hated extreme actions, being forced to kill, to lie and to deceive. It is the effect of the wish to the Hidden Lotus. I think the Lotus had broken Yan Zhu’s soul, and only the missing part became the Yan Da we both know. Her soul… it will heal. Yan Zhu cannot exactly be replaced, but the soul of the younger Yan Da will fill the gap, over time. And, additionally, during the sixty years in the time stream I helped her to overcome the past."

Ying Kong Shi frowned, and looked at his older self. “You love her, do you?" Xian Xue’s eyes searched for Yan Da. As if she had felt his gaze, she turned around, and smiled at the Bird Spirit. Slowly, he nodded. “How could I not? I spent with her spirit sixty years in the time stream. I was her friend, and I accompanied her until her soul healed from all the traumatic experiences from the past. She was so friendly, so easy to share time with. She reminded me of my childhood with Yan Zhu. On top of that, she had all of Yan Zhu’s memories. With my help, she learned to accept Yan Zhu as a part of herself. Their souls shared one body for two thousand years on earth. I think, at some point the boundaries between their memories and their feelings blurred for both of them. The reason why Yan Da hesitated to come back to you was also because she didn’t want to leave me behind.

I know you don’t want to hear this, Ying Kong Shi, but Yan Da loves me, too. It is a side effect of our reincarnations. Yan Da and I understood and agreed that my love is just a reflection of your love for her, as her love for me is just a reflection of Yan Zhu’s love for me. I am not ashamed to tell you the truth, even if you hate me for it. But I was always honest with her and saw no point in lying to her. What I gain is, that after you have married her, I can finally be at ease. I can die in the knowledge, that in a way, you will love her on my behalf. Finally, the creators of love will be reunited, and the sorrow will end.”

Ying Kong Shi slowly leaned back on the sand next to Xian Xue. The evening sky had turned red and orange. The setting sun drew Long Wang’s huge shadow sharply in the sand. Their friends had started making music. More had joined the party. A colorful mixture of all peoples celebrated the end of the war for the first time. Happy laughter and the smell of fire, herbs, flowers and alcohol filled the air. “I can't hate you for loving Yan Da. You took good care of her because of your feelings. How much time do you have?” “Not much. One day, maybe two.” Ying Kong Shi nodded. “In this case, I ask you to spend this time with Yan Da.” “You would allow that?” “Yes, but I want something for it.” “Please, what is it?” “Tell me, what was the moment you set as the dividing point between the past and the future?” Xian Xue sighed. “Do you realize that you shouldn't know that much about all of that? But for this price ... so be it. It was Yan Da’s second death." Ying Kong Shi looked at Xian Xue, confused. “Why?” “Can’t you guess it? It was the moment when you finally brought yourself to confess your love to her. Your words were the first sentence of the new beginning."


	45. Chapter 45 - No more masters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers,  
> This chapter is mainly about Yan Da and the person she has developed into. This is how I imagine a Yan Da who is finally aware of her own worth. Who could not love her?! (:  
> Have fun reading, ElvennM!

**No more masters**

Yan Da was leaning against a rock and looked over the celebrating crowd when she suddenly felt someone approach her from behind. She turned her head only half the way. She knew Ying Kong Shi was standing there, just a few inches away: the man who had come to love another Yan Da, the man who had rejected her as the despicable daughter of his archenemy in both her pitiful lifetimes, and whom she nevertheless loved more than anything in the world. "Don't you want to turn around to me, Yan Da?" she heard his familiar voice ask. Her heart was in her throat. She had all the new memories of him in her head, and of what they had _done_ in the past few weeks. In the Realm of Transition, she hadn’t had the time to process the memories of the younger Yan Da. But here, on the beach, the flashbacks left her breathless. Desire, jealousey, love, despair, passion, hate and loneliness, those feelings closed in on her in quick successions. She had tried not to let it show, but Yue Shen and Xing Gui still had noticed that Yan Da was having trouble enjoying the spontaneous party. Yue Shen had wordlessly put a cup of wine into her hand, and Xing Gui had promised to help her to adjust between her old and her new selves with her dream magic. The whole evening, Yan Da had been very grateful to be with her friends, some of whom she had known for sixty years. But she had never been able to really touch or look at them, or to taste wine and feel the wind on her body. Sure, Xian Xue had created a body for her with an illusion, just like he had done for himself and the others in the time stream. But being here, as part of the reality, made her dizzy.

She wanted to turn around to him, but something was holding her back now. It was strangely empty in her head. She almost expected Yan Zhu to push out of a corner and regain control. When Ying Kong Shi came closer, and even touched her arm, fear shot like an arrow through her guts. Yan Da breathed heavily, the air was suddenly too thin. She felt how her legs slowly gave way under her. "Yan Da, what’s the matter with you?" Ying Kong Shi caught her and let her slide gently to the ground. Feeling his arm under her shoulders increased her panic even more. She knew that touch all too well from him. Darkness and death had always followed when she finally found herself in his arms. Yan Da’s cheeks were suddenly wet. Where did all the tears come from? They couldn’t possibly be her tears, could they?

“Help, something is wrong with the Fire Queen!" Several people were approaching them now. Someone felt Yan Da's pulse, and she heard the voice of the Bird Spirit talk to Huang Tuo. “It was all too much for her. She woke up in the Realm of Transition, and then this evening followed. She hasn't had time to adjust to this reality yet.” Yan Da’s ears heard everything muffled. The only thing she was able to see clearly was Long Wang’s massive dark body, which had come close to the shore now. Yan Da saw herself in his expectant yellow eyes. _Get me out of here, please_! Immediately a huge paw pushed the frightened crowd apart, even Ying Kong Shi and Xian Xiu were swept aside. _I thought you would never ask, little phoenix._ It was the last thing she heard before a biting wind whistled around her ears and the cold air of the night enveloped her.

  
She woke up on the shores of the frozen lake in the Kingdom of the Ice Tribe. Her upper body was leaning against the old cherry tree under which both Ying Kong Shi and Ka Suo had once died. The dragon's body lay on the thick ice and was covered with delicate pink cherry blossoms. When Long Wang saw her move, he snorted a curling trail of smoke from his nostrils. “You are awake, amazing! Shouldn't you sleep much longer?" Yan Da held her aching head and waited until the hammering inside stopped and she slowly dared to sit. "I don't even know if I slept at all or if I just passed out." Slowly Yan Da got up and frowned at the puddle that had formed under Long Wang’s body. “Why are you lying on the ice? Are you not afraid it could break?" The dragon shook his head. His scales sparkled blue in the glow of the stars. “I promised you in the Realm of Transition that I would never set foot on the surface of the Ice Fantasy World if you set me free. So I stayed in the water at the shore of the Endless Sea, and I’ll stay on the Ice of this lake, for it is not really part of the land.” Yan Da’s eyes got big and round, and then a sad giggle rose in her throat. What a life! She had never convinced Ying Kong Shi to love her, but the last dragon had come to her aid, and kept his promises better than any man in her life ever had. She laughed even more when an almost embarrassed expression spread across the large dragon’s face. “There is nothing to laugh about. A dragon's promise has its own magic and cannot be broken."

Yan Da’s laughter faded into a friendly smile as she got very close to Long Wang’s head and gently put her hand on his nose. “And I will not release you from this promise, my friend. We both know you don't belong here. Nothing should bind you to this world, because your family is waiting for you up there.” Long Wang lifted his eyes, following her finger that pointed to the blinking stars.

“I knew you would understand my dragon heart. I can hear them singing. I look forward to going home to them, soon. But I stayed today because I wanted to see how you would do after the merge. After all, you only have a very small head in which all the memories and pain of your past lives hardly fit… Don't look so amazed, Queen Yan Da. I read in your mind while I carried you, and your story touched even an old heart as mine.” Yan Da swallowed hard. “I don't know if I can live this life here. Can't you take me with you?” The dragon sighed and looked at her pityingly. “You are no longer the dead Guardian of the Holy Flame. You have made up your mind to live, and no one can force you to get entangled in a hopeless love story with this Ice Bird again. But you took over the body of the Yan Da who carried the Ice Fire Rock inside of her. With its creational magic, she made the Kingdom of Fire a fertile land again. And now you are responsible for the maintenance and care of her creation. Like it or not, that's your job now.”

Yan Da hadn't expected these words. But they helped to stop her mind from racing. Long Wang was right. There was no need to put pressure on herself. She was under no obligation to Ying Kong Shi. In this life she was her own master now. She would never beg for love or approval again. Ying Kong Shi had become the partner and lover of her younger version in the past few weeks, but that meant nothing, right? Yan Da was only too aware that Ying Kong Shi had not chosen her of his own free will. Xian Xue had offered the younger Yan Da to the Ice Prince on a silver plate, like a sick animal that only ate when you put the food right in front of its nose. There was just no guarantee that he would face _her,_ the Yan Da whom he had hurt, lied to, and betrayed so many times. As she knew him, he would surely avoid her again.

The younger Yan Da inside her whispered that he had truly changed. But old Yan Da looked into the shiny eyes of the dragon and saw in them the reflection of her own freedom. She nodded. “I love him, but my world no longer revolves around him alone. And I know I am needed and valued by my people. Thank you, Long Wang, for everything. We only met briefly, but we changed each other. I will never forget you, and my heart will forever hope that you’ll live happily under the stars!” The dragon blew gently at her and she enjoyed his fiery breath on her skin. “I'll look after you, little phoenix. You and me, we sing the same song. Look up to the sky, if this little world narrows you too much.” With these words the Dragon King spread his wings, which in the blackness of the night now revealed their true dark blue glowing colour. One jump, a gust of wind, and he was gone.


	46. Chapter 46: Earnest talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey out there,  
> I am still quite productive. Here comes the next chapter. Xian Xue was a feast for the eyes in the last minute of the last episode of Ice Fantasy. I also like to listen to the song "From the Ashes", which accompanied the moment between Ying Kong Shi and Xian Xue. Enjoy reading (and maybe hearing), ElvennM.

**Earnest talks**

Ying Kong Shi flew through the night, closely followed by a second Xian Xue Bird. He knew exactly where to find Yan Da. She would definitely try to go to her Blood Red Cherry Blossom Tree. That damn dragon! Why had he carried Yan Da away? Fear clutched his heart with an ice-cold hand. What if she couldn't stand the merging of the souls? Why had she collapsed when he approached her? Or had it been his closeness that had upset her? He flew a little faster, and then started a rapid descent when the west bank of the ice lake came into view. The old cherry tree stretched its branches in full bloom into the night sky. From above, Ying Kong Shi could see the strange, large spot on the ice, which was otherwise covered in white snow, and also the lonely footprints that led towards the Snow Fog Forest. With a thud, he landed, and transformed back into his human form. His eyes searched the area, but Long Wang seemed no longer around. Xian Xue now appeared in the turquoise-blue light and immediately approached the Ice Prince.

"Ying Kong Shi. Please wait. I must tell you something.” Xian Xue pointed to the puddle in the lake. "Do you know why Long Wang brought Yan Da here?" Reluctantly, Ying Kong Shi turned around. “Of course I know that. Not far from here is the cherry tree which is connected to her soul. She planted it for me so that I should never forget how much she loves me. Why are you asking me this? Do you want to show me that you know her better than I do?” Xian Xue looked up in surprise, Ying Kong Shi seemed to be more unsettled by Yan Da’s disappearance on the beach than he had thought. „Then go ahead, show me how much better you are for her. I understand that you did everything right that I couldn't when you spent with her those happy sixty years in the time stream.” Xian Xue froze. He really liked Ying Kong Shi. But now his descendant went too far. The Ice Bird Spirit angrily raised a finger and a single beam of light shot out. With the movement of his hand, the glistening ribbon wrapped itself around Ying Kong Shi, and tied him to the trunk of the old tree.

“Listen to me, you bitter child! It's not your fault that it didn't work out on earth the way you wanted it to. But what is your fault is that you let Yan Da die twice without her hearing your last words. Until today in the morning, in the Realm of Transition, _your_ Yan Da never knew you were in love with her. I tried to tell her about your feelings for her a thousand times in those sixty years, but she simply couldn’t believe me, she didn’t dare it, she had been disappointed and tricked by you too often. All that old Yan Da ever knew was that you, while she was alive, avoided her as best as you could. You left her in the dark about your feelings _for ages_. You were so good at rejecting her that, on earth, she finally accepted that you would never love her, only Ka Suo. Can you, in your twisted brain, even understand that she didn't just sacrifice herself for you, Ying Kong Shi?

She _ended_ her life for you. It was the one last thing she could do, getting out of the way and setting you free. It's infinitely sad, but the truth is, she no longer wanted to feel that her love for you was unwanted. And she didn't want to live without you either. I think she ultimately saw dying for you as the best and only way to make something good out of her second existence. It never came across her mind, that you had brought her back to life, not only to use her as a tool, but out of love, and hope, that you could bring her back to the past of the Ice Fantasy World to be her friend.

But you and I, we know the truth, don’t we? You went on your journey not only for Ka Suo. Why have you never told Yan Da that you wanted to bring her back to a fresh start as well? Why didn't you let Yan Da know that you had hopes to be with her? If she had known how much you loved her all along, then Yan Da wouldn’t be caught in her doubts now. That's what I would NEVER have done wrong, at least not TWICE. If you really want to be blamed, then here, you can have as much blame as you want from me! But do you love your guilt more than your soulmate? It disgusts me that you continue to act out your complexes at Yan Da’s expense. I wonder if you will ever grow up! We all made mistakes, but if you leave everyone in the dark about your good intentions and feelings, then everyone is right to condemn you. Tell Yan Da what you were up to! Tell her, tell all the friends who came here with you from the old days because they believed that their King Ka Suo was right in choosing you as the next king.” Xian Xue’s eyes were such a bright turquoise that they appeared almost white. Ying Kong Shi had never seen his ancestor so angry. The anger that hit him was like a cold shower and froze him equally to the tree as the mighty power that radiated from Xian Xue’s binding spell. “I'm going to Yan Da now and I'll hear what she has to say. You can save yourself the trouble of trying to break free. My magic is superior to yours a thousand times.” With that, the Bird Spirit trudged off, ignoring the shouts of the tied und struggling Ying Kong Shi he left behind.

It wasn't long before Xian Xue found Yan Da. She sat under her blood-red cherry tree. She had taken off her broken armor. Her shoulders and legs were only partially covered by the torn remains of her red dress. She had loosened her braided hairstyle, and her long hair flowed down her body to her hips. As she sat there, barefoot, and her mouth red from the juice of the cherries from her tree, she appeared strangely young and wild to Xian Xue. Never before had he seen her so free, so erotic. He gulped, his steps slowed as if he didn't dare to approach her any further. But Yan Da seemed to have other plans. “Come closer, my friend. I have something to discuss with you." Hesitantly, Xian Xue followed her request. An uncomfortable silence fell between them, that Yan Da finally broke by handing over some cherries to him. They tasted sweet and calmed the Bird Spirit’s mind.

"Xian Xue, tell me, how do you like the cherries? Isn't it wonderful, we can _really_ enjoy their taste. Being part of reality is a gift you fundamentally learn to cherish when you have been a spirit without a shell for a long time. No illusion can replace this!” Xian Xue smiled shyly at her, and nodded. Suddenly, Yan Da reached out with her arm, and draw him close, placing his head in her lap, as Yan Zhu had used to do when he was just a small boy. It took Xian Xue some seconds to overcome his surprise, but then he sighed in relief, knowing there was nothing in this world that could replace this feeling in his heart, being with her in such a peaceful way.

With her fingers, she gently played with his head feathers. “I'm here again, and it was you who brought me back. I'm grateful to you, Xian Xue… and I'm not. You and Ying Kong Shi, you were both cruel to me, each in his own way. The one loved his brother more than anything, and found no place in his heart for me. The other taught me to have faith in love again, and still accepted having to leave me as the price for this new beginning. I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed in both of you. But there are these two women in me now: the one who had an incredibly happy time with Ying Kong Shi here in this new beginning. And the older Yan Da who learned to love you in the time stream, Xian Xue. I try to do justice to both of them.

I have loved every form your soul took on unconditionally for all of my lives. But now I can no longer continue this way. I owe it to myself to live a happier life. You asked me to come back and share his memories with Ying Kong Shi. But lately I realised that this is not enough. I want him to share my memories as well… my memories with you. If there shall be a future between our two souls, then I have a condition: I want you to make another bargain with the Blood Red Lotus. I want you to transfer your memories to Ying Kong Shi just as I received Yan Zhu’s memories. I want you to be a part of him. I love him, but I can’t bring myself to let down my guard completely. I know, somewhere in my mind, the younger Yan Da tries to assure me, that I can believe in Ying Kong Shi’s love. But in my own memories, there were times I wasn’t even sure he saw me as a friend. If I knew that you were a part of him, it would be easier for me to trust him."

Xian Xue stared at Yan Da. “My trade with the Blood Red Lotus demands that my life ends. I cannot be part of this new world.” “I know, Xian Xue… but don’t you think it’s worth a try? After everything you've told me about her, the spirit of the Blood Red Lotus Flower is kind to you. I am aware that she will demand a price for it. I know you know not only everything of the past, but of this future as well. Tell her to take away your knowledge of this future. I'm sure she will agree." Xian Xue looked down to the ground. “Yan Da, I just had a fight with Ying Kong Shi. We often disagree when it comes to you. Believe it or not, he loves you, and not just the girl he met in this fresh start, but you, the one that supported him through thick and thin. His love for you still fights with the guilt in his heart. But if this is your condition, let's go and talk to him. To be earnest, I have a feeling that he won’t accept my memories become a part of him.” “Let that be my concern, Xian Xue. He can't deny me anything after having died for him twice. And if he wants me, then it’s now time for his payback."


	47. Chapter 47 - Who am I to you?

**Who am I to you?**

Together they went back to the old cherry tree to meet Ying Kong Shi. Fleshing his teeth angrily, the Ice Prince was still trying to break the binding spell when he became aware of the two approaching figures. "I'll leave you two alone, and go talk to the Blood Red Lotus.", was all Xian Xue said before preparing to leave. "Can you free him first?", Yan Da asked with a pleading look. With a gaze of annoyance in the direction of his descendant, Xian Xue moved his finger again, and the magical bond fell apart. Without any other word the Bird Spirit quickly disappeared into the trees.

Yan Da stepped up to Ying Kong Shi, who rubbed his shoulders where the magical rope had wrapped him tightly. She stopped at a man's length from him and stared into his eyes. When Ying Kong Shi looked up, he froze. To him, she had always been the most beautiful woman he had ever met. But now the sight of her took his breath away. Her skin was snow-white, her hair wild, flowing in glossy strains from her shoulders, her lips as full and red as ever. But the most exciting thing was that she was barely dressed. The rest of her red and black underdress hung from her in tatters. It gave her something vulnerable, despite her straight frame. He blinked his eyes and just tried to look into her face, realizing her conflicting emotions, joy and fear, unbelief and hope in equal measure. And yet it was precisely this expression that made it clear to him she was now his Yan Da of the past. "Yan Da..." "Long time no see, Ying Kong Shi," she replied quickly, almost reflexively. A silence fell over the two of them, born of embarrassment and the desire not to say anything wrong.

Finally the Ice Prince stepped up to her and smiled. Yan Da wasn’t able to move. She had seen that gentle smile only twice on his face: once, when he had freed her from the clansmen of the Bear Tribe when he still called himself Yun Fei. And the second time on earth when he had promised her that everything would be fine, shortly before the Blood Red Lotus started to bloom. As before, Ying Kong Shi now gently touched her right arm. "Can you remember everything now?" Yan Da nodded. A breeze came up and brought his scent to her, the scent of cherry blossoms. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she tried to turn away. But Ying Kong Shi was faster and grabbed her other arm as well. Yan Da wiped a tear from her cheek. "I promised myself not to cry when we would meet again."

Again he smiled that smile that almost broke her heart. “It's not that it’s the first time, Yan Da. You don’t have to feel ashamed, for I know you’re the bravest, even when you cry.” She nodded. "Ying Kong Shi. Let’s not dance around it. I also remember the last few weeks.” Ying Kong Shi wiped one of her tears away with his thumb. “I hoped you would.” He saw how Yan Da blushed beautifully, but also how her face got an even more desperate look. “She is now part of me, the Yan Da you gave your heart to.” The Fire Queen’s voice almost choked when she tried to continue despite her tears. "But I am here, too ..."

"I know, Yan Da." Hesitantly, Yan Da touched his forearms, and looked into his eyes. “You fell in love with _her_. But… who am I to you now? ” He raised his hand and gently touched her snow-white cheek. She hadn't changed. She was still asking this question, his Yan Da, his beautiful friend. Ying Kong Shi’s heart beat faster, as he focused on her soft skin and her so familiar aura. “Yan Da… I once told you the truth. I thought for a long time that you had heard me. But Xian Xue revealed that you died on earth without receiving my last words to you. Back then, I have wasted so much time holding myself back. But the truth is, I have been loving you for a long time.“ He felt her beautiful body tremble, and he stopped thinking. He pulled her close, embracing her with almost painful intensity.

“Yan Da. I can’t apologize in loving that other part of you during the last weeks. There is no betrayal in loving you in every form you come to me. You have always been my best and most beautiful friend.” His hands reached for her face and cupped it. He forced her to look at him. “Yan Da, I know I have no right to ask anything of you, but please, listen. When I promised Ka Suo to give him his freedom, I was a child and I only loved him and my mother. They were all I had. I grew up as the boy who shouldn’t exist, being only a bastard without magic to my tribesmen. And then the war came, and Huo Yi destroyed my fragile world in a few days. But he also brought _you_ to me, a stubborn, beautiful and strong Fire Princess with a gentle and loving heart that she tried to hide from everyone. Since our first encounter, everything between us was so messed up. But you didn’t care. You loved and cared for me no matter who I became: Yun Fei, Ying Kong Shi, a sword spirit, or Li Tian Jin – you simply dedicated yourself to me. You even stayed by my side until you had to die for it.

How can you believe that I am not ready to love you equally no matter what you remember and what not? If you don’t believe me, then have a close look at your new memories. Months ago, I came to this fresh start with a freedom that I didn't know what to do with. But you were there for me, again. You showed me that being free did not necessarily mean to be alone, and I gradually opened up to you. You helped, no, you _forced_ me to stop feeling guilty about the past. And I enjoyed every moment with you. To be honest, I never could imagine a life without you in it. That’s why I brought you back after your first death. That’s why Xian Xue brought your soul back after your second death. There is no _other_ Yan Da. There is only _you_ , and I promise I will always love you no matter how much you remember of the past.”

Yan Da felt that he was telling the truth. He had told her those words for weeks now. The boundaries between her old and her new beings started to blur, and all the memories of the time together in this fresh start were suddenly less ... alien. For a brief moment she saw herself lying naked on a bed, and he was above her, _inside her_. Yan Da trembled again, and dreamily, she touched the Ice Prince’s face. _How beautiful he is. I would so much like to trust you, Ying Kong Shi._ She almost wanted to give up on her plan. But then she stepped back, making his hands slipping down from her shoulders.

“There was a time when I wanted so much to learn ice skating. In fact, you told me about it. You were a little Sword Spirit back then and I played with you all day while I followed Ka Suo and his friends on the way to snatch the Hidden Lotus from your father Yuan Ji. Unfortunately, you had no more memories of me. But I fed you with my spirit, and cheered you up with all kinds of games. You told me back then, that nothing was more fun than ice-skating. Unfortunately, you were just a spirit without a body and I was a Fire Princess without ice spells.

A lot of time has passed, and now we both are at this wonderful frozen lake, having another opportunity to try ice-skating together. We're both the same now, both able to cast the magic of the Ice-Fire Tribe. And yet ... look at me. I have no shoes. They were too broken to wear after fighting the creatures of the Realm of Transition. And you can't put ice blades on my bare feet. I know it sounds ridiculous, but for me, it seems to be our fate that something is always missing to our luck. Whether it's a lack of opportunity, or trust, or courage, or simply shoes, there is always something missing. You’re right, I have always loved you unconditionally. The last weeks, as the young Yan Da, I tried to learn to trust in your love. But something was always missing. For a long time, I didn't understand what it was, until I saw you and Xian Xue in one place on the shore of the Endless Sea. Ying Kong Shi, he is my friend, too. I can’t watch him fade into nothingness. For giving us this fresh start, his memories should be part of our reincarnation cycle, like Yan Zhu is a part of me. In her memories, she will always miss him - _I_ will always miss him. I know you two have your issues, but this is my condition: For us to be together, I want you to take in his memories!”

Ying Kong Shi dropped his arms and blinked. Then he turned away, allowing her only to see his profile. Yan Da had the impression that he seemed to be wrestling with himself. She waited patiently to see how he would react. "Yan Da, you trust Xian Xue so much. Are you ... afraid of me?" The question hit her unexpectedly. And yet… Images passed her by which she had repeatedly pushed back, Yan Da could still feel the cold magical rope around her neck... She couldn't deny it. She had always been afraid of him, even if she basically knew that he didn't mean to harm her. But his promise to Ka Suo had made him unpredictable and uncompromising. Ying Kong Shi had willingly chosen to do bad things. He even had destroyed this world. Only that part of him that had set out to find the Blood Red Lotus before Ying Kong Shi was even born, had changed and become wiser over millions of years in the other dimension. Xian Xue had given up to return to his time and his beloved ones in exchange for a future worth living for all of them. And he had also given them the hope that, with enough time and guidance, Ying Kong Shi would embark on a better path. But he still carried this little boy within him who was capable of throwing all morals overboard for the people he loved.

"Yes." She swallowed hard. When Ying Kong Shi heard her answer, he pressed his lips together. She could literally see him pulling away from her. But he wasn't angry yet, and she took that as a good sign.

“Ying Kong Shi, the truth is that we are all scared of you, considering what you have done in the past and what you are capable of. Xian Xue saw your future with the Blood Red Lotus and told us there was no guarantee that it would be peaceful. You know exactly the rules: _The Blood Red Lotus can’t guarantee to the speaker of the wish that his or her actions won’t end up in the exact same course of events. Instead, t_ _he Blood Red Lotus requires the wishing person to face past mistakes by learning from them and finally letting old issues go, for that’s the only way to a fair and balanced life for us immortals. So it’s all about_ _accepting our personal loss and our own wrongdoing in it. By that, we can develop the wisdom to overcome our upbringings, our bad habits and even our poor morality that may be the initial cause of all trouble. Only through finding inner balance and connecting to our own spirits we can really change the past, not turning again to extreme actions as easy solutions, not letting fear, loss and obsession reign over our minds, but wisdom, hope and love._

Even nowadays, Xian Xue keeps repeating these words to us. I think he hopes that we will remind you of them whenever you stray. But beyond that fear, there is something that you do not know. Ying Kong Shi, please look at me." Ying Kong Shi reluctantly turned to her, his eyes had a dark blue colour that showed a storm was building up in him. “None of you fully trusts me. You fear I will become like my father. Even you, Yan Da ... If you're so scared, why haven't you simply taken my power away from me? Xian Xue could have done it, just one more wish to the Blood Red Lotus, right? I lived my whole childhood without magic, I was just a shadow back then, and a danger to no one. Why, Yan Da? WHY?" Now he yelled at her, and his yellow eye flashed angrily. Unsure, she backed away. She knew the danger she was in. It was Li Tian Jin who spoke out of him. He had looked at her like this before, a tiger ready to leap.

“You can yell at me as much as you want. But you listen to me well now, because I only say it once. Xian Xue has never intended to become a part of you. Xian Xue saw your future, and the price for your future was for him to die. Don’t you understand? My condition has nothing to do with the decision to elect you as king. We made the decision right at the beginning when Xian Xue gathered us all in the Time Stream sixty years ago. You may be surprised, but it was a consensus decision. Only after we had come to that agreement did we go to work and prepare for your arrival here.” Ying Kong Shi was still breathing heavily, but slowly the new information sank in and made him calm down a little.

"So you want to tell me that despite your fear you gave me the royal dignity, even though you knew that Xian Xue’s guidance would be missing?" Yan Da nodded. “It was our wish, Ying Kong Shi. Despite all your mistakes, we _wanted_ you to be king. Despite all the fear, all the risks, we wanted to have a future together with _you_. Each of us had an unforgettable experience with you that showed the good in you, and everyone saw your potential that Ka Suo spoke of. And so Xian Xue communicated our wish to the Blood Red Lotus and made the deal for you. We didn't take you as a second choice. In fact, you were our first choice as the new king, and we would never have mutilated you by taking away or diminishing your powers.” Now the Ice Prince looked very confused.

“Then I don't understand why you keep insisting that I adopt Xian Xue’s memories. I mean, I know what he did for us, and I don’t want Xian Xue’s death stand between us.” Suddenly he looked at her with narrowed eyes. “You were never good at lying. You're hiding something from me. What are you holding back, Yan Da?”

When she turned and took his hand, Yan Da couldn’t face his gaze. Finally, she was caught in this moment, about to revealing him what Yan Zhu had kept a secret until her death. “It is all because of your promise.” Annoyed, Ying Kong Shi pulled at her hand so that she was forced to look at him. “I have already told you that I have fulfilled my promise to my brother. I will never again have to put my loyalty to him above anything else because of this promise. I am free and I want you by my side, Yan Da. Why do you just start over and over again? Can't you just put at least some trust in me?"

Yan Da looked at him with an unmoved expression. “I don't mean _this_ promise, Ying Kong Shi. You don't know it anymore, but your incarnation Xian Xue made a promise to my incarnation long before you got to know She Mi or Ka Suo. Xian Xue promised back then to make Yan Zhu his wife once they were grown up. It was a promise of a young boy and his beautiful first love. But once he was grown-up, the uprising began, and Xian Xue never had the chance to keep his promise. The Hidden Lotus took advantage of Yan Zhu’s lonely, wounded soul and made her neglected love the basis of the hatred between our tribes. Afterwards, she tricked Xian Xue into sacrificing himself and leaving this dimension to gain the Blood Red Lotus.

Although it looks like we now have it all, a fresh start and a new chance to be together, there is still that final unfulfilled promise that turned Yan Zhu's love into the hate that the hidden lotus used to turn her against the tribes. In accepting her memories as a part of me, I allowed the curse to continue to exist. The Yan Zhu in me will always be unable to fully trust you, unless the reason for the initial distrust between her and Xian Xue is healed.”

Ying Kong Shi still held her hand tightly, but the wild, angry expression on his face was gone. “You are afraid that you will never trust me completely because of the curse of the Hidden Lotus. You _need_ Xian Xue, so that he can keep his promise and Yan Zhu can find peace…” Yan Da nodded. “I have just her memories, but they poison my heart. Should there ever be an argument between us for any reason, the hatred and suspicion that I remember from Yan Zhu will flare up again. And I don't want that. Please let her, let _their_ story have a happy ending. They deserve it, and we both will also live better that way.” Slowly, Ying Kong Shi's face took on a serious but peaceful expression. He raised her still clasped hand and placed it gently on his chest. “In this case, I no longer have anything against it. If it means anything to you, I've already thought about asking Xian Xue for his memories. Those sixty years that you spent together ... and the time with Yan Zhu when they were kids ... I was curious before you told me your reasons for wanting his memory become a part of me. But, what if the Blood Red Lotus won’t allow it?”

“She will,” said Xian Xue’s voice behind his back. The Bird Spirit had quietly approached them, and now he looked full of admiration at Yan Da. “You truly convinced him?” Ying Kong shot a venomous look in Xian Xue’s direction. “Yes, _she_ convinced me. Tell me, what is the price for that last bargain with the Blood Red Lotus, Xian Xue?” “Nothing of importance, nothing you need, or will even miss. You will know it when you let me in.” The Bird Spirit smiled, flashing his teeth, and then, he did something that surprised Ying and Yan Da equally. He put his hands on both their shoulders. “I know you find it hard to accept that I am a part of you, Ying Kong Shi. But I know you love me for caring for Yan Da. That’s the one good thing of us having lived in the same timeline. Together we have achieved to keep both our promises, the one to our brother and now, the other one to Yan Zhu.” Yan Da smiled, and pressed his hand. “But we haven’t married yet,” said Yan Da teasingly. “Believe me, after I am part of him, he will never be able to let go of you.” The Bird Spirit laughed out, loud and free. His cheerfulness was catching and made even Ying Kong Shi smile.

“It is time for me to go. There will be no better or worse moment. It's all said and done.” “Already? So quick?" Yan Da shot a surprised gaze at Xian Xue. “Let me be honest with you, my precious best friend. That you both care for my memories is a gift I would never have expected. Now that you two are willing to give my memories back to our cycle of reincarnation, I don't want to wait any longer. I want to meet Yan Zhu again.” Despite his smile, a tear glistened in the edge of his eye, and slowly found its way over his cheek. The drop hadn’t touched the ground yet when Xian Xue’s body started to glow in the turquoise light that was typical for him. _“Please, take good care of each other, and of this world. I love you, both of you_.” Ying Kong Shi and Yan Da watched in amazement how he peacefully dissolved. The man who had saved them all disappeared in the light of the night, leaving a spark that shone on both of them before disappearing into Ying Kong Shi's forehead. The Ice Prince closed his eyes, and _felt dragged away at light speed. The pictures of Xian Xue’s life raced through his mind. There was a kaleidoscope of emotion, a journey of pain and loneliness, yet a fall with one constant lifeline. The girl of fire was always with him. She covered and warmed him with her little body that never got cold. With her there was no loneliness, no sadness, and no more guilt._


	48. Chapter 48 - The healing of ice and fire

**The healing of Fire and Ice**

_He had a dream ... or was it a sweet memory he had somehow forgotten over his long life? He was flying with his soulmate. She had turned into a phoenix, and sailed over the Endless Sea with him. She was so alive. Her wings bathed in the nightsky. Her fiery power made him proud, and he longed for being closer to her. Soon, he would build a nest with his chosen one, he felt it in his heart. She wouldn’t reject him, would she? After all, he had given her his only treasure – his heart._

_A gust of wind drove the female bird away from him. He saw her struggling to fight it, but in vain. The phoenix sank lower and the waves became as big as mountains. It was as if the Endless Sea itself rose to devour her. He watched, helplessly panicking, as his partner broke through the surface of the water, her light a rapidly weakening red spark in the blackness of the sea. He wanted to follow her, but the same wind that had dragged his loved one down lifted him high up in the air. His heart was racing with shock and anger, and he called out for her with his hoarse cry. One last time the spark underwater seemed to light up, before it finally went out. The goddess of the Phoenix had drowned._

_His eyes searched feverishly the Endless Sea. He wouldn’t accept it. He wouldn't stop hoping. She couldn’t be dead. After all, she was all he had waited for, billions of years. Now, she had become the living magic of creation. Nature itself would rise and change the wheel of fortune for her, wouldn’t it? The hope in his heart burned hot. It was the only thing that prevented him from killing himself in order to end the terrible loneliness in his heart. Then he heard it. A song rose over the sea. It was her voice that gave him strength. He listened carefully, and suddenly it all made sense: to gain something is to lose something. With the explosive sound of a thunder she broke the surface of the water, following the path of reincarnation. With strong flaps of her burning wings she quickly gained height, her body surrounded by a blazingingly beautiful light. „You silly bird, do you think I'd ever leave you alone? Why do you think I'm on fire? To keep you warm, so you never have to feel cold.” He smiled to himself. He had made the right choice. They would always find each other. “Let's go home, Yan Zhu. I am tired from the long flight. Let's build a bigger nest and warm each other. Will you stay with me and become my wife?" “I thought you'd never ask."_


End file.
